KY224
by iixne
Summary: He has no freedom. He's more robot then man. When you hear that, should you be impressed? Or feel sorry for the soul trapped beneath the metal... A Kai cyborg & Tala secret agent story, saving the world just got sexier -TalaKai,onesided BryanTala-Chap18!-
1. Chapter 1 The Cyborg

Hi…

Before you start reading, I'd just like to point out that

**the name is suppose to be read K, Y, 2, 2, 4 – everything separate…**

why?.. I dunno, because it sounds cooler, lmao, okay now that you've read that, go read the story

**Note:** Italic's do not always mean thinking, in some parts they're there for narration- don't let that confuse you.

**Main Couples:** Kai/Tala, Tala/Bryan

**Warning:** This story contains violence, sexual humour, sexual contact and homosexual men. Contents may be disturbing to some readers.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade, if I did, it would never be the same

* * *

**K.Y.224**

**By; iixne**

**Chapter One- The Cyborg**

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Two shut eyes, in deep sleep from the given gases

_They've been doing it for years now…_

Bzzzzzzzzz Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

A cut open arm and a man working with a drill on the metal that replaced the original flesh

_Making them…_

Beep beep beep

A heart monitor beside the table reminding the men their subjects still alive

…_The Cyborgs… _

Bz Buzz

A cut open leg and a few people fusing fuses on the metal leg beneath the skin

_Some people would say it's wrong to change, and mutate the human body in such manners._

Plop plop

There's blood everywhere, it's dripping off the table the unconscious boy sleeps on

_Then again, not many people know of their existence _

"Give me the chip"

_Even the skin around his eyes is open_

"We still have to install the final ones"

_Yazaka is one of the only companies that makes them…_

"I know, flip him over so we can put the brain chips in, after I'm done"

_Their used unknown to the public _

3 men gathered around his head working with twisters

_It's Yazaka's project number 224_

"Do you think he'll be impressed by it??

_The older models don't have many functions at all, far more human then robot…_

"I hope so"

_This new model has to many to remember, and continues to receive monthly updates_

"He better be, this ones our best work yet!!!"

_But he has no freedom, like the others… _

A beams passed over the skin, repairing it

_He's more robot then man…_

"What should we do with it??"

_When you hear something like that_

"Just lay it to rest, it'll wake up when the gases wear off, and then we get to see it in action when we run the function test"

_It makes you wonder, should you be impressed…?_

"Alright"

_Or feel sorry for the soul that's been imprisoned beneath the metal…_

----------------------------------------------

The red head bent down towards the air vent, pulling it open and sticking the flashing red light on the inside with a smirk before resealing it. The man, dressed in a suit turned away walking back through the office, everything was going according to plan… Everyone and Everything in this building was going die. Everything was completely perfect.

Well… it was completely perfect… Was being the key word….

"Tala where are you?!?! Did you plant the bomb?!!?" Bryan's voice boomed through the hidden speaker.

Tala cursed under his breathe, seeing everyone immediately look his direction.

"Oops, did I leave my radio soap opera's on again??... ah haha, my bad, I'll just turn that…"

Tala whipped around in time to see a man making a break for the alarm

"OFF!!" Tala finished his sentence ripping out his gun and shooting the accursed red, vile alarm, only setting it off in doing so. Tala cursed under his breathe again and ran like mad.

Tal jumped behind a desk watching the bullets fly over his head

"Tala!! What's happening, where's the mini cam??" The voice boomed through the speakers again

Tala looked around, there it was, in that corridor, Tala dashed for it- swinging to the other side of the wall, and picking it up to stare angrily at the person on the other side.

"How the hell do you intend to help me out of here?!" Tala roared into it

Bryan smiled sheepishly at the screen, despite the fact the other male couldn't see him.

"Here's an idea, why don't you try using your micro gun"

Tala looked confused, pulling out the tiny weapon, "… this thing??"

"Yea, press the button on the side"

Tala did

The gun somehow sprouted 4 other rather large guns attached to it.

Tala pulled the trigger on the small gun, they all shot

Rapid fire?

"I love you Judy…" Tala muttered to himself

"Ah! See, problem solved" Bryan's smiled happily

Popped his head around the wall to look at how many people were out there, "… not quite" he responded, "if I die, I'm soooo coming back to haunt you". After one final glare at the camera he made a dash for the door shooting everyone he could.

People blocked the entrance…

They were everywhere…

How the hell was he going to get out in time…

_I'm going to die…_

The thought spun vividly in his head

Tala ran behind a desk and shot at them

_I'm not gonna make it out…_

Tala's eyes widened as he saw a grenade fall beside him

_I'm gonna die…_

Tala sped out from behind the desk

_I should have set the timer for longer _

The entrance exploded

_The blood's pounding in my ears _

Tala ran for the smoking broken wall that use to be called a front door, trying to ignore the rockets flying through it.

_I'm as good as--- _

"DEEEEAAAAAD!!!!!!!!!!"

The place exploded

Tala flew…

Into our rocket launcher holding fiend

Bryan

……

……………

…………………….

_I hate you… _

"Just barely made it alive, huh?" Bryan smirked

"I would have done that a lot more peacefully if you hadn't gone and opened your big mouth" Tala glared angrily at Bryan

Bryan laughed

"It's not funny, I nearly got my head blown off cause of you" Tala growled, Tala stood up off Bryan, much to Bryan's regret and walked over to the car.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry"

"Sorry isn't good enough"

"Hey, what was the your ear piece doing unplugged anyway"

"I needed Renaldo to hear what you had to say about the communication device"

"And whoooo's fault is it for not plugging it back in??"

Tala glared unhappily, _crap… _was all he could think of

"Well… Just wait… Robert keeps telling us all this will be easier after we get the cyborg" Bryan tried to reassure

"Screw the cyborg, if you ask me everyone's expecting to much from it"

"haha, what's this, is the great Tala afraid the cyborgs are gonna steal his job?"

"Actually… Yes…" Tala got into the drivers sit of the car

"Hahaha" Bryan laughed but looked down to see Tala not half as happy, "okay, okay, let me ask you this, how exactly is it gonna steal your job if it works on our order?? If it gets to out of hand, then order it to suck :D"

"You're just the same as everyone else…"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Cyborg's are made from humans, and still maintain human qualities, the "it" as you refer to it as, is still a human. It has a gender you know…"

"…gee, don't get all serious on me, besides we don't even know if it's a girl or a boy, so for now I'll call it, it :D"

"No, you call them, them, until you find out, I want to make sure their treated as human as possible, you know with dignity not as a thing to be used and abused"

"Tala, why are you making such a big deal about this?!?!"

"Why aren't you?!?!"

With that Tala drove off

…and then it hit Bryan…

No no, it wasn't what Tala was talking about or meant

It was something else

Something else that was very important…

"Tala!!!! You bas----!!!! Wait for me!!!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------

Red Lights flashing, legs moving at an amazing pace

_He runs like the wind_

A target pops up and he raises his arm and a laser shoots out of his hand

_Amazing accuracy _

He finally makes it to the door only to have a pillar fall in the way, he picks it up and throws it.

_Super strength _

In the next room everything is pitch black, but the boy keeps moving at the same speed

_Night vision _

A wall with no doors, he explodes it

_The perfect warrior _

"How'd he do?"

"Perfect Score"

_The perfect… cyborg…_

"So he's ready then?"

"Absolutely, call Voltaire and tell him the cyborg just passed the tests, we'll bring him down later for sure and let his men see if he's up to standards, they won't be disappointed."

-----------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you did that!!!"

"You were being a pain in the ass"

"It was bad enough to drive off without me, but to keep going when I was running after you?"

"Maybe you should think about what happened earlier before start telling me what's bad"

"You dropped the mini cam, how was I suppose to know you planted the bomb"

"Well, ya could of assumed"

"...This isn't about the bomb is it…"

"…" Tala kept walking

"…You don't like cyborg's do you"

"I didn't say that"

"…then..?"

"I don't like the way their treated, that's all"

"…"

"Everyone's looking forward to today like their getting some sort of new present"

"In a way they are"

"But that's not right, they shouldn't be thinking up all the ways this is going to make their lives better they should be thinking of ways to welcome them."

"Hey do you think their gonna be hot??" Tala and Bryan's attention were drawn towards a man and a woman talking.

"I hope so, hey, they have to listen to everything we say right??"

"You think they'll listen to us if we told them to streak??"

"haha omg, that'd be so hot"

Tala growled

"Well, on the plus side they did call em a them" Bryan gave Tala an uneasy smirk, "and in a way their kinda thinking of a way to welcome it- I mean…them…."

"No!!! Their thinking of ways to USE them!!! Well ya know what?!?!" Tala growled clenching his fish, "I'm gonna make sure no one mistreats them!!" Tala got stars in his eyes and a spotlight seemed to shine on him, "as long as their under the care of Tala Ivanov, I will not let them suffer under the hands of these perv's!!!"

"…So how do you plan to protect him from you…?" Bryan questioned

"Pardon??..."

"Aren't you one of these perv's too?"

Tala whacked Bryan really hard, "I didn't ask for your opinion!!!... Besides it's not even a sure thing that their being sent today, they have to pass their function tests first"

"Hmm… yea.. I wonder how they did…"

"Tala Ivanov, and Bryan Kuznetsov to Mr. Dickenson's office, Tala Ivanov and Bryan Kuznetsov to Mr. Dickenson's office" the intercom announced

"Guess were gonna find out…" Bryan said finally, drawing his eyes away from the intercom to look at Tala.

-------------------------------------------------------

"What is your name?"

"Katie, Katie Li"

_Not everyone who's used in the facility wants to be a test subject _

"NOOOO!!!! LET ME GOOO!!!!" Someone screamed struggling under the arm of a elder man

_Some are captured, others volunteer to be test subjects_

"Shut up kid"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

_Yazaka doesn't get just anyone, only the ones who have no life end up as test subjects, the ones who won't be missed or even noticed if gone. _

"Alright Katie, we're gonna put you into project 187, you sure you wanna do this?"

"I'm sure, I have nothing to live for anyway"

"Good, cause at this point even if you weren't sure or had regrets you'd be stuck doing it"

_Captured or not, there's still paperwork to be done_

"I can't believe he passed with flying colours!!!"

"Why wouldn't he??"

_They have their ways of controlling those out of line_

"Well… I dunno, I suppose I was worried he was going to screw up some how and we'd have to open him up again… I mean it's happened so many times before"

"Yea, I hate it when that happens, but K.Y.224's perfect!!!"

_Painful ways…_

"and I love his obedience…"

"I'm only here to serve" The dim eyed cyborg finally started talking in a monotone voice

"It's hard to believe this guy was such a rebel…"

_He use to disobey all orders too…_

"Arg I don't even want to think about him when he was that obnoxious kid, let's just focus on what he is now"

"Ahahahaha, alright alright, whatever, let's just get you spruced up and packed"

_Now he only speaks when spoken to… _

"Here's a better idea, let's tell him to pack and we'll watch :D"

"I like your idea better :D, but won't it take to long?"

"Hey, were talking about a guy who can't feel it when he's tired, he'll be fine, besides we still got a few hours before he's due in"

"Yea, you got a point, okay K.Y.224, you heard us, chop chop, get packing"

_Amazing transformation… isn't it… _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

The door opened, sliding upward as Tala and Bryan entered, an old man stood at the desk.

"Hey there Mr. Dickenson, you called us?" Tala asked making the man turn around

"Ah, Tala! Bryan! Two things to talk to you about"

"enlighten us" Bryan stated crossing his arms

"Well for starters, I'd like to congratulate you on what a good job you did on the destruction of the Western Headquarters… I'd like to… but I can't…" Mr. Dickenson's voice became stern, "you weren't suppose to be seen, now you have suspicion on you and you've given them a key suspect."

Tala twitched, "well everything would have ran smoothly if someone didn't suddenly yell on the speaker about planting bombs" Tala glared at Bryan, "no names mentioned.. Kuznetsov …"

Bryan rolled his eyes "that was your fault, you have nothing to complain about"

"At this point I don't care what happened, did you at least get the pictures?" Mr. D asked

Tala dropped a film roll on the desk.

Mr. D nodded and looked back at the boys again, "and the info?"

"Their not holding project U, or the artificial intelligence projects there, that's all on a southern bound headquarters ran by a woman named 'Elisa Ronregres' who looks like she's in serious need of getting laid" Bryan responded

"And we have proof of these accusations?"

Bryan dropped a tape on the desk

"Good work boys"

"And the second thing you wanted to tell us?" Tala asked

"The Cyborg passed it's tests"

"..it?..." Tala glared and raised an eyebrow

"Ah… I'm sorry, I mean… his…"

"His? It's a boy?" Tala perked up

"Apparently, now Tala, he's being put under you're care, that means no sabotaging him at night"

"Sabotage!?! I'm a little offended you'd even think that"

"You're the only one who seems against it coming"

"him coming, and no, I'm not against it, yeesh I'm against the way you people will treat him"

"Well, whatever, moving on, I trust the bedroom jointed to yours is clean?"

"It's so clean I can see myself…"

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Maybe"

"Well stop this is serious…"

"Look, no ones been in that room, it's clean, I'm telling you, it's completely clean."

"Tala… have you even been in the room?" Bryan raised a questioning eyebrow as he spoke

"Ah…." Tala trailed off and Mr. Dickenson and Bryan sweatdropped

"Tal, it could be dusty and stuff" Bryan frowned

"Well… I didn't think about that… I mean, it was clean last time I checked"

"Which was…?"

"….ah….3 years ago??" Tala smiled weakly

Bryan and Mr. Dickenson Sweatdropped times two

"Tala, I asked you if I should send in custodians a week ago!!"

"Ah… so couldn't you send them in now?"

"I probably could, but I think you should learn a lesson in responsibility"

"…does that mean… sure…? Heh heh"

"Not exactly, try again"

"…erm…"

Mr. Dickenson let out a duster in front of Tala

"…You mean… me clean?..."

"Precisely, your intelligence never ceases to amaze me, Tala"

Tala let out a heavy sigh, took the duster and Bryan laughed

…that is… until Mr. D pulled out a another duster for Bryan

"What?!?! Me to?!!?" Bryan gasped, "what for?!?! I'm not responsible for the cyborg!!!"

"But you're partners with the guy who's responsible for him, so in the end, the responsibility is partly yours to, so go make sure the rooms not dust clogged." Mr. D smiled happily

Tala and Bryan turned around, faced the door… and took a long hard glare at each other as mr. D laughed loudly behind them.

Sometimes… just sometimes… they thought that fat man enjoyed torturing them… sometimes…

--------------------------------------------------------

The cyborg walked around the room, cleaning it up and putting all his clothing into the bag.

_Their treated like objects_

He actually didn't have much stuff… 2 shirts, 1 sweater, 2, maybe 3 pairs of pants, and some underwear.

_No respect at all _

Of course he wouldn't know it's not a lot, to him he would think he has more than everyone else.

_You'd think they'd fight back _

You would to, if the only other people you saw were dressed in the same clothing (or what looked like it) day in and out.

_But they've lost the ability to _

"All done packing??"

_Or at least he has_

"Yes, master"

_He barely knows what he saying_

"Oooo.. .master huh?... I like… hey, when's this kid due in?"

_He's lost all his morals_

"huh?...ah, a few hours from now why?"

_Everything he thought was right or wrong before_

"Really now… I say we help him with a shower then, you know clean him up, our way…

while we still can"

_Means nothing to him now_

"I like the way you think, haha, yeeeah, let's make sure he's "squeaky" clean"

_Everything he use to know_

"Come on now then, in ya go"

_His dreams and goals _

"hey, go into mode 1, 5"

_Doesn't matter anymore_

"As you wish…"

_It's all… a thing of the past_

-------------------------------------------------

"Oh maaaaaaaaaan!!!" Tala groaned plopping himself on the floor, "this place is dusty!!" Tala laid down on the floor and let out a heaving sigh.

The sheets were being washed at the moment, and at least half the room seemed livable in.

Bryan stood over Tala, looking down on him, "well, we wouldn't even be in this predicament if you had just done as you were told and checked out the room when you were supposed to…" Bryan looked around, and Tala pouted "well… at least we're almost done, be grateful about that"

"Yeeeeeeeeeea, but we've been dusting for hours!!" Tala whined

"Don't over exaggerate… it has not been hours it's only been-"

"NO! STOP! DON'T TELL ME!!" Tala waved him hands in front of his face but remained laying down. "I don't want to know how long it's actually been.. the point is, it felt like hours…" Tala shut his eyes and let his head roll over to the right, "I call for a break"

Bryan laughed and sat down beside Tala, "good call… and hey, look on the bright side, at would you rather be doing paperwork right now?"

Tala twitched, of all things he hated, he hated paperwork… it was so boring…

He hated reading about other missions… I mean come on, why should he care about a mission he wasn't on… then he had to sign the paper 3 times in 3 different places, stamp it, and send it up the tube to the appropriate area… It killed him to say the least.

Bryan stared at Tala…

Tala looked at Bryan

Bryan looked away at the evil dust mite that cursed him for killing his friends

Tala looked away again

So Bryan stared at Tala

Tala looked at Bryan

Bryan looked at dust mite

Tala looked away

Bryan looked at Tala

Tala looked at Bryan

Bryan looked at dust mite

Tala looked away

Bryan looked at Tala

"Are you looking at me??" Tala suddenly popped the question still looking away

"Er.. no, I'm looking at the dust bunnies" Bryan responded, hey, Tal would never know what he was really looking at. Bryan let his eyes trail down to stare at Tal's ass

Tala twitched, "are you staring at my ass??"

This time Bryan was shocked to say the least "w-what?!?! No!!! I…"

"Bry… I can see you in the mirror…"

Bryan looked to where Tala was staring just to end up seeing a clear picture of him and the other boy. Bryan sweatdropped. He knew he shouldn't have cleaned off that mirror first.

Tala sat up and looked at the other boy with a confused expression before standing up, "you know what?... I'm not even going to ask" Tala picked up his duster and started dusting off another table.

"You know, you sure sounded intelligent back there in Mr. D's office" Tala said not looking away from the infuriating dust mites

Bryan stood up with his own duster and walked over to the other boy in means to help him

"Well, I only listen to the conversations you have, I don't really didn't do much work but tape the convo's and watch your actions through the mini cam"

"you're right, you didn't do any work, you suck :P"

"Ouch, okay, no, this is the part where you say 'that's okay Bry, you need to have a back job man who can send in help if needed'"

"Haha… And why would I say that?? It might actually make you feel good XD, wouldn't want that now would I"

Bryan smiled and embraced the next silence.

"You think we'll get this room done before the cyborg gets here?" Bryan finally broke it

"Of coooooooooooooooooooouuuuuurseeeeeeeeeee-"

"Tala Ivanov and Bryan Kuznetsov to Mr. Dickenson's office, Tala Ivanov and Bryan Kuznetsov to Mr. Dickenson's office" Announced the intercom.

"not…" Tala finished his sentence and froze.

"…and look at this room…"

"…we're screwed aren't we…"

"Ooooh yea…"

"……………………………crap………………………….."

-----------------------------------------------

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!"

_Moaning, touching, feeling_

"Crap this is hot!!!"

_He was made to be used _

"Hold on, it's about to get hotter, haha!!"

_And abused _

The cyborg let out a loud scream of pleasure as he released into the other mans hand.

_In truth he can't even feel it _

The other man grabbed the cyborg and was about to shove his dick up the younger boys ass

_But he pretends he can _

"Hey, how come you get to f him?!?!"

_Although the acting to such motions has to be requested _

"You can f him after"

_Otherwise he won't react to the touches _

"oh, afteeeer, you've used and tainted him??"

"yes after"

_It's not that he doesn't have nerves_

BOOM someone started banging on the door

"OKAY!!! YOU HAD YOUR FUN OUTTA THE SHOWER, THE CYBORG'S DUE IN NOW!!!!"

_The messages are just blocked off from his brain_

The one man growled, "Louis, I thought you said we had a couple hours!!!"

"He does, h-HEY!!! HE'S NOT DUE IN FOR 3 HOURS!!!" the other man yelled to one on the other side of the door.

_He doesn't think for himself like you or I_

"NO, LOUIS YOU DUMBASS YOU'RE WATCH IS BEHIND 3 HOURS, I TOLD YOU TO FIX THAT A WEEK AGO!!!!"

_He just follows others _

The one man growled at the other

"S-…sorry??"

---------------------------------------------------

Thunder boomed and the rain fell down, pooling on the ground

"Wow… Not a good day for a cyborg to be coming, huh" Bryan said staring out the huge window in Mr. Dickenson's office

"…when did it start raining??" Tala asked a gentle hand pressed against the cold glass.

"It's been raining since the mission this morning"

"It wasn't raining when I came out"

"yes it was"

"No the sky was blue"

"No, it was cloudy, it was drizzling on and off"

"…oh…"

"Hey where is Mr. Dickenson anyway?" Bryan asked shifting his eyes over to Tal

"he's doing" Tala raised his hands to make air quotes, "important business"

"Haha, meaning?"

"He's probably out screwing some whore, I bet you anything"

Bryan laughed and stared out the window again

Silence rained over…

"….do you think the rain effects it…?" Bryan turned to look at Tala as he asked his fellow partner the question

"Effects what" Tala asked in return driving his attention away from the window.

"…the cyborg, do you think when it gets wet it malfunctions or something? Oh maybe.. rusts?"

Tala glared

"No… because he'd have skin covering all that circuitry and metal"

"…oh…"

"What you're thinking of is a robot with all its metal out there in the rain, then yea it'd probably have issues."

"…"

"…You keep forgetting he's half human…"

"…it's not a big deal, I think he'd forget to…"

"…"

Just then a car pulled up in front of the building. The two front doors opened and two umbrellas stuck out of either side at the same time and opened synchronized. Out of the vehicle came two men, dressed in black clothing, tuxedoes, probably trying to make a good impression.

One of the men opened the back door, an out came a different person, clothing hard to distinguish except for blue baggy pants. Anything above the knee was covered by a long dark navy blue coat with a hood to shield them from the rain.

"You think that's them?" Bryan asked

Tala and Bryan stood, watching the three figures as they walked up to the guard with the hooded one in-between them. After being stopped by the guard the two on either side of the hooded held up what looked like badges or cards to show their positions and started saying something.

The guard pointing to the hooded figure and asked the men something about it. One of the men held up a bunch of papers to the guard and after a minute of examining the papers, the guard let them through.

"Guess we'll find out"

* * *

Will I update?

… If you review and encourage me, most probably :)

However I'm aware Beyblade is old, so I'm wondering how many people will actually read this O.o;;…

**Question: Can you guess what K.Y.224 stands for from the information you just got?**


	2. Chapter 2 Getting Acquainted

Okay… Before I get started I have a little note to say

**No one got the question right**

Actually, only three people out of nine attempted to answer it, and one said I don't know and the other two said Kai. Yuri. … which is... not right... lmao, but hey, thanks for trying…

**There's a line in the first chapter that practically tells you **

…Maybe I only noticed cause I wrote the story though…

Okay, sooo anyway, I could tell you the answer, but Tala tells you it in this chapter soooo.. read on

**Note:** Amount of reviews at time of posting this chapter, 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade

* * *

**Chapter 2- Getting Acquainted**

Three men walked down the halls following a woman who was leading the way.

"Okay, so, here's what's happening."

One man started, turning his attention to the cyborg who walked between him and his companion,

"There's going to be two men in that room who want to buy you."

The other man pulled out an object, "Right, that's our objective, to get you sold- not that I think you will, but don't give any lip in there…" The man held up an object of which deeply resembled a flash key, "or you'll get a little visit from our friend, Mr. Zappy."

"Of course not." The teen responded, "…will you be leaving that unit here?"

"Oh, yeah."

They all approached the Mr. Dickenson's office.

--------------------------------

"They're here! They're here! They're really here!" Bryan seemed thrilled

"Oh, calm down Bry, you don't know for sure that was the cyborg it could have been something else. You know a lot happens in this place, we're not the only ones who work and live here."

Bryan blinked somewhat upset.

"Y-yea…I guess…."

"Tala Ivanov, Bryan Kutsunev?" A voice coming from the speakers that were on the desk. Tala walked over to it and pressed the button down so he could speak.

"Yea, we're here."

"Two men and a cute teen are here to see you."

"About what?"

"They wanna sell you the cutie, apparently he's a cyborg. I'm looking at the paperwork to prove it right now."

"Oh, well… send 'em in."

A few seconds passed and the doorknob turned.

"Hello good sirs!!! " A man popped his head into the office grinning wide, he walked in holding a wet umbrella being followed by the hooded teen from before, as well as the other man who was also grinning with a wet an umbrella.

The youth's navy blue jacket was completely wet; his features were a little hard to make out. His face mainly shadowed by light blue bangs plainly visible.

"…I can't even tell what he looks like…" Bryan whispered.

"Maybe it's for the best… he could be hideous…" Tala responded.

"But the secretary said he was cute..."

"They might just be trying to be nice….."

"…maybe…"

"Me and my associate here are from Yazaka, your reliable genetic enhancing facility, or short the-"

"Yea, yea, we know the facility…come on man! You're here to sell not tell me your life story…" Tala said, staring at the salesmen obviously not amused.

The two men paused before one finally cleared his throat and decided to pick up where his associate left off.

"Yes, well, today we have brought you a fine product. I present to you, the latest in cyborg technology…" The man walked up teen and pulled the hood down, the other man started undoing the boys coat. "K.Y.224"

The boy had pale skin and two different shades of blue hair, light blue in the front and dark blue in the back, red eyes and blue triangles painted on his face.

Bryan smiled, "So much for hideous."

"Someone doesn't get out much" Tala muttered before deciding to voice his thoughts louder, "Pale skin? What did you do, lock him up for twenty years?? He looks like a ghost…"

"W-well… he… he's hasn't… he doesn't… go…. Outside much…" The first salesmen stuttered stopping in mid-action of pulling the coat off cyborg.

"You know, you're not making this any easier for them." Bryan muttered to Tala.

"I know." Tala whispered back, "Let's see how they deal with it."

The salesmen swallowed and finished pulling off the coat.

"What? He can't take off his own jacket? I thought he was the latest in cyborg technology…"

They looked up again clearly unsure how to answer the question. The cyborg opened his mouth to talk but on of the salesmen jabbed him in the back making him close his mouth without a word.

This went un-noticed by Bryan, but it hadn't passed by Tala…

Tala glared.

"Well… we just… didn't want out little prized possession to waste his energy on something as futile as taking off a coat. He's got much bigger things to worry about should this sale go through, am I right?" The salesmen decided to wink suggestively… this angered Tala further…

"Well gentlemen." One man started

"Today is history in the making." The other continued.

"Today we present to you, K.Y.224."

"Fully disciplined, this cyborg is unlike all our other models"

"He has 8 different types of lasers."

The cyborg held up his hands to show little gun like weapons pop out of his fingers and forearms.

"Twenty four different guns."

"Five different types of vision going from night vision to x-ray."

"Electric currents that can be released at any given moment."

"Fingertips that can be heated up to 45 degrees Celsius and can freeze up to -45 degrees Celsius."

The red head eyed the cyborg he had been continually showing everything he could do as each man spoke.

"Ears that can pick up sounds from up to two miles away"

"can run up to two hundred miles per hour"

"How is he human?" Tala interrupted the men.

"…Pardon?" one asked.

"… I asked, how, is, he, human?"

"What do you mean?"

"….You've been going on and on about his robotics, but in how many ways is he still human to be a cyborg? If not for his appearance I'd think you were giving me a robot."

"Well… ah." The men gave an uneasy glance to each other/

"Well- he-… has a heart!"

"Yes of course! Can't be human without one of those!!"

"And… his skin- is very soft- annnnd… life like… I'm guessing that means it's… real…" The other man gave his companion a hard nudge, "I-I mean, it is real, it is…'

"You guys don't know anything do you." Tala asked rather amused.

"Well, we don't really usually advertise the human features" the salesmen smiled trying to brush it off.

"Internally I am human" The monotone voice finally erupted from the teen's throat.

"…oh?... What's with that voice? Has he no personality?"

"I have fifteen personality choices" The cyborg responded.

"… Really? What else do you know about yourself?"

"I still have a skeleton and all those other organs normal humans, have- everything about me that was originally there before, except for my muscles in my arms and legs, are still there- every thought, dream, feelings, original personality is all still in my system."

"… really then, so... you can think for yourself?"

"No… All of those- although they're there, they have been blocked off for maximum efficiency. All of that is controlled by one chip," The teen raised his hand to locate the exact position on his head.

One salesman whacked him.

"Don't tell him, thaaaat!!!"

"No-no." Tala glared slightly at the salesmen, "Please do… I may want to deactivate it"

"Uh…. S-….Sir, that's.. not really a good idea, see, this particular subject wasn't the best when it came to…. Co-operation…"

"Why don't you just leave that to me, hm? We'll take him" Tala smiled

Bryan seemed thrilled

"But- we haven't finished our sales pi-"

"What does it matter? You made the sale..."

----------------------------

So after taking care of some not-so- fun paperwork, the men left all his things as well as a few extra items.

By this point it was just Tala and Bryan in the room, Tala was looking over some paperwork and Bryan was sitting on the floor looking at some items the men had left. The cyborg- was just standing in front of Tala, eyes dim and expression unreadable.

Bryan picked up the flash key looking item, examining it, finally he gasped, holding it up to Tala, "is this an electroshock mechanism??"

Tala looked over at Bryan, "… I dunno… you're the one that's suppose to know about that kind of stuff, Einstein."

Bryan frowned and looked at it again, "I think it is…!... But why would they leave something like this behind- does that mean he's faulty?"

"I dunno.. maybe it's just in case." Tala flipped the page.

"It is a precaution- my programming is far more complex then the regular cyborgs. Therefore it has not been rammed into my brain for fear that a severe malfunction may damage my brain and render me useless. Therefore, the chips are only on the surface of my brain- and have slight possibility of falling out of place or deactivating. That is incase I need to be controlled." The cyborg spoke looking over at Bryan.

Bryan stared at the cyborg, "….ah…."

Bryan looked at the electro thing

Bryan looked at the cyborg

Bryan looked at the electro thing

Bryan looked at the cyborg

…

…

…

Bryan pushed the button

The cyborg froze up in a pained position and electric currents flowed all over him.

Tala gasped, " Bryan!!!"

Bryan blinked from his shock and let go of the button.

The cyborg glanced back over at Bryan- "Plea-Plea-Please don't do that… it turns my own electric currents against me"

Bryan gave a weak laugh, "aha…ahahahaha…. S-….sorry…"

Tala gave Bryan a "you damn idiot" stare before glancing back at the cyborg, "…are you alright?"

"I am fine"

"…." Tala looked back at the papers.

After a few minutes the silence was finally broken .

"… Hey… that's weird…" Tala said finally .

"…Huh?" Bryan looked up from the gadgets, "What's weird?"

"…under his name field it just says K"

"…well maybe that's his name"

"That can't be his name- that's just a letter"

"…well I dunno, some people have initials for names...maybe his parents couldn't think of anything better... ooooooor maybe it was suppose to be Kay"

"…What's the difference"

"You know Kay, K-a-y"

"…"

"…."

"If it was suppose to be K-a-y, why would they just put K?" Tala frowned

"...They were lazy?" Bryan smiled sheepishly, "you worry too much about little details, if K's his name, then that's his name"

Tala looked over at the cyborg, "…no... I know this can't be right- it must have been some sort of input error" Tala looked up at the cyborg, "tell me, what is your name?"

The cyborg responed, "…my name, is, K.Y.224"

"…No-… see that's your identification, I want your name before you were cyborg-i-tized."

"…only name registered in my data banks is K.Y.224."

"…Tal, why can't that just be his name?" Bryan asked looking a little annoyed that Tala couldn't just accept that.

"Because, it can't, it's just like his code, that's, not, a, name."

"…How is that a code?"

"I thought you were suppose to be smart…."

Bryan frowned, "ouch, right in the feel bads"

"Well, my hurt friend, the K is suppose to stand for his name, the Y is Yazaka, and 224 is his project number."

"Tal- why are you making a big deal out of this, let's just call him K"

Tala frowned, "No, that's not a name, that's a letter- call the company, this has to be an error"

Bryan gave an upset sigh and opened up his cell phone, dialing the number.

"Man, you are so annoying sometimes..." Bryan groaned hitting the call button before muttering, "...you're lucky you're so hot, or I probably would have left by now..."

"What?" Tala looked over at Bryan

"...Nothing..."

"No, you said I was annoying- I'm annoying for wanting to give someone a proper name?"

"Shut up... it's ringing"

Tala frowned

"…Hello..? Hi, my names Bryan Kutsunev calling from the BBA about a cyborg we just received……………… no no- he hasn't malfunctioned- we actually had a question about some of his paperwork…………….. yeah, it's K…. Y… 2…2…4… …. It's about his name, it says it's just K……… yeah……………………………………………………………………………………………oh really……….. I see….. okay, thank you" Bryan hung up the phone

"What happened?" Tala asked

"…They said, that is his name- apparently he was raised in the facility, and meant to be a cyborg from birth- because he was born into the place he didn't have a name so they picked a random letter to stick at the front of his identification code."

Tala sat back on Mr. Dickenson's desk, "No.. we'll just have to give him a name then…"

"… I still vote Kay"

"That's, a girls name, Bryan"

"I've seen men with it"

"How many"

"…. None… yet… but- he'd be the first and then I'd be able to say, one"

"…"

"… okay fine- why don't wweeee change it around a little- how bout instead of a y at the end, we put… an i??"

"…K-a-i…?

"…yeah!"

"That's not Kay anymore"

"…wha…"

"That's Kai"

"….. is that good?"

"Well it sounds better then Kay, I'll give you that"

"Then can we stop arguing about this?"

"..Fine- K.Y.224, from now on, your name shall be Kai- that's what we'll refer to you as, that's what you will respond to, understood?"

"As you wish, Master"

"… Master…??" Tala blinked

"Does that reference displease you?" Kai asked

Tala paused, "well… yea… you don't have to be so formal, just call me Tala"

"Ta… la… ….. Master Tala?"

"…no- drop the master"

"…very well, Tala"

Bryan perked up, "ooo- OOO, but you can call me master"

Tala glared angrily at Bryan

"…. Or not… fiiiiiiine … just call me Bryan…"

"very well, Bryan" Kai responded

"Kai, you won't be calling anyone in this facility master, do you understand me?"

"...understood…"

"Great! Come on then- let's give you a tour!" Tala hopped off the desk and pulled the cyborg out of the office.

... "… I wonder if he realizes we still haven't finished cleaning that guys room up yet…" Bryan pondered before getting up picking up the items around him as well as Kai's luggage and walking out after them.

------------------------

Tala walked into his own bedroom and over to the door to Kai's room, "and finally- this shall be your room" Tala pushed the button making the door slide up. His jaw dropped, "oh meee- oh myy, oh meee, aaaah uuum, okay okay, .." Tala hopped up and down in his spot uneasily glancing over the half dusty room.

Tala turned around and pushed the cyborg slightly back, "okay okay! We'll solve this, why don't yooooou… gooooo… for a little walk- and me and Bryan will finish this, I am so sorry!"

Kai paused for a moment, "may I be of assistance?"

"What?... you want to help us dust??" Tala asked

"If it would help you"

"… uuuuuh…."

"sure!" Bryan said happily hopping over with a duster

-------5 minutes later---------

The room was completely clean and the sheets had been replaced

Tala and Bryan were standing there were their jaws hanging open

"… dude… I think he just showed us up…" Bryan whispered

"… I think you might be right…" Tala whispered back

Kai was sitting on the bed, he looked up at Tala and Bryan, "Did I displease you?"

Tala blinked, "what? Ah! No! great job- I mean… well…"

"… we could have done that too.. just.. maybe… a little slower…" Bryan frowned a little

"Of course you could have, but I have done it for you, now there is no need for you to worry about something as futile as cleaning this room. I'm sure, you have many much more important tasks to take care of today"

Tala and Bryan looked at each other, important tasks…?

"Uh- yea, I mean"

"We, oh man our schedules are just"

"Ah- sooo, soo much… do to… I mean, where do I-"

"and you know, we yea, important.. have a lot…"

"Guess, we could go, now since, time been … cleared"

"And I was wondering.. when I'd get to do that….."

"…yea…"

Kai simply stared at them.

Bryan looked at Tala, "…we have nothing to do, do we…"

Tala looked at Bryan, "…not a thing…"

Tala sighed, "well.. why don't you unpack then" he hopped over to a dressing table with six drawers and patted the top of it, "you can put your clothes or stuff in here annnd" he hopped over to the closet and opened it, "here, annnnd," he pulled open three more drawers inside the closet, "here" Tala turned back to the cyborg and smiled.

Kai paused before picking up his single bag, and walking over to the dressing table. He sat on the floor and opened one drawer of the dresser opening his bag he pulled out two boxers and two pairs of socks, he closed the drawer. He then proceeded to open the second drawer and in it placed his one sweater and his only other shirt. Closing that drawer he opened the bottom drawer and place his two pairs of pants.

Tala paused… "sooo.. you're done then….?"

Kai closed the drawer turned and nodded

"Okay… well.. you still have 6 drawers and a closet to fill … soooo…. I think we actually might have to take you … shopping…"

They stood there blankly for about 3 minutes

"… oh wait! Wait now! IIIII, have paperwork to do" Tala spoke up rather enthusiastically

"…Tal, you hate paperwork" Bryan frowned

"…I do.. but… at least I don't look like I have nothing to do now… sooo- why don't you," Tala looked at Kai, "stay here annnnnnnnnnnnd- I dunno, rest annnd, I shall go do that"

Tala left the room

Bryan looked at Kai

Kai looked at Bryan

Bryan look at Kai

Kai looked at Bryan

"… and I shall go help him" Bryan ran out the door

Kai looked at the door

----------------------------

"He has the personality of a cardboard box…" Tala glared unhappily at his paperwork, not really because his cyborg seemed a little less human then he would have hoped, but more so because he hated the papers before him.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeell, you can't really blame him?" Bryan replied attempting to figure out his rubrics cube.

Tala finally groaned, picking up the paper and yelling at it, "I hate you!!!!!!!!!"

Bryan looked over at him and sweatdropped, "…now you're talking to inanimate objects… I think you need a little more sleep"

"I am also qualified to do that" a monotone voice erupted from behind them, Tala and Bryan nearly jumped out of their skin.

"OH MY GOD!" Tala yelled looking back at Kai with a hand over his heart, "how the hell did you get so close?! You wanna make noise when you walk, like normal people?!"

"My apologies, but please, allow me to assist you"

"….you're going to say that assisting line to me quite a lot, aren't you…"

"Did you just say you're qualified to yelled at paper?" Bryan blinked

"No, I am qualified to approve these reports and forms"

Bryan shook his head, "just let him do it Tal, you hate it anyway"

Tala frowned, "no no, if a normal person should hate this, then he should hate it too, and I wouldn't want him to do something he hates"

"Tal, you're not normal though"

Tala twitched, "Shut up Kutsunev …"

"… May I assist you?" Kai asked once again

Tala turned to Kai, "no no… really… I'm fine… I just want you to go back to your room and... I dunno do a little light reading or something… here," Tala opened his top desk drawer and pulled out a book, "there's something to read".

Kai glanced over at the book, "… as you wish…" with that he walked out

Bryan paused looking at Tala with an odd expression.

"… w- what??" Tala stuttered a little.

"…I didn't know you read romances."

Tala blushed, "I- ah, it's not mine, it's … my … sister's…"

"annnnd… how come I've never seen or heard of this sister before"

Tala's blush deepened a little, "cause she's always at… military school- GO AWAY BRYAN!!!"

-----------Tala POV----------

Well….

…it has been… two hours…

two … freaking long hours…

These papers are going to give me a headache…

…I might as well just kill myself now…

Well I guess not, that's kind of an extreme way to try to get out of paperwork…

So anyway...

I guess I haven't really introduced myself yet… My names Tala Ivanov, and that guy I dare to call a partner, Bryan… iiiis… I guess also my friend.

I work for as a secret agent for the BBA, which is, as a cover a huge mall in the middle of the city. The actual place of course it not where the mall is... but we actually go through the mall to get there just to throw off enemies. Every time a mission finishes, we have to go to the backroom of some spinning top store, so we can go through his detector thing to make sure we don't have a tracker on us.

That's right, a spinning top store.

Blablade… or something like that…

You know what- have you seen that show?? They use those things like guns, can you imagine that?? Oh noooo, whatever will I do, someones aiming a blablade at my head- help me! Someone help!!! I can't take it rippling spinning action!!!

Yeah, that'll get you the cash in a stick up…

I think I'm saying that name wrong…

Whatever…

You know what, despite the fact I mock it, some evil little kid, I always seem to see, fired one at me, and man- those things HURT, I got scratched, my beautiful skin! Scratched by the evil flying spinning spikey thing, now why are there spikes on it, I thought this was a children's toy, like, what. The. Hell.

I got scratched on my leg though... those things don't really shoot out like they do in the show, they just fall down... then again, they defy gravity in that show too... I don't think I'm gonna see any kids doing that any time soon.

Isn't that kind of like false advertising?? The kids wants it cause it's cool in the show, but it can't do all that stuff in real life?

…Right I'll stop whining about that now…

Anyway… yeah… you'd be surprised how many people have tried to infiltrate the mall…

I once had a tracker on me, and they told me to go across the mall and throw it in the fountain- and we started getting reports about a man causing a disturbance in the fountain like 2 hours later, people thought he was insane…

…Oh yeah… and… Kai's from Yazaka, your… friendly genetic enhancing facility… or just the facility for short… their not very friendly I just added that in because I thought it made it sound more…….. ah, you know… I'll just shut up now…

…Okay…

I seriously want to kill these papers; there must be something else I could do…

...incase you're wondering Bryan went off somewhere to see Judy about some gadget thing…

I'm boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooored…

And I'm whiiiiiining in my head, to nooooo ooooone at all

…except you

But hold on a second- who's you??

Am I talking to myself?!

…oh my god… maybe Bry's right, I do need more sleep…

"Hurry up!!! I wanna see the cyborg!!"

I glanced over at the hallway to see two people run by

…Cyborg…

But wait, we only have one cyborg…

…but wait- that's my cyborg!!

… I hope they're not crowding him and making him do outrageous things…

… OH MY GOD! WHAT IF THEY'RE CROWDING HIM AND MAKING HIM DO OUTRAGEOUS THINGS!!!

… tee hee- guess I'll have to stop doing paperwork with a vaaaallliiiiid reason

And so I ran off.

------------------

Right, I'm almost at my room, I pressed the button and walked in… hmmm… weiiiird, empty… but Kai's suppose to be in his room right, I would have thought they'd be making him walk about and stuff…

Well, I guess his room's my next check…

I walked over to the door and pressed the button

…It's packed! My way and my view is completely blocked they all look like they're all facing one direction and….

…..

….

…

…

Omg…

OH MY GOD…

.. I hear MOANING….

…………………………

OH MY GOD

I shoved my way through the crowd of boners and wet pussys to find Kai…

My eyes widened, my jaw dropped and my cheeks went red.

I didn't really appreciate the heat gathering in my pants either…

There was Kai

Sitting on his bed

…m…..masturbating….

Hand moving up and down his shaft, in long fast rhythmic strokes

Fingers going in and out of his ass

Face flushed and moaning

…holy shit cake…

That's hot…

……

……

….

…

…. Whaaaafffmaaaaa…

…omg, am I drooling?!

I quickly wiped my mouth off with my hand

"Damn, he's pretty hot eh Tal…?" I heard someone whisper in my ear, "you're one lucky bas----"

"ye…… yeeeeeeeeaaaa" was all I managed to come up with… wait a minute…

I blinked out of my daze, "I mean…uh- n-no!!! wait! AH! NO NO!!! STOP! THIS ISN'T RIGHT, AH! YOU PERVERTS!!!" I spun around to look at everyone still blushing, " WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! THIS IS HORRIBLE!!! OMG! GET OUT!!!"

Everyone groaned as I practically shoved the group out of the room

"Omg Tala, you asshole, you're just hogging him for yourself" Someone whined

" I AM NOT!!! I refused to allow such demeaning—"

"Yea, whatever, cut the honor act you horny butt" The girl before me frowned motioning to the rather large tent in my pants.

I blushed harder and shoved her out.

…Well embarrassed and horny I turned around with the little dignity I had left to attempt to lecture Kai whooo… still had his pants down, one hand firmly grasped on his dick, the others fingers still up his ass, all movement ceased and now he just stared at me with that blank unreadable expression.

"Did I displease you…?" the monotone voice returned

"Kai.. I…" I stared again

…Well.. I am… really horny… and.. he is… right………… there……… ah….

Omg, what the hell am I thinking

I quickly put a hand over my face, "Kai- pull your pants up, stop that right now…" I heard a shifting of clothes and movement on the bed, moving my hand I saw Kai seated on the bed, still looking at me with a big bulge in his pants.

I tried to ignore that bulge…

I dashed over to the bed and sat there in front of him upsetly, "KAI!!! Have you no self respect?! How could you just do that?!"

"They requested me to"

"ooooo, my, god! Kai- you can't just yank your pants down and pull winkie out for whoever the hell asks, you have to know what requests are okay to do and which aren't- that was horrible!!!"

"You think I did a bad job, masturbating?"

"What?! No! You did- a great job, I mean… that's not what I meant- I meant, the fact that you were masturbating was horrible not … that you masturbate …. Horrible…"

"Tala… requests like this are, okay"

"No, they aren't… okay… wait… now.. I'm your boss- and I say… unless it comes from my mouth, anything sexual, that means, touching yourself, other people touching you, anything that's remotely suppose to give you pleasure in a sexual way, DON'T do it!!! Do you hear me?!"

"…Understood…"

"Now… go to the bathroom and take care of that "

"How shall I take care of it…?"

"What??"

"How do you want me to take care of it?"

"… I-I dunno, JUST GO"

Kai walked off to the bathroom, he poked his head out of it again, "but…"

"Holy shit, are you gonna keep asking me?! Take a cold shower!!!"

Kai nodded and the slid down shut.

I whined unhappily doubling over on the bed

…craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap…

…I think I need a shower too…

* * *

Uh oooooooooooooooooooooh 

Kai's causing horny trouble in the BBA!!

Will he cause sexiness to happen?? Will Tala be able to resist him any longer?? Will Bryan be all that happy?? Will I ever update?? Will I stop asking so many questions?!

Find out- in the next chapter of

K.Y.224!!

…Oh yea… incase you didn't catch it, the answer to the question was

**K --- name of person**

**Y ---Yazaka (company name)**

**224 --- project number**

…and now I also have a question… two people asked me if it was Kai. Yuri… but why would the cyborg making company decide to call him Kai Yuri 224 …. That's eeeeeeeeeeeeeelogical, lmao, but thanks for trying I guess

Oh yeah, the line in the first chapter that gives it away is;

3 men gathered around his head working with twisters

**_It's Yazaka's project number 224_**

"Do you think he'll be impressed by it??"

(oh yeah, and so it seems I have a little promoter thanks Ms (I'm assuming you're a girl, correct me if I'm wrong) Elves of the Moon aka Lhune

Anyway, now review


	3. Chapter 3 The Mission

Okay, I know I'm a horrible person and a slow updater, lmao and I'm sorry

**Note:** Amount of reviews at time of updating 13

Whoooot 13, lmao :P

**Note 2:** You may have noticed I censor myself when I write (I censor myself when I talk to actually) but when I was reading over a past chapter that I read F--- as being cut off, as a note, that doesn't mean the person is cut off or interrupted I'm just blanking out the rest of the word. I usually star it, but since fanfiction won't let use stars anymore I used hyphens.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade

* * *

**Chapter 3- The Mission**

"It was sooooooo hooooorriiiibllleeeeee Bryaaaaaaaannn" Tala whined loudly as he pulled at Bryan's arm again.

They were in Tala's bedroom sitting on the bed.

Bryan found Tala there about a half hour ago, sitting on the bed staring blankly at the sheets. When he asked what was wrong he ended up being clung to with a hell of a lot of headache creating whining.

"Yes yes…" Bryan sighed, "I'm sure it's always horrible to see hot guys masturbate."

"It WAAAAAAAS !!!! They were USING him, for EVIL" Tala shook Bryan's arm.

Bryan groaned wishing this would just end, "Well- maybe he WANTS to masturbate- people have urges like that sometimes you know."

Tala stopped to glare at Bryan, "I do not think he wants to masturbate… not in front of all those people anyway"

Kai's bedroom door slid open, "Tala, I am sensing distress patterns in your voice, is something the matter?"

Tala frowned at Kai before talking, "no I'm fine thank you very much…"

"Are you sure?" The monotone voice responded, "I am programmed to help with any psychological problems you may have".

Tala waved his hands wildly in front of himself as if he was trying to make the air push Kai away, " I don't have any psychological problems, the only psychological problem I have is the naked image of you- so just go back to your room and do something normal for once like-like- SLEEP"

"I am not tired" Kai replied

"… I don't care what you do- GO "

Kai turned back to the bedroom and walked in, as the door started sliding shut Tala yelled, "AH! DON'T MASTURBATE!!!" the door closed.

Bryan stared at Tala

Tala looked at Bryan

Bryan stared at Tala

Tala blinked at Bryan

Bryan frowned at Tala

Tala smiled at Bryan

"…You're insane…" Bryan finally uttered

Tala grabbed Bryan's arm again and shook him, " I am not, you crazy bazooka man"

Tala paused for a moment before continuing, "you know what…" He looked up at Bryan and leaned forward whispering in his ear and blushing, "I kinda wanted to do him…" Tala leaned back blushing.

…Now Bryan was jealous…

Bryan glared at Tala, "oh come on Tala, he's not a person, he's a vibrating playmate"

Tala frowned, "he is SO a person"

"he is not, keep in mind he's just metal, skin and couple organs! He doesn't even have a personality" Bryan yanked his arm away from Tala and crossed his arms

"Nah uh!! That doesn't mean anything!!!"

"It does to! Do you know what people do?? They THINK, he doesn't THINK he just DOES"

"So what, you just DO to!"

Bryan twitched

"If he was a real person… He wouldn't have masturbated in front of everyone at all, unless he was a slut- he's just a robot, I hope you realize you're having sexual attractions to metal."

"NoooooOOOOOOO" Tala weakly pushed Bryan

"…What the hell was that?! That was a sissy push"

" well would you prefer a punch?!"

"…Nah I'm good with my push…"

There was silence…

Was always being the key word

Tala grabbed Bryan and shook him violently

"BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Bryan grabbed his ear, "HOLY SHIT- YOU HAVE STRONG LUNGS!"

"Is this a bad time?" A voice came from the door

Bryan and Tala looked over at the door

It was the fat man

Mr. Dickenson

The old man laughed, "you two keep yelling like that you're going to scare the poor cyborg away"

Bryan glared, "yea, I doubt "

Mr. Dickenson blinked, "oh? And why's that?"

"He has the personality of a cardboard box"

"Oh, is that so?"

Tala frowned and nodded

Mr D continued, "is that what all this yelling is about…?"

Bryan put a hand on his face and sighed regrettably

Tala took a deep breath, "NO! Iwasdoingpaperworkandthenthesepeoplewerelikeit'scyborgtimeandthenIwaslikethat'smycyborgsoIwenttogoseewhatpeopleweredoingtohimandthenIgottotheroomandhewasallMASTURBATINGandthenIwasalllikeHOLYSHITthisiswrong!!AndthenIkickedeveryoneoutandnowIcan'tgettheimageoutofmyheadandpoorkaiwasforcedtodostuffthatmaybeheprobablydidn'twannaDO!"

Mr. Dickenson stared at Tala

"…All I got out of that was Masturbating, Holy Shit and Do"

Tala sweatdropped

Bryan laughed, "that's not a good combination of words"

Mr Dickenson looked at Bryan, "okay… so… what is it that happened again"

Bryan sighed, "the idiot saw the cyborg masturbating cause some people told him to do it and now he's freaking out"

Tala waved his arms around, " it's not FAIR"

"Well.. keep in mind Tala… he is just a tool" Mr. Dickenson said softly.

"He is NOT " Tala fought back.

"Never mind about that, I just got word- apparently some archeologists have found some strange stones and after deeply studying the markings they believe that an ancient spirit is trapped inside."

"Aaaaahhhh, I've heard this somewhere before" Tala interrupted.

Bryan glanced over at Tala, " maybe the news?"

"News?! Pah! I don't watch the neeeeews… "

"Boys…" Mr. D interrupted

"Sorry…" They both apologized

The old man continued, "well… anyway, the stone was shipped to the Museum in France."

"Annnnnnnd, we have to get it?" Tala guessed

"Indeed, we're not sure why, but Bega is setting out tonight to try to retrieve it- all we know is it has something to do with-"

"Project U?" Tala guessed again

"Exactly" Mr. Dickenson replied

"What is up with that, project U… God… can't they just put what it is in the name- save us the trouble?" Bryan groaned

"God, why are you in such a bad mood" Tala looked at Bryan

Bryan glared back, "I wonder…"

"So I whined a little and screamed in your ear, get over it"

"Easy for you to say…"

Mr. Dickenson tapped his cane on the floor, "come now boys, meet Ray downstairs at 6 and the operation will start at 10…. Ah yes… and you're taking the cyborg"

"What?!" Tala gasped, "but he just got here, and you haven't even seen him, and we don't even know his level and-"

"K.Y224 wasn't built for petty missions, Tala" Mr. D interrupted

"Kai!" Tala exclaimed

"Pardon?"

"Kai! …I named him Kai…"

"…I see… Well… Just remember to bring Kai with you at 6 o clock sharp" Mr. D left the room.

"Ah… Well… This should be… fun…" Bryan muttered

---------------------------------

The man walked down the hallway, opening up the small compact device- a face popped up on the screen.

"Heeey" The man smirked at the screen

"Oi! Where have you been? We've been trying to communicate with you for over an hour!"

"Sorry… I had some… work to do"

"Well whatever, honestly it doesn't matter- just be ready to go at 10:40"

"Yeah… about that… I think we should start a little earlier then planned" His smile widened

---------------------------------

"……"

"……"

"… He sleeps like the dead…"

"Uh… weeeeeeeeeeell… I mean, he iiis…. You're right it's kinda freaky…"

Tala and Bryan were standing beside Kai's bed, on the mattress doing as he was told, Kai was sleeping. He was sleeping soooo well, Tala and Bryan had been spending the last 15 minutes trying to wake him up.

Tala groaned, "why does he have to be so …. Dead like…" Tala picked up Kai's limp hand and dropped it back down.

"Well… Yooooou… can't expect too much from a cardboard box…"

"So if he's dead, how the hell do we wake him up"

"I dunno… maybe we should try shaking him?"

"We did that…"

"Shaking him harder?"

Tala frowned, he picked up Kai and watched his body limply allow it's self to be to picked up like a rag dog.

Tala shook Kai violently, " WAAAKE UUUUUUP"

Tala glared, nothing was happening.

He dropped his human rag doll

"What the hell man, do I have to kiss him or something?!"

"NO!" Bryan yelled

Tala looked at Bryan

"I mean… Come on this isn't a fairy tale… Uh… What did it say in the manual"

"What manual"

"The manual on your table…"

Tala poked his head into his own bedroom seeing the giant huge, probably weighs a ton book on his table.

"That huge thing?! Hell no!" Tala walked back over to the bed, "I don't wanna read that… I'm sure we'll figure it out" Tala said frustratingly walking back and slapping Kai.

Bryan smiled, "do it again!"

Tala looked back at Bryan upsetly

"fine... You know what it's already 6, so I think it's safe to say we're late… I'm gonna look it up in the manual and you can just keep beating him up. Try not to break your hand on the metal."

Bryan left the room

Tala poked Kai's head

Tala poked Kai's cheek

Tala poked Kai's ear

Bryan walked back in the room holding the very large book, "I think they put stuff in here they really didn't have to…" Bryan looked at Tala poking Kai. "…What the hell are you doing"

"God knows, there could be a switch somewhere"

Bryan rolled his eyes and Tala proceeded to poke around Kai's torso

Bryan flipped the pages

Tala poked Kai's abdomen

Bryan started reading

Tala paused

Tala looked at Bryan

Tala looked back at Kai

Tala slowly took his time poking Kai's dick

"Good Evening" The monotone voice filled the room

Tala's eyes widened, jumping and ripping his hand away from Kai's lower region and blushing madly.

"That's just sick and wrong!!!" He yelled looking at Kai and Bryan

Only to see Bryan leaning over with one hand pressed down on Kai's collar bone and the other holding the large book.

"…I beg your pardon…?" Bryan questioningly raised an eyebrow at Tala

Tala paused realizing what just happened, "I mean… oh! … You had to press- there! … I see! I mean- there's nothing sick about that, I just I thought, um, was it collar bone? I mean… I … wow! Look at the time, we're actually late, so why don't we hurry up already!! Don't want to get in trouble now!!!" Tala rushed out the door

Bryan closed the book, "did I miss something…?"

Kai blinked

---------------------------------

"You idiots are late!!" Ray yelled as the three walked into the docking bay.

He looked kinda greasy… He was a mechanic though so it made sense. He had a mask on top of his head as though he had just been using a blow torch and had dirt marks on his face and clothes.

"Yes well… We had a few… um… cyborg problems" Tala muttered

"What, were you f---ing him??"

"What?! No! He wouldn't wake up!!!"

"You didn't f--- him because he wouldn't wake up?" Ray laughed a little

Tala blushed, "that's not what I meant, I meant we were late cause-"

"I get it, I get it, relax, I'm just teasing you"

" Well if you would just read the manual like you were suppose to…" Bryan started

"Whatever, okay, it's my fault- I get it, can we go already??"

"Okay…" Ray walked over to the table and pulled out a paper, "I took the liberty of getting you guys the blue prints- I'm no expert, but I think the best way in might be through the ventilation shaft up here" Ray pointed to opening, "just to save you guys time"

"Well you know, I'm usually the one who comes up with-" Bryan was interrupted by Tala

"Thanks Ray…" He pulled the paper away from the other male and started towards the jet, "come on, let's hurry up- I don't wanna screw this up"

Ray watched silently.

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter was half the length of the other ones, the next one will probably be around the same length as this one. It's just I didn't want to combine the mission and the before the misson… I dunno why… I just don't want to. So anyway- to make up for it I promise to update faster this time

okay

Now review : )


	4. Chapter 4 The Museum

Hello wonderful people : D

That's right, I lied… this wasn't fast at all

I'm not gonna promise to update faster I probably can't stick to it

: D but anyway I took time from my busy busy schedule and found time between my wii, school, maplestory, staring at link and daydreaming time to write this chapter : D

………..

Yes I did jus say video games and daydreaming is more important then writing…

Shush you…

Stop looking at me like that

No I have not eaten too much candy

YOU CAN'T TAKE MY CANDY AWAY FROM ME

…………..

Just read the damn story already

**Note:** Number of reviews at time of posting: **17**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade

However I did make up this storyline minus the idea of spirits in stones- that's from the actual show

* * *

**Chapter 4- The Museum**

"Okay… does everyone know what their doing?" Tala asked looking up from the blue prints to stare at Kai and Bryan

"Not a clue" Bryan replied

"And what do we do when we have no idea what we're doing"

"We follow you and hope you don't f--- us up"

"Exaaaaaaaaactly"

"…This plan seems highly inefficient…" Kai pointed out

"Well nobody asked you…"

There was silence

"…Okay getting serious, do we know the guard times?" Tala asked

"Yep" Bryan replied

"Good, then break it down for us Bryan" Tala handed the prints over to the other male

Bryan bent over opening the blue prints and pointing to a ventilation shaft, "alright I looked it over a few times on the way here and I think Ray's right- this is the better route. So we'll enter through here and travel through till we get to this connecting hallway here" Bryan moved his finger along the path they were to take, "after that we won't be able to go through the shaft anymore so we'll have to exit here and go through the Egyptian exhibit."

"Excuse me, Bryan" The monotone voice, "but this entrance is insufficient"

"What??" Bryan looked over at Kai

"The entrance you decided on appears to be insufficient- it would be much quicker to enter through this window over here and follow through to--" Kai pointed at the blue prints

Bryan twitched slightly and interrupted kai

"Okay look, thinking up strategies is my job, I don't need help from a pile of scrape metal. I already looked over the blue prints on the way here- and this is what I believe is correct --- why don't you leave the thinking to people who actually have minds"

Kai blinked

"Bry's right Kai, this is your first day- just relax we can handle this" Tala started

Kai blinked, "but-"

"Don't worry Kai, I've got a very important task for you" Tala smiled putting his hands on Kai's shoulder, "now it's important you don't f--- up. If the guard comes I need you to do what you do best and-

"Commit murder?"

"… I was gonna say look pretty…."

"Killings good too, though" Bryan poked in

"No it's not… we don't wanna leave blood around…"

Kai noticed something flash by and jerked his head in that direction- only to see someone entering through the window he had originally suggested.

"Yea, but it would be the funner choice"

"Bryan, you are insane… and what is that foul word, funner- there is no such word as funner"

"Tala…" Kai started as the figure climbed into the building

"Oh stop being picky you know what I meant"

"Well you could have rephrased it a different way, like maybe 'it would be more fun'"

"Tala…" Kai looked back at Tala

"Must we argue about stupid details"

"It's the stupid details that separate smart people from idiots"

"Tala!"

"What is it Kai?! Can't you see I'm having an important, time wasting conversation?"

Kai looked back at the window, "someone has entered the building, I'm assuming our enemy has already commenced their mission"

"Kai, I told you to look pretty, not keep watch" Tala looked around to make sure Kai wasn't on to something, he then paused and stared at Kai "they won't be here for a while… you must have been… seeing things…" Tala bit his lip, "but—ahaha, not that I'm worried or anything, but let's just start now …"

"But tala, our timing will be off, the guard won't be resting—" Bryan attempted to postpone the decision

"Look… we're starting now" Tala stated uncertainty in his voice

"You're gonna trust him?"

"…I… No! of course not…it's just a precaution…"

Tala started to hurry towards the building

---------------------------------

"You're late…"

"Not my fault, the coffee shop was busy…"

"Did you at least get my cappuccino?"

"Nooo.. I forgot it- that's why I was late"

"hahaha- idiot, just give me my coffee and sit down"

The room was dark and lit by the bright tv screens all over the wall. Robert was sitting on the black chair briefly taking his eyes off the screens to look at Judy who was standing beside him holding coffees.

The woman handed Robert the coffee and sat down

"Hey… who's that?" Judy leaned closer to the screen staring at the black figure moving across the screen

"What… where'd he come …."

The screens went fuzzy and full of static before turning off one by one

"…Call Tala…"

----------------------

"Tala"

"Hello?" Tala responded to the random voice that came out of his ear piece

They were crawling- through the vents

Tala leading, Bryan following, Kai at the end

Bryan was very happily watching Tala's ass- memorizing it's movements and crawling intentionally too close.

"Robert? Hello?" Tala asked again- after hearing no response from the other male.

"Ta--….ere's…..one…. in—ere …. you"

"What…?"

"I …. ink……..ga….. has already. ……. ed"

"What??? Rob—I can't understand you, you're breaking up"

"Ta-- …… you… ear me?"

"I- can't--- I can't hear you, Robert??... Robert???" Tala stopped attempting to reconnect with Robert by twisting his own mic and ear piece around—"hello??"

Something bumped into his ass

Tala looked back to the best of his abilities, "hey! Watch it!"

"…Why are you stopping?" Bryan said his face practically in Tala's ass now, he smiled poking his butt with his finger where he figured the hole should be, "swear you should have like break lights or something"

"Watch your hand! Besides, you saying couldn't see me stop?"

"No—maybe I didn't wanna look up at your ass", Bryan stopped poking and let his hand fall down, "by the way, if you fart I'm killing you" he glared

Tala rolled his eyes, "tech man- I can't talk to Robert, I think I'm disconnected"

"What? Don't be silly- that's impossible" Bryan pressed a hand on Tala's ass, squeezing it slightly before pushing the other male forward, "just get out- I can't look at it in here"

Tala frowned and continued to crawl through the vent

-------

The figure continued to run down the hall

"Hey! Wait! What are you—"

The full clothed in black person pulled their glove off spinning around and holding their hand up- a green gas emitting from it

The guard fell to floor, passed out

Pulling his glove back on he continued down the hall

-------Tala POV------

"You go first…"

"No you"

"You're leader…"

"You're strategy man- you should go first"

We were sitting in the vent arguing- who's we?

Me and Bryan, DUH- when are we not arguing… See we're sitting at this opening that leads to the connecting hallway we need to get into—but I heard noises! What if someone's down there!

"What are you so afraid of" Bryan frowned

"What are you afraid of…" I responded

"Same thing you are"

...Hey what if there's something ready to kill me down there? I can't even poke my head down to check...

"Okay- I dunno, Robert sounded like it was something urgent what if there's something bad down there"

"Well I still think you should go first" Bryan crossed his arms

"oh- you big baby"

Just then I saw Kai jumped down through the opening

"Oh… uh--- okay…" Was all I could really manage to say

Oh no! My sweet, hot, mindless cyborg, what are you doing! What if someone has a gun down there- you should have let me persuade Bryan into it!

"Hey what do you think you're doing?!" a voice emerged from behind Kai

Aaahh!! I knew it! He's in trouble!!!

Kai turned around to see a guard standing in front of him, Kai glanced up to see at me…

Oh no… You're not killing him you insane physco robot

I quickly started making 'no-killing-or-hurting' motions at him- I swear I don't care how he does it, but he is not injuring that guard!

He looked back at the guard pausing for a moment

"I…I…." Kai stuttered

"Crap someone has to help him!" I rushed in a harsh hushed tone

"Downside to having a mindless robot for a partner" Bryan slapped a hand on his face

Kai smiled

But it wasn't just any smile- Kai smiled rather lustfully, leaning forward in the process, "I couldn't help it—I just had to see you again"

…huh…

The guard flushed, "w-…what?!"

I twitched angrily watching Kai drag his finger along the guards nipple leaning closer, "I haven't stopped thinking about you since I saw you the other day—I just had to come back… you've been haunting my dreams"

"I--- um… I… you should really… not… be…." The guard blushed heavily

Okay… wtf man…

Kai shouldn't be flirting with that idiot—if anything he should be in my room, in my bed- flirting with me- and touching MY nipples!!!

…uh…!!!! I mean! NO! I didn't mean that! I meant…. Sexual interactions with cyborgs is wrong- he doesn't even realize what he's doing!!!

"Should we wait for them to leave so we can go?" Bryan asked

"I…" I started as I watched Kai lean in to whisper in the guards ear--- oooooh, hell no

I jumped down behind the guard making him turn around due to the noise I created

**WHAM**

Guard got punched

"I believe the request was no violence?" Kai questioned

"… That was… a rule for you- …." I blushed, "…sh… just shut up…"

I turned and ran off towards the Egyptian exhibit

Bryan shook his head

--------------End Tala POV-----------

The dark figure frowned sitting in the darkness of corners watching a pair of guards who were conveniently sitting near the alarm talking, they hadn't moved for a while

They shifted uncomfortably biting their lip softly and narrowing their eyes

…This better not screw em up…

-----------------

"This is impossible" Bryan frowned looking at Tala's ear piece/mic, "I don't see why you would have lost the signal… the only way I can think of is if someone disconnected it from the BBA its self…"

"What?... then… it must have been an accident?" Tala blinked staring at Bryan as he examined the piece of equipment

"An unfortunate accident…"

"….UUURRRRRGGG" a voice emerged from behind them

"…My Kai- that's quite the sophisticated addition to your vocabulary…"

The two males spun around to see a mummy moving towards them

"OH MY GOD!!!!" Bryan yelled

"AAAAAAAHHHHH" Tala screamed and grabbed hold of Bryan—the two clinging onto each other for their lives

"OMG-TALADOSOMETHING"

"BRYANYOU'RETECHMAN"

"YOU'RELEADERTHINKFAST"

"IDON'TWANNADIE"

"IWANTMYMOOOOMMMMMYYYY"

**KAAAA-CHUUUUUUNK**

Bryan and Tala jerked they're heads up to stare in the direction of the mummy- only to see a headless body and Kai holding the head of the mummy with wires hanging out of it.

"Did he just…" Tala started

"I think he twisted the head off…" Bryan finished

"The object of your fear has been destroyed" Kai reassured holding the head out of Tala and Bryan

"…Fear…"

"…Scared…?"

Tala and Bryan looked at each other briefly before shoving each other away

"I wasn't scared- I think u were scared, I wasn't scared at all" Tala shuffled his feet and stared off to the side

"no no I wasn't scared I was just.. u know- I knew it was a..." Bryan rubbed his arm shifting his eyes

"yea of course I knew...it...was... too"

"Yea… good… job.. Kai…"

Tala paused before gasping softly, "omg! Kai was right! Someone else must be in here!"

"What?" Bryan looked over at Tala

"Maybe that's Robert was trying to say! Why else would a robotic mummy be attacking us?! It was a trap!"

"How would they know we were going this way?"

"….--- I don't know- just hurry—we're running out of time!" Tala sped off

----------------------

Robert frowned deeply, attempting to hack into the servailance system again

"How's it going?" Judy asked walking over

"Terrible… but I think I almost got it" Robert's voice sounded irrated as he spoke

"Terrible?"

"Someone else is trying stop me from another area"

"Bega…?" Judy questioned

"..Not sure…. What about the signal? Are you getting it up again?"

"…Not sure…-- I think I have to the control room and reset it…"

Robert groaned

-------------Tala POV-----------

…….. It's gone……….

The glass case was empty…

"Oh my god… No!" I ran over to the empty case on the pedestal

I suddenly heard fast footsteps- running?

I turned to see Kai running towards a wall, more importantly on that wall was a window with a person trying to climb out of it- the fiend was still here!! We weren't too late!!!

Kai ran up the high wall and grabbed hold of the persons leg- losing traction with the wall and dangling, this figures leg being the only thing keeping him from falling.

I gasped watching the fully clothed figure become weighed down considerably- falling back halfway out the window

I pulled out my gun and Bryan quickly seemed to be fiddling with the gagets in his phone

I don't know what he's doing…

Kai pulled the persons boot off and pressed his hand to the base of it- holding onto his leg with the other

I shot angrily at the figure- half because he took the stone- I NEEDED, and half because HE HAS KAI HANGING ON EM!

My bullets aren't doing anything! It's like they're bouncing off... Is he wearing something??

I looked at Bryan angrily, he was just snapping photos

The other seemingly unkillable figure let a hand fall back inside the building- but that hand… WHAT THE HELL- it's like some laser blaster or something- THE HELL IS THAT?!

I ran closer to the wall dispite the fact I couldn't get up and yelled up at Kai--- really not. Helping…

Kai held up a hand up between him and the blaster- a clear shield forming on his hand, the other figure shot out a large blast of god knows what sending kai flying

"KAAAAI!!!"

I watched him fall…

And…

OH GOD!!!!

He slammed into the ground! And his leg! When he hit the floor it bent in a way I KNOW legs aren't suppose to bend!!! I ran over to him, Bryan ran too, "Kai!!! Are you alright!?"

Regardless of his clearly broken leg Kai seemed to jump up and try to run anyway- falling over in the process

Why would he do that… doesn't he realize he's injured?

Kai sat there this time

"You're hurt!"

"Yea- what the hell, are you okay?" Bryan said rather concerned grabbing Kai's arm

"I am fine" Kai seemed to be concentrating on his leg

"What?... Dude- you're not- you're leg is—"

"My leg is fine" Kai jumped up, pulling away from Bryan and slammed his foot into the floor a few times to test it out

…Wait… No… it was broken… I know it was

In a split second Kai was back up the wall and halfway out the window—I'm not sure what he did, but he seemed fall back displeased before returning to the floor

"I'm sorry… I guess we lost him" I frowned, "Crap…"

"And no info on the guy…" Bryan pointed out bitterly

"or girl, we never got a good look at em"

Kai then held up his hand, "I believe I found something on them that may come to your assistance, Tala and Bryan"

There on the palm of his hand, the skin was raised up, in the shape of letters as if his hand had been put into a mold and it had taken the shape

Clear on his hand read

**M.Y.149**

* * *

Riiiiiiiiiight- well FINALLY- right? 

So yea… I didn't have anyone look over the chapter- so** I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me what you think**

I'd like to thank those who did review

**If it was good, I'd like to know- if it was bad, go ahead, tell me it was bad, just have a good reason why you think that**

Okay ending notes

**Thanks to:**

**ShilvaA**

**Ranfan**

**Lyson**

For reviewing

**Questions Asked**

**Lyson says:** I'm wondering if your writing your own personality somewhat into Tala's character.

**Answer:** I'd just like to point out- yes, I know Tala is rather OoC, I guess that is kind of my personality- yes.. that's right, I aaaaammmmm, a complete spaz- but I think having a spazzy character makes it a little more fun and interesting, lol. I think it's little more fun to play around with : P ...For me anyway... xD

Noooooooooooooooow

**Review :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Naked Kai Fun

Hello again!! Wonderful people!!!

Look!!! **I updated faster!!!**

I'm so totally awesome

Anyway I'm putting a new **5 review minimum requirement on chapters**

In other words I **need 5 reviews to update**

Because I'm evil- and horrible : D

And because 71 people looked at chapter 4 and only 4 people reviewed O.o

Which I think is insane O.o;;

**Not to mention for the last chapter it took 4-5 months to get 4 reviews, and it's had 475 looks at it … **

**Which is also very sad…**

So anyway…

**Note:** Number of reviews at time of posting** 21**

**Note2: **I'd like to say, despite the content in this chapter, **Kai is uke in this fic**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own beyblade- if i did, it wouldn't be a kids show and would definatly not be about spinning tops- not to mention this story wouldn't be on This chapter contains sexual humour, sexual contact, boys reacting in sexual ways and males spazzing about sexual stuff 

**Read at your own risk!!!**

Kay you heard me.. now… read it…

* * *

**Chapter 5: Naked Kai Fun**

A man walked down the hall turning into the garage

He walked over to the car- focusing on the male beneath it. The male beneath the car was laying on a skateboard- a hand reaching out from under the car feeling around for what seemed like the wrench.

The man standing by his side bent down and picked up the tool- holding out to the reaching hand, "looking for something?"

The male under the car pulled out from beneath the car- it was Ray

"Huh? … oh- Max!" Ray sat up taking the wrench from the other male

"Hey Ray" Max smiled

"Max! You butt! You totally ditched me yesterday- I thought we were suppose to meet at 7!!"

"Sorry, Ray- my girlfriend called me at the last minute- I went to go meet 'em- I'm really sorry I didn't tell you" Max smiled apologetically crouching down beside the other male

"Fine fine- but next time, at least phone me or _something_" Ray reassured him before sliding under the car again

"I'm sorry I'm sorry, I will I promise… so anyway- what are you doing?"

"Something… mechanical?"

"Basically"

"How long before your done?"

"I dunno, 15 minutes?"

"Okay how's this sound- I'll wait here and watch you work for the whoooooooole 15 minutes" Max smiled

"Oh gee, thanks"

----------------

"You're not fine"

"I'm fine"

"You're not fine"

"I'm fine"

"No--- you can't be fine- we all saw you!!!"

"You are mistaken Tala, I am fine"

Tala was crouched down in front of Kai- Kai was sitting on the bed.

Tala was glaring and… Kai was… staring back with his usual 'I'm-a-cardboard-box-with no life' expression and of course Bryan was sitting back on a table watching them

"Judy make him see he's not okay!!!" Tala whined

"M.Y.149" Judy spoke softly looking the code she had written down on a piece of paper, "sounds like a cyborg code"

"Judy are you listening to me?!"

Bryan rolled his eyes

"Are you still in need of this code?" Kai asked looking up at Judy and holding his hand with the molded letters on it

"Huh? Oh- no Kai that's quite alright, I have it, thank you" Judy looked up at the cyborg

Kai blinked, "very well" the skin on his hand returned to normal

Judy picked up the phone and began dialing still holding the code in her hand

Tala blinked and looked surprised, "what are you doing?!"

"I'm calling Yazaka" Judy responded

"About Kai?"

"No about this code…"

"But what about Kai??"

Judy looked over at the spazzing boy and hung up letting out a heaving sigh

"Come on Judy- you said it yourself you got the camera's to work just in time to see him break his leg- you have to help him"

"Yes, but that brings about the confusion as to why he can walk" Judy put the phone and paper down and walked over to Kai, "and I tried an x-ray when you came back but he has to much metal in his leg. I can't see anything- I'm not really sure what to do…"

Judy paused for a moment thinking as she stood in front of Kai looking down at him, finally she spoke, "Kai, how's your leg?"

"My leg is fine" Kai responded

"No- IT'S NOT" Tala yelled frustrated

"Oh Tala, shut up- he's not going to admit to it…" Bryan leaned back on his hands as he spoke, "stop acting like a kid… you sound like your 5"

Tala twitched, "oh shut up Kuznetsov…"

Judy crouched down in front of Kai and started feeling his leg- it was rock hard.

She blinked confusedly, "why is your leg so hard"

"I have hardened the metal" Kai responded

"Why did you do that?"

"Because my leg is not working"

"…So you hardened the metal in your leg because it wasn't working- but yet you claim your leg is fine?"

"It is true that my human part has failed me Judy- but I can still walk, therefore- I am fine"

"Kai, unharden your leg"

Kai's leg went soft

Judy stood up, "Now get up"

Kai stood up

Kai fell down

"Yea, you're not fine…" Judy confirmed

Kai looked up at Judy, "my human part as failed me" he stood up again, leg hardened, "but now I am fine"

Judy rolled her eyes, "right- sit yourself down" she pushed Kai down onto the bed

"Aloha" Ray smiled- his head popped into the doorway

"What do you want" Tala snapped at Ray

"Whoa- someone's grumpy…" Ray walked in and over up to Tala, Kai and Judy

"Sorry… this hunk of hot junk is being annoying"

"Hot junk?"

"Huh?"

"…nevermind…" Ray looked over at Kai smiling, "so how's our cuttie wuttie little cyborg!"

"I am fine" Kai looked up at Ray

"That's great!" Ray patted Kai on the head

"Ray he's not a toddler…" Judy raised an eyebrow

"Yeah… but he's just so cute… and stupid…" Ray ruffled Kai's hair

"Cut it out! You're gonna get like grease or oil or something in his hair!" Tala clenched his fists

"I am noooot… I do wash my hands you know"

"Whatever- you still look dirty"

"So I haven't taken a shower- that doesn't mean my hands are dirty… What is wrong with you?"

"Eeeeehhhh- he's just in a bad mood…" Bryan closed his eyes and rubbed them, "man it's late…" he blinked, "Ray why are you still up"

"Whhhhy… shouldn't I be up- a lot of people are up at this time…"

"Yeah but… you usually-"

"Uh- yeah, I was _supposed_ to meet up with Max today so I switched shifts with this guy… But it didn't matter anyway- Max didn't show up."

"Shouldn't you be downstairs then?"

"Eeeeehhh- don't worry about it, I finished my work- next car won't be in for another hour or two…"

"Aren't there… other junk to do?"

"Johnny and Kevin got it covered…" Ray smiled

"So where _is_ Max?" Tala asked as Judy picked up the phone again

"He's off talking to his girlfriend again" Ray rolled his eyes

"And you wish you were his girlfriend?" Tala smirked

"What?! No!!" Ray smiled in a 'I-can't-believe-you-suggested-that' way, "so anyway what's going on?"

"Hello? … Hi- my name is Judy, I'm calling from the BBA………… no he's fine- actually no he isn't fine, but that's not the reason why I'm calling …………….. yes….. ….. he's hurt his leg………… well he had a very bad fall…….….. Yes I'm aware……… No I don't believe we should wait that long…………………. I see- hold on" Judy pressed a hand against the phone and looked up at the people in the room, "okay they say if we make them come now to check him instead of on his scheduled service check day- we'll be charged extra- and that he can probably wait until then since it can't bother him or effect his daily lifestyle"

"What?? No! We'll have him checked out now!" Tala yelled

"Tal- I dunno, if he thinks he's fine maybe it's better just to wait until then" Bryan suggested

"Who knows what kind of terrors he's feeling though"

"I feel fine" Kai reminded Tala

"Okay- that's enough out of you" Tala glared slightly at Kai and pointed at him

There was a pause

"…So now or later" Judy questioned

"Look, let's just get him checked out now- what if there's other things wrong with him that he's not telling us about"

Judy thought for a moment, "I suppose…" she put the phone back to her, "I'm sorry about that…………. Yes- we'll have him checked out now…………….okay thank you…. No wait!!! I need to ask you about another model of yours… yes- M.Y.149……. No we haven't- but I just wanted to ask you some questions-……………… please, it'd aid us……….. but this could be a destroy the world situation! …………okay fine- what if I said I wanted to purchase that model- could you tell me some of it's features?..." Judy hung up, "she hung up on me!"

"What happened? Tala asked

"She said I couldn't ask any questions about a model I haven't purchased… and when I said what if I want to purchase it, she said it's no longer manufactured…"

"No I meant- what happened with the whole Kai situation"

Everyone sweatdropped

"I swear sometimes I think your head is in the wrong place, Tal…" Bryan groaned

"What? I'm just being concerned!"

"…they said they're sending some people over now…" Judy shook her head

----------------------------

Shadowy figures standing around in an office

One held the stones from the museum

"I must say… good job" The female smiled

"It's really not me you should be thanking—it was really our little cyborgs doing"

"Yes" she smiled, "where is he anyway?"

"I dunno- he disappeared after the mission"

"…What?" The woman blinked, "he's always running off-" she turned towards a screen and dialed a number- a loud ringing was heard, she gritted her teeth, "no answer.."

---------------------Tala's POV------------------------

"They're never coming…"

"Tala you're so impatient…"

And they're really slow"

"This is highly unnecessary… I am-" Kai started

Oh hell no…

"You say 'I'm fine' one more time I'm gonna whack you over the head" I frowned at Kai

Kai shut up

Thank god- that was getting annoying… 'I'm fine- I'm fine' damn liar…

We were still in Kai's room, I refused to leave because I wanted to make sure Kai was okay, Judy refused to leave because she wanted to see how they were gonna check Kai's leg, Bryan refused to leave because he didn't want to be alone, and Ray refused to leave because he had nothing better to do.

Therefore- no one had left

**Bang bang bang **

Gasp! What's that! …oh!!! Someone's knocking!!! I jumped up and ran through my to room to the door, opening it.

There were two men and a woman in lab coats standing in the door

… I don't like their uniform

"Uh- hi" I started

I really don't like their uniform

"Where is the cyborg" one asked

It's kind of ugly really

"sir?"

Oh! Hey! Ugly suit people are talking to me!

"oh- uh- cyborg-right… uh…over here" I walked in through my room and into Kai's

The men and woman walked over to the cyborg and stood in front of him

"224, status report" one demanded

The cyborg began listing how much ammunition he had- and—ooo a penny! … a really weird funky penny- GASP, I'm gonna keep this penny! I picked it up… soooo shiny… but wait! No I must concentrate- hey do you think this penny belongs to one of the science guys? You know one of them is kind of cute--- eeehhhh, okay I shouldn't go down that road… I'm sure they won't mind if I take their penny- ..I'm gonna name is PHILLIP… ooo… Kai's done talking…

"Damage percent"

"3 percent on left- 1.5555 percent on right" The cyborg responded

Say wha…

"and how's your leg?"

"It is fine"

LIAR

"How's it's bone?"

"It cannot stand on its own"

Oh yea- but that means your leg is fine right?

Stupid hot clueless cyborg…

"I see" The men backed up, "stand up, and hands out"

Kai stood and raised his arms off to the sides

The woman pulled out a gadget and beam of blue light emitted from it, she dragged the light down the blue haired male's body. After, she aimed off to the side and hologram of the cyborg's skeleton appeared beside Kai.

…they can take x-rays despite the metal?

"That's amazing" Judy gapped, "may I see that??" she asked referring to the gadget in the man's hand

"This technology belongs to Yazaka… so no"

Judy frowned

One science man pointed at Kai's leg, "it's broken"

"So what's wrong with him- why can't he tell he's injured?" I asked, like what the hell?

"He can't feel pain- he doesn't think he's injured because he can't feel it—he assumes he's fine because he can walk, all he knows is there's something wrong with his leg- which is why he hardened it"

"He can't feel pain?" Bryan questioned walking over to Kai

AH

He stabbed his cheek with a pin

OMG

THAT BAS--- hey he didn't react

Bryan blinked dumb folded at Kai, pulling the pin out, "he can't feel pain!"

Blood trailed down Kai's face from the prick

"It's not only pain- he can't feel pleasure, heat, cold, or weariness- he just reacts in the way he believes he should, if it's been requested to react."

"Alright" the scientist that had crouched down to look at kai's broken leg x-ray stood up, "224, strip"

….

WHAT?!

"You can't do that!"

One looked back at me questioningly, as Kai started pulling his clothes off

"Strip! You can't just tell him to strip!"

"He has to- it's the only way we'll know if he's injured anywhere else"

I frowned- but- but…. I…. I guess that makes sense…

Eeerrgg… .he's naked….

And I can't… look away …

"Hands out"

The cyborg raised his arms off to the sides again and the scientists started walking around him running hands alone his body while making notes

"bruising on the left side"

"Skinned on the right"

"Slight swelling in ankle"

…I know what it looks like- but I was so NOT staring at his cock…

…Okay maybe I was a little…

….Okay I was looking at his private parts the whole time…

But I can't help it- he has a nice dick

…and a nice ass…

…a nice ass I'd like to squeeze…

Oh god- I'm horrible…

One stood up and shoved a hand on Kai's back making him bend over

He shoved a hand up his ass

OH MY

HE CAN'T

WHY DID HE

HOW COULD HE

EH

EH

I MEAN

………………………….

I heard laughing from the side but I was too busy watching Kai get hand f---ed

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled

"…Checking his ass- it's a prostate examine…" the scientist said calmly

Another one was taking a swab of Kai's dick

"He gets f---ed a lot… therefore we run tests…." The second responded

"Not to mention, we want to make sure he stays tight" the third added in

….. Damn- that makes sense too….

Why did they have to make groping his dick and f---ing his ass sound sensible

"Don't look now Tala" I heard Ray giggle in my ear, "but you have a little friend down below"

What is he …. I looked down

AAAHHHHH

I have an arousal!!!

I looked worried and surprised

Ray continued to laugh—I don't see what he's laughing about he has one too!!!

The scientists stood up in front of the cyborg again, they each pulled out their own little weird gadgets and two pulled out knives as well.

One went to his left side- cutting off the bruises and aiming the light coming out of the gadget at where they had been, the skin healed. One healed the skinned areas on his other side. And one stabbed the knife into Kai's leg- blood spilling out the moment it opened, I cringed- I could see the bone… oh god … a green light was held over the broken area for a while until the bone was fully healed- then he repaired the skin

After, the pin hole in his cheek was healed, as well the swelling in his ankle.

Wait, what the hell?

"Hang on… you guys can take x-rays with metal in the patient"

"yea…" they looked at me

"his bones are real and you healed it with a green light"

"…yea…"

"his skins real and you healed it with a normal light"

"yea…"

"You brought the swelling down in his ankle with a yellow light"

"yea…"

"Okay- why the hell aren't you guys in like medical research or something?!"

They looked at each other and then shrugged

"this technology belongs to yazaka- it is not meant for medical care of the normal citizen"

... eh

"okay- why??"

"No comment"

…gay answer…

------------------------

The figure opened they're communicator, "hello?" they looked at the screen

"Raven- where is blue bird"

"I dunno…"

"What do you mean you don't know"

"Hey" a voice emerged from behind 'em, the figure turned around to see Max, "there you are" the boy smiled

-----------------Tala POV----------------

Kai's in the shower…

I'm all alone…

I dunno- Ray went to go fix something

Bryan ran off with Judy again

Science people left

…Do you think Bryan and Judy are together? I mean they're always hanging out- then again I guess it's strictly professional…

I mean, not like I care… it's not like I like Bryan or anything…

Man I should take a shower too…

I should take a shower with Kai!

…No no- that would be wrong… I'm just going to sit here and wait….

Wait wait wait wait…

Waaaiiiit for him to come out

I know I have my own shower- I'm just waiting for him because I can't sleep

So I'm gonna play with his personalities

Which is why I have this big manual- which I've chosen not to read yet and I'm waiting

Waaaaiiiiiiting for Kai to come out of the shower…

Oooooooooooooo yes….

What fun…

…He'll be out soon…

…Annnnnnnnnny minute now…

…ooooooooooo yes……

……………very soon………………

………….

…………

………..

………….what is taking him so long?!

Just then the bathroom door opened

HAZA HE'S OUT!

…and in a very small towel…

And he's kind of wet, doesn't he know how to dry himself off? That's kind of what the towels are for DUH

Kai stood there staring at me

Uh… does he need privacy?

"I am waiting for your order"

………………………………..

"oh- uh- I just, I wanted to go through some personalities with you" I smiled, "your default one is….. dull…"

"I see"

Silence

"Uh- Kai, aren't you gonna dry yourself off?"

"…I am dry"

"Uh- no you're not…"

Oh god, do I have to do everything

I got up and walked over to him, "here let me help you" I walked behind him, "do you have a towel?"

Kai handed me a towel

"this is how you dry off…"

I moved in front of him and started rubbing the towel on his body, under his arms, over his torso- over his hips

….over his……………. Butt… I found myself face to …um… cock with his dick

…. He gave me the towel off his waist?!

My eyes widened and I looked up at Kai who was just standing there watching me, I quickly stood up and looked away- "uh…yea… I'm sure.. you can… finish up" I stuttered holding the towel out to Kai

Kai took it… I know I shouldn't have- but I …. I looked back at him- when I did he was holding his cock up and wiping it- then wiping between his legs, I closed my eyes.

A few seconds later I heard the monotone voice again, "I am finished"

Keeping my eyes shut I responded, "okay- put clothes on"

……….

……..

……..

I opened an eye again to look at Kai

Aaaahhhh- he's bending over to look in a drawer- I paused staring at his ass that was being nicely displayed for me. I shut my eyes again, biting my lip and putting my hands over my eyes—nooooo… I shouldn't….

I split my fingers apart and saw Kai pulling his underwear on- no no!!!

Bad tala!!!

Very bad!!!

I turned around- I'm not looking- I'm not looking- I'm not looking….

IIIIIIIIIIIII'm …. I noticed a boner CRAP- man- NOT AGAIN…

"Tala I'm finished"

I turned around… okay- you know what I'm sure he won't care… he's use to this stuff- he probably doesn't even notice I have one…

"Tala, you appear to have an arousal"

WTF

WHY'D HE NOTICE _THIS_ TIME!

…damn asshole…

"uh… yea… um… hey- come on- lets sit over here and forget about that" I sat down on the bed and put the manual on my lap- over my aching boner… I flipped through the pages looking for the section on personalities, Kai seemed to be watching me with his usual… cardboard box expression…

Ah, I found it… okay…

Let's seeeeeeeeeeeee now……

Uh huh….. uh huh….

"what the hell- the next 5 pages are like, just an introduction—most popular choice- request mode 1, 5 – great for the seduction missions or just to have fun in your free time." I frowned puzzled, turning my head to look at Kai, "what the hell is that suppose to mea-aaaaaaaaan… Kai??"

He was staring at me- his face extremely close a smirk on his face

wait- what?! What'd I do?? What'd I say?! Is this 1, 5?!?!

"Let's, fuck…" Kai smirked letting out a sexy laugh as he spoke before jumping on me- I dropped the book

I blushed heavily- "um um- stop- wait, I don't think we should do this, you're not in your right mind, this is a mistake, I don't even wanna have sex with you- I-I swear if you dare lay a finger on me- I'm-I'm gonna be…r-r-really mad"

"I don't think that's true- I think you want me to play with you" He whispered in my ear

"W-…." I swallowed, "why would you say that?"

"A little friend told me…" his hand started groping my dick

Damn it! …betrayed by the boner!!!

"How do I make you stop" I blushed deeply trying to push him off- he's so heavy

"Why would you want to stop? We just started" Kai smiled

Oh God…

Think tala, think

It is SO hard to think when your dick's getting felt up and someone is licking your ear

…You know what this feels pretty good…

….Maybe I should just—ERG, NONO!!!

"okay-why don't you lay on your back now!" I yelled, half regretting it

Kai pulled back and blinked, "you wanna be on top?"

I frowned, "yes I wanna be on top"

Kai smiled rolling on his back, "okay"

I used this opportunity to jump away from Kai and reach for the manual

I ALMOST made it- when someone jumped on me

"oh noo you don't, you're trying to get away from me!!!" I heard him whisper in my ear, "why? I thought you liked me… you're hurting my feelings…"

I blushed angrily, shutting my eyes- "I do like you! But-"

"Then?? What's the problem?"

I… I… I don't wanna hurt his feelings… I mean…

Wait what am I talking about- he's a cyborg, he doesn't FEEL anything…

Reminding myself about that made me frown, "oh just get off---

He pressed his lips against mine

…Damn he's a good kisser…

I felt his erection grinding against mine, one of his hand up my shirt playing with my nipple. I moaned into the kiss.

He pulled off a little, enough to speak- I heard a soft, begging

"please…"

This is…

I mean…

Well…

Maybe no one will… ever have to find out…

I mean… this feels so……… what would it hurt…

I mean- it would cruel not to help him get rid of his erection right?

I threw my hand around his neck, pulling him closer- into a deep kiss

It was wonderful …

………..

Did I already emphasize how important the word, _was_ is?

"Tala??" I heard a voice from my room

My eyes shot open—oooo F---, BRYAN

I squirmed trying to get out from under Kai—WHY IS HE SO HEAVY—I SWEAR

I continued to try to shove him off- when Bryan walked in

"Tal?!" He gapped

"Help! I can't turn him off!!!" I yelled deeply upset- blushing as I felt Kai's hand go down the back of pants, grabbing my ass

"What did you do?!"

"I don't know!!! I was trying to go through the personalities and he just- got all horny!!!"

"How do I know you didn't just make him like that"

"BRYAN"

Kai looked off at Bryan smirking in his sexy way, "you wanna join? I love threesomes…"

Bryan's eyes widened, "right! I'll help you" he grabbed the manual flipping the pages

"AAAHHHHH!!!!"

Kai shoved a finger up my ass!

I was SO not ready for that ..

Why does Bryan just keep looking up at me instead of helping me--- hello!!! I'm like getting my clothes ripped off, being shoved in submissive positions, attempting not to moan … failing miserably by the way- and blushing like an idiot- half dying with embarrassment and all he wants to do is STARE?!

"BRY! Hurry up you asshole!"

Bryan seemed to snap back to, swallowing and looking at the book

"Hey, you know mode 1,5 has different types to it? Innocent lover, aggressive lov-"

"BRYAN!!!" I screamed at him, "now's NOT THE TIME- I have FINGERS UP MY ASS"

Bryan quickly looked back at the book

…is he blushing?!

"Okay! Okay! I found it!!!—Kai! Mode zero!"

Kai stopped and sat up- pulling his hands away and staring at me

…. I stayed in my messed up submissive position- pants at my knees- shirt at my shoulders, ass up in the air and face flat on the bed

And Bryan was staring at me.. did I mention what a good friend he is…

And I'm still really horny…

Bryan's moved, I don't know where he's gone, but he's moved I felt my boxers being pulled up slowly

"Tal… uh…"

…yea I should move shouldn't I…

Well this is embarrassing…

Just then the door slid up and Mr. Dickenson stood there

Okay I was wrong **this** is way more embarrassing

Mr. Dickenson paused seeing me in my position and Bryan right behind me with his hands on my underwear- I got up and stood on my knees

"It's not what it looks like!" I gasped

"…Never mind boys- I don't think I want to know about you're …… personal… relationship with each other"

"No!!! That's not it- he made me do it!!!" I pointed at Kai who was sitting there innocently, cardboard expression

"…A… cyborg who only does what you order him to do- made you do this?" Mr. Dickenson questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Nooooo" I whined, "I made him do it!!! But it was an ACCIDENT!!! I didn't knooooooooooooooooooow what mode 1, 5 meant!!!!!"

Mr. Dickenson coughed, "Tala, please just… pull your pants up…"

Ma bad…

I got up and pulled my pants up taking note of Bryans mournful expression- but not dabbling on it

"Right, well moving on- boys I heard about what happened, and I must say, I'm rather disappointed"

"It wasn't our fault- that guy started early!" Bryan argued

And he was a cyborg! … wait I should say that out loud

"And he was a cyborg!"

There we go

"Tala… you _have _a cyborg…" Mr. Dickenson made a motion towards Kai, "a state of the art one too…"

"Well Kai tried… but- it wasn't his fault—"

"I saw the tape…" Mr Dickenson interrupted

"Well we're going to move on to a more of an information gathering stage"

"Info gathering?" Bryan asked

"Yes- you remember the name Elisa? A bit of info from our undercover agents found she's also known as Hilary—the artificial intelligence projects are a sub division of project U, she keeps all the plans for Project U on her hand held unit and tells no one of them"

"So we have to find that info?" I asked

I think I get where this is leading…

"Exactly- you will make your way into her room and find as much info about project U as possible"

"We have to break into her room?"

"No she probably has far too much security for that…"

"So we have to get in her room- with her, and then somehow go through her stuff… I'm guessing she'd be asleep?""

"…and how to boys get into girls rooms at night?" Bryan asked

"…Seduction?"

"Precisely boys" Mr Dickenson smiled, "now the question is, which one of you is the best at making people horny"

Me and Bryan both turned to look at Kai

Kai blinked as if he had heard nothing

…Well this is interesting…

* * *

Hey! Okay, so **how was it?**

Remember I need **5 reviews to update**, at least

Once again I didn't have anyone look it over… I keep meaning to- but then whenever I finish no one who would read this kind of thing is on… eehhh…

Anyway

**Thanks to:**

**ShilvaA**

**Uzumi**

**T-Bisqit**

**gliitch**

**For reviewing**

There were no questions

**Thank you for reading**

**Now review : ) **


	6. Chapter 6 The Coffee Shop

**: D you guys are so great!!!**

**You made me happy with your reviews!!!** Rofl rofl, **I meant to update on Thuuursday…** unless you're reading this like months later- in that case, I meant to update this on September 27th 2007… but I got distracted by Bleach…

My deepest apoligies about that…

Please keep in mind the 5 review min is still in play, **5 reviews for an update**

**Note:** Number of reviews at time of posting **32**

**Note2:** **Guys this is my first lemon, or lime,** whatever you wanna call it… I've never written lemony stuff befooore…. I've drawn it :O – but never written, sooooooo…. **Don't hate me if I suck…**

**Note3:** **My disclaimer and warning note got connected in the last chapter**- that wasn't my fault- I tried to split it a few times but kept connecting it again

**Warning: ****This chapter contains sexual contact, boys reacting in sexual ways and males spazzing about sexual stuff**

Okay : ) I'm done

Now read!

* * *

**Chapter 6- The Coffee Shop **

"Aaaaaaaahhhh!!!"

Tala moaned loudly as the I sucked at his nipple- I let my hand playfully pump at his cock, occasionally letting my fingers trail up to run lightly over his balls.

"aahh- Brrryaaaan…."

The silky voice moaned out my name, prompting me to smile against Tala's body- I slowly trailed kisses down the boys body- until I reached the others manhood

I smiled, giving the length a few licks at the tip enjoying the tormented impatient noises he made

"oooo… Bryan…I have to tell you… Bryan… I…."

"Yes…."

"I…"

"Yes…?"

A hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me off- next thing I knew I was on the floor and Kai was between Tala's legs, grinning lustfully at the red head.

"I **really **love Kai…"

My eyes shot open- I sat up instantly, looking around

…Well that was a weird dream…

…Well the ending was weird…

I couldn't say I didn't know what prompted me to dream that up…

I hadn't stopped thinking about the scene I had seen earlier with Tala

I bit my lip softly, looking up at the ceiling… I've never seen him… like that… before… I blushed- oh man… I just wanted to go over there, push that stupid cyborg away and take over from there… just have my nasty way with him

He looked so sexy- and in that position, aaahh…

Like a fantasy come true…

But he likes that stupid cyborg… I glared slightly at the blanket

He's so busy playing around with that damn cyborg, I bet he doesn't even notice I like him

And it doesn't help that he's kind of... dunce sometimes

Well I'll tell you one thing I am _not_ losing to a hunk of cheap metal

Well I guess technically he's not cheap- I mean, he was pretty expensive

…never mind…

I moved slightly, feeling wetness … down _there_

I pulled the front of my boxers out and looked in my underwear

Eeeerrrrr………… right….. I think I'm gonna need to go… clean up before I go on with the day…

_Cough…_

---------------------

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring _

Mr. Dickenson looked up from his paperwork he put his pen down and picked the annoying phone up

"Hello?" He spoke into the phone, "yes? What is it…" he paused tapping his finger lightly on the table as he listened- he stopped briefly, "Really?? … I'll inform them at once…"

-------------------

I opened my eyes to darkness

I attempted to move

I can't move…

Well that's not particularly … gooood….

I kept trying to maneuver around- it was so constricting, like I was wrapped in something

That's when I did it! I managed to get a hand free, yay!!! I felt around- well whatever's on me is soft… I pulled out it managing to pull it out of my eyes…. Ah… I see… I'm wrapped in my own blanket- thaaaat… would make sense…

I twisted around trying to untangle myself- I swear I'm probably the only one in the world who could have got this twisted in their own blanket.

I took a large breath as I finally freed myself

MAN! I think I'm still half asleep

I rubbed my eyes before yawning and stretching. I then glanced at the clock—ah!!! It's past noon!!! I slept too long!

I hopped up and headed quickly towards Kai's room, I have to wake him up! We have stuff to do, I poked my head in

………………………….

…………………….

………………

……….. who the hell took my cyborg………..

No ones in here!

------------------

_Tap _

_Tap _

_Tap _

Michael was sitting on a table tapping a pencil on the table in a lab room, staring at the designs of mechanism which were displayed on a screen on the wall in the dark room

The door opened, the male sitting on the table looked off to the side to stare at the intruder

It was Tala

"Have you seen Kai?" Tala asked

"Your cyborg?" Michael responded

"Yes"

"No"

"Okay…"

Tala closed the door

-------------------

Johnny leaned forward into the car- twisting his wrench over a bolt

**BOOM**

A big puff of black smoke blew into his face

The boy coughed loudly waving his hand in front of his face attempting to sway the smoke away

"Johnny?"

The boy turned around to see Tala walking up to him

"What are you doing?" Tala asked

"ugh—" Johnny sneezed, "I'm trying to fix this stupid car, I can't see what the hell's wrong with it- those idiots screwed it over last night, and I-I- aaahhh choooo!!!" Johnny sneezed again

"That's great- hey have you seen Kai?"

Johnny blinked, "uh… no…"

"Yeah- okay, bye"

Tala walked off

Johnny rolled his eye, "yea, thanks for caring"

--------------

Emily was struggling walking around attempting to carry a large box of god knows what across the room

"Hi Emily"

She turned to look at Tala

"H-… H-Hi … Tal" She huffed

"Have you seen Kai?"

"Uh- no, I-I haven't- but um, I've kind of have to stack all these boxes up over at the side wall cause those- dumb delivery guys didn't do it, c-can you g-give me a hand?" She stressed the box in her arms nearly falling out

She looked like she was dying

Tala looked distracted, looking around the room, "yea I know people suck- that's awesome, hey I have to go"

He walked away

"O-…..Okay, thanks.."

--------

Max and Ray were standing in front of the oven

"Hey- guys"

The two turned around to see Tala

"Have you seen Kai?"

"Nope" Max replied

"Sorry" Ray apologized

"…Are you cooking?" Tala questioned

"Yea!" Max smiled

"That's nice.. I'll be sure to make sure I don't try any" Tala said as he left

"Well that was mean…" Ray frowned

_Ding!_

"It's ready!" Max opened the oven cheerfully only to see dough overflow it

Ray blinked, "maybe he's right, I don't think I wanna eat that either"

-------------

"Hi Oliver!" Tala walked over to the green haired boy

Oliver was sitting at a desk doing paper work

"Hello Tala… Looking for your cyborg?" He responded

"Yea! How'd you know!"

"I saw him earlier with Bryan- and he mentioned he took him while you were asleep"

A woman walked by the desk dumping another pile of papers on Oliver's desk

He gapped, "you can't be serious!"

"Yea yea, that sucks for you- do you know where they went?"

Oliver frowned picking up another piece of paper, "I think they headed over to your desk…"

"Thanks!"

Tala left

---------------

"Kuznetsov!" I looked up to see Tala running towards his own desk

I was sitting on the desk next to a pile of papers

I greeted him, "morning, Tala… or I guess I should say- good afternoon…"

"Where's Kai!"

Of course… Seems like that's all he cares about these days…

"He's here" I responded

"Where?"

"Here" I pulled him off to the side of the desk so he could see his wonderful little cyborg do his paper work

"What?! Bryan! How could you make Kai do that?!"

"What do you mean- you were sleeping, I didn't wanna wake you up so I put him to good use, besides… look he's really fast"

It was true- it looked like Kai was barely glancing at it before signing it

"…Kai are you actually reading it or just signing" I questioned

"I am reading" the cyborg responded

"You are…"

"I am"

The cyborg stamped the next one with a DENIED stamp sending it down the a different tube

"Guess he is reading it…" I said

"Well that's……. insane" Tala blinked staring amazedly at the cyborg

Okay okay, enough about him- I took Tala's hand, "okay- Tal look, I wanted to … talk to you about something…"

"Huh?"

"Look- I…" I looked back at Kai before continuing in a hushed tone, "can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Why- whatever you have to say I'm sure he's not gonna care about it…"

"Well- I dunno"

"Go on, just spit it out"

"Well… I… Do you wanna go get a coffee?"

"You wanted to be alone, so you could invite me to the kitchen?"

….Okay why the hell do I like him again?

"No… I thought we'd go to the coffee shop…"

Tala gasped, "you mean leave work when we're suppose to be working?! Bryan I can't believe you'd suggest such a- okay" Tala looked back at Kai smiling, "okay! We'll be back in a little bit- don't worry about the paperwork if you start-" Tala eyes went dark and he clenched his fist, "hating it with a supreme passion of overwhelming boredom," he smiled again, "feel free to stop."

I sweatdropped, "Tala… you're talking to a box… I don't think he's going to start hating it"

Tala frowned at me, "come on, let's go"

---------------

There was complete silence

We were sitting at a table drinking, Tala had a newspaper- and I was staring at Tala

……. Aaahhh… he's so pretty

I should say something…

"Um… Tal?"

The boy looked up, "Hm?"

"Hey, you know…" I looked at the table, "we've been partners for a long time… and junk… would you say… you like me?"

"Well that's a stupid question" Tala said looking down at the paper again, "if I didn't like you why would I have stayed your partner for so long"

… I don't think he got it

"I meant… do you like me… like… a lot?"

"Yes yes, I love you"

My heart jumped, yes he sounded like it was in a friendly manner- but still!

Tala looked up, "why are you suddenly craving affection"

"Well I don't know, I guess sometimes we just argue and stuff so much it seems like we don't like each other…"

Tala blinked confusedly, "what are you trying to say, you don't like me? Did you request a partner change or something?"

"No! …no- I didn't… I just meant that's what it seemed like, that's all"

I fidgeted uncomfortably, I'm not sure I like having these emotional talks…

Think that comes with being a guy…

Tala sat there staring at me… I stared at the table

"Bryan, are you okay?" Tala asked me

I blushed softly, "yea… why do you ask"

"I dunno, cause you seem different- not your usual, rude, I'm mean, but in truth I would risk my life for you, kinda self"

"You think I'm mean?"

"Well.. I mean- I know it's jokes… After all they say people who argue a lot, like each other"

"Yea…" I smiled

"I dunno, right now you seem so sensitive and vulnerable- what'd you do with Bryan?"

I laughed softly "I am Bryan"

"Not exactly what I meant"

"Well … see… I wanted to tell you- that I…I" I blushed heavily- here it goes, my heart raced as I prepared for the next words "I…"

**BEEP BEEP!**

Tala jumped up at the sound of his own pager- knocking the table up in the process

And dropping the coffees, on _**me**_

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!" I screamed

HOLY F---ING SHIT CAKE, THAT'S HOT

I jumped up, "you IDIOT!"

"Ah! Bry! Are you okay?!" Tala ran around the table and quickly attempted to attend to me

"Yea- I'M JUST FINE- THAT'S WHY I'M SCREAMING IN PAIN" I growled at him

"Hey Bryan's back!"

**BEEP BEEP!**

My pager beeped this time

I leaned over the back of the chair shutting my eyes- it _buuuuurned _

I felt Tala's hand wind around me to feel around the front, patting it down as if it would help- I heard a few beeps, he's looking at his pager

"Look, I'm really sorry"

Tala's hand started patting my dick- I went red

"I should help you clean up"

"should?" I choked, trying to ignore the hand on my…_ cough_

"Yea" the hand removed and he walked around to face me, "but Mr. D wants us over there asap" he held up his pager to me

"But I'm suppose to go under cold water"

Tala paused, "oh…" I closed my eyes again

…Only to have an extremely cold substance drench me

"AAAHHH!!!" I gasped, looking at Tala with 'I-swear-i-will-murder-you' eyes

He was holding a pitcher, an empty pitcher I'm assuming had ice cold water in it at one point

"There! Now you're cooled off! Come on, let's go" he grabbed my arm and pulled me

Damn it…

And I was so close to saying it…

-----------

Mr. Dickenson continued looking over his papers, there was a knock on the door

"Come in"

Tala and Bryan walked in

"Ah! Boys- I was just thinking of you! I wanted to talk to you"

"Yes.. so… we assumed after we got your page" Tala noted

"I paged you?"

"No.. your secretary did" Bryan reassured

"My! She's always one step ahead of me! Isn't she!" the old man got up, "listen, I have some interesting news for you. Our inside sources have told me that Hilary has gone on a trip- they don't know what she's doing there, but they're thinking it's business related. She's taken a few companions with her"

"So.. now we need to find out what she's doing there?" Tala questioned

"Yes"

"Are we still trying to get her plans for project U?" Bryan asked his time

"Of course! But now you will find her schedule and follow her- there's no way you'll get to the plans of project U quickly- you might as well do something in the meantime"

"like… stalk her?" Tala raised an eyebrow

"You make it sound like a bad thing" Mr D blinked

"Yea Tala… stalking isn't- illegal unless they get a restraining order against you" Bryan said looking at Tala, "she doesn't have a restraining order against you too- does she?"

Tala sweatdropped

Okay- Tala once had a girlfriend

And that girlfriend maaaay have thought he was a little too… attached

"Hey! She did NOT file a restraining order against me, she just told me if I ever came near her again she was gonna call the police, or let her new boyfriend the wreeesstler at me- and that was like 10 years ago, leave me alone!" Tala growled at the other boy

"that was 5 years ago"

"Not the point! Besides I thought she was cheating on me- which she WAS"

"Enough boys," Mr. D put an end to the conversation, "I just thought I'd leave you with that bit of information- handle this as you wish… You can get her hotel address from my secretary, and you shall leave for Miami in 2 hours"

"Well that's late notice"

"Now go away, I need to take care of some important business now"

"Are you going to kill more aliens on your computer…" Tala frowned

"Tala, get out…"

------------

Kai walked across the room carrying a box and placing it on the counter

Michael locked the door

"Would you like me to assist you in assembling it?" The cyborg asked, turning around to face Michael

"No… that's quite alright" Michael walked over to Kai, running a hand through his hair, "why don't we do something a little more …fun.."

"What would you like to do?" the cyborg questioned

"How about you and I forget about work for a little while- and I change your tone of voice" He smiled kissing the cyborg lightly on the lips

"I cannot" The cyborg responded, moving away from Michael to open the box he has set on the table, "I have been ordered, that unless otherwise stated by Tala- I am not to have allow anyone including myself to touch me in any sexual manner"

Michael frowned and thought on this for a second- silently cursing Tala, before responding, "so then… I can't touch you… but you can touch me- correct? That wouldn't be going against your orders, would it?"

Kai looked back at Michael

----------------------

The male was holding the communicator

"They're going somewhere…"

"Where?"

"I dunno…"

"Why would you tell me they're going somewhere if you don't know where they're going?!"

"I just thought I'd let you know!"

"Well find out more details!"

-----------------

Tala walked back towards his desk

He blinked confusedly, the pile of papers was gone

And so was Kai…

-----------------

Oliver was sitting at his desk, his pile of papers gone

"Oliver was Kai here?"

"Yea" The boy smiled

"Do you know where he went?"

"I think he when he exited he hung a right"

"thanks"

-------------

Max and Ray were leaning on the counter in the kitchen, a tray of pastries sitting on it

"Was Kai here?" Tala asked

"You bet!" Max smiled

"Where'd he go"

"I dunno I think he went left down the hall" Ray smiled, Tala turned to walk away, Ray picked up a pastry and ran after, "hey wait! I think you can try one now!"

-------------

Emily was standing by a pile of neatly stacked boxes

"Was Kai here?" Tala asked

"Yea- he's amazing!" she smiled cheerfully

"Yea he is, do you know where he went?"

"I dunno.. he was walking around looking for stuff to do"

--------------

Johnny was sitting in the car- grinning, it was smoothly running!

"Johnny was Kai here?" Tala asked

"You can count on it! Man, that cyborg is fast- he just stared at the engine and found the problem without having to take it apart or anything"

"Yea, he's awesome, where'd he go"

"Uh… sorry, not really sure"

---------------

I walked down the hall

When I stopped in front of one of the lab doors…

Was that… was that moaning?

I paused..

I heard a faint "Kaaaaai…" coming from inside

OH MY GOD

Is someone using him- AGAIN?!

I tried to open the door but it was locked I frowned angrily bending down and picking the lock open- the door opened

I twitched angrily

Michael was sitting on the table a hand gripping Kai's hair in a tight fist, and Kai was kneeling down in front of the boy, graciously sucking on his cock.

Stupid horny bas----

"Kai! What are you doing!!!"

Micheal looking up at me right away and Kai stopped briefly

Micheal looked extremely displeased, "no! don't stop now!" he moaned deeply upset

Kai went back to his task

I growled softly rushing over and yanking at Kai—he didn't move!

"Kai!" I yelled angrily, I pulled at him a few more times trying to make him come with me

… Holy shit why is he so heavy!!!!

I gave up

"Kai…"

Kai pulled his mouth away from Michael to look at me

Micheal looked upset and frowned at me, "can't you just go away Ivanov?"

"NO!" I yelled at the other boy

"You are such a party pooper- you can't keep him for yourself you know"

"I'm NOT- I'm TRYING to give him dignity- it'd be easier if he wasn't like a will-less IDIOT" I glared angrily at the mindless cyborg

"Well with that attitude, I can see why he's sucking my cock and not yours"

"WHAT?! He's sucking you cause you told him to!!! He's sucking it because he does everything he's told- he's sucking because he has no freaking mind and can't think for his stupid self! Which reminds me- didn't I tell you NO SEXUAL ACTS?!" I pulled at Kai's hair making Kai look at me

"Nah uh uh uh- you said no sexual acts as in touching _him _sexually- he told me about that, you said nothing about him touching other people" Michael smiled

…Oh you idiot… of course you'd find the loop hole…

"Kai get up"

Kai stood

"Now come" I pulled the cyborg out of the lab, and quickly headed towards our room- pulling him in I shoved him into his bedroom, "now wait there!" I growled angrily

I hurried over to the phone

Picking it up, I dialed quickly

…It rang…

"Hello, you've reached the facility, how may I help you today"

"Hi, my name is Tala Ivanov in charge of cyborg, model number K.Y.224 at the BBA"

"And what can I do for you Tala?"

"I have a request… At K.Y.224's next service check…"

I paused before continuing, I was sure of what I was going to say next

"I want that personality chip deactivated…"

* * *

**GASP**

He wants him normal!!!

Remember I need at least **5 reviews to update**

Rofl, so anyway guys- sorry again for letting the evil but nice bleach show distract me from updating

So anyway

**Thanks to:**

**RyuuKai**

**Neena14**

**Angelical**

**FuyuBara**

**What?!**

**Renewed**

**ChaoticChibi**

**ShilvaA**

**Uzumi**

**d0n'Tht3m3cz.U.a!n'Tm3**

**glitch**

**For reviewing**

And now…

**Questions Asked**

Uzumi and d0n'Tht3m3cz.U.a!n'Tm3 both ask:

**Will Kai ever be normal**

**Answer:** Well I'm sure that was answered in this chapter- but to answer, yes he will, give it like… 2 more chapters ish

And someone asked me **to spank Tala**, O.o is that really something you guys want in the story? Cause I didn't even think of that

And once again yes, **I know the characters are very OoC**, but I think it's more fun this way- no questioning me!!!

**Btw...d0n'Tht3m3cz.U.a!n'Tm3 said it was confusing**, I'd like to know why O.o for future reference

Great, **remember 5 reviews!**

Noooooooow, review!


	7. Chapter 7 Shopping For Underwear

Hey Hey

Yea, **sorry for the update taking a week**- but **I had to work 5 out of 7 days** this week, so between school, work and homework there really wasn't much time

**Note:** Number of reviews at time of posting **42 **

**Note2:** Keep in mind, **5 reviews for an update**

**Warning:** This chapter contains lots of Kai attraction

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade

But I do own my wii

And soon I will own a DS

Now read

* * *

**Chapter 7- Shopping For Underwear**

Feet shifted as the figure stopped- standing behind a corner and peering around it to watch the black haired mechanic close up the engine of the air craft he had been working on

---------

Ray lowered the ramp to the jet, he had just finished giving the huge air craft a full complete check out. He rubbed off his hands with his handkerchief turning around to see Bryan, Tala and Kai walking over with bags.

The male smiled, "hey guys!!"

"Hey Ray"

"Hi"

Ray grinned and ran past Tala and Bryan shoving his hand in Kai's hair and messing it up

"And how are you- you pretty little cutie wutie Kaikai!!!"

Tala sweatdropped, and walked off inside of the jet

"I am fine" Kai respond before he followed Tala into the jet

"Hey, so where are you guys headed anyway" Ray looked at Bryan as he spoke to him

Bryan paused for a moment thinking

"Bryan?" Ray blinked poking the other male to see if he was alive

"Ah-… Rome…"

"Rome? Why are you going there??"

"To become stalkers, have sex with a chick and possibly get a restraining order"

Ray's eyes widened, "eeerr…"

"Bryan- would you hurry up??" Tala yelled from the jet, Bryan waved to Ray and hurried into the air craft

Tala stared at Bryan, "Bry… why'd you tell Ray we were going to Rome?"

"Uuuhhh- isn't that where Miami is?"

"…No…"

"Oh… ma bad…"

----------------

The shadowy figure opened his communicator allowing it to ring a few times before speaking into it

"They're going to Rome…"

------------------

So the hotel room's pretty nice… kitchen, living room, 2 bedrooms, one bathroom

and one bed too many…

So anyway me and Bryan share the Queen size bed in the, I guess, master bedroom- because neither of us wants to sleep with Kai- and Kai refuses to sleep in this room with the best bed. So Kai sleeps alone in the other room

Now you know, I would share a room with Kai- but it's kind of like sleeping with the dead… And that's kinda freaky

Wait what was I getting at again

Oh yeah, Bryan snores

Loud

I was rolling him over one night, you know cause that's what they say to do when someone's snoring, and I ended up pushing him off the bed

…he wasn't too pleased about that…

So moving on…

Okay guys- are you ready to hear about the most boring 3 days ever

EVER?!

Okay then listen up

Day 1

We end up in front of Hilary's hotel, and I decide it's wrong to force Kai to do something he doesn't want to- or rather… something that's suppose to be a choice…

Kai should be able to decide weather or not he's going to have sex with someone

So I, being as noble as I am, decided I'd be the slut instead

Except…

----flash back----

"Okay- I see her, should I go talk to her?"

"Isn't it a bit soon?"

"Tala, you do not need to do this"

I looked at Kai, "it's okay…"

Looking back out at the hotel I noticed- Hilary… with…

MARIAM?!

"OH MY GOD"

"What?!?" Bryan gasped

"I can't do it- let Kai do it- no _you_ do it" I pointed at Bryan

"I'm not doing it…"

"Why not!"

"Because- that's not _my_ job, anyway- what's wrong with you, why can't you do it" Bryan looked at me confused

"I … I can't"

"Because…"

"That's my ex- girlfriend!!!"

There was silence

"…Okay Tala- you're gonna have to be more specific then that, is an ex from this year- or an old ex"

"Not the point, Bry, the point is, she's an ex!"

"Who's an ex, Hilary?"

"No… her FRIEND" I pointed at Mariam

----------end flashback--------

So anyway that's why I had to… humbly refuse…

But I couldn't do it! She'd probably recognize me and everything would get screwed up!

Granted she thought I was a florist…

But not the point I'd never be able to have sex with Hilary, she'd probably be all 'oh no this guys bad, this guys an asshole, this guy broke up with me and friends aren't suppose to date each others ex'

_Cough_

So anyway since Bryan's all 'nooo, I can't have sex with strange women'

Kai still has to do it

Right, so, we followed them around for a while- and they went shopping- OH YES, SHOPPING…. It was QUITE boring, I had know idea there were so many differences between black and onyx- what is onyx?! Since when is that a colour- it sounds like a pokemon or something…

…Not the point…

Moving on

Day 2

This time she actually did something she went to some bar and talked to some guy with bad hair

And she went to a dock and talked to some man on a boat

He had a weird eye

A really freaky weird eye

….that scared me a little…

_Ahem_…

Then she went back and spent the next 10 HOURS in her apartment

…This is the most boring mission ever!!!

I think I'm going to die of boredom, DIE I TELL YOU

Day 3

She went to a movie….

Are they sure this is a business trip- I SWEAR

AND it was the most boring movie ever

I hated it, HATED IT

------Flash back--------

Bryan looked over at Tala, who was sobbing into a tissue, they were sitting in the movie theater about 5 rows behind Hilary and Mariam

"..Tal are u crying…"

"It's just not fair! All she wants is to be loved! Is that so wrong?!"

Bryan sweatdropped

-----end flash back---

Okay maybe I liked it a little

_Cough_

…Oh and… uh… Bryan… somehow magically, may of kind of flew over the seats in front of him… and landed about 2 rows from Hilary- kiiiinda getting spotted… uh… magically…

--------Flashback--------

"You wimp…" Bryan glared at Tala slightly

Tala sniffed, "I'm not a wimp…"

"So are"

"Am not"

"You're sobbing over a chick flick- you're worse then a girl"

Tala twitched grabbing the front of Bryan's shirt and throwing him over three rows of seats

Bryan flew and slammed into the seats, cursing in pain making the whole theater turn to look at him

------end flashback----

…Magically…

So anyway- never mind how it happened, the point is it did, and that huge idiot got spotted

Now we have to be more careful…

So anyway, that brings us today

Day 4

Day 4… is shopping

That's right, more shopping…

Someone kill me now

"They went in the bra shop…" Bryan muttered

What?

"Should we bother going in or wait for them to come out" Bryan looked at me

I'm not going in there…

Kai was looking around the outside of the store, his pupils an eerie green

"Uuuuhhh- I thiiiink this time we can wait, besides what would we hide behind- not to mention we're gonna kind of stick out being the only guys…"

"Yea… it would be stup—"

Kai ran in…

_Kai_- ran in

He

RAN

IN

WHY DID KAI RUN IN!!!!

Doesn't he pay attention to us when we're talking, we said DON'T go in

…well we didn't say it to him- but STILL

"Kai!" I ran in after

"Tala!!!" Bryan followed

Oh my god oh my god oh my god

There's a double D and E cup?! I so didn't know that!

"Tala what are you doing" a hushed angry voice came from behind me, Bryan

I pulled away from the tag on the bra and turned to Bryan

What was I doing again…?

I looked off to the side to see Kai standing still looking around, and Hilary and Mariam walking straight for him distractedly talking and looking around

"Kai!" I rushed over to Kai quickly, Bryan angrily running after, grabbing the back of Kai's shirt I yanked him behind the curtains he was standing near. Bryan soon rushed in after

"Tala!" Bryan growled

I slapped a hand over his mouth, "ssshhh!!!"

I peered through the curtain seeing Hilary and Mariam pass by

I let out a heaving sigh

"Bryan! You nearly got us caught!"

"Me?! Who was the one who went running into the store- I thought the plan was to stay out"

"I HAD to go in, Kai went in"

"Well then it's Kai's fault"

"It's not Kai's fault, Kai's stupid"

"Well if you kept a better eye on him it wouldn't matter that he's stupid"

"Bry-"

"Tala..." Kai tapped on my shoulder

"What is it" I looked back at Kai

Kai pointed and I looked in the direction he pointed and I looked in the direction he was pointing

A woman…

A half naked woman wearing a bra and holding her shift against her chest rather shocked

Oh my god, is this a change room?!

…This is pretty nice for a change room…

"Uuuuhhhh- whoa, um, I'm so sorry"

"That bra does not flatter you at all, by the way… I think the cup size is too small" Bryan noted

Uh… I don't think she wanted to hear that

She twitched

Next thing I knew she was pulling her shirt on and running after us

"Perverts!"

OH MY GOD

I sped out of the change room

-------------

"Crap- I think I got spotted" the man walked off towards the other guard

"What do you mean?"

"That blue haired guy- he looked like he was on my trail or something"

"You think he saw you?"

"I dunno…"

"I told you not to go in"

"Shut up"

-----------

Kai stood there, still in the change room door opening, he looked around he no longer saw tala or Bryan

But the girl was coming back, he blinked- his mind not conjuring a single thought as to what should be done next

Thus resulting in him simply standing there as this woman who just chased his companions away came towards him

The girl smiled as she approached him, grinning before grabbing the front of his shirt

"Hel-loooo handsome…" with that she pulled him into the change room

----------

"Oooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwww…."

I rubbed my head

"Aaahhh- I bet she killed half my brain cells"

"You have brain cells?!" Bryan gapped at me while rubbing his own head

"eeerrggg- Shut up Kuznetsov…"

I looked around… wait a minute- something's missing here

"WHERE'S KAI?!" I yelled

"Huh…" Bryan looked around, "he must still be in the store"

"Oh my God!" I ran back in

"Talaaaa…." I heard Bryan growl behind me

--------------

Kai! Kai! Kai!

I ran over to the change rooms again, oh my god, that lady must have took him, and is probably doing EVILS to him- he must be so scared

Just then I heard a voice, well not really- it was more like a sound… But the sound sounded like Kai- I gasped

"I'll save you!!!" I yelled pulling open a change room

"AAAAHHHH!!!" An old lady was standing behind the curtain half naked

"Oh! Oh God I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed covering my eyes

Bryan finally caught up running up beside me only to see the old lady, a hand quickly flew over his eyes too

"Aaaahhhh!!! My eyes! I think they're bleeding!"

…Oh nice… Way to make her feel good about herself- GEEZ

"Bryan that's not very nice to say about our elderly citizens"

"Oh… I mean… You look nice"

"I'm sorry again"

"So sorry- can you please close the curtain, Ms"

"Yea, I don't wanna open my eyes…"

Then- THEN- something HARD whacked me in the side of the head

I grabbed my head and looked at her, "What the hell?!"

Well on the plus side she had clothes on now

I then saw her whack Bryan with her hand bag as well

That was her HAND BAG?! What the hell does she carry in that thing BRICKS?!

"You disrespectful, naughty little hooligans!!" She scolded as she went to whack me again

OH MY GOD

NO

I grabbed Bryan's arm and made a break for it

…You can't be serious- we're being chased out AGAIN?!?

-----------------

Kai was shoved out of the change room, hair and clothes messy, lipstick marks on his face and a piece of paper with a number on it in his hand. A hand pulled out of the change room and ran down his back as a female voice emerged from the change room, "call me"

Kai looked around again- mainly trying to locate the figure he had first seen when he entered the store. No real coherent thoughts running through his head, in fact there was actually nothing going on his head at all. He finally stopped eyes resting on the mirror in front of him

A voice went off in his head "_Fix appearance_"

Kai stuffed the number in his pocket and started straightening out his clothes and hair, rubbing the lipstick off on his sleeve

Once he was satisfied he began to turn around only to bump into Hilary

"Hey watch it" she glared at him

'_Objective spotted- orders received: Seduce Hilary'_

'_Personality assigned for this mission: None_

'_Default personality choice for mission_

_Sweet Guy _

_Personality 1,1 activated_

It took Kai a second of running those thoughts to his head quickly before he blinked life into his eyes

"Ah, I'm so sorry" Kai smiled, "I didn't see you there"

"Clearly.."

Mariam leaned over Hilary's shoulder, "hey I have a question for you, Mr. High and Handsome- what's a guy doing in a bra shop? Are you a pervert Mr. Cutie Pie?"

"Of course not" Kai defended himself, "I was just…"

"Aaaaahhhh- Kyle!!! I don't get it, you have to help me" A little girl of about 12 years of age walked over to Kai and pulled on his shirt

"And who's this?" Hilary asked

"This is…" Kai started

"I'm his little sister" The girl smiled, "my names Janet- but you call me Janny, Kyle's trying to help me buy my first bra!"

Kai blinked

Alright…

He looked off to the side to see Tala and bryan hiding off somewhere, Tala gave him a thumbs up

Of course…

"Isn't that something you should be doing with your mother?" Marium questioned, "why would your brother offer to take you"

The girl looked sad, "our mother died…"

"Oh…ah…"

"And I wanted Kyle to come instead of dad- cause then Kyle can meet lots of pretty girls and get married"

Kai sweatdropped

"Janet…" Kai muttered sounding slightly annoyed

"What?" She looked up innocently

"Aaaawww, that's so cute- why do you want your brother to get married?" Hilary smiled

"Because! He's like a dad, and all dad's need mom's"

Kai sweatdropped again

"Okay, _Janet _I think that's enough…" Kai frowned

"Kyle- these girls look really pretty why don't you marry one of them?"

"Janet- go look at the bras over there" Kai pointed

"You guys should see Kyle's 6 pack-"

"GO"

The girl giggled and ran away

"Sounds like she likes embarrassing you" Hilary noted

"I guess…" Kai responded

"I'll go help her out" Mariam suggested as she ran off after the girl

"Ah… well.. I guess I should go with her" Hilary started as she began to try to walk away

"Ah- wait" Kai took her arm, "why don't we talk for a little" He smiled

------------------

"How's it going?"

"I dunno… I think it's going good.. they're talking"

"Ah"

Tala and Bryan were sitting outside the store watching from a distance, Tala had binoculars

"I can't believe I had to pay that little girl 20 bucks just to do that" Tala frowned

"Well we had to save Kai somehow" Bryan looked over at Tala edging closer, "well… you know Tala- since we're alone…"

"OH MY GOD- they're touching!!!!"

"…She's just holding his arm"

"But LOOK- it's like a flirtatious holding"

"…Tal… they're suppose to flirt- remember?"

Tala lowered his binoculars and looked at Bryan with a shut-the-hell-up look

Bryan rolled his eyes

"Look I'm just saying your being unreasonable"

Just then a rather large figure appeared in front of Bryan, lifting him up off his seat

Bryan stared wide eyed at the large giant man

"You pretty boy, do fine" The giant grinned

------------------

The woman typed rapidly into the computer when the phone rang, pausing for a moment she reached over and picked it up- placing it between her ear and shoulder and returning to her typing

"Hello, you've reached the BBA, how may I help you?... no I'm sorry sir, Mr. Ivanov is not in right now- may I take a message?

She paused again, listening to the person on the other line before reaching for a notepad, jotting down a name and number down on it, "Don't worry sir- I'll tell him to contact you, thank you for calling" Hanging up she wrote in large letters on top of the name and number, underlining it a few times and sticking the sticky notepad paper onto her computer screen

For one Mr. Tala Ivanov:

CALL YAZAKA

-----------------

We were sitting in the hotel…

Kai's cooking God knows what

Bryan's sitting at the table bandaged and mopping

I'm making tea

…Do you know- Kai spent 45 minutes in that bra shop with Hilary?? They started him bra's and stuff!

--------Flash Back------

"So, Mr. Kyle" Hilary started as she and Mariam both picked up bra's, Mariam holding a lacey semi see through one and Hilary holding up padded solid coloured bra

"Tell us, which bra do you being a guy, prefer" Mariam asked smiling mischievously

Kai smiled sweetly, "do you want me to tell you my honest male opinion, or do you want me to tell you what you want to hear"

"Tell us your horrible, honest, male horny opinion" Mariam's smile widened

"Well then I'll have to say, this one" he pointed up at Mariam's bra, Mariam was giving him an 'i-knew-it' look, but Kai continued before she could try speak, "_because _it's much thinner then the bra, Hilary is holding- and therefore shows your true shape, which in the end will always be much more beautiful then anything the fake rounded padded bra can create."

Marium blinked and gave Hilary a 'nice-answer' look

"On the other hand, that one is much less revealing and is probably a more popular choice" Kai motioned to Hilary's bra

"Is this fitting right?" A voice came from the change room- the strange girl Tala had hired was standing there curtain slightly open as she stood with her bra on

In the distance Tala twitched with his binoculars

"What are they doing!!! Why are they making him pick bras!"

"Tala!!! A little help!!!" Bryan struggled as the large giant hugged and squished him to death

"Not now Bryan! I'm busy!" Tala waved a hand at Bryan to go away

--------end flash back------

It was most unsatisfying!!

And then

THEN

He went to coffee with them

For like, AN HOUR

AN HOUR!!!!!!

It does not AN HOUR to drink coffee

Actually to be more honest it was an hour and 35 minutes- THIRTY FIVE MINUTES

…and 22 seconds….

_Cough_, yea I kept…track of that… too…

Look I had nothing to do alright- except listen to Bryan's agonizing cries

Okay, come on, I'm not evil I tried to help him eventually when I realized he was actually in some kind of danger, but I thought he could get out on his own!!!

…Not my fault, I over estimated him…

Oh my God- and you wouldn't believe that brat

She KICKED me

I gave her 20 bucks and she kicked me!!!

--------Flash Back--------

"Thanks for that… by the way… Janet" Tala rubbed his arm as he spoke

"Oh my names not Janet" The little girl responded

"Huh- what is it"

"I'm not suppose to tell _strangers_, that"

"Ah.. of course"

"Well… It was really fun!" She smiled motioning Kai to bend down, he did

Giving the older boy a nice kiss on the cheek she pulled back, a light pink over her cheeks, "I hope everything works out with your girlfriend!" she turned and kicked Tala in the shin

"OW- WHAT THE—"

"Well I'm off! Bye bye!"

-------end Flash Back------

This is such an abusive week : (

I don't get paid enough for this

…well actually maybe I do…

We actually paid some guy 10 bucks to get that kid away from Kai before he took those girls to coffee. Then he told them he had to go to the bathroom, where he said his goodbyes to Janet, or whatever her name was… and got money from us for the coffee…

I _had_ to call him over

He needed money … 2) that little brat refused to go away unless she got to say goodbye to Kai

Damn brat…

She sat there poking me and Bryan while saying we shouldn't frown so much or we'd get wrinkles

We had to frown, Bryan was hurt and I was bored as hell

…Not to mention that damn girl was flirting with Kai

Er…….. whatever

I took the tea and walked over to the table, pouring some in Bryan's mug

--------------Bryan's POV-----------

Okay, what the hell was up with that today

Stupid Big ass f---ing retard idiot bothering the hell out of me…

If that's how he f---ing treats people he likes, I'd hate to see what he does to people he hates

I rubbed my painful arm before picking up the mug Tala had just filled with tea

I clenched my teeth a little

And Tala… he was so concerned with that damn cyborg he barely paid attention to me

WHILE I WAS SUFFERING

…Right about now I'm kind of wishing we never bought that cyborg

But I suppose that's wrong to say… considering he _is_ rather useful

…I mean right now he's cooking

I don't think either me or Tala cooks that well, so that's good

….Well… actually, Tala cooks….

But I don't

…Tala's kind of girlly like that…

You know, I bet Tala would look pretty good with an apron on… and nothing else

I smiled at my tea, enjoying my mental image

Okay- okay no no, bad thought

I should probably remember to never tell him I think he's girlly

…the last time I mentioned something like that, he threw me over 3 rows of theater seats…

_Ahem_…

Anyway, what was I doing? Oh yeah- recapping the day

-------Flash Back-------

"You live with me now, I take goooood care of you" Huge giant man grinned twisting Bryan

Bryan gasped, "TALA!!!"

"Shush- Bryan!" Tala waved his hand at him

---------end Flash Back---------

He didn't even realize I was dying- when he finally did, he couldn't really help me anyway, he tried jumping on him and hitting him, but it didn't do much

And finally all this mall security came and I got out of that monsters grasp

…Did you know mall security doesn't have any kind of weapons- they got me down by jumping on him

So pathetic

If we weren't in such a public place I would have blasted that idea with a gun or something

Although! On the plus side, later when Kai was at the coffee shop, Tala jumped up cause Hilary was whispering in his ear and licked him

And I got to grab him back, with my arms around his waist- and somehow- Tee hee, lucky me grabbed him from under his shirt! And I made him sit on my lap and wait like a good boy

Tee hee

It was fun

Oh my God, I'm tee heeing, something is definitely wrong with me

…Maybe Tala's girlliness is rubbing off on me, which is weird because he doesn't say Tee Hee either…

And yea, that moment actually only last like a minute or two cause then he started struggling- and although having his ass move around in my lap… over my cock… felt very nice- him clawing at me didn't and I kind of had to let him go.

But he wasn't trying to run into the coffee shop he just sort of sat beside me very unhappy

He's so cute when he's pouting

…er… never mind

Just then a sweet and delicious scent filled my nostrils

Kai was done

And it looked great

I gapped slightly, chicken, spaghetti, potato's, a salad… it looked really good

There was no way he could top that

Just then Kai pulled a pie out of the oven

Okay never mind, I sit corrected

"Holy crap, he _is_ perfect" Tala's voice came and I looked over at him- he seemed surprised too

---------------Kai POV----------

-Crickets chirp-

-----------Normal POV--------

"Are you pleased?" Kai asked

"Yeah- wow, you did a great job, Kai!" Tala exclaimed getting up

"Yeah… that stuff looks …great" Bryan said as he reached over and grabbed an agenda they had slowly been filling out according to what Hilary did, he flipped to page only to see marked on Tuesday 'Kai's service check'

He looked up at Tala, "Kai has a service check next Tuesday?"

"Hm? Yeah" Tala said breaking off a piece of chicken and stuffing it in his mouth, he smiled, "this is delicious"

"Thank you" the cyborg replied

"But Tal- we might not be done till next Sunday" Bryan reminded Tala

"No- we'll head back on Tuesday, have him checked out and come back"

"Okay, no Mr. Stupid- why don't we just reschedule the check"

"No!" Tala turned and glared at Bryan, " I mean… it'll be fine- don't sweat it, we'll only lose one day, not even, like half a day- maybe less"

Bryan rolled his eyes, "maybe…"

_Ring Ring_

Tala's cell phone began ringing, he walked over and picked it up

"Hello? …Oh… hey………Really? … Okay" he hung up

"What was that about" Bryan questioned

"Nothing, excuse me a second"

-----------------------

I walked down into the bedroom of the hotel, dialing Yazaka's phone number, after the receptionist picked up I told her the name of the scientist who phoned me and waited for her to patch me through, after a few beeps reminding me I was still on hold a voice finally came through

"hello?"

"Hi, my names Tala Ivanov, I was given a message to call you"

"Ah- hello, yes I wanted to speak to you, the other day I was given a message stating that you wished to deactivate the personality chip in model K.Y.224?"

"Yes, I did request that"

"I don't think you understand all the concerns I would have about that- to do that would mean-"

"Taking his obedience away? Let me guess, you're going to tell him I won't be able to make him do as much- because he'll have choice, that he could probably turn on me, or maybe you wanted to say he going to end up much different then he currently is because he'll actually have personality- well forget it, never mind warning me, I think I understand what I'm getting myself into"

"He'll be able to feel again"

"That's great"

"He won't be perfect anymore"

"He'll be perfect to me- thanks for the concern, bye bye now"

"But-"

"You know, you should really stop telling me what to do, and just do it- you're getting paid either way, aren't you?"

"Well yes, but-"

"But nothing- this was fun, byebye!"

Tala hung up

They sure were making a big deal out of this

He had decided not to tell anyone else of his decision

It'd be a surprise

After all- what could possibly go wrong

* * *

What could indeed?!

…Guess we'll find out…

1 more chapter then after that, Kai is normal

Or two more, depends how the next chapter goes

Remember **5 reviews for an update**

**Thanks to: **

**Mew-chan**

**Neena14**

**GabZ**

**RyuuKai**

**ShilvaA**

**Glitch**

**d0n'Tht3m3cz.U.a!n'Tm3**

**Iced coffee**

**ZolfUchiwa**

**Uzumi**

**For reviewing**

By the way, that was in order of last to first, which means **Uzumi was the first to review**

**There were no questions**

However I did get a lot of comments on how Kai should act later after his chip is deactivated

In response to those, I say nothing- you'll just have to wait and see

**Short note to** **d0n'Tht3m3cz.U.a!n'Tm3, **I'm sorry I can't put the at's in your name, but won't let me use the at signs

**And note to Mew-chan,** I like using lots of "…" so there –sticks tongue out- it just means they pause a lot to think, or they say it slow and I don't want to leave blanks. I think the dots emphasize that a little more…

I would have sent them review replies, but they were both anonymous

Anyway- thanks for reading

Now review, pleeeeaaaaase : )


	8. Chapter 8 Operation Sabotage

Hey hey guys, sorry about this chapter being so late

But there's two together so that's got to count for something

**Since there are two chapters being posted at the same time**, **this chapter does not have a review requirement on it**, however **the next one will**

See I was sitting around thinking, I really only wanna make one update, but there HAS to be two chapters… because I had to show time passed

So we ended up with 2 chapters at one update

So anyway moving on

**Note:** Number of reviews at time of posting** 53**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Operation Sabotage **

_Tick _

_Tick _

_Tick _

My eyes shifted around the room, resting on the clock

It was dark- very dark… But my eyes had adjusted to it by now; I paused on the clock, reading the numbers

3:47am

...I can't sleep…

It's Friday Night, no wait… I guess I should say Saturday morning

Kai's been hanging out with Hilary everyday, I dunno, it looks like he's making good progress

And Tala…

I turned my head to let my eyes rest on the red head who slept beside me

…Tala is… alright I guess- he seems to be counting down the days till Kai's service check

I don't understand why…

…he must be hiding something…

Or maybe that pervert just wants to see the cyborg naked again… I know he loves seeing that stupid metal heap naked- he just doesn't want to admit it. I'm guessing by the boners he gets

…It's kind of pissing me off…

I shook my head slightly- never mind that, I stared at the other male. Admiring his peaceful face, slightly parted lips, hair falling everywhere

He really is beautiful…

I got to see him naked last night

…He fainted from exhaustion and I dressed him in his PJs…

I got to stare at his winkie

That's right, I said winkie

Well never mind

I picked up some photographs of Hilary's agenda, off the table- looking it over

Kai took these- he took Hilary out to dinner and 'accidentally' spilt something on her, when she left to clean up he took her agenda and stared at it long enough for us to take pictures through the mini cam.

I guess technically he didn't take them then… not the point

I stared at the photos

Over the past three days

Hilary's been talking to a few other people

According to this she'll be talking to about two more- and then she'll be done

We're not sure what about she's talking about- but after we had Kai bug her, we over heard a conversation of her saying something about a meeting next Friday

She's also gone to check up on a guy in this bar quite a few times

She has it circled in her agenda too 'Check out serum details'

…serum…

I frowned thinking about it, what are they planning?

"Eeerrgg… what are you doing…"

I turned to see Tala waking up… beside me…

This is how it should be _every_ morning

…Except next time Tala should be naked…

Tala grabbed the clock staring at it with half open eyes before looking at me and glaring

--------------Tala POV------------

"It is 4 f---king am, what the hell are you doing up" I sat up questioning the purple haired man

"I'm just thinking over what we know"

"I'll tell you what- we don't know enough to find out what we do know means"

"I think the serum is probably significant- she's circled it a few times"

"Well clearly, dufus"

…Was he telling you what happened?

Bryan's gay, you shouldn't listen to Bryan- IIIIIII'll tell you what happened

Day 5

Hilary goes and talks to people- cause she's really fascinating like that, I guess socializing is her thing

And Kai goes out with her AGAIN

this time they're hanging out for like 5 HOURS and Kai plants a bug on her

Day 6

She goes and talks to people again, except this time we can hear her talking about some meeting taking place on Friday that she's planning

Kai takes her out to dinner and looks at her agenda and we take photos of it

She takes him to the bathroom and they MAKE OUT

Day 7 

I FIND SOME GIRLS PHONE NUMBER IN KAI'S CLOTHES

WHY does he have some girls phone number, he says she's from the bra shop

Can you believe him?! That little whore even asked me if I wanted him to call her

NO I DO NOT WANT HIM TO CALL HER

Oh yeah and Hilary talked to some guy

She has two more people to talk to then she's done

On the next 5 days it says 'WAITING FOR SERUM' on it

So anyway, now we're on day 8….

Day 8

It's 4 f---ing am, and I'm tired and this idiot is trying to talk to me about work

Someone make him shut the f--- up

PLEASE

I slapped a hand over his mouth

"Re-ard be quite"

……………… okay that didn't come out right

"what?" He raised an eyebrow and pulled my hand down off his mouth

"I said- retard, be quiet"

Bryan smirked, "you're calling me a retard after saying it like that?"

"Shut up man" I laid back down in the bed, "just go to sleep already- I'm tired as hell"

"But Tal-"

"I said SLEEP"

I whacked him over the head

Bryan fell over

………..Bryan didn't move………….

Okay maybe I shouldn't have hit him so hard

He'll be fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine

---------------------

I woke up

Something smells really good…

I turned my head to look at Bryan- annnnd Bryan is still knocked out, thaaaat's great

I got up and dragged myself to the bathroom, brushing my teeth before dragging myself towards that smell

It was Kai

Kai was cooking again

Oh how I love you Kai, I am so hungry

Kai was sitting at the table already eating

I remember I was pretty surprised after I found out he actually has to eat- I dunno, for some reason the thought never really crossed me

Wait a minute, if I was asleep and Bryan was knocked out, who the hell woke Kai up

I blinked thinking about that for a second after sitting down

"Kai…"

"Hello Tala"

"…Who woke you up"

"I was never told to sleep"

"WHAT?! You didn't sleep?!"

"Are you angry?"

WHAT!!!! Bryan was suppose to put Kai to sleep!! I told him right before I passed out from exhaustion- by the way when did I change into my PJ's I just noticed that, and… I shifted… I'm not wearing underwear

I WAS SO WEARING UNDERWEAR YESTERDAY- I KNOW IT

"BRYAN!!!" I yelled angrily

The lavender haired man rushed into the room

"What?! What is it!" he exclaimed shocked and clearly confused

"You never put Kai to sleep?!"

"I-what- you mean—" Bryan paused for a moment, "I was tired! Why is that thing so dumb he doesn't realize he's suppose to sleep?!?!"

"Well he IS dumb- you of all people should have figured that out by now! Of COURSE he's not going to put himself to sleep!"

"Well SORRY! God! Can't we just tell him everyday to sleep at a certain time?"

"No- IDIOT, then he won't stay awake long enough to seduce Hilary!"

"Well then fine! Kai!" Bryan looked at Kai sharply who finally looked up from his plate, "go to sleep!"

Kai immediately started falling over

"AH!" I yelled running and dropping to my knees, hands extended above me supporting the cyborg up, "what the hell do you think your doing?! You can't make him sleep HERE!!!" I shakily moved my hands off to the sides before allowing the cyborg to fall forward onto me, catching him and feeling around his body

I twitched

"Kuznetsov! Wake him up!"

"You don't remember how to wake him up?" Bryan raised a questioning eyebrow

"Stop mocking me, and start waking him!"

Bryan rolled his eyes walking closer and pressing the cyborg's collarbone

Kai looked at me, "good morning, Tala"

I let go

There was an angry pause

I pointed at Bryan twitching before yelling, "KUZNETSOV!"

"huh…" Bryan blinked in confusion

"where the HELL IS MY UNDERWEAR"

"I didn't wanna go through your bag, so I just pulled your PJ pants on, what difference does it make"

"Plenty difference! Are you saying you don't wear underwear?!"

"Not all the time"

"Oh I am SO not ever borrowing your pants, EVER"

"Why the hell would you borrow my pants?!"

"I don't knooooow…"

"Tala, Bryan, you should eat" The two turned to see Kai

I paused for a second, what a minute

"What time is it…?"

Kai didn't look at a clock, "9:17am"

"9:17?! Hilary leaves at 9:30!" I gasped, "oh my god! Come on!"

--------Bryan POV--------

Tala grabbed my hand in panic, before yanking me with him as he sped off to the bedroom, rushing into the bathroom he started pulling his shirt off while sending me a glare before demanding, "strip!"

I froze, "what…"

Tala looked back at me again, "you heard me- strip!"

"…W…Why" my face went red as he took his pants off

"We're taking a shower"

"I thought we were late"

No-no, don't question him idiot, he's letting you shower with him, shut the hell up- someone up there LOVES you

Tala jumped into the tub behind the glass door, "yeah- but you smell"

…………I was happier not knowing that……….

I blushed as I pulled my own clothes off before slowly making my way towards the tub

This is it… I was finally going to shower with him

The water rolling down his body…

All hot and steamy…

I pulled back the curtain, stepping in and focusing my eyes on Tala

Who was indeed wet- but not under the shower… actually he was holding the shower head in his hand, he looked at me, and aimed the thing at me

I shut my eyes, extending my hands out to try to block the water from hitting my face "AAAHHH!! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Hosing you!"

Tala looked down, his eyes widened, "AAHH!!" he exclaimed upon sight with it

…Oh god… no …don't tell me I…

I looked down I did

I popped a boner…

I shut my eyes tightly

Oh god it's all coming to an end, he knows, he knows!!! It's over!!!

I opened my eyes to look at him again, only to see him point at it

"You can't be serious- this early in the morning?! Get a hold of yourself you horny minded bas----" he's hand slid on the tap forcing it fully into one direction before spraying my area with the shower head again

This time it was my turn to yell

IT WAS ICE COLD!

My boner successfully gone, Tala looked towards the open door and yelled towards it while adjusting the heat of the water, "KAI! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE"

After a minute or two Kai walked in

Tala hosed him with the shower head

"There, now you're clean" Tala smiled

Kai shut his eyes when the water hit his face and opened them again and stating the obvious, "I am wet…"

"Yes, you are" Tala jumped out of the tub after turning off the shower and picked up two towels, tossing one to kai and one to me before picking up another and drying himself off

"Dry yourself" he ordered Kai

"But Tal… all you did was wet us" I muttered

"Good enough, come on, we're late!" I sent a glare back at me

Kai started and looked at Tala, "You should eat"

"Yes, we will- you change, we'll eat"

Kai left the room

I watched Tala put clothes on

Guess miracles do happen

-----------------

"Right… there…" The tape paused and Bryan pointed at the door in the back being opened as someone tried to leave, "Our best bet is this 'serum' is back there"

They were sitting in the car, Tala and Bryan in the front seat. Today on the camera they sent crawling in after Hilary they witnessed the door in the back of the room open as someone walked out of it.

Bryan turned to Tala and Kai, "alright, so here's the plan, Tala, your role in distraction"

"Distraction??" Tala frowned

"Yea, Kai's lighter on his feet, less of a chance he's gonna get caught"

Tala glared slightly at Kai, "that's weird cause you weigh like a gazillion pounds"

"Tala focus"

Tala looked back at Bryan, eyes half closed in a 'I'm not happy about this' look "fine… so I'm distraction, now what"

"Kai, when Tala's drawn enough attention to himself, you sneak into the back, get inside that door and find out what's on the other side, and here…" Bryan handed Kai a small bottle and a syringe, "just incase the serum is back there, alright? I'll stay back here and watch-"

"Oh aren't you manly watching us do all the hard work"

"Tala"

"Yea"

"Shut up"

"loser"

"Anyway" Bryan rolled his eyes, "everyone ready?"

"Yea"

"Yes"

"Great, then let's go"

---------------

Blue eyes shifted around the room

_Everythings in place_

_Everything being just me and Kai that is… eeeehhh_

_Not the point…_

_Kai was sitting at the bar, and oh my god someone's hitting on him!_

_Er, I mean… Focus Tala your gonna ruin your cool entrance _

The red head made his way towards the bar ordering few beers, and glancing briefly at the blue haired male down the counter who was successfully ignoring said person attempting to talk to him. Picking up the beers he popped one open chugging down most of it before jumping up on a table and yelling out

"Hey, everyone listen up!!!"

A few heads turned, and most ignored him, Kai turned to look at the boy

Bryan stared through the mini cam somewhat puzzled about what Tala was trying to do

Tala glanced around again, realizing he was being mostly ignored. He frowned this time smashing the bottle on the closest thing and yelling much louder, "I SAID LISTEN"

This time everyone turned and the thing he smashed the bottle on fell over

…He had whacked someone over the head with it…

Greeeeaaaatt…

Bryan slapped a hand over his face and Kai blinked

"Uh…" Tala stuttered staring at the man on the floor, he blinked looking back at the people staring at him, "uh… bar fight!" he smiled, kicking another guy in the face who had been sitting at the table he was on, "winner gets free booze for a year!!!"

Havoc broke lose

Kai quickly moved

Bryan groaned burying his face in his hands mumbling about Tala's methods

------------

A loud yelling was heard

Hilary, Mariam and the men around the table they were sitting at with the elderly man turned to look at the door

"What is going on out there??"

The man looked towards the men by the door, motioning them to check out what it was

Hilary looked at Mariam, "Mariam…" The other girl nodded, getting up and walking out

-----------

The cyborg hurried towards the back door putting a hand on the knob

He paused, his eyes widened slightly as he let go, hurrying off to the side and hiding under a table

Two men and Mariam ran out the door looking around shocked

"what's going on?!" the first man said

"Disperse!" the second man yelled out running off into the people

Mariam clenched her teeth and ran off into the crowd

Kai snuck into the door

"Not all of them are out, Kai" Bryan's voice sounded in his ear

Kai paused observing the room he walked closer to the door opening his mouth, the voice emitting from him sounded like Mariam, "Hey, watch it!"

Bryan eyes went round, _THE HELL?!_

The next words that came out of Kai sounded like the first man that had spoken, "What are they doing?!" Kai climbed up the wall and clung to the wall above the door, speaking again this time he sounded like the man who yelled disperse, "No! Stop you drunk!!!" He let a hand off the wall, a round object falling out of his hand, exploding after it hit the floor

The door opened, Hilary, the man, and a few other guards running out, Kai climbed through the now open door. Dropping down to his feet he hurried towards the back door, attempting to open it, it was locked.

The skin on Kai's finger extended past the end of it, slipping into the lock, taking form and hardening, Kai unlocked the door and opened it as he quickly shuffled in.

---------------

Mariam ran towards red head beating people up in the middle of the crowd, she grabbed his foot as he attempted to kick out at her.

"Tala?!" She gasped

"Uh… Hey Mariam!!!" Tala smiled punching some guy in the face

"What are you doing here?!"

"I'm on vacation!!"

"This is how you spend your vacation?! I thought you were a florist!"

"Florist's can play in bar fights too you know!!!" Tala whined

"Look, just get out of my way, I have to stop this"

"No! Stick around a little!!!" Tala grabbed the girl

--------------

The scientist dipped an object into the green liquid in front of him, a hand grabbed his upper arm. He turned to look at the person only to stop, eyes going heavy he fell over.

Kai stepped over the man walking up the liquid in the tubes on the table, he briefly looked at the other objects on the table, bubbling fluids and spiraling tubes, odd ingredients laying around the back end of it. He pulled out the bottle and syringe, dipping the syringe into the liquid and taking a sample of it.

Stuffing the bottle in his pocket once again he held his finger out a purple liquid forming at the tip and dripping into the fluid, he repeated a few times to the other jars

"What are you doing?" Bryan's voice came from the ear pierce, Kai ignored him and headed for the door.

--------------

"No, really, we should talk- I mean I'm really happy I ran into you…I wanted to tell you…. I missed you" Tala smiled gently

"W-What?? …But you broke up with me!" Mariam blushed

"I know! And I'm sorry… you were just…" _crazy…_ "I mean, I was just…"

"Tala, Kai's done- get out of there" Bryan's voice emitted from his ear pierce

"Hey, gotta go, nice talking to you, bye!" Tala ran off

"What?!" Mariam gasped watching Tala go… _the hell…_

-----------

"Well that was fun" Tala jumped into the car

"Bar fight?!" Bryan glared at the other man

"What?? It worked, didn't it??"

"And Kai what was that purple stuff you put in the serum??"

"It is Neoxiasuym Produjakolaxamire Claviox, incompatible with any substance. They are waiting for this serum, correct? It will slow them down"

"Uuuuuhhhhh, Okay…." Bryan blinked

"Okay… Now what"

"What do you mean now what… now we wait"

-----------

It was dark, it had taken hours to end that fight in the bar. The air outside had become cool and the stars were bright in the night sky.

"Mariam, I'll see you later then" Hilary said as she walked off down the sidewalk

"What?" Mariam looked at Hilary, "what do you mean, where are you going"

"Around" She smiled, "keep yourself busy"

And with that Hilary left

And Mariam stood there

She turned around walking down the street in the opposite direction towards their hotel, turning the corner she looked up to see a familiar face

"Kyle…?" She blinked

Kai turned and smiled at her, "hello Mariam, would you like a drink?"

-------------

"And yooo wodant bewieve that bish, she still bosses me awounn like her bishy ass slave…" Mariam spurted wobbling a little

They were sitting on the floor in her hotel room, empty bottles and cans surrounding them.

Kai sipped his drink, "really, that is fascinating"

"I can't believe Hilary still sleeps with a teddy bear" Bryan blinked staring at the screen, sitting in the car watching Kai and his drinking event

"I can't believe Kai's drank 15 beers and still looks sober" Tala raised an eyebrow as he spoke

"I can't believe Mariam thinks you're hot"

"I can't…… wait why can't you believe that??" Tala glared at Bryan

"Uuuuh… no reason" Bryan smiled

Tala stared at Bryan with his 'I'm-not-amused-by-that-comment' look

Bryan laughed a little and picked up the mic, "Kai" he spoke into it, "ask her about the palm pilot password"

"So" Kai leaned forward, "Hilary carried a palm pilot, does she not?"

"yeeeeea…"

"Do you remember the password for it"

"Huh, oooo yeahz, itz sum dead doggay…"

"A dead dog?"

"Yeeeea, her doggay"

"What about her dog"

"I dunnnoz…. I dun rememberzzzz"

Kai glared unhappily, "and what can you tell me about Project U?"

"thaaaz top secrat, I'z not suuposs to tellz you"

Kai glared a little more

Mariam passed out

Kai drank the rest of the beer and placed it on the floor, standing up and walking over Mariam

Well at least they got some kind of info out of her

Now all that was left was to find out the name of her dog…

* * *

GASP, Hilary had a dog?!

So anyway guys, **there will be one more chapter before Kai is normal**

**BUT WAIT, it's already up, HAZA**

So anyway, moving on

**Thanks to:**

**Ac-chan**

**Flowing tears**

**ShilvaA**

**Iced coffee**

**RyuuKai**

**Gliitch**

**MrsTaraHiwatari**

**Lirit Beau Pre**

**Uzumi**

**GabZ**

**d0n'Th8m3cAz.U.AiN'tm3**

**For reviewing**

Remember that was ordered in last to first, so congrats to d0n'Th8m3cAz.U.AiN'tm3 for being the first to review xD

**Questions**

**d0n'Th8m3cAz.U.AiN'tm3 writes:**

**Is Kai uke?**

**Answer: **This question kind of depresses me, because it was answered in Chapter 5- Naked Kai fun, it was a note at the beginning of the chapter, I bolded it and everything, right at the top- **yes Kai is uke…**

I do realize most of you probably don't read my Notes, this is why I bold the main point of all of them, cause **I'm hoping your going to at least pick up the bold section** of my notes and get the main idea

**MrsTaraHiwatari writes**

**What are the official couples, is it Kai/Tala or Tala/Bryan**

**Answer: **This is also a very depressing question, because the answer is, in the summary as well as at the beginning of the first chapter, yet again in another note- which leads me to believe you either got this story as a link from someone else, and never saw the summary- or your clicking stories without reading the summary (I should hope it's the first one opposed to the second) and once again, you're not reading my notes. **So anyway yes, the official couples, are indeed, Kai/Tala and ONE SIDED Bryan/Tala.**

And finally **Gliitch writes:**

**Is Yazaka related to Yakuza**

**Answer:** No it is not, since two people actually questioned me about the name 'Yazaka' I thought I'd just get this out there, **I came up with the name Yazaka by altering the name Yamaha**. I'm sure some of you know it; it's a company that makes instruments.

That question does not depress me

Anyway, thank you for reading

Now review… or go to the next chapter, then review

Whichever you prefer


	9. Chapter 9 Wrapping things up

And here's another one!!!

Yes, I'm so cool I got two chapters up at the same time

I am indeed coolly

**Btw guys, you should be thanking ShilvaA**, because without her- I probably wouldn't update… See I do get disinterested in my own story but she does keep me interested in it, so please, give a shout out to her- she is very helpful in this updating process.

She also has helped contribute idea's by mentioning things of randomness to me that… spark ideas

**So yes, thank you to her**

**Note: **Number of reviews at time of posting **53**

**Note2: **The review requirement for this chapter is 7, due to there being two, **7 reviews and you get an update**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own beyblade, or the characters, don't bother me

Now read

* * *

**Chapter 9- Wrapping things up **

Day: 10

Time: 11:57am

Do you have any idea where we are??

DO YOU?!

Of course you don't… this is why I'm going to tell you

The beach

Oh yes… that's right… the beach

Do you what kind of work Ms. Hilary is getting done at the beach?

NO WORK

NONE AT ALL

She's frolicking around with monsieur Kyle

FROLICKING

…ahahahahaha, that's a funny word- frolicking…

I sound old…

…Not the point…

Alright, guys…and girls, it's Monday, Kai has his service check tomorrow!!!

Aw man, I'm so excited

I told that cyborg I want this thing wrapped up TODAY, I laid down that plan and told him exactly what I want done.

------Flash back--------

"Kai I want this to end today" Tala grabbed Kai's arm

"Shall I intentionally hold off my assigned mission to seduce Hilary until Friday, thus forcing her to change her meeting buying us more time?"

"Uh…um…okay… yea I was totally gonna say that"

--------end Flashback--------

Kay, well I sorta did… ish… my idea to finish today, that's gotta count for something

…Moving on, so anyway, yesterday we got to the hotel, Kai meets up the girl and she decides she wants to go to the beach today

Well Kai doesn't have a bathing suit, since we didn't really plan on swimming…

So they took him shopping yesterday that was Day 9

…Of course…

-------Flash back-------

The change room door opened and Kai stood in it wearing a speedo.

"So, what do you think?" he asked

"Nuh uh, all wrong" Hilary shook her head

"Totally wrong" Mariam agreed

"You need… less"

Kai blinked, "something smaller then a speedo?"

Hilary and Mariam laughed

"Boy, you should screw the speedo, people like you should have to swim nude" Mariam grinned

Tala flayed his arms around in a 'I'm-gonna-grab-and-rip-you-apart' motion while Bryan held 'em by the waist

Bryan sweatdropped

------end Flash back------

….Not my fondest memory…

Oh yes, also on Day 9, she talked to those two people

…it wasn't that fasinating at all…

So anyway, now here we are at the beach

Beach beach beach beach beach

It is very hot

And I'm sitting on the floor

And Bryan is very quiet

And Hilary and Kai are making a sand castle

And I think I have sand, in my bathing suit

……Wait a minute…….

I looked back to see Bryan scooping sand into the back of my swimming shorts

"The hell are you doing" I twitched

"Making your butt look big"

I twitched again, "do you really have nothing better to do"

"…actually…no I don't…"

I shoved Bryan over

"Ow…" Bryan whined

I looked back to see

OH MY GOD, KAI HAS A SURF BOARD

I jumped up and pointed, "OH MY GOD!!!—" before I could finish a ton of sand fell out of my swimming shorts, I twitched, looking back at Bryan, "How much freaking sand did you put in my shorts?!?!"

"I dunno, a lot?"

"CLEARLY- I swear if I got any sand up my ass—"

"Does Kai know how to surf?"

I blinked, oh yeah! That's what I was spazzing about

"I dunno!!! He's like a ton of bricks, what if he sinks- OH MY GOD, I'd be in SO much trouble if he drowns!!!"

"Maybe he won't drown" Bryan suggested

"Don't be stupid, something that heavy can't swim"

"That's not true, I'm sure there's fat people that can swim, you can swim"

"Yes but-" I glared at Bryan, "are you saying I'm fat"

"No, but your heavy"

"How can I be heavy and not fat"

"Muscles weigh more then fat"

"Point taken, nice save- BUT ANYWAY, people, don't have tons of metal in them, have you ever seen metal swim?!"

"Well in I-Robot"

"Oh shut up about your stupid robot movie" I jumped up and ran towards the water after Kai

"Tala!" I heard Bryan call out to me, "I don't think Kai needs saving!!"

"Shut up Kuznetsov" I grabbed someone's surf board hearing him complain behind me

---------

"But Tala…" Bryan blinked, whispering quietly to himself, "you don't know how to surf…"

--------

Okay, okay, okay, I can do this, I can do this, I can tooooootally do this

I'm laying on a surf board paddling my way to the waves, I can see Kai, I think that's Kai… is that Kai?? Whatever, I hope it's him cause that's who I'm following…

I kept going, water splashed into my face a few time- am I doing this right? I don't think they had water in their faces in the movies

Okay I can do this, I can do this, I can do this

If you can jump out of a plane, you can surf- right? I mean how hard could it be, reeeaaally

The giant wave came up in front of me

……Right I can't do this……..

"HOLY F---ING SHIT CRAP" I gasped shutting my eyes and attempting to get away

Failure in that department struck hard, the water beat over me and I sunk deep under

The rush was incredible, I didn't know water could be so powerful

Incredible… but scary… I felt it push and shove me

Oh man, and poor Kai

I'm so stupid, why am I so stupid

Just then a hand grabbed me and I was flung out of the water

It took a while for me to open my eyes, with the stinging of the salt and all

But when I finally managed to, you'll never guess who's shoulder in was on

Kai…

What do you know, he _can_ surf

HOLY F--- WE'RE INSIDE A WAVE TUBE THING

…So that's what it's like, well that's not so bad…

The wave started collapsing behind us, OKAY NOW BAD

"AAAHHH- GO FASTER GO FASTER GO FASTER GO FASTER" I struggled

Kai gripped me harder, "please, stop moving"

But I didn't stop moving

In fact I kept moving

And at one point I grabbed Kai's speedo and gave him a wedgie

…

Don't question my logic… it was the only thing I had to grab onto

The rest of him was all wet and slippery

You'll never guess what happens when you give him a wedgie

Nothing

He doesn't react at all

…But when you kick him in the face- yeah, then he falls off the surf board

…That wasn't fun at all

I swear to god it was an accident

How was I suppose to know his face would be in the front of his head

………………………….

Okay, shut up, no comment on that, do you hear me???

Look my top half was behind him, I didn't know what my feet were doing

Maybe I should have listened to him and stopped moving…

Whatever point is

WE'RE F---ING DROWNING

OR AT LEAST I AM

I THINK

I'M NOT SURE

WIPE OUT WIPE OUT

"AAAHHHH- WE'RE DYING, OH MY GOD, OOOOOO GOD, I DON'T WANNA DIE, I'M TOO HOT TO DIE!!! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!?! I-I" I opened my eyes to see people standing around me staring at me funny and Kai sitting beside me

"oh I'm not dying… well that's good to know… Ahahaha… so… um… what happened"

"Duuuuude, you like totally kicked him" Some surfer dude smiled at me pointing at Kai, "and he had a major wipe out"

"Okay… I kind of knew that one… what happened after that"

"he swam you to shore" Mariam and Hilary popped up out of god knows where, "Tala what are you doing here" Mariam raised an eyebrow questioningly

"…I'm on vacation…"

Mariam rolled her eyes, "are you on vacation alone?"

"…Maybe…"

Kai got up and held a hand out to me, "you can hang out with us if you want"

"No, he can't" Mariam glared at me

"Uh…it's okay" I took him hand and got up, "I get the feeling I'm not really wanted, and uh- sorry about… kicking you, and all"

Kai laughed, "it's alright"

"Ah… I have to go… Bye!" I ran off back to Bryan who was reaching my hand out towards him and looking back at Kai, "Bry- I-"

…Pain…

…oh god, so much pain…

"OOOOWWWWW!!!!!!!!" I looked back at Bryan to see a crab now hanging off my finger, "THE HELL?!"

"You reached out and it clamped to you" Bryan blinked

"Why did you have a crab?!" I swung my hand around trying to get it off

"I found it!!! Don't do that, your scaring him!!"

"HE'S HURTING ME"

"well… YOUR HURTING IT"

"GET IT OFF"

"I'M TRYING!! STOP MOVING!!!

-----------

Hey… Tala here

The day was pretty boring

…only interesting this that happened was when I buried Bryan in the sand

… and Kai was walking on his hands and some guy grabbed his dick

I twitched

No matter what anyone says, I so didn't throw that rock

----Flash Back-----

Tala threw the rock at the offending man who grabbed Kai's dick

-----End Flash Back-----

Okay maybe I did…

So not the point

But yeah, that guy got a concussion from that rock

Well none of that matters, cause tomorrow Kai will be able to make thoughts and decisions all by himself!!!

…I wonder if Bryan knows I stole his swimming shorts….

--------

The wind blew gently and the sun was setting over the horizon

This day actually turned out pretty good

…We finally managed to get that crab off Tala- but he whined about his finger for hours

And now… we're just in the water

It's kind of cool, I never really thought about being out like this…

It's really a break from the regular stuff we have to do at the office

All the yelling and junk…

This is a pretty relaxing mission actually

I can understand why Hilary would do this…

I looked around briefly

Huh… where'd Tal go

"Tala?" I glanced side to side, "Tal??" I turned around

"OOOOOIIIIII!!!" I heard tala yell out and saw him on shore

…with… my…. Swimming shorts?!?!

THE HELL, WHEN DID HE GET THOSE OFF ME!!!!

I twitched, "THE F--- TALA, THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!"

"COME GET EM, LOSER" he waved 'em around in the air

…well this is embarrassing…

"QUIT IT, JUST GIVE EM BACK"

I had to get the most immature hot partner in the world

"NAH UH UH- huh" Tala looked off to the side, "oi… OI- HILARY'S GONE!"

"Okay asshole- NOW GIVE ME MY F---ING SHORTS!" I hurried towards the shore

Tala laughed and ran off, then I heard him scream

My eyes widened and I ran out of the water and on to the shore, jumping over the sand and straight for Tala, "are you okay?!"

He was laying on the floor holding his foot, he looked up at me with sad eyes

"I stepped on a sting raaaaay" then he smiled, "and your naakked"

I glared and whacked him over the head

…idiot…

------------

A woman pressed against the wall

A man pressed up against her

Lips colliding, tongues dancing

The male finally pulled away briefly, "Hilary…" he panted softly whispering to her

"Ye-…yea Kyle…?"

"We can't do this"

"What? What are you talking about"

"I mean… I promised my sister I'd take her camping this week, I have to go home and help her pack"

"What??"

"I have to go on a business trip on Saturday" He kissed her again, "but I'll be here on Friday…"

"…Friday?"

He kissed her harder this time, "yeah… we could just hold things off till then…"

"But- I- I can't do Friday"

Kai rubbed up against her, rubbing her breasts and kissing her again, "but that's my only night with you- I thought it could be…special"

"I-I can't, I'm busy Friday" Hilary looked down blushing and shutting her eyes

Kai stared at her sadly, moving closer and whispering softly, "so that's it then…? We're just not gonna see each other…?"

"I…"

"Alright…" I kissed her gently again, pulling off and picking up his stuff, "I guess I'll see you around sometime… if you ever come back" he started walking away

Hilary clenched her teeth a little still very much aroused, "wait!"

Kai looked back questioningly

"Fine… I can… do Friday…"

Kai smiled

-----------

I jumped up into the jet, happily

Watching Kai walk past me carrying bags and Bryan slowly come up behind him giving me a questioning look

I smiled, tomorrow's the day!!!

Tomorrow, Kai's FINALLY normal

* * *

YAY

Kai normal!!!

Sorry for that chapter being, sooooo short

**Remember 7 reviews for an update**

Okay well since this was **posted at the same time as the last chapter**

**There are no reviews **

**There are no questions**

**Any reviews or questions given for the last chapter will be at the end of the next chapter**

Don't forget to thank ShilvaA

Thanks for reading

**Now review : ) **


	10. Chapter 10 The Real Kai

Dun Dun DUN

I'm back!

: D yay! That's right! A chapter up the very next day!

You know what this means?! I have no life!!!

**Rofl, no one thanked ShilvaA**, whatever, that's okay, I'm sure she felt the love anyway- thought that counts, I tried

**Note:** Number of reviews at time of posting **61**

**Note2:** Since there was only one chapter this time, we are back to **5 reviews for an update**

Ho hum ho hum ho hum

Read

* * *

**Chapter 10- The Real Kai **

"So will you do it for me?"

"Tala, I don't understand why this is so important"

"Please Judy?"

Tala was standing in Judy's lab currently asking her to do him a favour

"I'm not asking for a lot" Tala whined a little

"You kind of are, I don't even have a reason to call Bryan down"

"Well you're smart, I'm sure you can think of something"

"What are you trying to hide from him??"

Tala smiled innocently, "well if I tell you that, then it'd ruin the surprise wouldn't it??"

Judy sighed and rubbed her temples, "fine… fine I guess I could show him the layouts of-"

"Thanks Judy!!" Tala rushed over to the door and Judy glared at him watching him turn around to speak to her again, "remember wait for my page, then page him, okay?"

The door slid open and Tala took his leave, as it slid down to a close Judy continued to glare at the door

She rolled her eyes, "you owe me one… you better not be doing something stupid, Ivanov…"

---------------

Bryan sighed, glancing at his watch and leaning back on his hands

We were in Kai's room, Bryan was sitting on the bed next to Kai and I was sitting on the table, anxiously swinging my legs and playing with my pagers beep tones.

"They're late…" Bryan frowned

"Yea…" I looked up at Bryan, there I sent it, I sent Judy the page… she should page him annnny minute now

……..

….annnnnny minute…..

……..come on hurry up

….God what are you waiting for….

Page him already, god damn it…

_Beep beep _

There we go!

Bryan blinked reaching into his pocket and pulled his pager out, "huh… oh uh… Okay… guess I'll see you in a bit- Judy wants to see me…" he stood up eyeing me suspiciously.

I made a hand motion for Bryan to leave, "well hurry up then, chop chop- get moving"

"Are you sure you're going to be alright on your own?" Bryan questioned raising an eyebrow

How old does he think I am, Five??

I twitched, "just go!"

Bryan paused, staring at me for a moment before leaving

I froze

He's suspicious

He knows something's up

He only ever looks at me like that when he doesn't trust me

…This is exactly how he ruined his own surprise party 3 years ago…

I sat there staring at the door as if waiting for him to pop back in randomly

It might happen… it could… he could be…testing me

Or waiting outside the door

Or inside the closet

Or something insane and crazy like that

Hey... it could happen...

After a few minutes, I sighed, calming down and jumped down off the table, smiling

"You seem excited" Kai stated as he does seem to _love_ mentioning the obvious

"Yes am I" I smiled rushing over to Kai and grabbing his shoulders, "we're deactivating your chip today"

Kai blinked, registering this in his mind before responding, "I am being warned to advise you that this is a bad idea, Tala"

I frowned, greeeeaaaat, he has the objecting mind of his creators, "well you're a bundle of kill joy, aren't you"

"My chip makes me perfect, without it, I am not"

You're perfect? If being boring is perfect then I'm fatter then Santa Claus

"But you're not perfect…"

"This is incorrect, Tala"

"Okay, shut up, we're not arguing about this- be quiet or agree with me or I'm going to smack you" I frowned as I spoke poking the other male in the forehead

I am sick and tired of all this arguing with Tala

No one should be arguing with Tala

You should all be yielding to my greatness and telling me how everything I do is wonderful

There was a knock at the door

OH MY GOD!

They're here!

I rushed into my room and opened the door

The three scientists from the last time were there

"Hi!!" I moved aside to let them in

"Are you sure about this Mr. Ivanov…"

What, no hi?

"Are you guys questioning me again…"

"He's not going to be as knowledgeable, the chip gives him a thorough understand of-"

"So he's gonna stop being a smart ass and calling himself perfect??"

"Well…" The scientists glanced at each other, "…to a certain extent…"

"That's great-"

"You have to sign here before we proceed…" another scientist held up a form and I rolled my eyes grabbing a pen off the table and scribbling down my signature

Did I ever tell you how much I hate signing stuff?

"Great, are you done??" I asked

"Well yes, but-"

"Good" I shoved the three into Kai's room

The three exchanged glances, looking at each other, shrugging and shaking their heads, one finally looked towards Kai

"224, up"

The cyborg stood, one scientist pulled out what looked like an absorbent sheet, laying it on the bed as another pulled the pillow off the bed and put a cushion with a hole in the middle in its place.

"224, facedown"

The cyborg lay down on the bed

Wait a minute…

"Whoa… are you gonna cut him open?"

Can't they just hit a button or something to deactivate it, I mean is this gonna get bloody?

The scientists looked back at me angrily

-------------

The elevator door opened and Bryan exited it, walking down the hallway and stopping in front of a door. He punched a few numbers into the key pad and the door slid up, walking in Bryan blinked confusedly, seeing Tala sitting on his own bed.

"Uh…" Bryan started, "do I wanna know?"

"They kicked me out" Tala muttered, "all I did was ask a question

Bryan walked over to Tala plopping down on the bed beside him, "they're still here?"

"Yeah…" Tala responding, glancing at the other male, "of course they are"

"Ah…"

There was silence

Then the door finally slid open

The scientists walked out, holding the cushion and absorbent sheet, which now looked to be stained red in one section

"We'll be back later to check up on him" One mentioned

"You're coming back again??" Bryan blinked

"Mmm"

"Oh, whatever, Kai's not meeting Hilary again until Friday anyway" Tala hopped up smiling

"He's asleep right now, but he'll wake up soon" Another one spoke

"We left a meal for him, in his room, so you don't have to worry about feeding him" the second said

"Okay, thanks! You can see yourself out" Tala rushed into Kai's room and Bryan slowly followed after

"…They put him to sleep…?"

"Yeah"

Bryan paused for a moment and Tala grew ecstatic

Kai wasn't sleeping the way he usually did

In fact they couldn't see Kai at all

There was a round mass of sheets on the bed, the assumption being that Kai was probably under there somewhere

"What'd you do" Bryan eyed Tala suspiciously

"Nothing"

"Tala…"

"Nothing!!!"

Bryan rolled his eyes before speaking, "well, wake him up, we can at least go see what Hilary's doing for a little while and then come back in time for the scientists"

"…."

"Tala, wake him up!

Tala shook Kai a little

"Okay fine… never mind I'll wake him up…"

---------

The two toned bluenette followed the scientists, he had tried questioning them a few times as to where they were going today but to no avail

Finally they stopped, the male glanced around, noting that the he was indeed surrounded he paused waiting somewhat bitterly for something to happen

…Whatever it was couldn't be good…

…_Maybe they had finally decided to kill him…_

Out of the darkness came a familiar old man

The man smiled, walking closer causing the boy to flinch

_He never smiles… not like that that… not unless he wants to…_

He stared cautiously as the elderly man reached out, cupping one his cheeks with his hand

Still smiling he brushed his thumb against the younger males face lightly

"It's finally time, my little abomination" his eyes narrowed slightly, but the smile stayed firm in it's place

_At this point in time, the name he called him had no meaning… it never did _

"Time for what…?" The youth asked still seemingly nervous

The old man's smile widened, "I always knew that whore's body would be good for something…" The smile faded and he man began to grip and squeeze the boys face tightly, "after all, it's his body that's partially the reason why something as wretched as you was created in the first place"

The younger male was trying to fight back

At no point in time do you ever assume he wasn't

_Even at the moment his hands are gripping the others, a silent plea stretched across his face in hopes he'll stop _

The elder man threw the boy onto the floor watching him curse under his own breath as he struggled, sitting up and rubbing at the bruises forming on his face

The old man smiled once again, "but don't worry, you'll be put to good use soon enough" turning his back he continued, "then maybe you'll be able to actually achieve something with your life, instead of being the useless piece of shit you are…" the man started walking, "take him away"

Before the youth could react, a cloth was pressed against his nose and mouth

And darkness overcame him…

----------

Time for…

Time for…

Time for what…?

You never told me what it was time for…

Why does no one ever tell me what's going on…

Why does everyone get to know but me?

That's not fair…

I wanna know… I wanna know too…

Why do you… hate me so… much…

A hand pushed at me

Mmmmm….

My eyes partially opened after I felt someone begin to shake me

…No… I don't wanna get up yet…

I shut my eyes again and shifted beneath the covers

..Did they change the bed?? I don't remember it being this comfy before…

I mean, not that I'm complaining or anything

"Okay fine… never mind I'll wake him up…"

I heard a voice and shut my eyes a little tighter, no… I don't wanna wake up- leave me alone

Just then an invading hand reached under the cover and started…. Pushing at my collar bone?? The hell?? I glared angrily at the disturbing hand and grabbed it, twisting it backwards and hearing its owner gasp out in pain while trying to yank it back.

I let go, there you go, idiot…

"Tala, what the hell did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything, I swear!!"

"Are you lying to me?!"

…Oh God, how's anyone suppose to sleep with those two screaming at each other…

"…Er…"

"You are!"

"Okay- okay, God, shut up, I deactivated his chip…"

"you WHAT?!"

…I'm tired… Just go away…

"Now he can make choices!"

"Now he's hurting my hand when I try to wake him up!"

God…

I sat up, blanket drooping over me, pulling it back I twisted around to look at the two idiots keeping me up, "Would you just shut-…"

I paused, blinked and looked around

…Wait… where the hell am I…

I turned my body around and continued examining the room I was in

Both idiots stared at me before the red head finally spoke

"Uh… hey Kai" he smiled

"…Who are you??…" I questioned, "where am I??…"

I swallowed and cautiously backed up a little, clutching the sheet and eyeing the two males in front of me

Oh God… was I transferred to some department I didn't know about?

What are they gonna do with me

"You don't know us…?" The red head blinked

I shook my head

Was I suppose to?

"…Oh… uh… well, I'm Tala, and this is Bryan" The red head now known as Tala motioned to the purple haired guy

"Oh" was all I really managed

"You're at the BBA" Bryan said

I blinked, "BBA?"

"…yea…"

"Is that in the facility?"

"Facility?" Tala asked

"You mean Yazaka?" Bryan questioned

I nodded

"No"

"You don't remember anything do you"

Remember what…

I shook my head

Is this what it's time for? I don't get it…

"Do you even know you're a cyborg??" Bryan asked

"A what?!" My jaw dropped

W-what?! They made me one of _them_??

Bryan glared at Tala who smiled sheepishly at him

"Look what you did, you made him stupid" Bryan groaned

Say what…

"Oh would you relax, he's not stupid- he just has a bit of a memory problem" Tala retorted

Excuse me??

The red head looked at me, "what's the last thing you remember"

I paused, "…being told it's time and then getting knocked out"

"IIIIIII see… well between then and now, you kind of got turned into a cyborg and got sold to us"

"Sold to you?"

"Yes"

"So that would mean I belong to you?" I raised an eyebrow

"Yes"

"Ah- no" I got up and pushed past the red head, "I don't care how much you paid, that one I refuse to say"

I walked over to a door, and pressed a button beside it, it slid up

Ah… bathroom… gotcha…

"Wait, Kai there's more"

I walked over to another door, sliding it to the side

…empty space with drawers and a bar across the top…

…interesting…

I closed the door

"Kai??"

And finally one more door, I pressed the button, the door slid up

…Another bedroom…

Greeeeeaaaat…

"Kai!" A hand grabbed my upper arm and I turned to see Tala staring at me like I was deaf

…Wait he was talking to me?

"Who's Kai"

Tala blinked confusedly, "you're Kai"

"I'm Kai?"

"Yes Kai"

"Since when am I Kai??"

"Since I named you Kai"

"You named me?? What am I your dog now?" I pulled away from him

I so don't remember agreeing to being called Kai

"No!... I… I had to name you"

"Why did you _have_ to name"

"Because you needed a name!"

"Why did I need a name? I already have a name"

"Fine, then, what's your name"

"IIIII'm… 2,2,4"

"That's not a name"

"That's what everyone calls me, it must be my name"

"It _can't_ be your name"

"Why can't that be my name"

"Because they're numbers"

"What's wrong with numbers?!"

"IT'S NOT A NAME!" Tala clenched a fist

"Well it's my name- so clearly IT IS"

Tala slapped a hand over his face and dragged it down, "look, that's your model number, your name was suppose to be what the first letter in your code stands for"

I paused for a minute thinking about this

My coooode is… K.Y.224…

And the K stands fooooor…

K…

Sooooo

"Theeeen, my names K"

Tala clenched his teeth, I'm beginning to think maybe he doesn't like me very much

"That can't be your name…" he gritted through his teeth

"…and why can't that be my name"

"Because it's a letter"

"But you just said that letter stands for what my name is"

"But it doesn't stand for anything, it's just a letter"

"So if it's just a letter then isn't that what it stands for??"

Tala twitched before yelling "YOUR NAME IS KAI"

I took note of that vein that popped up on his forehead, that can't be good at all

"Temper, temper" I scolded, shaking my head as I walked into the connecting bedroom, smirking slightly

-------Tala POV------

"Wow Tala, you were right, this was a great idea-good job" I heard a voice coming from beside me

I turned to see Bryan staring at me not at all amused

…No … I refuse to believe this was a bad idea

We just… got off to a bad start… That's all…

And God damn it, I will make him accept that his name is f---ing Kai

I rushed into my room after Kai and grabbed him again, forcing him to sit down on the bed

"Wait- I'm not done" I growled

Kai looked up calmly and blinked, "there's more?"

"Yes there's more"

"What more"

"Well if you'd just shut up for a second, I'd tell you" I frowned angrily

Okay, no, keep your cool…

"Look, we're on a mission" I started

"A mission?"

"Yes a mission"

"What mission"

"okay STOP THAT"

"Stop what"

"Stop repeating everything I say as a question- just shut up, listen, then ask stupid questions"

Kai rolled his eyes

"Okay, look, there's an evil spy company thing called Bega- and for the past 10 days we're been spying on the coordinator of the southern bound head quarters, Elisa aka Hilary. Meanwhile you, have been creating a relationship with her in order to get into her bed, have sexies and steal her palm pilot"

"I don't remember doing that"

"Well of _course_ you don't, for the past two weeks you've been agreeing to do _everything _anyone asks you and was about as fun to talk to as a cardboard box"

"So if I was as fun as a cardboard box how'd I create a relationship with some girl?"

"I dunno, you had some personality thingy in you"

"…I see..."

"But that's not what I wanted, I wanted you to have choices, to have a say in what happens to you- that's why we deactivated the chip"

Bryan grabbed my shoulder squeezing it I heard him mutter angrily to me "Tala, why the hell did you do this now, we're right in the middle of something and now he's completely changed- why didn't you just wait till after we finished"

"Oh relax, we're practically finished, all he has to do is have sexies with her"

"Sexies?" Kai questioned looking confused

"He doesn't even no what, _'sexies'_ is, we're screwed"

"Oh would you calm down he's just mocking me and my word choice" I looked over at Kai, "you know how to seduce someone, don't you?"

"Of course!"

I looked back at Bryan, "see-"

Only to be cut off by Kai

"So that's like… knitting or something right?"

…………………..

……………….

………….

Knitting…??

Knitting?!?!

KNITTING?!?!!

My eyes went wide and I looked back at Bryan, "okay we might be a _little_ screwed…"

Kai got up and tried to walk away again

This time Bryan lashed out, grabbing his arm, "Kai do you know where babies come from??"

Kai paused, "…what's a baby"

Bryan immediately sent me a horrified looked, "just a LITTLE?!"

This time it was my turn to grab Kai

"You never wondered where you came from?!"

Kai blinked and had a look of defense on his face, "the last time I asked someone where I came from I got slapped and didn't get dinner"

"Okaaaaay…"

"Someone else said I came from death"

"….Well that's just weird"

"Okay yes, that's very saaaad" Bryan grabbed me, "but we kind of have a PROBLEM"

"Relax! Relax! It's okay! It's gonna be okay!"

"It's gonna be OKAY?! This guys an idiot!!! He has no education!!! First we have to give him a sex ed talk, then we have show him what sex _is_- and then we have to make him good at it by FRIDAY!!!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME, I CAN'T THINK WHEN YOU'RE YELLING AT ME"

"WELL YOU BETTER THINK OF _SOMETHING_, CAUSE WE'RE KINDA FREAKING SCREWED"

"OKAY- OKAY" I pushed away from Bryan and waved my hands around a bit trying to come up with something, "OKAY- I KNOW, why don't we get one of those- those-those"

"those…"

"Inflatable dummy sex doll thingies!!"

"..Inflatable dummy sex doll…"

"YEAH- and then he can practice having sexies with it!!!"

"…INFLATABLE DUMMY SEX DOLL" Bryan shot me a 'i-can't-believe-that's-what-you-came-up-with' look

"well- WHAT- I don't see YOU coming up with any bright ideas, I thought you were suppose to be some kind of strategy man!!!"

"FINE, we'll get him a stupid sex doll"

"FINE"

….

…hey wait a minute

"Where'd Kai go…?!?"

--------------

Grey Grey grey

..well I'll tell you one thing

This place is defiantly a nice shade of grey

…….

Okay who am I kidding this place is no lively then the facility

…Actually the facility had like test tube creatures and stuff in rooms

So I guess this place might be a little less lively really…

I dunno, I could be wrong

Another guy waved at me

…On the plus side many people have seen me and no one has tried to grab me

…that's good to know…

Okay… really big room with lots of desk and bored people…

…Fascinating…

….And a kitchen…

IIIIIIIIIII…. See…

That's great

However if this place is anything like the facility

I'm not allowed in here

So I should probably turn around… and leave…

Before I get yelled at or something

"KAAAI!!!"

See someone's getting yelled at right now

"KAAAAII!!!"

Wait a minute didn't that guy say I was Kai?

And I'm getting yelled at?

…Well that can't be good…

I turned around and saw Tala and Bryan running at me

Yeah, defiantly not good…

Tala stopped in front of me, panting, "Kaiwhere'dyougoIcan'tbelieveyouranofflikethat"

….what…

Bryan took a breath and repeated, "he says, where'd you go"

"Oh…um… here… I went here…"

Tala and Bryan sweatdropped

"So we see" Bryan muttered

"Okay" Tala panted a little, "come on, we have so much work to do"

"Work…?" I blinked

"Yeah, work"

"Nah uh, I don't like work" I walked past 'em again, you know I was _kinda _trying to explore here…

"But…but… it's…really… FUN work" Tala whined

"Fun work?" I questioned as I kept walking down the hall

Hey, an elevator

"Yeah, you get to… ejaculate a lot"

"I get to do what now?" I pressed the button for the elevator

"He doesn't know what that means, remember?" Bryan groaned to Tala

I walked into the elevator and Tala followed, Bryan shook his head and walked down the hall

"You get to… I dunno, just come- would you??" Tala looked up and saw bryan, he called out to him, "HEY! Wait! Bry! Where are you going- Bry??" The door shut

I hit the bottom floor

This place has lots of floors

That's neato

Walking through all of them will give me something to do

I wonder if I'll find any test tube creatures

"Kai, come on, this is serious"

"Look" I looked at Tala, "I didn't agree to this, I didn't agree to being made this- I didn't agree to being your little mission buddy, and I didn't agree to being called Kai, so could you just leave me alone?"

"Okay, well you are a cyborg, you are my…er… mission buddy and your name _is _Kai, and now we're kind of possibly in a life or death situation here and the only way to get out is if you cooperate"

The elevator doors opened

"Well, that's your problem" I walked out

"No, it's our problem"

"You're not gonna stop bothering me about this are you"

"No of course not, why would I"

…What is this… I looked around, there were cars here and there, as well as jets and planes, dirty guys in overalls walking around

…Is this some kind of garage?

----------

Damn it why won't he listen to me

Is he ignoring me?? I swear to God now he's just ignoring me

I mean come on, I'm not asking for a lot, I just want him to have sex with a doll a couple hundred times and then do it with some girl!

….No comment on that, do you hear me??

"Kaaaaai!!!!!" exclaimed Ray as he bounded up to Kai, how many times do we have to tell that guy, Kai isn't a kid…"Hello- you, cuttie wuttie pwettie witty little-" he reached for Kai's hair

Kai grabbed his hand right before he managed to touch it and twisted his arm, an agonized expression crossing Ray's features

"Kai!" I gasped

"Don't you ever call me cuttie wuttie or pwettie wittie ever again or I'm gonna f---ing break your arm off" with that he let go and walked off

Leaving me with the pained Ray who was now rubbing at his arm

"Tala!!" He whined immediately to me, "what'd you do to him?! He's not cute anymore!!"

I shrugged and gave him an uneasy smile then running after the cyborg who was now walking over to Johnny

------------

There is a dirty little midget calling me

…Why is this dirty little midget calling me…

I walked up to the dirty little midget who was dirty and very midget like

He smiled up at me, "hey Kai- think you can give me a hand?"

They all call me Kai, is that really my name?

"A hand?"

"Yeah… fixing this car"

"…Why the hell would you ask me that"

The midget looked confused

Why is he confused, I'm confused, he can't be confused if I'm confused

"Do I look like a dirty mechanic to you; I don't know anything about cars- why would you ask me that"

Just then the red head shoved me aside and smiled at the offended midget

"Sorry I… he just… sorry…"

Right… I'm gone…

"Hey!"

…and he follows me again- woo hoo…

"Kai! This isn't a game! You don't really have a choice here!"

"I thought the whole point of giving me back my personality was so that I would have choice"

"Yes, but it's too late, you can't choose for this one

"Why"

"Because cyborg you already started it, and now you have to finish it!"

"Look- you're _annoying_ me" I punched the wall

I usually do punch the walls when I get annoyed

…but usually the walls don't dent…

My eyes widened … okay … never have I seen that before

I was shocked to say the least, a little freaked out, but more so shocked

I glanced at Tala who at this point had also gone silent, I shook my head slightly and turned away, walking again and swallowing softly, trying to get over what just happened

It just seemed so …weird… and unnatural…

"Kai…"

Just then-

**PAIN**

**everywhere **

I shut my eyes tightly, doubled over and grabbed my sides

What the hell is this?!

I opened them again, and just like that… it was gone…

But what was that… that was… intense

I turned around seeing Bryan holding a small gadget thing in his hand

"What the hell was that?!" I straightened up and glared angrily at him

"It's a little something your uh, creators, I guess you could call them, put in you- turns your own electric shocks or something against you…"

No… They….

Of course they did…

Of course they'd do you something like this…

I can't believe them, those f---ing bas----s

I glared angrily at the floor, always looking for an easier way to make me listen to them…

"Okay… here's the thing… sorry we had to go to this- but this serious shit… now you have to listen to us, or you get another zap, hear me?"

"Bry…"

Bryan held a hand out in front of Tala motioning him to be quiet

…You were wrong Tala…

…There are no such thing as choices in this world…

…There's no such thing as being free…

* * *

Aaaaawwwws… Kai gots zappified 

**Remember 5 reviews for an update**

Okay, so the next part I'm gonna split into two sections

**Chapter 8:**

**Thanks for reviewing **

GabZ and Uzumi

**Chapter 9:**

**Thanks for reviewing**

GabZ

Caterena

Iced coffee

AC-chan

Uzumi

What?!

**Congratulations to What?! For being the first to review**

**There were no questions**

**Quick note to Iced coffee-** have no fear, Kai will be cute in some parts… or sad… I dunno which it is, rofl, but this story does get very sad at some point : (

Um, so thankies for reading

**: ) now review plzzzzz**


	11. Chapter 11 Sex Education

Hey Guys

The great, the wonderful

The partially insane

iixne

Has come back to you : )

Lol, okay… uuuhhhh, I love this chapter- I don't know how you guys will like it, I'm hoping you'll love it too. I personally think this is one of the best chapters

I'd like to thank **RyuuKai** and **Kaizer Enjyu** for thanking **ShilvaA **

Thank you for your thank yous, she feels the love

**Note: **Number of reviews at time of posting **72**

**Note2: **the review requirement is still in play **5 reviews for an update**

**Warning:** If you didn't guess by the chapter name, **this chapter has sexual related content**, if you are not comfortable with that- turn back… but I'm guessing you are comfortable with it or you wouldn't have clicked this story all together

Read the fic

* * *

**Chapter 11- Sex Education **

"Why.."

_Bonk_

"Why…"

_Bonk_

"Why…"

_Bonk_

Judy was pacing around rubbing her temples, repeating the word why to herself a thousand times, as Bryan bonked his hand on the table

I, I being Tala was standing at the side watching

"Judy.." I started

"No, what could have possibly possessed you to do this" Judy stopped and shot a glare at me

"Oh geez come on, you guys are making such a big deal out of this"

"Well of course we are! Tala, in the middle of a mission??" Bryan shoved me, "you must have been out of your mind!"

"What were you thinking?!" Judy stopped pacing and yelled at me

"What do you mean what was I thinking, you know perfectly well what I was thinking!!" I yelled back

"Well what were you thinking, thinking of what you were thinking?!" Bryan asked

"Well I wasn't thinking what you think I was thinking, when I was thinking what I thinked"

"…Thinked?"

"…Shut up, you made me think too much"

"Well that's a first"

"Enough, settle your silly squabble another time, we have more important issues to worry about" Judy frowned at the two

I guess she's right...

"Okay, getting serious Tala, this is ridiculous- we can't do this, why don't we just get his chip reactivated when those scientists come back" Bryan suggested

No!!!

"What?? But Kai just got his life back! why are you guys so mean?!" I whined

"Tala, we're not being mean, we're being logical. Kai doesn't want to listen to us- we don't have time for him to get use to all this" Judy lectured

"Yes Tala… and he's hardly educated…" Bryan continued

"It's going to be extremely difficult for him to try to pull off who he was before"

"Not to mention he never even saw who he was playing before, that makes it harder"

"We have to reactivate it"

"He's stupid…"

"He's retarded"

"We don't have the time to educate him"

"That's not our job, it's not what we're paid to do"

"Yeah- hi, I'm kind of still in the room, don't know if any of you noticed…" A voice came from the bed came, they all turned to see Kai sitting there waving a little at them, not at all amused

"Yes, I know," Bryan started, "I meant what I said"

Well that was mean…

Kai sweatdropped, "gee thanks…"

"Okay okay, wait you guys, stop- alright look, I know this looks bad but we have some time" I waved his hands in protest as I spoke, "why don't we give him a shot? Let's at least try to help him and see how it turns out" I threw my thoughts out there in hopes they'd go for it

Bryan eyed me suspiciously, "are you trying to get out of paper work or something"

Well yes, but that's besides the point

I sweatdropped, "noooo… I'm just saying"

Judy sighed and shook her head, "I dunno Tala- this seems highly unorthodox"

"Just one chance, come on"

"…Tala…"

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeee???" I put on my best 'I'm-really-sad-and-will-love you-forever-and-ever-and-always-if-you-do-this-for-me' face

"God…okay" She shook her head and agreed

VICTORY!!!

"But you are never ever ever allowed to have any more surprises, without telling me first, EVER" she pointed at me angrily

"…But what if the surprise is for you?" I questioned

"EVER"

…Okay… a half victory…

--------------

"You want me to buy… what now??" The man spoke into his phone, holding a motorcycle helmet. "Uh… isn't that a little … I dunno- perverted?? ………. Ahahaha…. Okay…suuure buddy, whatever you say chief" The man hung up, hopped on his bike and took off.

------------

Tala hung up, "well that didn't go well…"

"Do I wanna know what he said?" Bryan asked

"No"

"Alrighty then…"

He walked back over to Bryan

Now they were in Kai's room

Kai was sitting on the bed and Bryan and Tala were standing by a chart that came from god knows where

Judy was leaning on a wall

On the chart was a picture of a very happy stickman and a very happy stick woman supposedly having very happy stick people sex

Bryan had already mocked Tala on this drawing

So there was no need to comment on it any further

Tala coughed, holding a pointing stick, averting his eyes to gaze around the room

"Okaaaay… soooo. Sex sex sex sex sex sex sex…." He started, "okay… well… Kai … um… see… when a man and a woman love each other… very much… or when they wanna steal the others palm pilot in order to foil their evil plans… they uh… touch each other and do … that…" Tala pointed at the bad drawing, "annnnd… take it away Bryan"

Bryan coughed uncomfortably, "gee thanks… uh… well.. basically… what… that iiisss… is um… see the guy takes his uh dick" Bryan pointed at the drawing, "and he puts it into the …girls vagina… and uh… Tala…"

"Um… then he…" Tala pressed the pointer at the picture on the guy and pushed it side to side along the picture, "he goes like this a lot… and thrusts into the girl and… releases his seed"

There was silence

Bryan cleared his throat "…and …sometimes… if you're lucky… one of the sperm cells from the release will find it's way to the girl's…egg"

"Yes and then that will make a baby" Tala reached over and tapped kai on the head with the pointer, "but we don't want any Kai babies so you're going to have to wear a condom"

"Girls lay eggs?" Kai blinked confusedly and asked

"Uh no…" Tala started

"Well… Sorta…" Bryan continued

"Kind of…"

"Not really"

Judy shook her head and moved forward, shoving Tala to the side and grabbing his stick, she flipped his bad drawing over and drew a new picture of a uterus. She then looked back at Kai, "okay- don't listen to those retards, once a month a girl forms a small cell that is referred to as an egg, it is not a birds egg, but it is called an egg. After a males releases his sperm into her, through here" she pointed to the entrance of the uterus, "they travel in hopes of entering this egg- if a sperm cell happens to fertilize the egg, the cell will travel here to the whom and begin the baby forming process. And all of this is not what were going to be focusing on, now- we're not making babies"

"But we're having sex" Kai said

"Yes, but no babies"

"But sex makes babies"

"Yes… but we're going to do the sex part without the babies"

"So I don't release in her"

"No you do" Judy walked over to they're new bag of things and pulled out a condom, "But you're going to wear this"

While Judy showed Kai how to put a condom on a banana Tala walked over to the door, he'd heard a knock

Standing there was Emily

"Uh… Rick told me to give you this…" She said holding the box for the inflatable sex dolly

"Oh, uh… haha… t-thanks Emily" Tala smiled weakly, taking the doll box from her

"No problem… Now do I even want to know why you would want something like this"

"Uuuuummmmm" Tala thought for a second, "it's for our cyborg"

"Right…"

"Yea"

Door Closed

Weeeeeeeeeeell.. that was awkward

---------

I walked back, I inflated the dolly and laid it down in front of Kai

"Okay Kai, this is going to be Hilary"

Kai stared at the air filled thingy

"Okay so… now, take your pants off"

Kai looked at me like I was crazy, "my pants??"

Yes that's what I said don't question me…

"Yes, you kind of need them to be not on for this next part"

"But I don't wanna take my pants off"

Oh God, I am so tired of you arguing with me, you're starting to piss me off too

"But I didn't ask you if you wanted to take your pants off I just told you to take them off"

"But that's stupid- why the hell do I need to-"

This time I grabbed the zappy thing from Bryan and held it out towards Kai, "STOP QUESTIONING ME AND TAKE YOUR PANTS OFF GOD DAMN IT"

Muahahahahahahahahaahahaha

I am so evil

Evil I be

That's right, take your pants off for me, pretty one

"OKAY! Okay! God!" Kai stood up and started undoing his pants, "I'm doing it…I'm doing it, jeez…" his pants fell down

I picked up my stick and poked his butt

"Underwear too!"

Kai shot me a glare and dropped his undie

"Do I get to keep my shirt on, oh high and mighty perverted one??"

Oh, smart guy now, huh??

Fine, I can dig

"Yes you may, my low and horrible strip teaser- now sit down, on the bed, right there, between the legs"

Kai did as he was told

Aw what a good boy!

"Good boy! …if I had a treat, I would give you one"

Kai glared at me again

"Okay, hold up, now your dickie has to be erected" I poked went to poke his dick with the stick only to have him hit it away and give me a 'I-would-so-kill-you-if-you-didn't-have-that-zappy-thing' look

Geez someone's grumpy

"Okay well… erect it…"

Kai stared at me

…you're joking right…

"um…masturbate…"

Silence

"…I'll close eyes if you want"

…Nothing…

"I don't think he understands…" Bryan muttered

I blinked, "really..? Are you sure you're a guy?? Okay, never mind that, uh… okay- just um… rub your dick"

"Rub my dick??" Kai blinked a blush crossed his face as he stared at me like I had just said something outrageous

"…Yes.. touch yourself"

"Touch myself??"

The hell man…

"Okay, stop repeating what I'm saying, and just do it already"

Kai looked down at his dickie

Kai looked back at me

"…But…but… I'm not _suppose_ to touch myself, _there_" Kai said quietly, staring at me unsurely

…..

….

….

Okay I know this is not the time, but

OH MY GOD he's so cute!!!!

I wanna squish him!!!

Despite my attempts I ended up smiling and laughing softly, "okay… ahahaha- alright, it's okay, don't worry, you're allowed to"

"But when I was kid I touched myself there once… and they backhanded me and told me if I ever did that again they'd rip it off"

"Okay… no ones ripping it off, just… trust me, you don't know how much we need _that _right now, do your thing"

Kai paused…

Kai blushed deeply

Kai lightly rubbed one section

Like he was petting himself or something

Aaaahhhh, he's so adorable

But bad and a horrible masturbator

"Oooookaaaay… thaaaaat's not exactly what I meant… noooo… not at all…"

Kai gave me an angry and embarrassed 'I-have-no-idea-what-you're-expecting-from-me-and-I'm-trying-God-Damn-It' look

"Okay wait" I moved forward, "I'll do it"

"WHAT?!" Bryan and Kai snapped at the same time

I gave jerky glances from Kai to Bryan, "w-well, he doesn't know what he's doing" I walked forward toward Kai again only to have him jump back

"You're gonna rub my winkie?!"

Aaaaawwwww… winkie….

He sounds soooo innocent…

Like a little kiddie widdie

Well, time to curropt him and make him a wonderful perverted sex addict like me!

"Uh, yea, kinda" I took another step forward

Kai backed up against the wall

"But you can't!!" he gasped

"…Why not…"

"Because… i-it's my winkie!!!"

"…Uh… I know…"

"B-But… why can't you touch your own winkie?!"

"Well see, that'd be rather pointless, because then _I'd_ be the one aroused and I'm not exactly the one who has to have sex with the dummy…"

Kai blushed heavily, "but it's my winkie!! You can't touch my winkie!!!"

"Why not?!" I started crawling onto the bed

"Because it's MY winkie!!!"

"Oh would you stop being such a baby and let me do my thing?!"

"NO!!! Y-you're trying to touch my winkie!!!"

"Oh- would you STOP" Judy shoved me out of the way making me land on the floor and got on the bed reaching out and grabbing Kai's dick, giving him a hand job

Kai's eyes shot open and his jaw dropped

His face successfully looked like a tomato

His hands leaped out in front of him as he made some failed weak attempts to shove Judy off

Finally Kai shut his eyes and moaned deeply

…Oh snap that sounded sexy…

That wonderful sound will forever be in my head

Judy pulled off after Kai was hard, she looked up at him, "you're a grown man, and you don't know how to masturbate, I don't know whether to be in shock and awe by your ability to restrain yourself or pity your existence for being so incredibly stupid!!! You're like a 5 year old, 'GASP, you can't touch people there!!! That's WRONG!!!' I have news for you, Kai" Judy grabbed Kai's dick again, "THIS IS **SEX**, WITHOUT **THIS**, THERE IS NO **SEX**- TO HAVE SEX, **THIS** HAS TO BE TOUCHED, **A LOT,** **BY OTHER PEOPLE**- LIVE WITH IT"

Judy pulled back, I think she just scarred him for life

Kai looks scared

Actually, Kai looks terrified

I feel the need to hug Kai…

But for some reason I don't think now's the time for that

Judy turned and looked at me and Bryan

She also noticed that me and Bryan are aroused too, she glared at us

"You guys are horrible"

"Nooooo!!!" I yelled defensively getting up and putting on my best manly pose, "we're** men**"

"Yes and… this is what men do, Judy… we… get aroused when, innocent hot guys are, forcefully given hand jobs"

I attempted to hold back a smile

I didn't succeed

"Yes and… we're… damn proud of it, aren't we Bryan" I looked at him who also trying not to smile

"Oh so very proud" Bryan smiled and put his face in his hands

I looked at Judy

Judy did not find this half as amusing as me and Bryan did

But of course she didn't

She's not a hot and sexy man

She's a serious and pretty woman

…in charge of her own life

…like those tv shows women on ….tv…

You know the ones that are really hot but are like impossible to have sex with?

…Well Judy is like that…

She's like one of those tv show type women

…This is all irreverent to what's actually happening…

So I should like, probably stop now

I'm rambling again

Okay, back to more sexy matters

Like Kai

Kai is very sexy

Kai has no pants on

Kai is aroused

And so is Tala, Tala is very aroused because Kai is aroused

And Bryan is aroused, but Tala doesn't care that Bryan is aroused, what's important is that Kai is aroused

…Yes I… am talking in the third person

Shut up

Okay, so right, now Kai actually looked very depressed

Somehow me thinks he does not want to have sexies with anyone

Judy gave him a sympathized looked

"I'm sorry Kai, but the reality is, for a guy that looks like you- **that's** all anyone's really gonna want from you" Judy motioned towards his arousal, she paused for a moment, pulling another condom out and giving it to Kai, "put this on, just like I showed you"

Kai pulled it on

I picked up my stick again

"Okay Kai, now insert your dickie, into the dummy" I instructed, using my stick to point

Well this isn't so baaaad

….Okay this is bad but hey, at least I'm trying to look on the bright side

"Tala, this is stupid, he's too innocent" Bryan muttered, I looked at him

Why is everyone so negative

Am I the only one trying to be positive here

"Not after I'm done with him" I muttered back

Hey! I sounded sexy!

..Wait a minute, I also sounded perverted

That's not what I meant to do, I meant after I finish **teaching** him

…Okay it still sounds dirty…

Uh oh, Bryan's giving me a 'the-hells-that-suppose-to-mean-you-stupid-pervert' look

"Tala, you're _not_ having sex with him" He whispered back

"That's not what I meant"

"So is"

"How do you know, you're not in my head"

"That's it, I'm staying here tonight"

"What?? You can't do that"

"Why not, it's not like you're having sex or something"

"Yeah.. but.. uh.. my beds not big enough for us"

"Yes it is"

"Well then maybe I just don't want you in my bed"

"Well that's a shame, isn't it"

"Bryan, you are not sleeping with me- and you snore, really lou-"

"Guys?" A voice came from the bed

We stopped and turned to look at Kai

"Which hole to I put my dick in??"

……………………………………..

He didn't really just ask me that right??

Bryan slapped a hand over his face

"Weeeelll… we're not analing her- sooo, the top one" I poked the hole with my stick

"Ah…" Kai shoved his dick in

"Okay, why don't you try that again, cause on a **real** girl- you'd wanna do that a _little _slower"

Kai tried again

"Good job, okay now pull out and push back in again, repeatedly"

Kai moved the dummy up and down on his dick

"Uuuuhh… okay no stop" I stuck the stick out in front of him, "you wanna move, cause chances are she's not gonna be as light as this dummy- you don't wanna grab her and try to move, her, you want to move, into her"

I walked over to him and put the stick down, pulling one of the dummies legs up over arms, "okay, and now you thrust with your hips"

Yaaaaaay, he's doing it

--------15 minutes later--------

…annnd… he's still doing it…

Yaaaaay…..

….woo pee….

…Can I f--- him now?

I'm getting really bored

And actually my arousals gone

By the way, in case you're wondering, Judy got a page and left like 10 minutes ago

Kai stopped and looked at me, "I'm tired, can I stop now"

"No, you have to keep doing it and doing it until you're a sexy sex master"

"Well at least he's got the sexy part down" Bryan muttered

"But I get it, rub dick, dick in, release dickie juice, dick out- now I'm tired, I don't wanna do this anymore…" Kai whined

Whine whine whine

That's all this guy ever does

Whining isn't good unless it's whinning for Tala to hug and cuddle you

Which you have not done

Which is why you suck

"No, you're not allowed to take breaks" I lazily waved my stick at him

"Tala, somehow I don't think practicing, _this _over and over is gonna make him any better at sex, it's defiantly not gonna teach him foreplay"

"…So what are am I suppose to do? Get him a whore?"

"I dunno…"

…I could be his whore… : 3….

_Beep beep_

Is that mine or his?

Bryan pulled his pager out

…oh his

"Ah… well.. I'm needed else where, idiot" Bryan hoped down off the table and walked over to the door, "good luck with…" Bryan looked at Kai, "…**that**.."

Bryan left the room

GASP

Now I'm all alone

Now I can have hot sexies with Kaikai all night long

Ahahahahahahahaahahahaha

…Okay not exactly, but I could imagine it

_Beep beep_

Ah!

Where's that beeping coming from!!

...well Bryan's not here, so I guess it must be me this time

I pulled my pager out

Yeah, defiantly me

I read my pager

'**Tala, you retard, you have a shit load of paper work- I'm not doing it for you so get your stupid ass here' – Oliver **

Ah… splendid

…Paper work…

Paperwork vs watch Kai f--- dummy

…

I looked up at kai who looked very miserable

Okay, paperwork sounds nice

I hopped down from the table, "okay okay Kai, take a break"

I walked over watching Kai push the dummy off himself

I pick the dummy up and shoved it in the closet

"Okay, put your pants on, take a shower, relax a little- I'll be back in a bit"

And with that I left

-------------

"What? Tal's back? I thought they were away on a mission" Max blinked confusedly as he spoke, he was currently sitting on top of the car, watching Ray bend over and do his thing to the engine

"He was on a mission, they came back last night- you didn't hear??" Ray closed the hood of the car

"No, no one told me"

"Ah… well- they are, saw 'em earlier"

"Oh…"

Ray pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and started wiping his hands

Ray leaned against the car, "so I guess you wouldn't know what's up with that cyborg then, eh?"

Max looked at Ray again, "huh?? No, I didn't realize there was something wrong with him?"

"He's being weird, he's insulting people and doesn't know anything anymore, and he twisted my arm… which by the way, still hurts…" Ray glared at nothing in particular and rubbed his arm

"He twisted your arm?"

"mmm…"

"Ah… maybe there's something up with his programming?"

"Maybe, do you know how to check?"

"For the most part, well" Max hopped down from the car roof, "I guess I can pop in Tala's room later and see if I can find out what's up, you wanna come too?"

Ray smiled, "aaahhh- I'd love to, but I'm busy all evening. Come back and tell me what's up later, okay?"

"Sure"

"Promise?"

"Of course"

----------

I shut my eyes feeling the hot water pound lightly against my muscles

…my muscles…?

Well they look like my muscles

I opened my eyes look down at myself

The image of my own fist creating a dent in the wall replayed in my mind

But _my_ muscles, never did _that_ before…

Great…

First I was a lab rat, then I was a test subject, then I was a beta tester, then I was that guy who carries heavy stuff and scrubs things, and nooooow I'm a

…freak…

Greeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaat….

A stared at my hand

I wonder what else I can do

I paused concentrating on my hand

Just then pointy things shot up out of my fingers, I jumped

"AAAHH!!"

And then

IT MELTED

I have no idea what it's doing but skin, the flesh it was like hanging on my hand and- AAAHHHH OH GOD

I shook my hand away from me

"AAAAHH- EW EW EW EW EW!!!!!"

I shut my eyes

I don't wanna look I don't wanna look I don't wanna look

…

I cracked an eye open

…eeeerrr

Eeeerrrr

Aaahhh

I let out a relieving sigh

My hand… is…normal… thank god…

My heart's pounding

Right I'm never doing that again- EVER, I don't even wanna know what else I can do, NEVER MIND what else I can do, FORGET IT

I turned off the shower and stepped out, grabbing a towel and drying myself off

I walked back into my new room, looking around

Ah…drawers… I pulled one open

Bingo, clothes

After dressing

Laying around

Pacing around my room

Flipping off walls

Eating from a random plate of food on the table that I'm guessing those scientist guys left for me

And drawing on Tala's magazines

I was left with nothing to do

Except lay on his bed and cuddle his teddy bear…

Which I did not find by snooping around his room

It was lying in perfect sight

…On the top shelf of his closet behind a shoe box…

But it's so cute!

And dusty…

But cute…

So now here I am

Laying horizontally across the bed with my legs against the wall staring at the door

The door looks like it's upside down

Ahahahahaha…

…Maybe I should just go look for something to do…

But if I leave I might get in trouble…

…and electrocuted…

And he said he was coming back in a bit

…But how longs a bit?

Uuuuhhhh…

After laying there pondering for a good 5 minutes I finally concluded on getting up and leaving the room

Walking over to the door I hit the button, the door sliding up

Only to see a blond boy standing there with his hand up as if he had been about to knock

"Huh…?" I blinked

"Oh, hello Kai" He smiled

---------------

Sign… sign… sign…

Stamp

Sign… sign…. Sign

Stamp

Sign … sign…. Hey wait, whaaaa…. Noooooo that doesn't make sense…

I scratched out my signatures and stamped the form 'DENIED'

Ahahahaha, reeeeejeeected

Yaaaaay… most excitement I've had in the past

FIVE HOURS

…Okay it hasn't really been five hours…

Actually I have no idea how long it's been

I looked over to the side to Oliver who had indeed agreed to help me with the evil paper work

Oliver looked up

"45 minutes" he said

"Wha…"

"You looked like you were about to ask me how long it's been and then exaggerate making it sound like we've been doing this for hours"

"Oh… ah..

This boy is too smart for his own good

Oooooor

I've been around him TOO LONG

…tooooo….

Loooong…

"Thought I'd skip it all and just tell you how long it's really been"

"Clever…"

Wait 45 minutes

That means Kai's been alone this whole time

And I told him I'd be back in a bit

But that's not a bit- that's a…. not bit

"OOooooo, hey, you know what- Iiiii have to go check up on my cyborg"

I started getting up

"Ahahaha- no" oliver grabbed my shirt and made me sit down again

"But I really do have to go, see I deactivated this chip and now he's like a normal person and I told him I was gonna be right back!"

Oliver glared at me

Alrighty then…

Time for plan B

When he looked away

I ran

"TAAAALLAAAA!!!'

------------

"So where's Tala?" The blond started

We were sitting in my room, on the bed…

And this person has not told me their name

…greeeeaaat…

"Uh, I dunno"

I **don't** know

Why is he asking me, it's not like I keep tabs on him or something

"Oh, I see, so you're on your own then?"

Well clearly, jeez, do you see anyone else in the room

"…Kinda…"

"Oh I see"

"…"

"So…" He smiled, "you seem… different"

"and you seem… happy…"

"Oh, uh, thank you"

"…you're… welcome…"

"But I meant um… is this a programmed personality?"

…The hell is he talking about…

"…I beg your pardon…"

"Well…" He pulled out … a utility knife?? The hell?! "I was reading about ways to check stuff like that, I hope you don't mind"

"Wha…"

He advanced towards me and reached out for me, aiming the knife at my head

"What are you doing?!" I gasped shoving at him

"Relax, I happen to know you won't feel a thing" He smiled reassuringly

Won't feel a thing, my ass

He wants to cut me open!!

"No! Leave me alone!!!" I shoved at him again only to have him grab my hand and yank me forward, I felt it, his knife made contact with the back of my neck- my eyes widened and I lent my weight onto the hand in his grasp against the bed, swinging my other arm around and grabbing him by the shirt

I yanked him down making him let go of my left hand, I reached out against him in attempt to shove him off the bed but instead a long silver bar with three finger like shapes at the end shot out of the palm of my hand and grabbed around his neck.

It was long, it shoved him back and held him up in the air, I stared at his agonized expression as he clawed against the metal grasping his throat when I felt this…surge

I don't know how else to describe it…

A powerful surge just went through my hand and next thing I knew

…he was being electrocuted…

------------

Ahahahahahahahahaha

I have successfully escaped Oliver

Muahaha

Haha

Haha

Ha

: D

I am so great

"Tala?" I looked over to the side and saw Bryan

"Bry!"

"What are you doing here, I was just about to come check up on you"

"Iiiiii'm, going to my room, Oliver called and made me go to _paperwork_…."

Bryan laughed a little, "I'm guessing you ran away from him again"

"You bet"

"So he's gonna kill you later right?"

"Not if I run"

Bryan laughed again

We were getting closer to my room

"I left Kai alone" I said as I ran up to the door and started punching the code into the pad, "I hope he didn't take off again"

"My bet, he did…"

The door opened

He was probably right… Kai doesn't seem like type to stand still

As soon as the door started to slide up, I heard a scream

An ear piercing scream

My eyes widened as I ran in

HOLY F—ING SHIT CRAP MOTHER F---ING SHIT F---

HE'S F---ING KILLING MAX

"KAI STOP!!!" I ran over and grabbed Kai, which was…rather pointless really

"I CAN'T!!!' he screamed back

"TALA LET GO" I heard a scream behind me

I did as I was told and as soon as I did all the electricity running through Kai's silver pole thing seemed to cease, turn direction and go at Kai

I turned

Bryan had hit the button

This time Kai was the one screaming

And scream he did

Man can he scream

The metal thing around Max let go and shot back into Kai's hand. Kai doubled over grabbed himself

The electricity stopped and I ran over to Max

Kai stayed in his curled up position

"Max?! Are you okay?! Max?!" I shook the boy

"I'll take him down the health department!!!" Bryan yelled running over and picking him up before blasting out the door

I stared at Kai

I wasn't sure what to do…was I … suppose to…

I heard a noise…

Is he…. Crying??

"Kai…??" I took a step forward and reached out to touch him only to watch him shoot up and jump back away from me like I was horrible disease or something. He glared at me angrily, tears in his eyes

He is!

"NO!!!" He yelled, gripping the sheets, "JUST GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!"

------------

Night came all but too quickly

Silence between the red head and the blue haired boy remained and neither even stepped into the others room

In one room the boy slept, as in the other, he lay awake

Feet softly touched the ground as the figure got up from the bed and walked over to the drawers, picking up the bag left beside it. Opening the drawers the males slowly began putting the few items he had into the bag before getting up and swinging it over onto his back

He walked up to the door, pressing the button, the door slid up

Walking out he headed towards to exiting door, only to stop along the way

He turned glancing at the red head, hate and anger boiling inside of him

He twitched angrily noticing the small flash key like gadget on the bedside beside the Red head, slowly he walked over to it, picking it up and flipping it over

The male stared at it for a moment attempting to figure out how to open it when out of his figure popped something that resembled a screw driver- using this to his advantage he opened the back. He clenched his teeth angrily as he pulled at the wires inside- breaking them.

Pleased with the damage he had done, he closed the back of the object. Taking one final angry glance at the sleeping boy before him, he paused before dumping the item back in its place

And taking his leave…

* * *

Remember, **5 reviews for the update**

Anyway, Guys, **that was my longest chapter yet**

Not the longest chapter I've ever written, but the **longest chapter in this story as of yet**

Coming to a wonderful 5282 words, give or take a few and ending at 26 pages on size 12 font, times new roman

Plus the beginning and the end is 5674 words, give or take a few, and with the beginning and ending notes it is 28 pages

I think that chapter turned out pretty good, I dunno, but it's one of my favourites- I dunno if you didn't like it, then we just have very different opinions

But if you didn't like it, I would definitely want to know why

Just because

Is not a good reason

At all

Anyway! Moving on!

**Thanks to: **

**RyuuKai **

**flowing tears **

**hoochimama**

**ShilvaA**

**Kaizer Enjyu**

**Miako6**

**Lirit Beau Pre**

**gliitch**

**Uzumi**

**GabZ**

**Iced coffee**

**For Reviewing**

And our **reviewing star **for** chapter 9 **was** Iced coffee**

**Congratulations** to you for being the **first to review**

**There were no questions**

Okay that's not true, **there was one question **

But I don't really feel like answering that question cause it was a silly question, **Uzumi **

Lol, okay **general answer** to that would be that I have a weird mind and add ifed to a lot of words just to make them sound… um… funny

Rofl, don't mock me!

I know you all are in your heads

Well STOP IT : P

I think it's cute!!!

…-cough-…

**Right review : P**


	12. Chapter 12 The Escape

Hey hey

Lol, you'll never guess what- I soooo wanted to update this last night, I was writing and writing till like 1am and then I finally finished and did the thank yous and junk and then I fell asleep before I could update. Rofl

Anyway

**Note:** Number of reviews at time of posting **82**

**Note2-** Keep in mind the **5 review** **for an update** policy is still in play

I didn't censor myself in this chapter…not that any of you caaare, rofl

Read plz : )

* * *

**Chapter 12- The Escape **

_He always comes…_

The metal door slid open and a man ran through, jumping off to the side and leaning against the wall quickly hitting the button to close the door again. The room was simple, steel grey walls and a bed in the corner, seated on the bed was a child. The kid, alone since the day he was born was a friend of silence, entertainment was limited and so he spent most of his time waiting for someone or something to come.

_He came every day _

The man standing beside the door, looked up. A smile began forming on his face as his eyes met with the child's.

_By this point I was expecting him to come… I waited for him_

The man had light blue hair and crimson eyes. A handsome face and well built chest, he wasn't wearing a shirt. Every time the child had seen him, he'd never worn one; the child was beginning to believe he probably didn't even own a shirt. His pants were loose with odd brown stains on it along with being a dingy grey, it almost looked like it was made out of a rag or old wash cloth.

_They always said I was a spitting image of him…that we were identical in looks…_

He rushed over to the bed, glancing briefly at the door before smiling loving at the kid again. He reached over and pulled the kid into a tight hug, happiness vibrating off of him as though it were a sound he was emitting.

_He was always so loving…He was the only one who ever touched me like that…_

"They did some bad things to you, didn't they…" The man whispered softly, his voice dripping with sympathy and guilt

_That feeling of being safe… I felt that with him…_

And just like that, the mood changed

He always did that… he always spoke like he had committed some huge crime they were being punished for; he always talked like it was his fault they were there in the first place

_I didn't understand_

He pulled back and took the kids hand, intertwining their fingers and pressing his forehead against the much smaller males

"I'm gonna get you out of here, okay? …I promise I'll get you far away from this place…"

His grip on the boys hand tightened, his eyes clouded with depression and determination

_I never understood where he wanted to go, or why he wanted to get there so badly_

The boy didn't respond, he just stared at the other man intrigued by his emotions, his actions, his behavior as a whole. It was so different then everyone else's.

_Whenever I saw him, he never wore a shirt_

The man smiled sadly, it's not like he had been expecting the boy to talk- the boy almost never spoke. He was just happy to be near him at all.

_He was always half naked and went on about this promise…_

He hugged the boy again, closing his eyes and absorbing himself in the embrace

He never wanted to let go

"I promise…"

_I never understood any of it…_

_Until…_

_----------_

I passed by another guy who barely even glanced at me. Up ahead two people are talking- neither taking notice of me, as if it didn't matter.

No one cares that I'm walking around alone, eh?

That's weird

Hmmm….

I've been walking around for about 5 minutes

And it's….

…Kay I have no idea what time it is

_2:27am _a female voice said in my head

Oh

….wait….

What the hell was that

Er… never mind… I don't wanna stress out thinking about it

This would be easier if I knew where I was going…

Maybe I should ask someone

…Oh yeah, that would go round well, 'excuse me, do you know how I get out of here' 'Are you trying to escape?' 'oh yes, I really can't stand it here, can you please direct me to the nearest exit?' 'Most certainly down the hall and to the left- oh and here, take a pie for your journey'

………………….

Pie??

Right now I know there's something wrong with me…

I don't even know what pie iiiisss….

Never mind that, the important thing is that one way or another I have to find a way out of here…

I can't stay here… I know I can't… I couldn't even if I _did_ want to

-------Flashback-------

"…Is Max okay?"

"Yeah… He's gonna be fine…"

Kai looked up, he didn't know when he had picked up the ability to hear people in other rooms so well- but the fact that he could had definitely caught his attention

He crawled closer to the wall and needlessly pressed his ear against it in attempts to make sure he would hear the conversation right

…What were they going to do with him?

"Tala, that was serious… he doesn't know how to control himself…"

"I know…"

"Don't look so depressed, admit it"

Tala's voice dropped down to a whisper, "well.. yea, I guess I was pretty scared…"

…._scared_…?

Bryan's tone of voice changed to concerning, "Tal… no ones saying what you did wasn't a good idea… but now's not the time…"

"Yeah… I get it…"

"So what are we gonna do…?"

"I guess we could… I mean, have to- reactivate it…"

Kai pulled back from the wall and glared at it

…_I'm not going back…_

-------end Flashback--------

…They wanna turn me back into that mindless drone…

If deactivating that chip was to give me choices

Then I choose against this

I turned another corner

….. ALL THESE HALLS LOOK ALIKE…

And God, I am getting so tired of these grey walls, like what, is this a fashion thing? No one likes the colour BLUE?!

I stopped dead in my tracks, eyes widening as I stared up ahead

There were scientists talking amongst each other

I know that uniform!!

Yazaka!! I gasped and ran for the nearest door and hit the button rushing in

The door shut, I stood by it waiting nervously

"Kai?"

I spun around only to lock eyes with a purple redish haired scientist standing across what looked like a lab room.

"Who are you" I said immediately

"Who am I?" he blinked and began turning his back to me occupying himself with something on the counter, "well that's an awkward question"

"Why…" I took a few steps forward

"Well, I would think you'd know who I was.. you don't seem like the forgetful type- then again, your voice also didn't have emotion the last time I spoke to you." The male twisted to look back at me again, "Which leads me to believe… something's happened between now and then"

"Nothing happened, I am forgetful, so just tell me who you are" I looked back anxiously at the door, oh God I so hope they aren't planning on coming in here

"…I'm Michael…" He was looking back at that counter again bending over

"Oh, I'm Kai" I said distractedly

…wait… I'm pretty sure he already knew that

I shook my head

"Look, Kai, I'm a little busy- if you're only here to bother me then I would kindly ask you lea-"

What?!

"NO!"

He turned to stare at me again

"I mean…" Blast, what would a cyborg say, let's see everyone was always asking me to help them… "I can help!"

"…I don't need any help"

"No really!" I popped up beside him

Okay what the hell is that black thing he's looking into (1)

...I've seen scientists at Yazaka look in those too before...

"I'm great at helping- Do you have anything heavy? I'm really good at carrying stuff" I popped up to his other side, he opened his mouth to say something but I spoke before he could, "or I can clean your test tubes" I picked up the one in front of me, eeewww, what's this junk in it, "this one looks dirty." I said showing him the test tube

"I know… I put that in there" he pulled it away from me, "do you think you could stop touching stuff"

"Oh… uh… okay"

"So what's with the bag, are you guys leaving already?"

Leaving?? Wha.. uh

"No…"

He gave me a questioning look

"I mean… yea"

Micheal started looking back in the black thing and I stared at him

………………………

Stare I did

I think he noticed I was staring cause he turned to stay at me with a dude-your-kinda-freaking-me-out look

"uh Kai…"

"yea?"

"…Okay, if you must stay here and be… weird… Do you think you can go bring me those grey balls on the other side of the room"

"…Why do you have grey balls??"

"…It's made of a chronic…" he kept talking …what the hell is he talking about… …I think I could fall asleep listening to this guy

"I don't get it" I absent mindedly interrupted him hoping he would just say forget it and shut up

"…Uh…well see I just need to pour the proxindine dioxide over them to…" bleh, he's still talking

I stared looking around distractedly again

"Kai… just go get 'em" he said un-amused with my behaviour, pointing in a direction

"Uuuhhh, okay" I turned and started walking over towards where he motioned, I picked up one of the balls, wow… they're tiny… "these?" I turned and looked at him holding it up

"Yeah"

I picked the box up and started back towards Michael

…Have you ever tripped over your own feet?

…Yea I did that…

And the balls in the box fell out and rolled all over the floor

I blinked, whoops- I looked up and noticed Michael staring at me with an 'oh-dear-lord' look

Aheh heh… I smiled weakly and bent down picking all the little balls off the floor, I picked the box up and walked back over to Micheal putting them down

Micheal looked into the box

"…You're missing one…"

…huh… oh…. Uh…maybe it rolled until that counter… I walked over and got down on all fours- bending my arms so head was very close to the floor. I stared under- aaahhh, there it is, I reached my hand in and tried to reach it

…Damn it rolled too far…

I kept reaching

Damn… almost… have it- just a little… farther…

CRAP- I just can't reach the damn thing!

Why can't my arm be longer…

I gasped and jerked up making my arm bang into the counter as I felt something warm press against my butt

Whatever it was began to squeeze

I pulled my arm back and whipped my head around to look at whatever it was to see Michael behind me

"You are pretty useless aren't you" he smiled

Hey… I resent that comment- it's not MY fault I can't reach the ball

MY ARM ISN'T LONG ENOUGH!!

"I am _not_ useless"

He laughed and squeezed my ass again

I must say, this is not comfortable

At all…

Michael grabbed the back of my shirt and yanked me to sit up with his other hand still on my ass. He moved his face closer to mine and smiled strangely in a way I didn't really understand.

"You're right, you are a good use for something…"

…. Huh…?

--------

_**CRASH**_

_**THUD**_

_**BOOM**_

"AAHH!" I ran out of the lab and dashed into the hall, turning around and staring half shocked and half angrily at the door

What… how did… he…. I don't know what he did- wait he touched my dick… and touching my dick means- SEXIES!!! I mean… SEX, he was trying to have sex with me!!!

"224?!

I turned and gasped, what the hell?! the scientists from before are still here

Damn it… what the hell are the odds

What they have no life they just stood there talking the whole time?!

They suddenly looked very mad

"he has a bag"

"He's trying to get away!"

Of course.. they'd be the only ones who'd know what I'm up to

"Uh- no no, I was just.. uh…" I started

They started coming closer to me

…Right I can think of nothing to say in this situation- I'm guessing there's only one thing I can do then

RUN

And so

I took off in the other direction

Wow…

Okay

I'm fast!!!

I might just get away!!!

I burst through the first door I saw

…a STAIRCASE?!

Uh uh- okay, I'll just, run down the stairs

I'm still fast, they won't be able to get me!!!

I quickly started down the staircase, after about a flight down and I looked up to see them leaning over the edge staring at me

AH! That's motivation to go faster

It's okay

They can't catch me they can't catch me

THEY CAN'T CATCH ME

I heard some kind of clunking and breaking noise, but kept running, not wanting to look back

When I noticed the science geeks hanging beside me in the middle gap of the staircase room, from a black ropeish cable thing

THE HELL?!

Being the smooth person I am reacting to stuff like this

I managed to trip over my own feet again and fall down the stairs

…Right they might catch me if they do that…

…and it probably doesn't help that I just fell down the stairs…

I sat up ruggedly …. Ow… owie… ow…. I scraped myself … a lot … : (

"Shit…" I groaned

Huh, that's weird I get the feeling something's being aimed at me

I turned and a bright red light ended up in my eye

"AH!" I shut my eye and held my hand out in front of my face to attempt to see

…only to see science geeks- have guns…

…I don't wanna know what's loaded in there…

And judging by this light aimed at my head

I should probably move…

Okay I have two options

I can either keep running down the stairs, hope to God that I don't get shot and somehow manage to magically miss anything they try to shoot at me

Or I can say a pray and jump over the railing

Uuuuuhhhhh

I'll take my chances with running

I took off running down the stairs, hearing the gun fire behind me

Then one shot right in front of me

…Right never mind railing it is

I jumped over the edge

OH MY GOD THERE'S LIKE 20 FLIGHTS

RAILING BAD RAILING BAD

I flapped my arms and legs and screamed bloody Mary

I'm a cyborg!!

I should be able to save myself

I mean- rope, cushion- I DUNNO, SOMETHING?!

I felt something shoot out my hands and feet

Next thing I knew I was hanging, face about 2 inches away from the floor- arms twisted around my body and legs pointed in different directions

…Right… This is awkward…

I twisted some more to look behind me to see that same black ropeish cable thing that the yazaka scientists used sticking out of my hands and …shoes… greeeeaaat… now I need new shoes… But never mind that- it looks like they had hooks or something at the end cause the cables were jammed into newly made holes up along the flights of staircases

That would explain the weird sound before I noticed the hanging scientists… They must have hooks on the end too

Wow I figured that out, way to go Mr. Obvious

Oh my God! Speaking of them, science dudes are coming down!!!

I looked back at the floor

…Kay so now how do I get down from here

I felt the cables start retracting and the floor that was oh so very close before

Made contact with me

I rolled over

"SHIT" I yelled rubbing my face

I cracked an eye open and saw the scientists very close

Oh crap!

I shot up and made a run for it again

I dunno where I am, I don't know where I'm going- I just know I have to get away

I glanced back again to see how far away Yazaka's employees were, as I turned back I noticed I was about to run straight into a BBA scientist holding a tray of beakers and test tubes

"AH!"

"Oh no! Please don't!" he yelled

I moved at the last minute trying to avoid him, but still bumping into his side- I twisted and shot back catching his slanted tray and fixing it back upright steadily making sure nothing fell

…Ah…

He made a 'oh-thank-God' face and I noticed I should probably keep running, so I turned and ran again

I have to go

Go…

Go…

Go…

"N-NO!" I heard that BBA scientist yell behind me followed by a crashing noise that made me flinch

That can't be good…

...Oh well.. At least I tried...

That's when I noticed- A DOOR! I picked up speed toward it

Almost….

I felt something sharp hit my back and a sudden rush of pain shot through my body

What… the hell is this?! I immediately fell on all fours.

"AAAAHHHH!!!" I screamed It's so _strong_… I can barely... breathe. I glanced up, staring at the world outside the door

The trees… the sky… I was ….so close… so close to freedom…

"…Fuck…" I gritted through my teeth painfully gripping my own body and then…

I fell…

My world filled with darkness…

--------------------

_**BAM **_

_**BAM**_

_**BAM**_

"BAH!" I yelled and jumped at the loud noise falling out of the bed

I sat up upsetly and rubbed my head, "god damn it"

_**BAM **_

_**BAM**_

"o-KAY, I'm COMING- GEEZ" I got up and dragged my self to the door

WHO THE HELL IS BOTHERING ME AT THIS TIME OF THE NIGHT

I hit the button

Through my half open fuzzy eyes I managed to see large white things

"Mr. Ivanov?" the blobby thing said

Wait I know that voice

I blinked a few more times, my vision clearing

Hey it's those scientists from Yazaka!

……….and they're dragging Kai…………

Wait- Kai?!

"Is that my cyborg??" I blinked shocked, no he's sleeping!

…Wait no- clearly if he's out here, he's not sleeping then

…Riiiiight, that would make sense…

On the other hand, he is knocked out- soooo, he iiisss kinda sleeping

Not the point

"Yes… he tried to escape" Another said

"You should keep a better eye on him- he tends to do this a lot" said the third

"I didn't… realize…" I blinked again

"I suggest keeping him in a locked room…"

The other two lifted Kai up and walked over to the other door, hitting the button and throwing Kai in.

I flinched as I heard him hit the floor

…was that REALLY necessary??

"So… changed your mind yet?" One of the scientist people asked

"W-What?" was my smart response

"To reactivate the chip- did you finally go back on your choice?"

"We're assuming if he's running away, he must have been as much of a pain here as he was at the facility"

I paused

…Me and Bryan had discussed that we'd get it reactivated…

But…

I looked back at Kai's door…

He tried to run away…?

"Um… look- I'll get back to you on that"

----------

I half opened my eyes

The pains gone

….The harsh pain… I remember it… so clearly and now it's…gone?

What happened?

…Wait do I wanna know what happened??

…….Never mind I probably don't…….

My head hurts… and my scrapes are gone…

I paused… was I…

Yea… I'm in that bedroom again

I rolled over to face the wall… Crap I must be in so must trouble…

….And when they find out I broke that zappy thing I just know I'm gonna get a beating…

I felt a familiar sting in my eyes again and I shut them angrily

Maybe I should just roll over and accept things…

_I'm gonna get you out of here, okay? …I promise_

The voice rang strong in my head and I felt hot tears start pouring down my face

"Kai?" …Tala…

…Oh- that's what I need… torment from the red headed do right man

"Piss off" I muttered

I felt the bed shift as weight was applied on side. My guess- he's sitting on it

"…Come on, we have to talk…" He whispered comfortingly

"I said, piss off" my voice cracked that time

"…Kai… are you crying?" Tala put a hand on me

I didn't respond

"Kai??" Tala pulled at the blankets and looked at me

…………………….

Hello- privacy here?!?

"Go away!!" I tried to shove him off

"Kai…." He stared at me with a weird look and sat up holding the hand I used to try to swat him away

I sat up and stared at him suspiciously

Something's not right here… he's planning something I know it…

He moved forward, and wrapped his arms around me

I froze… wha….what??

"…w-what are you doing…" I stuttered suspiciously

"…It's a hug…" he said hardly audible

"…A… hug?"

My eyes started stinging again

A hug… I know this…

I haven't felt this in so long…

"Yeah… I want you to know- despite what's happened… I care about you"

"No, Y-You don't" My voice cracked as I spoke, as I tried to speak while half trying not to cry, "y-you wan-na re-re-activate my ch-ip"

There was a slight pause and Tala tightened his embrace

"…You heard…"

I didn't respond again

"…Kai.. it's not that… I mean- I don't want to… it's just… I want more then anything to see this work… But you have to help me- I can't do it alone…"

_Fuck that_- I didn't even want to be here altogether

Tala held me for a little while till I calmed down

Tala pulled back to look at me, still holding me in my arms.

I have a weird suspicion he's gonna squeeze me really hard or something… excruciating like that…

"Kai… why'd you run away?"

…………..

WHY?!

"…I dunno… I'm a strange guy… I have weird tendency to try to get away from people who cause me pain…"

Tala made a face before speaking, "alright… fair enough… you're scared, we're hurting you- and everyone's yelling and getting angry at you at all the time, that it?"

…Uh huh- and why do you ask me questions when you already know the answers?

He hugged me again

"…I'm sorry…" He whispered

… you're… what?

"Huh…" I responded

I think they made me say that once when I was little…

"I said… I'm sorry" he said it a little louder this time, as if thinking I didn't hear him

"I know… I don't get it"

He tightened his embrace

"I mean… uh… I know what I did was wrong, and I feel bad about it"

"… I see…"

There was silence

…I didn't know what else to say

So I said the only thing I could think of at the time

"…You're touching me in a weird way"

…………

No one said it was smart…

Tala pulled back and stared at me again

"You don't know what a hug is?" He questioned me

"You didn't realize this earlier?"

"I did, but it seemed inappropriate to ask, I mean with you crying and all…"

"I wasn't crying, those were manly tears of manliness"

Tala blinked at me before raising his eyebrow, "okay, suuuure, let's go with that"

………………………..

What… I can be manly and cry at the same time

I'm cool like that

"…Well no… I didn't" I said, answering his hug question

"Which means … no ones ever hugged you?" He gave me a sympathetic look

….that's not true…

"Well… one person did… my father" I spoke softly

"…Oh… What happened to him?"

…. That's a good question

"I dunno"

"You don't, know?" Tala stared at me funny

"No… I …don't…"

Tala gave me a 'I-don't-really-understand-what-you're-trying-to-say' look

I blinked, maybe I should just tell him…?

"….Oh… well… see…" I started …never mind this seems stupid, "forget it"

"…No, I wanna know"

"You _want_, to know?"

"Yeah- I'd love to know…"

"…You really are weird, I dunno- we were both at the facility and then one day he just stopped coming to visit."

"Oh… was he a scientist?"

"A test subject"

"Ah… I see…"

There was silence again

Then Tala suddenly had a concerned and outraged expression

"Wait!! Did he enroll you both in the facility at the same time?!" He gasped

I frowned at him, "no! He was forced there, he wanted out"

"Oh good" Tala sighed, "well I mean, bad that he was there- good that he was forced and wasn't there by free will… and good he didn't… enroll you there, cause that would be… mean…"

I'm starting to suspect… this guy might be bad with words

Tala smiled slightly, leaning closer

"Kai… I don't know what kind of road we're headed for, but I want you to know- this isn't the facility… I'm here for you…"

Well… he's definitely different then anyone at the facility

He kind of reminds me of…

…Dad…

* * *

Aaaawww, dad-di-o … I wonder why he didn't wear a shirt… maybe it had no purpose, maybe it was to show off his hot build –suggestive eyebrow raise- If he looked like Kai that means he was a **sexy beasty**

Lol, **5 reviews for an update**

**(1)- Michael was looking through a microscope**

It was from Kai's perspective so clearly he wouldn't know what a microscope is...

Sorry this chapter wasn't really funny

At least I don't think it is

…I dunno maybe I'm wrong O.o;;

Anyway, moving on to more important matters

**Thanks to: **

**ShilvaA**

**Sasuke chica **

**Flowing tears**

**GabZ**

**Hoochiemama**

**D0n'th8m3cUz.U.iN'tm3**

**Cheese Grows On Apples**

**Miako6**

**Uzumi**

**Iced coffee**

**For reviewing **

**Reviewing Star** for **Chapter 11** was **Iced Coffee**

By the way, sorry, I made an** error** in the **last chapter**- I said **Iced Coffee** was the **star** for **Chapter 9** when I **meant Chapter 10**. The **first** to review **for chapter 9** was actually **What?!** : ) sorry about that

And! **Iced Coffee** takes **reviewing star** for the **second time in a row** : ) good job

**Questions**

There was one question

**D0n'th8m3cUz.U.iN'tm3**** Writes:**

hey u are planning 4 a tala/kai lemon aren't u well maybe not immediately but in time of course?

**Answer:** No comment for the time being : )

Lol, I'm soooo helpful xD

And I have 2

**Short Notes**

**To** **D0n'th8m3cUz.U.iN'tm3**: "u know that if kai were here u would be 6 feet under in a desert plain by now :D" I just had to say I absolutely love that comment, that made me laugh, Rofl xD. And in regards to the at signs, I'll always know it's you- the real question was to make sure you knew I was talking to you when I write back in a chapter like this. Which clearly you do, since you read that message. And about not reviewing, actually I thought I scared you off when I told you I was depressed by your Kai uke question back in Chapter 8

**To** **Hoochiemama**: … You reviewed in Spanish… : D that's great… but… I don't speak Spanish D: … Why would you review in a language I don't speak- that doesn't make sense at all o.- I had someone translate it, but stiiiiill… I speak a little French. But don't review in that either… I wasn't good at it : (

Okay I'm done, now I have a question for all of you

**If you're an anonymous reviewer, or you don't have this story on story alert, or me on your author alert- how do you guys know when I update? Keep checking? Someone tells you?**

…Was just curious- okay

Review pl0x


	13. Chapter 13 Dreams and Kisses

I'm back

Again

As always

**Note:** Number of **reviews** at time of posting **89 **

**Note2:** the 5 review policy is still in play, **5 reviews for an update**

**Warning:** the following chapter has **sexually related content** and lots of **Tala/Kai goodiness**

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 13- Dreams and Kisses **

…I'm in the pinkest room ever made in the history of mankind

The PINKEST

Pink walls… pink bed… pink carpet… pink dresser… pink closet… pink sofa… pink cushions… pink EVERYTHING

I understand that some say manly men like pink

But this is like… pink overdose

THIS IS TOO MUCH PINK TO HANDLE

…Oh great and I'm even wearing pink PJs…

I'm sitting in the bed, by the way, since you probably didn't know that… Well… on the other hand, at least it's a nice pink : 3 I'll admit that much.

That's when I heard a beautiful purr from the other room

"Ooooo, Taaaalaaaa…." I blinked and looked over at the door from which my name seemed to be called

Huh… who's that, they sound familiar

A figure entered the room and my jaw dropped, I don't know when I picked up the ability for my eyes to pop out of my head and my heart to beat so loudly and stick out of my chest like that in the shape of a perfect typical heart like some kind of loonitune character, but right now I could not care less.

For there standing before me was Kai

In a… very pink I might add, playboy bunny outfit

His lips curved as he smiled his sexy smile at my reaction

You know I've been more of a fan of red myself, but hey, if that's how he rolls- I'm not complaining!!!

Kai walked over to me, leaning down he cupped my face in his hands and started running one hand through my hair

Hello beautiful sex god, how may I pleasure you today…

…uh I mean

Never mind…you know what I mean

I smiled goofily and blushed

Smoooooth…

"Do you know, what IIII want to do?" Kai whispered lustfully

No- no, I don't, but I would love to know!!!

"First…" Kai kissed me pushing me back on lay down on the bed staying propped up on all fours over me, we kissed a bit more before he continued, "I want to- _wake up_"

…the hell, wake up?? His voice changed to someone completely different when he said 'wake up'

"wha? Bry??" I blinked confusedly as he continued to make out with me, pulling at my shirt as everything was perfectly normal and I hadn't said anything

"and then I want to cover you with- _the hell man, wake up!-_ all over your body and give you my special_- TALA, you lazy ass, come on_!- all day loooong"

…………. WHAT?!

And then Bryan walked in

"Hey, Tal…" I twisted to look at him, uuuuhhh- kinda busy, do you MIND?! "I ate your sandwich man"

WHAT?!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"BRYAN!!!!!' I kicked and screamed as I shot up

To find myself… in bed… my bed… alone… and wet…. ……..down there….

Oh wait, I'm not alone, Bryan's right beside me staring at me like I'm crazy

Oh yeah, well I'll give him a piece of my mind

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him down to my level, before screaming at him "YOU ATE MY SANDWICH?!?!?!"

Bryan blinked, then he looked outraged and confused, "WHAT?!"

"My sandwich!!! You ATE IT"

"Tala, what the hell are you talking about- I did not _eat your sandwich_" Bryan grabbed my hand and started trying to pull it off

"Yeah- YOU DID, AND RIGHT BEFORE SEX?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!"

This time Bryan blushed and looked shocked, "…….. Tal… what were you dreaming about…."

I felt my face heat up the moment the question was asked

…a dreeeeam… ah- that would… make sense…

Yeah right, like I can actually tell him what _I_ was _dreaming_ about

I let go and pulled back immediately, gripping the sheets as I did so, "wha-I… none… none of your business!! Nothing! I mean! I … I wasn't dreaming of anything!!! It was- it was……… GO AWAY"

Bryan, being the great listener he is

Stood there

And he stared at me

…

And so I stared back…

I don't get why he's blushing- I'M THE ONE THAT JUST SPILT HALF THEIR EROTIC DREAM

I'm ready to diiiie!!!

"Tal… do you have an erection?"

Okay I take that back- NOW I'm ready to die

My eyes widened and I looked down

Uuuuuuhhhhhh

….awk-waaaard…..

"You know what, why don't I just go take a cold shower and we just never speak of this again, hm?" I glared with my tomato coloured face at Bryan

"…agreed…"

I jumped up out of bed and headed for the bathroom as Bryan seemed to walk over to Kai's room to go check up on him. Unfortunately for me, Bryan opened Kai's door first, and as soon as he did, what sounded like a moan came out of it

"Ah-aaaaaaaaahhh!!!" …………….. I swear that sound alone, made my erection hurt more

So that, causing me pain, you'd think I would have ran into the bathroom and jumped in the shower right? Yeah- I'm not so smart

Having heard Kai moan I actually ran towards the object of my pain and fantasies, because him moaning and me not being there, equals something I should know about

And so I ran back and jumped into his room, followed by Bryan

…he isn't…. is he?!

I blinked shocked at the bed

He was completely cover by the blanket

And I could see his hand moving up and down along something

"Aaaaahhh!" he moaned again

OH MY GOD HE IS!!!

I shot a glance at Bryan in a sorry attempt to see what he thought we should do

But all I got back was 'THE HELL?!' stare to match my own

We both looked back at the bed and finally I acted, this boy should know that as long as he lives in my room, he cannot masturbate

….unless it's for me and Bryan is not there…

But we'll go over exceptions another time

For the time being, I MUST PUT AN END TO THIS HOTNESS

I rushed over to the bed, outraged, grabbing the sheet and ripping it off the bed and the blue haired hottie hot hottie (1)

"KAI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-…. Doing?..." I blinked and stood there shocked

Kai was laying on the bed

…and his hand was moving up and down… however…

In his hands was his own foot…

"Ah-aaahhh, I'm rubbing my foot- I think I hurt myself yesterday when I fell down the stairs, aaaaahhhhh!!!"

Bryan and I sweatdropped

"ah… oh…" was all I managed to get out

Kai looked at me and sat up, "can I have my sheet back… and what's wrong with you two- what did you think I was doing?"

… I blinked again looking at Bryan for an answer

"Well- I, um-" I started

"see, we were just-" Bryan continued

"I mean- we just thought that-"

"And so, if we checked up on you-"

"I mean- you're awake that's great-" I rubbed the back of my head

"Cause I like mushrooms…" Bryan finished

…..The room went silent…….

…..wait a minute

"Mushrooms??" I looked at Bryan questioningly, well THAT was random

Bryan shrugged

I think I've been hanging around this boy for toooo loooong

He's starting to pick up my randomness

Randomness was suppose to be my thing

Bryan let out a sigh and dug through his pocket, pulling out a small bottle and tossing it to Kai.

"Here… take 2… they're pain killers" he said as Kai looked the bottle over, "there's some water here on the table, you can take it down with that…. You do know how to take pills right?"

"Yes…" Kai glared slightly at Bryan

"Kay… good, look I'll see you guys later"

I looked at Bryan, "where are you going?"

"…uh… around"

And so he left

Having had him left I was about to leave and carry on what I was to originally do as well, which was

Take a shower

However, my eyes shot wide open as I felt something very warm clasp around my erection through my pants

My face started heating up again

"K-Kai… w-….what are you do-ing" I stuttered through my teeth, I felt whatever it was move and feel around my cock, causing me jerk my head stiffly to look at him

His hand… of course

"Tala" He lifted my own dick up through my pants as if to show me, "are you aroused?"

No… My dick always stands up like this… I taught it to do that… it's a trick

I replied through my teeth again, "kind of…"

"Does that mean you're gonna have sex with someone?"

….Keep touching me like this, I might end up having sex with yoooou….

"Uh no- okay, that's enough, I'm gonna need you to stop now" I grabbed his hand and weakly attempted to stop him

"No, I wanna see" he grabbed my shirt and pulled me over to sit down on the bed beside him

Wait, did he say, see?!

Before I knew it Kai was undoing my pants and attempting to stick his hands in there

"whoa whoa whoa!!!" I yelped, grabbing his hand again

Okay, as much as I like him- this is WRONG

"What are you doing?!" I yelled at him

Kai stared at me like this was completely normal, "what does it look like?"

…Eeeerr….

"But- ah… Kai, we don't go around touching other peoples dicks!"

Kai glared at me, "that's what I thought yesterday- but then you retards grabbed mine and told me I had to get used to it, so I don't see what the problem here is, really"

I stared at him, unsure of how to respond

"T-That was different"

"How?"

"Look, it just was- so, quit it!" I blushed fiercely and pulled at his hand which was practically down my pants now

I froze the moment I felt his fingers make contact with my arousal, fireworks went off in my head and excitement ran through my body

I swallowed

And then, jus like that, Kai pulled his hand out

He also glared at me and leaned closer

I have a deep urge to kiss him…

He pressed a finger into my forehead

"You, are a messed up, confusing, idiot" He frowned

Wha??

"Excuse me?? You're calling me an idiot after I held you all night??"

Kai pressed his palm against my forehead this time and shoved me backwards "Yes!" was his reply

He was over me again, giving me a funny look, propped up on all fours

His hand pressed down on my chest, "I think if you get to touch my winkie, then I should be able to touch yours- that's fair isn't it?"

"You're heavy" I responded

Kai frowned

Bleh, fine, I'll answer you, "well why would you _want_ to touch my winkie- ah I mean, dick"

He scrunched his face up in dislike, "I dunno, why would you _want_ to touch mine??"

Uh… cause you're hot and hearing you moan makes me wanna shove my dick up your ass?

I stared off to the side refusing to look at him

…I have no idea how to answer this guy

Although- I'll admit, he does bring up some…good… uh… stupid… questions

A new weight was applied to my chest

I looked down to see Kai laying on me

…Aaaaaawwwww…

………………This would be so sweet if I _didn't_ have an erection

My breath hitched as I felt Kai dragging his finger lightly around my erection again

I shut my eyes and bit my lip painfully

"O-okay, come on, that's enough" I attempted to push him off, "you have to get off me now cause I really need to go take a shower… BAD…"

Kai looked up at me, "don't worry, you don't smell…"

… uuuuhhh

"that's not exactly what I meant"

"Then what did you mean?"

"Can you just please get off and I'll explain later?" I begged

I really don't wanna do something I'll regret later… like jumping him and ripping his clothes off in order satisfy my own personal needs

Kai sat up and I ran away

------------

I laid back on the bed and shut my eyes

I seriously think that's soooo not fair

I have to be touched and shit in ways I don't feel comfortable

But the moment he gets touched the same way, the world comes to an end

Not fair

At all…

--------

I let out a gasp as I felt the cold freezing water hit my body

Alright…

I think now's a good time for a recap

Okay, last night Kai and me talked for a while, and I held him for most of the night until he fell asleep… then I went to sleep…

The main thing I've learnt from all this is that Yazaka is a terrible facility that tests on people

And is definitely not the place for a child to grow up

In my opinion…

And now I know what you're all thinking, 'well duh Tala, you didn't figure that out before??' well maybe I just never thought about it all that way, okay??

Kai grew up in the facility. He was under psychological testing at the time and His father was a test subject for chemicals and god knows what else. This man disappeared at some point in Kai's life…

………. If he was being tested on there's a heavy chance he's dead………

That was the first thing that popped into my head when he said he just stopped coming to visit one day

….he died?

…

I shook my head, I would never tell Kai what I thought may have happened… chances are though- he probably thought the same thing

And if not…

Well I wouldn't want to make him start thinking about it

That would just be evil…

You know what I noticed? The entire time Kai was talking to me last night, he never mentioned his mother… not once

I wonder what happened to her??

…It'd probably be wrong to ask right?

Maybe she's dead too…

Maybe Kai was a spawn of two test subjects and that's why he automatically became one

………..Two very pretty test subjects- BAH… I'm a terrible person…. Thinking about how pretty they must have been, ah psssssh…

Or maybe they weren't pretty, maybe they were hideous and Kai just somehow lucked out and managed to pick out the good genes from each

Wow that'd be extremely lucky

GASP- maybe he's a TEST TUBE BABY

…No wait, that doesn't make sense, he has a father

AH- but maybe it was just his DNA they used, MAYBE, Kai doesn't have a mommy, maybe he has two daddies and they made him in a cloning experimental test tube thingy!

………I read about that somewhere, two guys being able to make a kid through the process of cloning or something………….

Ahem….

That's very off topic

POINT IS

Kai's pretty

……………………….

Wow, I had to go through all that, just to say Kai's pretty?!

I really waste a lot of time getting to the obvious…

Whatever…

I turned off the shower

-------------

Alone again…

Always alone…

Why does everyone like to live me alone like this???

You know what, contrary to popular belief, I really don't like being alone

It's boring

…On the other hand if having someone with me means pain and suffering

I'm very okay with being alone

But at the moment, I am not

I can't believe that stupid red head left me- I mean all I did was touch him in weird ways and lay down on him

I mean, they touched me- I don't see the problem here

…Maybe he didn't like me laying down on him like that

But I mean, I just thought… after last night… that it was… okay to do it?

Whatever

…I guess I just won't do it again then…

I heard my stomach growl

………….Well that's not good

I sat up, looking around the plain room until my eyes finally stopped on a plate with a lid on it

…Ah science guys, you left me food again

You know for slave drivers, they're really on top of things

I must say

I am somewhat impressed

I mean, at least they remember feed me

These retards haven't even mentioned food to me the entire time I've been here

They're trying to starve me!!!

Eh… or maybe they just haven't mentioned it cause the happy yazaka people keep leaving me food… that would make sense

I hopped up to my feet and walked over to the plate on the table picking it up and walking back to the bed

---------

Tala walked around his room, drying himself off and tossing the towel on the bed before pulling some clothes on. He looked himself over in the mirror, checking his clothes, hair, and sending himself a few 'I'm too sexy' looks. Once he was completely satisfied he started back towards Kai's room, hitting the button and watching the door slide up.

Tala walked into the bedroom, watching Kai, Tala suddenly looked outraged and disgusted

And he had every right to be

For Kai was sitting on the bed eating a piece of bread and a strange yellow mixture of which he was dipping pieces of his bread into and eating.

Tala hurried over and grabbed the plate away from him, frowning at him before finally exclaiming, "what the hell is this crap?!?" Tala dipped a finger into the strange mixture and licked it cautiously. Upon tasting it he scrunched his face up and stuck his tongue out in disgust

_Bleh, it's horrible! _Tala thought

"Uh food?" Kai stared at him like he crazy and had silent secret thoughts about how strange and stupid Tala is

Which clearly, after me telling you, weren't so secret anymore

…or silent…

But this is all beside the point

"Ugh- it tastes gross!" Tala picked up the bread and tapped it against the side of the plate, it made a hard sound, "and do you realize this bread is stale??"

Kai stared at Tala with a wonderful 'what-the-hell-is-your-point' stare

"I can't believe you're eating this shit… is this what yazaka left?"

"Kinda- now could you give it back, I'm kinda still hungry and you kinda stole my food, I don't know if you noticed"

"Did they always give you crap like this?"

"If I answer will you give it back?"

"Uh- hell no" Tala pressed the foot button on the bottom of the trash can with his foot and the lid popped up, he dumped the plate into the garbage

Kai looked slightly surprised for a split second and then glared at Tala, "oh well geez- I don't go around throwing your food out, do you want me to starve or something?"

"Well I don't go around eating crap shit and stale bread, now do I" Tala put his hands on his hips and leaned forward, challenging Kai and his sarcasm

"I wouldn't know, I don't watch you eat" Kai retorted

Tala turned his back to the other male and started back towards the door again, turning his head to give Kai a side glance as he commanded him, "come on"

Kai raised an eyebrow and leant back on his hands, "come on, _where_"

"I mean, follow me"

"I know what you mean"

Tala turned around to look at the blue haired hottie, "then get up, idiot"

"No way, god knows what you'll do to me, for all I know you might make me strip and stick my dick up another dummy" Kai gave him a deeply upset look

Tala rolled his eyes and sighed softly, "look, I'm not going to do anything like that- just come, okay?"

"No"

"I thought you were hungry"

"…" Kai didn't respond

And so, Tala tried once again, "please come?"

Silence once more

And finally

Kai stood up

"…Fine…" he muttered looking off to the side, "…where are we going, anyway…"

Tala smiled

---------------

_Tala lay sleeping soundly on the bed_

_Of course that would have been great_

_If Bryan hadn't been trying to wake him up_

_Bryan shook the male again, yelling at him this time, "wake up!" _

_Clear on Tala's face, and actually it had been there for quite some time now _

_Was a blush_

_And now as Bryan shook him, his blush increased softly and he whispered "…Bry…?"_

_Bryan froze for a second _

I leaned forward on the table, wrapping my fingers around the cup of coffee before me, that scene from this morning had been stuck in my head all day.

"…_Bry…?"_

I shut my eyes, the voice rung strong in my head

He was blushing… blushing and saying my name…

And then… and then …. He woke up screaming my name and…

"_Yeah- YOU DID, AND RIGHT BEFORE SEX?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!"_

…

Was he dreaming… about me?

I felt a blush spread across my cheeks and I shut my eyes tighter in frustration, no Tala doesn't like me like that, does he?

My heart started beating faster with excitement

He _could_ have been…

But I don't know that for sure

I mean… I _hope_ he was

Just then something poked me in the head

"Wakey- wakeeeeey…."

I opened my opened my eyes, only to end up face to face with Tala who was shockingly very close to me

"aaahhh!!!" I jumped back in surprise falling off the stool in the process

I looked up

Okay so I guess you probably don't know

I'm in the kitchen right now attempting to have a coffee, and Tala is now standing over me with Kai behind him

"Hhhhmmmm" Tala put his hands on his hips and bent over to look at me with a smug expression, "what was up with that face? Thinking hard about a hottie??" he winked

…Uh yeah, I was thinking about you…

Or maybe he knows I was thinking about him

…Sometimes I wonder if Tal's narcissist…

Tala extended a hand to me, "come on loser, I didn't mean to embarrass you… well.. actually I did- but whatever, get up already"

…then I think, nah- he's too much of a whore for that… too many girlfriends and boyfriends in the past to only love himself

I took his hand and got back up to my feet

"Although" Tal started, "that's nothing in comparison to what happened his morning" he blushed and looked at me sternly

"What happened this morning?" Kai questioned, while looking around

"Nothing" Tala responded quickly before turning towards me and frowning, "we never speak of that again, do you hear me, Kuznetsov?"

I nodded, yeah yeah yeah, okay, whatever…

I looked at Kai… uuuuhhh, he looks like he's unsure of something "you know you can sit down right?" I asked

Kai looked at me strangely, but sat down anyway on one of the stools at the table counter thing, shortly after- Kai turned towards us, "are we really allowed to be in here?"

Tala gave him a confused expression as he walked over to the cupboard pulling out a pack of noodles, "uh… yeah?"

I sat back down again, "gotta say, that's a weird question"

"Well in the facility I wasn't allowed anywhere near the kitchen"

"and that's why, you eat crap" Tala said as he put a pot of water to boil

Kai eats crap?

"You eat crap?" I raised an eyebrow as I questioned the male

"Well I-" Kai started only to be cut off by Tala

"Yes he eats crap, he eats lots and lots of crap to his stomachs content"

…well that's attractive…

You like this guy again… why?

"It was not crap" Kai glared at the red head

"It looked like crap, it takes like crap- therefore to me it is crap"

"and how, exactly, do you know what crap tastes like, Mr. Ivanov?" Oliver walked in and asked at the same time, ooo multitasker

"I don't, I'm just assuming…" Tala turned to look at who spoke to him just to see Oliver, the expression on his face was priceless- sheer panic, "aha! O-Oliver!!! I'm… I was just… taking… care of my cyborg!" Tala raised a hand to motion at Kai

I stifled a laugh

"Last time I checked, your job wasn't cyborg caretaker, can't he take care of himself?"

"Well he could" I sipped my coffee, "but then Tala went and made him stupid"

I could see Kai twitch at the corner of my eye

"Tala- I've been sitting around for the past 3 hours doing, YOUR work! So how bout now you get your ass over there and do something, and I'll make food for your _precious cyborg_" Oliver stressed through his clenched teeth

"Aw, man, do I have to? I mean- technically this isn't really your responsibility anyway and I can always do the paperwork late-"

"GO!"

I shook my head

Eeehhh… that idiot…

------------

…….

I'm sitting on the bed…

He's sitting on the table…

He's watching me

And I'm wishing he would go away

He's kinda creeping me out

But if I look away now, I'll lose the staring contest

………. When did this turn into a contest? I have no idea

"Could you just leave already?" I asked

The lavender haired male shifted on the table, "sorry, nope- I gotta baby-sit you till Tal gets back"

Bleh, 'Tal's' been gone for like 4 hours

No exaggeration

He's never coming back

NEVER

Just then the door slid up

And Tala walked in

Well and now I stand corrected

……or rather sit……

Now I sit corrected

Bryan and I both broke eye contact at the same time

Bryan was the first to speak, "oh, thank god you're here"

"Uh, I take it you two were having fun?" Tala asked

"Oh God no, this guys more boring then a lampshade"

Okay- HELLO, still in the room, thank you very much

Bryan looked at me, "don't look at me like that- I meant what I said"

………..

Right, I've decided I do not like this guy

AT ALL

Bryan walked up to Tala, "right, I'm gonna go now, find something to do with this idiot" as he walked by, he stopped and grabbed Tala's arm making the red head turn to look at him questioningly, "but try not to _do_, him" he frowned

Tala rolled his eyes and pulled away, "just leave, Kuznetsov, you know I wouldn'y"

The purple haired guy gave Tal a suspicious look and then left

There was silence

Great it's like what me and Bryan did, all over again

Uh, maybe I should say something

"…So… how was the paperwork?" I asked

"Ugh- horrible!" Tala gasped, "do you know how long I was doing that shit?? I swear it was-"

"4 hours…" I cut him off

"well.. yeah… I was gonna say 6, but whatever. I signed so much, my hand hurts" He walked over and flopped down on the bed beside me

"ah…"

There was silence again

Funny how we don't really have anything to talk about…. Maybe that's why he asked so many questions last night

Nothing better to say?

No ones ever taken an interest in my life before… So most likely, that probably was the reason

"So… what do you wanna do?" I asked quietly, staring at the floor

"uuuuhhh, I dunno" Tala responded

"Well what do you usually do when you're alone?"

"….Thaaaaaaaaat's…. none of your business"

"…Alrighty then…"

"What about you, what do you do?" he turned to look at me as he questioned

"…Maybe that's none of your business either then"

"So nothing"

"Yeah, pretty much"

-------Tala POV-----

I swallowed softly gripping the sheet a little

Well… now's a good a time as any then…

I turned myself fully to sit in a way that I was facing Kai, "uh, okay… how bout we… do something work related"

Kai looked like he dreaded the thought, "work related? Are you gonna make me-"

"No no… Nothing like that, we're going a little more basic"

"Basic?"

"Yeah…" I bit my lip and blushed softly but looked up at him hoping to try to keep my composure, my heart was racing, but I wouldn't let him know that, "Kai… uh… have you ever kissed someone?"

Kai looked somewhat confused, "kissed?"

"Yeah, kissed, see… most likely your gonna walk into Hilary's place and she's gonna wanna make out"

"…Make out…"

"…that's kissing- but… lots of it…"

Kai paused, "…I dunno…"

Wait of course, he didn't even know what a hug was- he wouldn't know what a kiss is either

"Uh… it's when… someone presses their lips against yours"

"Lips to lips?"

"exactly"

Kai looked up as if in thought for a minute and then looked back at me again, "yeah- I've done that"

I sat up boldly and looked him in the eye, "alright- show me how you kiss then"

"wha… on you?" Kai blinked, "but wouldn't that hurt?"

…Hurt? … right now I'm scared

"Uh…n-no… it…shouldn't…" I stuttered

"Um… alright…"

"Okay" I leaned forward and closed my eyes, "whenever you're ready"

……..

…….

…….

I waited a little

I was almost tempted to open my eyes

I get the feeling he might just be sitting there laughing at me or something

But then I felt him grab my shirt and yank me forward

And then…

_**WHAM!**_

Something slammed into my mouth

"AH! F---!" I yelled, shoving away harshly and slapping a hand over my mouth, I cracked an eye open to glare angrily at him, "THE F--- WAS THAT?!?!"

AW SHIT

I think I'm bleeding!!

WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH THIS GUY

"I said KISS ME- not …do whatever f--- you just did!"

Kai frowned, "I _did_ kiss you!"

"No- YOU DIDN'T you could knock someone's teeth out like that!!!"

"You said, has anyone else done that to me, lips on lips- and yeah they did, that's exactly how they did it, I was just doing what you told me to! I told you it might hurt!!" Kai seemed outraged that I was outraged

"You like- head butted me with your mouth- news for you, that is not a kiss!!!"

…okay, it sorta is, but not really what I was going for…

"Well how was I suppose to know- not to mention, isn't a kiss, lips on lips?"

"Uh… yeah…"

"Soooo- why doesn't that count as one too?"

"Look it's not the same"

"and I would know, how?"

…okay okay … he has a good point…

Fine

"Alright alright" I rubbed my mouth, ah… no more blood… good- I would hate to kiss him and get blood in his mouth, "fine… okay… look we don't kiss people like that okay? If you kiss Hilary like that your gonna get thrown out or something"

Kai didn't respond

"Okay… fine… look I'll show you, alright? Just close your eyes and sit there"

Kai stared at me suspiciously, but did as he was told

I looked at him, taking it in

Smiling softly I moved forward and pressed my lips gently against his

…I hope you enjoy this as much as me…

* * *

Yay kissy! **Reminder: 5 reviews for an update** and find out how the kissy went :P 

This is the **second longest chapter** in the story as of yet **roundish 5163 words**… I dunno if that's short or whatever but it's a **personally accomplishment** for meee, that's all that matters- lol : )

**(1)** I actually got **"hottie hot hottie" from The Emperor's New School**, the t.v show for **The Emperor's New Groove**. Kuzco calls Malina that alot. I just thought I'd mention that I did not come up with that.

Moving on

**Thanks to:**

**Uzumi**

**Cheese Grows On Apples **

**Miako6**

**IqVaDa**

**Iced Coffee**

**GabZ**

**RussiansNekojinlover**

**For Reviewing**

And **Iced Coffee's** streak is **broken** as **RussiansNekojinlover** takes the new position as **Reviewing Star **

**Congratulations** to **RussiansNekojinlover** for being the **first to review**

And aaww, Iced Coffee, I kinda wanted you to take reviewing star again just to see how long it would last xD

But anyway

**There were no questions**

**I have no further comments to make **

Soooooo

**Review please : ) **


	14. Chapter 14 Pornography

GASP, sorry for the late update : ( … I know, so horrible : D but this chapter is all nice and long for you instead xD

**Note:** Number of **reviews** at time of posting, **104**

**Note2:** **5 review** policy is still in play

**Note3:** Italics are not always used for thinking and is sometimes used for narration (i.e what's happening on the tv)

**Warning:** Incase you didn't get the hint, this story **contains people touching each other in sexual ways**, if somehow you weren't aware of that (God knows how) you can't say I didn't warn youRead : O

* * *

**Chapter 14- Pornography**

Soft

Sweet

Silence

Excitement

Delicious

Bliss…

…

…Fear…

----------------

"Stop it!"

_Ugh what are they doing?!_

"He's just a kid!!"

_It hurts!_

"You sick perverts!"

_How much longer??_

"Oh do you ever shut up?" One guard finally turned away from the little boy and looked at the tall male standing behind them, hands cuffed behind his back against the wall.

The other guard moved his face away from the boy, still holding his head back with a painful grip on his hair.

"Honestly, what do you care what we do to your clone?" He raised an eyebrow lazily.

"He's not my _clone_, he's my _son_" The cuffed male gritted angrily through his teeth

"Really?"

"Could have fooled me…"

"This whole time I thought you were the product of a cloning experiment." The guard pulled at the boy as he spoke.

_Please, stop!!_

"Whatever- you're hurting him!"

"You know, it's really more fun than you think."

The blue haired man growled angrily, "He doesn't deserve this- he's a _child_- not a play toy."

One guard seemed to take amusement in making the little boy shake his head.

_I didn't do anything wrong…_

The other examined the cuffed male as if taking what he said into consideration.

"…but… you're all man aren't you…" He began to smile.

Partial shock mixed into the cuffed male's expression, "…w-whaa…"

The guard took a step forward, "…and if we play our cards right and build him the same way then you're exactly what he's going to turn into, correct?"

"I-I… wha… what are you-getting at?" The blue haired man stuttered.

"That's not important…" The guard took the young man's face into his hand and leaned closer, "…all it really means is after your long gone… and you will be- everyone checked into the facility never lives for more than say … 7 years… tops… there's a guarantee he'll still be bothered, so even if you can get my attention away from him now- you're little clone will always be nothing but a toy…"

----------

Kai's eyes shot open and he shoved his hands against Tala pushing him off forcefully.

Pain in his eyes as he looked off to the side as if concentrating on his thoughts.

_I remember _

---------

I fell back on the bed after the rough shove.

Well… that didn't go quite as I planned… I looked up at Kai to see him looking away, a hand over his mouth and a clouded pained look in his eyes.

"Kai?" I asked sitting up again, "Are you okay?"

Kai let his hand drop and glanced towards me, blinking as if he just noticed I was there, "…yeah…"

"Are you sure? Is something wrong?" I stared at him uncertainly.

"Well…" He paused, staring at me before throwing me a somewhat suspicious expression, "I just remembered something, that's all."

"…Remembered what?" hey, talking about things are good for you.

He just stared at me with the same look on his face,

"…Kai?"

"Why do you care?" His voice was filled with doubt and relentless spite.

I blinked, allowing my confusion to show on my face, why was he being so bitter? "Uh… because… I was…worried?"

"Worried??"

"Yeah… you're my friend…"

"…friend…." Kai spoke the word as if he had never heard it before.

"Y-…yeah…" I wasn't sure how to react to this, "…uh…. So, you're okay?"

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright, so you want to try again?"

"Not really." Kai pulled a hand up to his lips to cover his mouth again, flashing me a 'back-off' look.

"Ah…" I moved a little closer, "Kai, I'm not gonna hurt you if that's what you're thinking."

Kai stayed still eyeing me.

"You just have to give me a chance…" I moved closer and gently put a hand on his, moving it away from his mouth.

Kai stared.

Well, I have to do this; after all he has to practice this for his mission.

It's my duty to show him how to be a kissing master.

Even if it means I have to make out with him for half a day…

….or at least that's my story if anybody asks…

I pressed my lips against Kai's again.

After a little I pulled back, "How was that?" I whispered against his lips, "Any memories?"

"No…" I heard him whisper back softly.

"Good." I pressed my lips against his this time pushing him back on the bed, and pulling my mouth off for a split second.

"Tala-" he started but I shoved my tongue into his mouth cutting him off. "NNN!!" he exclaimed.

And then

"NNNNNNNNN!!!!" I yelled loudly as Kai bit down on my tongue, I yanked back slapping a hand over my mouth and giving Kai a pissed off look, "You BIT ME!"

"You stuck your tongue in my mouth!" He propped himself up on his elbows and glared as if I was the one at fault.

"I was SUPPOSE to, I was FRENCHING you!"

"I thought we were supposed to be kissing!!!"

"AARRGG- that IS kissing, it's a kind of kiss!"

"Putting your TONGUE in my mouth?! But that's, that's…"

"That's…"

"WEIRD!"

"Kai do you wanna know what a kiss looks like?!" I exclaimed angrily, when suddenly I heard the door open and jerked my head roughly to see Bryan walk in, without thinking I bounded over to him, "This is what a kiss looks like…"

"Tala, what are-" Bryan started but I cut him off, grabbing his shirt and kissing him forcefully on the lips, Bryan grabbed the back of my head almost immediately, forcing me closer and I parted my lips slightly allowing him access. Likewise he shoved his tongue into my mouth.

I have no idea why Bryan was kissing so well without question… but I put the thought behind me, figuring he probably heard what I said right before I kissed him and picked up what was going on.

Guess he is smart sometimes.

After a few minutes of that, I pulled off and shoved Bryan back out through Kai's door making him fall on his back in my room, I turned back to Kai as the door shut behind me, "THAT'S what it is!"

------Bryan POV------

I sat on the floor panting softly, staring at the door.

Tala_ kissed_ me….

Tala kissed… _me_…

I felt my face flush and an odd sensation building in my groin begging for more.

I barely registered what he had said; all that mattered was he kissed me.

I sat there for a good 10… maybe 15 minutes… I wasn't sure and to be honest I didn't really care either.

All that mattered was the taste in my mouth and the feeling in my heart.

I was in heaven.

My thoughts were racing and my heart was no better.

Does he like me??

I shut my eyes contently, it didn't even matter.

He_ kissed_ me…

I got to my feet shakily and smiled at the door, moving forward and opening it.

------Tala POV-----

I swirled my tongue around Kai's nipple, earning myself a moan and looking up briefly to see his clearly virgin face react. I smiled, pleased with the expression before brushing my teeth lightly on the erected piece of flesh and moving my hands to his belt eager to show him more.

Hey, he needs experience somehow.

Hilary may not be able to anal him.

But he can always practice his thrusting on me.

Or he can find out what it's like to be on the bottom, I mean it's important to know how it feels, right?

I moved away and started kissing at his abs as I managed to get the belt loose and slip my fingers below the waistband.

I wrapped a hand loosely around his hardening member, twisting my hand around and stretching my fingers behind to play with his balls.

"Aaaaaahhhh!!!" was Kai's sweet reaction.

"Tala! What the hell are you doing?!" I jumped up and jerked to look towards the door, only to see Bryan there.

Ah… yeah… I forgot about him…

"Ah… teaching him…. foreplay?" I smiled and wrapped my hand fully around his cock again, rubbing it slowly as I spoke.

"Oh, educating him in what, how to suck off a guy?? I'm sure that'll come in handy when he has sex with Hilary, now all we need is for her to grow a dick and we're good to go!" Bryan frowned angrily.

"Oh, you worry too much."

"I'm not worried- I'm TICKED, it's DIFFERENT!"

"T-Tala!!" Kai gasped, I looked over at Kai smirking.

That's right, pretty boy, say my name…

Bryan on the other hand twitched, finally noticing the movement still going on in Kai's pants.

Next thing I knew Bryan grabbed my collar and yanked me up, growling in my face a hot,"We need to talk." before dragging me out of the bedroom.

Man and I was just having fun too!

-------

"Tala, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Bryan yelled at me.

"I told you!" I attempted to defend myself.

Come on, he's hot! I had to!

"No, you didn't have to do anything!" He yelled back.

Did I say that out loud?

Bryan glared at me, "What happened to, 'everything being his decision' and 'having choices' and 'saving him from these perverts'?"

"I still wanna do that stuff!"

"Tala- YOU HAD YOUR HAND DOWN HIS PANTS!"

I blushed, "Well it all became different when I had to _teach_ him how to have sex, I dunno, it started off as a how-to-make-out session and I guess I just got a little carried away."

"A LITTLE?!"

"Yes, a _little_." I retorted.

"Tala, tell me, if I didn't come in, would you have stripped him nude and gone the whole way?!"

If possible I turned a deeper red and looked away.

"I thought so…" He growled softly, before standing up and flaying his arms, "…well never mind that, it doesn't matter anymore-" Bryan stopped, pointing at me, his eyes turning into white angry triangles, "I think we've taught him quite enough, anything else you could have shown him he'll just have to learn the day of!" Bryan turned angrily and crossed his arms

Show him?

"BRYAN!" I grabbed Bryan's shoulders causing the other male to look at me funny, "You're a genius!!!"

--------Flashback, Kai POV-----

Tala sat back down on the bed in front of me.

"Did you get that?" Tala sat back down on the bed in front of me moving forward and taking my face into his hand.

"Y-yea…" I stuttered slightly uneasy, I wasn't sure how to react or reply.

"Then… let's try one more time."

Wow, he really wants me to get this.

This kissing thing must be important.

"…Okay…" I said softly trying to take in what was happening.

To be honest I find this all quite embarrassing.

All this touching and stuff…

I felt a blush spread across my face as Tala once again pressed his lips against mine.

After a brief pause, the memory of Tala kissing Bryan popped into my head as well as one of the guard kissing my father.

Of course the latter I tried to push to the back of my mind and continued on to do what I recall Tala doing.

I opened my mouth

Sure enough, that piercing tongue came back

Just as before

However, this time I advanced on its intrusion, pushing at it with my own tongue.

It was an odd sensation to say the least

I couldn't describe it even if I wanted to

Tala pushed me back onto the bed again and I felt his hands slip up under my shirt

I gasped, the odd and gentle touches sending weird vibes of excitement through my body.

After we made out for god knows how long, Tala pulled away and I felt my shirt fully pull up.

I stared at him confused

"What are you doing???"

"Trying to strip you, it would help if you raised your arms." Tala smiled back .

Strip me??

"Why?" I blinked, "I thought we were kissing."

"We are, but you're doing so well we're moving onto the next lesson."

"Which is…?"

"Well if you'd help me get your shirt off, I'd show you."

-------End Flashback-------

I sat up, shirt off, pants undone, and a painful bulge bothering me.

I stared at it, aaahhh… I have a deep empowering need to touch it.

I swallowed

…Well if they can touch it… I can too right?

I hesitantly and let my hand slide down and rest on my own crotch through my pants, taking a moment to feel myself and rub slowly.

I paused

...That felt good…

I bit my lip softly, moving my hand again, this time to go inside my pants in attempts to replicate what Tala had done.

And I did… I stroked myself slowly, all my earlier curses towards Tala leaving me like this, gone.

All that mattered now was the emotion and ecstasy spilling out from the sensation I was causing myself.

For a second I got lost in it

And in that one second… came…

"Kai! What are you doing?!"

…Tala…

I looked at him, flushed, embarrassed and extremely horny.

"….What you did….." I said in a half whine.

"You're not supposed to do that!!!" Tala rushed over and pulled at my hand, his other holding a large book.

"Why are you allowed to touch me there, and I'm not? It was my dick, last time I checked."

Tala blinked still holding my wrist and Bryan walked up behind him.

"You know, he raises a pretty good point, Tala."

"I…er… never mind, but if you're gonna do that, at least do it locked in the bathroom or something!!!" Tala yanked at my pants and I whined softly.

"But yesterday you told me to do it right in front you… when the dummy was here."

"Well-I…… FORGET THAT, I changed my mind!!!!"

….well that's confusing, I had to be stuck with the most indecisive person in the world….

Next thing I knew he dumped his large book into my lap.

…The hell is this…

"Alright, I'm going out, Kai." Tala started, "So here, this is your manual, why don't you read it and find out what else you can do."

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh huh

"Wooooooooooooow." I said in mock amazement at the size of the book as I opened it up to a random page and stared at the context, "….this would be a lot easier if I could read…"

"What?!" Tala exclaimed, "You're ILLERATE?! You can't even- BAH, giiiiive me thaaaaat." Tala grabbed the book back from me, "Nevermind then! This is a very long book and I'm not reading it to you!" He paused before turning to Bryan, "Unleeeess, yoooou wanna read it to him?"

"…No thanks, I'm good." Bryan replied flatly.

Gee thanks, not my fault I can't read…

"Alright then… I dunno, teach him how to read or something." Tala said shoving the large book into Bryan's hands.

"Teach him how to read??"

"Yeah… like start with the alphabet… letters…sounds… I dunno…" Tala turned around and started for the door.

"What?? Can't I just lock him up in a closet?"

I twitched ….okay- that was mean….

"Nooooo…" Tala twisted to look back at Bryan, "…you can't… you're one to complain about my attitude towards this, I thought you were psyched to have a cyborg."

He should be! …wait what does that mean?...

"…That was before…" Bryan trailed off.

…Before what? Did I miss something here?

"Uuuuuuuh- huh… never mind… Right, I'm leaving, have fun!" Tala was about to walk out the door when he paused and turned around again, blinking at me for a second before running forward towards me and hugging me. I blinked and stared at him as he smiled warmly before saying a soft "bye" and kissing me on the cheek.

I watched Tala leave and sat there somewhat astonished … I smiled happily.

"…I see you two got …close…"

I looked at Bryan, "Uuuhhh… I guess cause of last night."

"What happened last night?!" Bryan practically snapped at me.

I blinked… w-wha… did I do something wrong? "Uh… nothing, we just talked."

"Just talked? Nothing else?" Bryan questioned me suspiciously.

"Well I- …. What does it matter?"

"So something else did happen?"

"What- no!"

"Are you lying to me?"

"What's your problem?!"

"Look Kai-"

"Nothing happened…"

"…Just talked, huh?"

"…Yeah…"

"Must have been some talk…" Bryan rolled his eyes.

…What a weirdo….

Bryan threw his giant book at me and crossed his arms, I gasped and blocked before it could hit my face, what is he doing?!

"Hey- what the hell!!!" I yelled.

"Whatever, why don't you just hit the shower already."

I stared at him for a minute.

…uuhhh…

"…Why would I hit a shower…"

Bryan slapped a hand over his face.

-----------

"What's wrong with you, you've been quiet all day." Mariam sipped on her lemonade sitting across from her friend.

"Ah… nothing." Hilary sighed staring at her cell phone.

"Funny…cause it doesn't look like nothing." the other girl leaned forward towards the brunette.

There was silence

Mariam paused for a minute, eyeing her friend, "Alright… does this have anything to do with Kyle?"

Hilary blinked and looked up at Mariam, blushing, "Well… I…"

"It does… relax, he's camping, not climbing Mount Everest, nothing's gonna happen to him."

Hilary smiled weakly in agreement, "You're right, I'm sorry…"

_Then why won't he call__…_

------------------

"…alright, come on Kai, try again… A... B… C … D…" Bryan started singing the beginning of the alphabet.

He was currently sitting on my bed with me, a notebook and a pencil.

"….uuuhhh…. E….F….G…"

"H, I, J, K"

"L, S, Q, T, V..."

"…what?? No!" Bryan sat up and frowned at me, "Are you even trying?!"

I leaned back on the bed and gave him a lazy stare, "No… not really."

Bryan twitched

"Look, this is really boring… can we do something else?"

"Tala told me to teach you to read…"

"Do you always do what Tala tells you?"

Bryan twitched at this and frowned at me, "I'm sorry, did you want to stay stupid and illiterate??"

"You know, I don't like the way you talk to me." I matched his glare and leaned forward.

"You know, I don't care- all that matters is that you belong to us, not the other way around, _you_, do what _we_ say."

"The way I see it, really, is if I'm the one with hands that turn into guns- _you_ should be listening to _me_"

Bryan growled and grabbed his friend Mr. Zappy off the side table.

I flinched when I saw it but regained my composure quickly, a firm solid expression of distaste on my face.

"Don't make me have to use this."

Well… might as well bask in this while I can

"Try me" I smirked

Bryan pressed the button

--------

The blonde in the bed started to stir, groggily opening his eyes to find himself in a very white area.

With his wonderful blurred vision he attempted to take in his surroundings.

"Ah, you're up." the blobby looking nurse beside him smiled, "I'll tell your friends."

She didn't bother to ask what happened

By this point, most of the nurses and doctors who worked there ever asked what happened anymore.

Around the room were rows of other beds with other men and women laying in them, having all kinds of injuries or interesting diseases. Assuring that there was so much else going on, most of the people in the building could probably care less about Max's little shock therapy.

In a minute the raven haired mechanic and his midget green haired friend walked over to the bed.

"Hey Max!" Ray called, "You're up!"

"You've been asleep for hour's man!" Kevin climbed up onto the bed.

Max wearily looked towards his friend, "Where am I…?"

"Medical Ward" Ray said almost flatly.

"Oh…" Max blinked suddenly remembering what happened, he looked over at Ray, "…how'd you know I was here? Did Tala tell you?"

Ray and Kevin blinked

"No, Samantha told me she saw you here." Kevin gapped.

"Why- does Tala know what happened to you?" Ray leaned more forward over the bed.

"Well… I…" Max stuttered slightly thinking on his next words before glaring a little in deep thought.

_The cyborg…_

---------

Bryan pushed the button

….

And he pushed it again

…

And again

…

…and repeatedly…

"What the…" Bryan flipped the small gadget over and looked at the back of it, he looked up suspiciously at Kai "…did you--"

Kai smiled sheepishly, "Wooooow, would you look at that, guess you broke it already!!! You probably shouldn't have used it so much!" He jumped up off the bed, "…well!!! See you around!" and Kai took off.

"W-WAIT!" Bryan jumped up after him and sped towards the door, attempting to catch him only to stop and watch him run down the hall.

_He's too fast _

Quickly rummaged through his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

--------------

Oh Shit

Oh Shit

Oh Shit

Oh Shit

I'm screwed now, they know! Despite the mild panic coursing through my mind

I glanced back with a smirk

No sign of him

Hahahahaha, he can't even keep up- that's awesome.

**SLAM**

I bashed into something big and fell over, arms wrapped around me tightly and I struggled a bit to try to push up off them.

This is not all that comfortable, at all.

"Spencer!" I heard someone pant.

"I got 'em." the person I was laying on responded.

"Thank you"

"He was fast, knocked me right over."

What?

I pushed around some more and looked up, eyes meeting the blue of a blonde.

I blinked

…hm… in the crushing arms of a large man…

Can't say I find this good…

Just then Bryan's face hung down in front of me.

"I dunno what you did to the device, but after I fix it, you're in for it."

I scowled

That doesn't sound reassuring at all

Where's that damn red head when you need him

"Well… you won, you caught me, could you let me go now." I stressed through my clenched teeth, the man, referred to as Spencer, shook his head.

…Oh… come on…

I frowned, "I won't run away." I lied.

"Yeah" Bryan pat me on the back as he responded sarcastically, "We believe you." Bryan stood up, "…think you can carry him back to Tal's room?"

Spencer started getting up and gave a huffed expression as he shifted me in his arms and stood up roughly and wobbly, he frowned, now carrying me bridal style. (1)

"You're heavy for a little man." as he said that he gave me a 'what-the-hell-do-you-eat' look.

"…gee thanks… I love being called heavy… and little… in the same sentence"

--------------

"Right, now this is just cruel and unusual punishment."

Kai sat on the bed, a chain wrapped multiple times around him keeping his arms against his sides, a separate one keeping his hands behind his back and another one around his feet.

"Is it really?" Bryan tapped his arm and raised an eyebrow, he stood before the boy, arms crossed, "You mean to tell me the facility, one of the most inhumane places ever created, never did something like this?"

Kai paused for a moment, "… well maybe they did something like it…" _it was worse…_he thought bluntly before looking up sharply at Bryan and continuing, "That doesn't mean I expected you to do it too, why do you have chains anyway?"

Bryan blinked thoughtfully, "You'd be surprised how many missions use chains."

I would have struggled more

But I could clearly tell there was no point

"Look, I won't run away, I'll even practice the kafamet."

"Alphabet"

"Same thing"

"No it's not"

"Yes it is, just let me go already."

"Hmph" Bryan glared at me, "As if I trust you, how stupid do you think I am?"

Kai smirked, "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"You're pretty mouthy for someone who just said the kafamet."

"Alphabet" Kai smiled sweetly.

"What?"

"Silly idiot, it's the alphabet, Bryan, don't you know anything?"

Bryan twitched visibly and grabbed Kai's collar making him lean forward and made a fist, "Now see here-!"

"BRYAN!"

Kai and Bryan both jerked their heads toward the door to see Tala standing there.

Tala ran in up to the other two males, separating Bryan from Kai and standing between, "What are you doing?! Why is he chained up?!"

"He ran away! And he broke this." Bryan picked up the gadget that would have shocked Kai, "and he won't learn the kafame- I mean alphabet!!!"

"I _do_ know the alphabet!!" Kai defended.

"No you don't, you get it wrong every time!"

"A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y and Z, now I know my abc's, next time won't you sing WITH ME!" Kai frowned angrily at Bryan.

And Bryan twitched, "I didn't teach you that last part after Z, did you know it the whole time??"

"I don't know!"

And it was true, he didn't know, he did take in what Bryan had said earlier, despite not showing it; however the last part just flowed out, like it was suppose to be there.

"How do you not know?!"

"Enough!!!" Tala waved his hands in dismay, "Just let Kai go and we'll discuss this later!"

Bryan growled and rummaged through his pockets.

Tala spun around to face Kai and smiled at the somewhat depressed looking male.

"Kaaaaaai!" he sung, all too cheerfully, "Looook what I got you." the man held up a DVD with a confusing picture of a man and a woman on it.

…or at least it was confusing to Kai.

Kai raised an eyebrow and stared blankly at it trying to figure it out

"You didn't…" Bryan reached out and grabbed the DVD, he sighed upon seeing it, "…if you're gonna make him watch pornography, you might as well keep him chained up…"

"Now now, Bryan…" Tala took the video back, "…that would be mean, what if he needed to console his friend while watching it…"

"I don't think I'd want to be there while he's consoling anything."

Tala tapped Bryan on the head, "Don't be mean." Tala turned around and started back towards his room, "Now release him."

--------------

What… the f--- is a pornography…

I tried asking them, but Tala just laughed and said 'you'll see'

Right now Bryan was setting up the DVD player and Tala was jumping around behind him.

… Tala is a tad bit strange…

In my opinion…

He seems awkwardly hyper about this, that can't be a good sign.

Or maybe he just smoked something… sometimes the guards did that and went a little crazy too.

Tala hopped onto the bed directly beside me, almost too close for comfort.

I turned a little, looking at him oddly and in a silent way, questioning his behavior

Tala just leaned over a little and licked the side of my face.

My eyes widened and I faced forward again

…Okay didn't see that coming…

Just then Bryan plopped down beside Tala and pulled him roughly towards him away from me while emitting the word "idiot" softly.

I blinked and glanced over at them, watching Tala press buttons on some kind of remote before seeing Tala look at me and smile, pointing at the T.V, "Watch now."

I did as I was told, leaning back and staring at the TV

It started off simple enough

Some woman in an odd room with pictures on the walls and a table in the middle, sitting on a cushy soft looking chair that could probably fit 3 or more people. (2) She was reading a book.

_Then there was some knock on the door and she got up to answer _

_There was man there_

_The lady gasped_

"_Edwardo! What are you doing here?!" _

"_I've come to tell you I'm madly in love with you__"_

"_But I thought you died in the last movie!!!"_

"_No, your eyes deceived you__"_

"_But I saw that sexy man in the monkey suit shove you off the cliff, right before he stole me away and took me to all his other hot monkey suit friends and had mindless never-ending sex with me for the next 2 hours of the film__"_

"_Well I came back to life in order to have insane mad sex with you as well, you belong to me, and not__ to__ those monkey men__"_

"_Edwardo __you shouldn't!"_

"_But I must"_

"_But you can't!"_

"_But I must"_

"_But you can't!!!"_

"_But I must"_

"Oh God, just f--- her already." Bryan groaned from the side and I looked over.

I must say I don't quite understand the purpose of this frantic exchanging of words…

"Shut up Bryan" Tala hit Bryan.

And I looked back at the TV

This time the guy had her pinned down on the long chair

"_Please, Rebecca, woman who is so unbelievably hot and has sex with so many men she's probably flooded of sexual disease- MAKE LOVE TO ME!"_

"_oooo- I WILL EDW__ARDO!" (3) _

…love…

How do you, make love?

That's silly

I mean what's the point in this—ooooo my

My eyes widened

He just stuck his hand up her shirt

Ooooooo deary me, they're getting naked

Oooooooo God

Whhhhy am I watching this

It's so messed up and yet I can't look away

What kind of experiment is this?!

--------Tala POV---------

By this point the guy was pounding into her like there was no tomorrow.

You know, she's a very talented actress

………

Okay no she isn't

But whatever

…Kay moving on…

I looked around

Bryan was sitting there, with a slight blush

And Kai

Ahahahahahahahhahahaha!

Kai was red as ever

I spent more time examining Kai than Bryan for 2 reasons

1- because he's hot and 2- because he's more interesting

His facial expression was priceless, eyes wide, mouth hanging open, in surprise

He looks so adorable!

And a boner!

HA!

I KNEW he'd like it!

And noooow, he understands the concept of sexies.

Man, am I a genius or what

Who's the sexiest greatest smartest man in the world?

That would be ah, moi

Thank you, thank you, please hold your applause.

You know, Kai'll probably be so hot and sexy after this, he'll wanna- try out what he just saw.

…Well I mean, I'll wanna try out what I just saw…

------Kai POV-----

OH MY F---ING GOD

WHAT THE F--- IS THIS?!

THIS IS SEX?! THIS IS WHAT THE WORLD WANTS TO DO TO ME?!

I-I-I

I'm not ready for that!!! I didn't even understand what THAT is!!!

What is he doing to her?!

She's SCREAMING! Oh my god! He's gonna like pound straight through her or something!!!

And he's so happy about it!!!

Wait- she's happy too, WHY?! He's killing her!!!

And before! He stuck his mouth… and she sucked… AAAAAHHHHH!!!

-----Bryan POV----

…I want to f--- Tala…

…I've seen this movie before when do the gay men come in…

…I think my back itches…

----Normal POV----

_A dramatic tone emitted from the TV and the door flung open as a man entered the room _

_Both people on the couch gasped _

"_Rick! It's not what it looks like!" The woman gasped_

"_Indeed__" the man now called Rick responded, shaking his head in __a way that made his blond hair fly, "I__t isn't, for you see- Edwardo is my incredibly hot gay lover__"_

_The woman gasped and the camera zoomed in and out on her dramatically_

"_Edwardo" __the man swung his hair again, "Y__ou have cheated on me with my own girlfriend… how do you explain yourself__"_

"_I couldn't find you, it was the closest I could get to you, and __she is just so hot and sexy" t__he other man responded as he got up and walked over to Bob, "Can you… ever forgive me??"_

"_Only if you have hot furious spontaneous sex with me right now despite the angry mood I'm in from finding out you've cheated on me__"_

Tala grinned happily

_Yay man sex!_

He turned to look where Kai was only to see Kai was no longer there and the door to his bedroom shut.

_What?_ Tala thought with surprise, _Kai can't leave, not before they have hot man sex, how's he suppose to want to have hot man sex if he doesn't watch the hot men have sex?!_

Seeing as this small detail of Kai not being in the room during at a supposedly important part of the film was so incredibly important

Tala stood up, "Kai?!" He gasped running over to the door and pressing the button to open it, this time he saw the bathroom one shut.

_If he's masturbating_, Tala thought, _I'm going to be very not happy_

Bryan, seeing his hot love run away from him and being particularly horny himself, got up and ran after the other man.

"Kai??" Tala called as he knocked on the door.

It was locked

"Kai???" Tala tried again, this time there was a shuffling sound, "Kai, open the door."

"No!" Came the quick and sharp answer of the blue haired hottie.

"Kai, what's wrong??"

No answer this time

"Kai, come out, please?"

"I'll come out when the world isn't trying to f--- me!"

Tala paused and looked over at Bryan who had a bit of a death tone, 'I-knew-this-might-happen' sort of look on his face.

"I don't understand!" Kai called out, "I'm a guy! How can two guys even do that?! It doesn't make sense!"

"Up the ass." Bryan said bluntly.

"What?!"

"They'd do the same thing, but stick it, up your asshole."

"Bryan you're not helping!" Tala snarled unhappily.

"Well, he asked."

There was shifting inside the bathroom and silence.

Tala paused again staring at the door before turning to say something to Bryan only to end up flat on his back and being kissed roughly. Tala shoved Bryan up.

"Whoa! …That movie made you, _really_ horny didn't it?" Tala huffed.

_Well that and thoughts of you_, Bryan thought briefly before responding to Tala, "It did to you too…" he leant down in attempts to proceed what he was doing.

"W-Wait!" Tala shoved Bryan up again before he could kiss him, "What about Kai?!"

"What about him, he's fine in the bathroom."

"No he's not!!! He's all freaking out and stuff!" Tala twisted and turned over on his stomach as he began his attempt to crawl away from the offending male.

Bryan easily caught him again and leaned down to kiss the red heads neck.

"Forget him"

"How can I forget him- Bryan quit it! If you keep this up, I'm not watching pornographies with you anymore!!!"

"I don't watch pornographies with you anyway."

Tala frowned, alright, this was true…

"Okay" Tala twisted and shoved around to look at Bryan, "Look… I know you're horny and haven't been laid in like- ever…"

Bryan raised an eyebrow and frowned

"But now would be a good time to leave or go masturbate or something."

"And if I don't go…?"

-------

A few people walking down the halls stopped and gasped as the door to Tala's room slid open and Bryan was thrown out like a rag doll and went **BOOM** with the wall.

Bryan fell down swirly eyed with pretty birds flying around his head.

"Whoa- are you okay??" One asked.

"No maaaammmmmy, I wanna be a piiiirate like daaaddy."

They looked at each other.

--------

Tala walked into Kai's room and opened the side table of the bed, he picked up a small book and opened it pulling out a metal stick on a keychain, he walked over to bathroom and pressed the stick into the round hole in the door.

In less than a second a light went off on top of the key, Tala pulled it out and the door slid up, he leaned in.

"…Kai…?"

Kai was curled up into a ball at the side of the bathroom.

"Are you okay?"

Tala mentally punched himself for the stupid question, clearly he was not okay.

He walked forward toward the silent boy and sat down beside him.

"Guess that was a bad idea, huh, I'm full of them…" Tala smiled and Kai lifted his head, his eyes somewhat pink.

"…What happened to Bryan?" Kai asked.

"…uh, he left."

"I heard a banging noise…"

"Oh, well, he flew more like."

"Flew? How?"

Tala paused and smiled at Kai again, "…uh… magically."

Kai blinked in confusion but left it at that.

Tala attempted to start conversation "You heard that huh? You have like sonar hearing or something-"

"It looked painful." Kai interrupted.

"Bryan flying?"

"…That video…"

"Kai" Tala smiled sympathetically, "They weren't in pain."

"They sounded like they were."

"No… it's really not…well… I mean…"

"Am I going to have to do that a lot?" Kai looked somewhat sad.

"…No… not if you don't want to…"

Kai looked somewhat nervous.

"Look, it really isn't that bad, you're just not use to it, that's all."

Kai glanced down at the floor, "Maybe I don't wanna get use to it…"

Tala paused

He knew the normal average person was a pervert by nature, due to the media influences and junk all around them.

But Kai didn't have any of that.

The whole concept was new to him and Tala had just slapped him in the face with it instead of building little by little as people do over time through the years.

But they didn't have time for little by little, it was already late on Wednesday night, besides no one really thought of that.

It was expected that a grown man should know about stuff like this.

… But Kai didn't grow up the same way everyone else did…

At this point, Tala leaned over and hugged Kai.

"I'm sorry…but everything's gonna be okay, alright? You have to trust me on this one."

Kai still had depression in his eyes, but he nodded.

Tala was the only one who had showed him some sense of kindness, if he couldn't trust him, who could he?

After Tala let go he got up and started out the door, "Come on, it's late, let's get ready for bed."

Tala walked into the Kai's room and was about to leave into his own when he turned and saw Kai staring blankly at his bed.

Without a second thought, Tala blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"… Do you wanna sleep with me…?"

Kai threw him a confused look almost instantly.

"Sleep with you?"

"Yeah—uh, I mean if you're uncomfortable right now, you can sleep in my bed if you want."

Kai glanced at his own bed, looking around as if thinking the idea over before finally looking back at Tala and agreeing, "Okay"

The clock ticked and the moon shone brightly.

Although there was peace now, there'd be panic tomorrow.

After all…

The countdown to Friday, was one.

* * *

-cough- **5 review policy** is still in play o.o , since I know none of you read my notes at the beginning… **5 reviews**… **for an update**… yes indeed… -cough- right, moving on… 

Dun dun DUUUUUUN

OMG, what's gonna happen?! Will Kai have sexies with Hilary?! Will Kai _know _how to have sexies with Hilary?! Will chickens one day rule the world?!?!?!

: 3 I think you should review and find out, in the next chapter of- dun dun DUUUN KY224!!!!

**(1)** Technically Kai shouldn't know what bridal style is

**(2)** Kai was refering to a couch, if you somehow didn't pick that up

**(3)** I actually got the idea for the porno video from Flowing Tears story No Sex and Kai's really weird books he read o.o

On a side note... **PermafrostDuchess**, sorry man : ( couldn't please ya, -hands box of tissue- here, you'll probably need that ; )

**Side Note 2-** **This is the new longest chapter,** 7087 words, give or take

**Special thanks** to **Lyson **for being a **beta** for this chapter

And moving on...

**Thanks to:**

Lyson

PermafrostDuchess

StarStorm199

RoxanneMorinaka

UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE

Suicidal – Shinigami

Ashley Michelle

Ranfan

Flowing tears

Iced coffee

ShilvA

IqVaDa

Miako6

Uzumi

GabZ

**For reviewing : 3**

Our **Reviewing Star** for this chapter is **GabZ**, congratulations ooon, being the first to review : D

I've decided whoever was **reviewing star** the most should get some kind of a **prize**… I was thinking something along the lines of me writing whatever you want in terms of a **one shot**… **beyblade only**… and **not** involving **Tyson**… I don't like Tyson… but anyway that's **just a thought**

By the way, would like to point out, that technically it **was not their first kiss**, in the last chapter, because cyborg Kai made out with Tala in Chapter 5 – Naked Kai Fun … however it **was their first kiss** with Kai being aware of what he is… doing : D

There are no questions or comments that I felt the need to reply to

There was one reviewer I would respond to… however they were rather confusing… and rude… so I will not… mention them publicly… : ) see I'm being much nicer then you were

**: D Okay I'm done, review plzzzzz**


	15. Chapter 15 Cooking with Wet Pants

Hey sorry for the late update, I uh…. Well… er… was busy being a... um.. game addict and uh, ...

….

Okay so I don't have an excuse, I'm just a lazy person xD

**Note:** Number of Reviews at time of posting 117

**Note2:** Review requirement is still in play, **5 reviews for an update**

**Alright, read : )**

* * *

The man hurried down the hall carrying the little boy in his arms who interestedly blinked looking around

The man finally stopped peering over the corner and the boy looked up at his father, he finally opened his mouth to speak, "where are we going?"

"Ssshhh" The man said in a hushed voice not looking down at the boy, "don't speak…"

The boy didn't question, he just closed his mouth and continued to stare intently at his father finding his behaviour all more then a little peculiar.

The man paused looking around cautiously again before attempting to take a few steps forward and running once more, this time he came to sharp halt when people blocked his way

"Going somewhere?" He whipped around and looked at the old man before him, tightening his grip on the boy and glaring at the elder man.

"This is crazy, you can't keep us here" The man spat

"But I can…"

"No, someone's gonna question one day, what ever happened to that boy you adopted?"

"No they won't, because as far as the worlds concerned, you've never even existed"

"W-What??"

"All your files…" The old man started taking steps forward towards the young male, "all your records… they're all erased and destroyed when you enter this place"

The mans eyes widened

"Now why don't you be a good little rat and get back to your room, and please, be so kind as to return that boy, would you? … I'd appreciate it if you'd stop removing him, he isn't_ yours_…"

"No- you're wrong!"

"You are quite attached to him aren't you…"

"Yeah?? Well when you lock someone up with somebody for 3 years, you tend to get a little attached" The man glared angrily looking around himself before finally giving in and revealing a more sympathetic expression, "…look… you don't test on kids- why start now?? Please… I'll take all of his testing… just- just let him go-!"

"It won't be the sa-"

"Please!... Why- why do you hate him so much?! He hasn't done anything to you!"

The old man looked somewhat surprised by the comment and blinked before smirking, "silly boy" He walked closer, "I don't hate that child…" he stopped right before the blue haired man and grabbed his hair, wrenching him forward and pulling his head back to look at his agonized expression more closely

"The person I hate… is _you_"

--

**Chapter 15- Cooking with Wet Pants**

--

I must say

Out of all the ways I've woken up

This one had to be quite odd

Not that I didn't like it, I did

It was just… um… queer, that's all

For today I woke up to a mass of blue in my face

…this also lead to me having silent thoughts about Kai cutting his hair…

But then on the other hand, it did smell very good

I wonder what shampoo he uses … do you think he conditions? He _must_ condition…

…er… never mind…

On the plus side we're like meshed together, he has a leg between mine, and I have a hand on his ass... okay I didn't have one there before, but now I do : D

And- and… and arms around each other and all that happy junk

: D and now we're tied together like this, by the somehow tangled blanket

Maybe I shouldn't move at all, and see how long it takes for Kai to wake up from me squeezing his ass and watch and_ feel_ him try to move around, struggling against me trying to get out of this

Tee hee hee heee…..

That'd be so much fun

……………….

Right never mind… I have to pee…

I twisted a little and attempted to see

Except that I couldn't…

Greeeeaaaat… shoving my hand around I finally got it free and pulled the blanket down enough to get an eye out

…hm… tangled in the blankets again…

Seeing as I've woken up like this before, I'm going to safely assume, this is mostly my fault…

Greeeaaaaat….

….that's just brilliant….

**--Bryan POV--**

I still had my headache when I woke up

Why did I have a headache?

Let me remind you

**--Flash Back--**

The door opened and Bryan magically flew out and went** BOOM** with the wall

**--End Flash Back--**

Yeah- that's why

I rubbed my head, _damn _Tala can be so strong sometimes…

It's weird, he makes himself seem to weak too

Maybe it's a ploy

A weird messed up trap of his to make you think you can over power him and then

BOOM super strength comes from god knows where

Or MAYBE …it's the hair

Like that Greek myth, and… Donkey Kong!

Cut the hair and no more power!

……... Right I'm totally off topic………….

Damn cyborg, damn porno…. Damn… Tala for liking damn cyborg and renting damn porno

You know I sat there in the corridor for like 3 and a half hours before I gained enough brain power to realize where I was and what I was doing

3 and a half!

Let's see, uh, cyborg is locked in a bathroom and Bryan is out cold in the hall way

And he chooses cyborg!

…Granted he probably didn't realize I was out cold in the hall way

AH PSH- not the point, why am I making up excuses for him, he should have no excuse!!

Damn Tala!

I sighed as I pulled my shirt on taking another glance in the mirror

Right… guess I'll go wake up Tala and go get a coffee

…Why'd I have to be in love with a moron?...

**--Tala POV--**

I walked out of the bathroom and back towards the closet, standing before it in my boxers and opening it to ponder on an outfit

Okay so good news, I got to sleep half naked with Kai

Bad news, getting out of that tangle of sheets wasn't easy

Especially when the other person in there with you isn't so co-operative

In fact he was the complete opposite

All he did was groan and whine and finally he woke up and shoved me for bothering him and went back to sleep

And _my god_ can he _shove_!

…actually that was the reason why I got out that tangle of sheets in the first place, he shoved me so hard I fell off the bed

…With the blankets…

Which was rather painful, I might add, I frowned and rubbed my arm at the memory

I think I'm bruising…

Anyway, being the nice guy I am, unlike _someone_, who practically _threw_ me out of my _own_ bed **–cough-** _Kai_ **–cough-**

I put the sheets back on him, and… now he's still sleeping

I pulled out a pair of capri's from the closet and continued to stare at the shirts when the door opened and Bryan walked in

"Bryan" I said to him, not bothering to say hi, "which should I wear, the tight white muscle shirt, or the tight white muscle shirt"

"…Gee… I dunno… how about the tight white muscle shirt" Bryan suggested

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"with the gold pattern or the black"

Bryan blinked as if finally realizing there was a difference between the shirts- well ah, DUH, why would I be asking if there wasn't?

"I like the gold one…"

"Black it is"

Bryan blinked, "wha.."

"Don't stress your brain about it"

I started pulling my clothes on and Bryan seemed to avert his eyes

I pulled my pants on and did them up

"…What the hell?! Why's he here?!"

Wha…? I turned around to see Bryan referring to Kai on the bed

Didn't notice that when you walked in? My you're slow…

"… Uh… he didn't look comfortable last night, so I let him sleep with me"

I pulled my shirt on

What's the big deal, why does he care

But Bryan did care, I could clearly see Bryan cared because of the odd seething mad feeling practically vibrating off of him and the giant vein that popped up on his head.

"What's the matter with you?" I blinked oddly at him and stayed in my spot

Kai was still sleeping soundly

Well actually no he wasn't, that's a lie, he pulled the blanket up over his head, I'm guessing we're bothering him.

"Nothing…" Bryan growled softly before walking over to the bed and roughly shaking Kai, "wakey wakey"

I blinked, "it's okay you know, he can sleep if he wants"

"No he can't, got a big day ahead of us" Bryan tossed me a lazy, somewhat angry glance

And then he did it

He whacked Kai

And likewise, Kai shot up, swung his arm around whacked Bryan so hard he fell over

Alright

Note to self… Kai is not a morning person…

And Bryan is hurt once again

…That hottie needs to watch his strength…

**--Bryan POV--**

"What is this"

"It's coffee"

"Why does it taste so weird"

"That's caffeine"

"It's really bitter"

"Well it's black, add some milk and sugar"

"And what's that gonna do"

"…Make it not bitter…"

"How?"

"…It just does…"

"…"

"…"

"Well I don't want it"

"-sigh- then give it here"

"No"

"Why"

"It's mine"

"So you do want it?"

There was a slight pause before Kai finally pushed his mug over to Tala

Tala sighed and rolled his eyes before drinking part of Kai's coffee and adding milk

Niiiice… share your saliva with him, great

What if he has like… hepatitis B or something…

Alright … so he probably doesn't considering those scientists keep checking him to make sure _we_ haven't diseased _him _… but god knows it could happen

What if like one little germ cell got past them and spread within the day they've been gone!

…Okay now I'm being stupid…

Alright after Kai BRUISED me for trying to wake 'em up I had to wait a couple of hours for the two of them to get ready before we FINALLY got here and I got my coffee!! Okay, so I didn't really have to wait, but after they SLEPT with each other, I couldn't bring myself to leave them alone...

I'm sure I've said this before but...

...Damn cyborg...

"That's kinda weird, I really thought Kai looked like a black coffee kind of guy" I openly spoke my thoughts.

"Why?" Kai was looking at me

I looked up from my mug to return his odd look, "Uh… I dunno… just your appearance I guess…"

"And how does your appearance tell you what a person likes?"

I blinked, man raises a good point… "uh… it doesn't… I'm just stereotyping I guess…"

"…What's that"

"It means" Tala joined in as he stirred the now milked and sugared coffee, "he looked at you and assumed you would like something based off your appearance. You kind of look like a tough guy or a rebel, therefore you'd like bitter things" Tala pushed the mug back

"I said I didn't want this" Kai frowned at the coffee mug

"Try it again"

"But it's gross"

"No it's not"

"Yes it is"

"No it's not"

"And it stains your teeth"

"… You don't know what coffee is and yet you somehow know it stains your teeth?"

"The voice in my head just told me"

"…Yeah well… Tea stains your teeth more then coffee!!"

"TALA!" Oliver's voice pierced in and Tala immediately shot up like a deer that just heard a gun shot

"Whoa, I gotta go, if you see Oliver, I wasn't here"

And with that he got up and ran out

**--Kai POV--**

"TALA!" Oliver walked in and looked around, "…Kai… you're usually glued to that red head, have you seen him?"

I looked up at the strange green haired pretty boy, "um… he wasn't here"

"he wasn't here?"

I heard Bryan snicker

What is he laughing at

"Yeah… he told me to tell you, he wasn't here"

Oliver raised an eyebrow

"Oh really, and where was he when he told you to tell me this"

"Um… here"

Bryan put a hand over his mouth and tried his hardest not to laugh

What?? I don't understand, what's going on? Did I do something wrong?

"Okay, be a good boy, tell me, after he told you this which way did he go"

Without a second thought I pointed at the door Tala had exited through

"Thank you, soooo much Kai" Oliver smiled and walked out

And Bryan burst out laughing

"You retard!!" He laughed loudly

I blinked, "retard??"

Bryan nodded

"What's that, w-why are you laughing…??"

Bryan just shook his head and sighed before picking up his mug and drinking the weird dark liquid I had refused earlier

"Tala's face'll be priceless when Oliver finds him"

….

"KAI!" I turned around upon hearing my named yelled out and saw that black haired guy walk in, "hi Bryan" he smiled before looking at me again

"Hey!" He reached out for my head before stopping and patting me on the shoulder, "uh… aha, how…how are you"

"…I'm okay"

"Drinking coffee?"

"Trying to…"

"Maybe it needs more sugar"

What is this sugar and why are people insisting on putting it in my coffee

Ray took a spoon full of the stuff and dumped it in before I could bother answering

Bryan snickered again

What…?

I'm tired of this man laughing at me all the time and not explaining why…

Ray sat down beside me

"Kai…"

I looked at him

"I wanted to talk to you about… uh…" Ray suddenly looked slightly nervous and looked off to the side unsurely, "…aahh… never mind, hey do you want some breakfast?" He looked back and smiled again, "Ah- I probably shouldn't be asking that, you're like the greatest cook in the world!"

"I don't know how to cook" I responded quickly, correcting him

Bryan laughed a little, "he didn't even know how to sweeten his coffee"

Sweeten, that's a weird word

Ray blinked oddly, "really?? What happened??"

Bryan just smirked, "nothing, Tal made him stupid to put it lightly"

"I am _not_ stupid" I glared at Bryan

Ray got up and walked over to the oven, "well… I can make you something, do you want an egg?"

"Try not to poison him in the process, Ray" Bryan sipped his coffee

Ray twitched, "hahaha, you're _soooo_ funny _Kuznetsov_"

"I am, aren't I"

Ray looked at me again, "ignore him, anyway, do you want an egg?"

"… That depends… are eggs good?" I asked, "or is it bitter, like coffee"

"Uh… they're… good?" Ray responded as if he wasn't sure

What, it was a simple question...

"Kai, why don't you get your ass up there and learn how to make an egg, you might as well be able to do _something_ for yourself…"

Hey, I can do PLENTY for myself

I mean, I can eat… and drink… and talk… and annoy people, that's doing something right?

I got up, fine… I will learn how to make this egg thing, and then I'll make Bryan so many eggs he'll have to bow to my wonderful supreme egg making skills, and have …so many eggs he'll… beg me to stop and I'll never have to make eggs ever again

I walked up to Ray

"Alright… let's get… egg…ing…"

Ray smiled weakly before pulling a weird white oval out of a container

"What's that"

"…an …egg…" Ray raised an eyebrow and stared at me like he was surprised I would ask such a thing

"Ah…"

Ray paused before looking at me, "do you wanna do it?"

"Do what"

"Crack the egg"

"Crack the egg where"

"In the pan"

"Why do I wanna crack the egg?"

"…So you can cook it?"

"Oh… no you can do it"

"You want me to do it?"

"Yes you can do it, I'll watch"

"It's your egg"

"But I don't wanna do it"

"You want me to do it for you?"

"Yes, I want you to do me"

"… do you?"

"…do… me… egg"

Bryan laughed behind me

This is not funny

I am going to duck tape his mouth shut

DUCK TAPE IT

I turned slightly to glare at the back of Bryan's head and next thing I knew Ray was much closer to me than I recalled and was now smiling strangely "so you want me to do you?"

…are we still talking about eggs?

Well he's holding the egg, so we must be

"Yes"

Crack my damn egg you weird eyed cat thing

Ray laughed and moved closer, "you're such a weird boy, it's funny how you seem like you don't know what your saying"

I _don't_ know what I'm saying, am I saying something interesting??

Ray pushed forward, leaning and pressing his lips against mine pushing me backwards till I felt the counter behind me

Ah! I know this! Kissing!

I felt something pull at my waist band, fall in and slip out and then

Ray grabbed my dick

Through my pants

And usually that alone would be weird except there was a cracking and suddenly I felt something really weird and gooey, down_ there_

I pushed Ray off me and looked down where his hand was still holding my penis

I blinked

And blinked again

And looked at Ray

And back down at his hand

"…What the hell was that"

Did my dick just break?! … is that even possible?!

Ray laughed, "I cracked the egg"

Cracked the…_egg_?

Wait… in my _pants_??

Oh man, that can't be good…

Well it definitely doesn't _feel_ good …

I frowned

"Why did you do that?!"

"I dunno, seemed fun…" that look on his face looks evil, almost… hateful? It was only there for a second, and disappeared just as quickly

"_Fun_? Cracking eggs in my pants is _fun_?!"

Ray laughed again and leaned forward whispering in my ear

"Well, I could always help you clean it off, after all raw eggs are suppose to be healthy for you"

"KAI?!" I looked towards the door to see Tala standing there shocked and heart broken

I blinked, what did I do now??

"Ah! Kai!" I heard my name yelled again in a more distasteful tone

I looked up and saw Michael I gasped this time

Oh no! Not him!

Bryan sipped his coffee and looked at Michael who seemed to be bandaged in various places, "whoa… what happened to you?"

Michael blushed

**--Flash Back--**

Michael grabbed the back of Kai's shirt and yanked Kai to sit up with his other hand still on his ass. He moved his face closer to Kai's and smiled seductively before saying in a husky voice, "You're right, you are a good use for something…"

He moved closer, this time whisperly hotly on Kai's lips, "I can't touch you? Is that still the rule? Tala can be so greedy…"

Kai's eyes widened clearly somewhat disturbed by the sudden closeness, but taking it in the wrong way

_He wants to hurt me! Because I couldn't reach the metal ball!_

And now as Kai ran the thoughts of how deeply unfair this is, afterall it REALLY wasn't his fault his arm isn't long enough… Michael had pre occupied himself with other things

…Like pulling at Kai's pants…

Course Kai noticed at this point, jumped, and looked at Michael, "what are you doing?!"

"Don't worry, come on, Tala doesn't have to know" Michael winked

This time Kai looked blank, "know about what?"

Michael paused for a moment, almost believing the blue haired male really didn't know what he was talking about before smiling and laughing softly

"…aha… you're cute"

And then Kai felt it

Michael touched him

Down _there_

And he was positive at this point he knew what that meant

He flushed madly

_SEX!_

In a rush of panic and uncertainty Kai yelled out and kicked Michael so hard he flew backwards into a cabinet, he fell down and the cabinet wobbled, test tubes, books, and various items crashing down over him.

_**CRASH**_

_**THUD **_

Kai paled in shock at the sight and the fact that him kicking anyone could make that happen, stumbling to his feet he wobbled back in an ungraceful rushed fashion and banged into a table causing the items from Michael's experiment to fall over off it.

_**BOOM**_

Michael didn't know what happened next, his vision blurring from the initial hit of having crashed into the cabinet and the last thing he knew there was a multicoloured flash, a horrible smell followed by a puffing cloud in the distance.

The next time he could see clearly, Kai was gone.

**--End Flash Back--**

**-- Norm POV--**

"I tried to pull his pants down and he just went haywire!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have tried to pull his pants down then" Bryan stated the obvious

Even though Bryan hated the cyborg, he had to defend him, besides... you'd think that'd be a given...

Michael frowned and poured himself some coffee

Just then Tala broke down in tears

"Whhhhy Kai" came Tala's sobby voice, "I did all that for you and this is how you repay me?? With Ray _and_ Micheal??"

Kai shook his head, clearly weirded out by everything that was going on and fully shoving off Ray and leaving muttering something about his pants and the egg making him look like he wet himself.

"He is so hot…" Ray blinked, "and Tal, you are such a girl…"

Tala rubbed his eyes, "no I'm not"

"Yes you are" Micheal retorted

"no I'm not"

Bryan laid his head down on the table to attempt avoid any soon flying objects

Tala sobbed and walked over to the other side of the kitchen, opening his arms and motioning to the two as if were to give them a group hug

"Guuuys, come here"

They blinked

Tala waved his hands again, "just cooooome…"

The two walked slowly towards the red head

And **BAM **

When they were within arms length of the sobbing over reacting red headed drama queen, he grabbed both their shirts and slammed them into each other so hard they practically bounced off each other and fell over on the floor, unmoving.

Tala turned around and walked past Bryan

"I have to go…" Tala sobbed wiping his eyes, "….make out with Kai now…"

Bryan shook his head

**--**

"How's you're pants"

"They're fine"

"Egg free?"

"Indeed"

"How's your dick?"

"…It's fine"

"All clean?"

"mmhmm…"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure…"

"Maybe I should check just to make sure, why don't you stand up and pull your pants down"

"What??" Kai blinked

"Just do it" Tala smiled

Kai glared, but compiled, standing up and pulling his pants down

"Thaaaat's right, show me your diiiick"

Kai pulled his dick out

"Good…" Tala smiled, "now shake it!"

Kai blinked, "what??"

Kai looked towards the door suddenly not waiting for Tala to respond, "someone's here"

Tala sat up, "what?! Ah! It must be Bryan, pull your pants up, quick!"

Too late, Bryan walked in

Kai turned to look at him, dick, still in his hands

And Tala smiled sheepishly, "hiiiii Bryan…"

Bryan twitched

"Tala- what the HELL ARE YOU--"

_Da da da da!! Da da da!!_

"Hold that thought!" Tala exclaimed as he heard the ringing of his cell phone and reached over grabbing it off the table, he flipped it open and put the phone to his ear, "hello??"

Bryan and Kai both looked over at Tala, who listened and finally death panned

"Mariam?!"

Bryan was about to yell at Tala, but the red head held his hand out to silence the other boy

"Wha- Why are you calling me??"

"I- wasn't…? …I was trying to call Kyle…" Mariam responded

Tala blinked, "How'd you get this …"

"That night we went out I saw him talking on a cell phone and asked for a number, it took me a while to find it… considering I was partially drun…uh… not in… my… um… right mind, when I wrote it down… is this the right number??" There was a mumble about possibly writing the wrong number down

"Oh no! Uh, you didn't! see… um… he had my phone… cause… earlier that day we were talking and he accidentally took it, and then I called him and- uh, anyway uh, we're um… camping…" Tala blinked

Mariam sounded somewhat confused, "You went with him? I thought it was just him and his sister"

"Well, we hit it off pretty well and he wanted some male company, what's you're point?"

There was a pause before Mariam finally responded, "Whatever…look, my friends all depressed and wants to talk to him, do you think you could put him on the phone?"

Tala blinked again, motioning to Bryan to go get a dual head set

"Uh, sure Mariam… Just a sec…"

Tala plugged in the head set and put one set on Kai shoving the phone into Kai's hands up to his ear.

Kai blinked and looked at Tala questioningly

Tala rolled his eyes, "say hi!" he whispered harshly

"uh- hello?"

"Kyle?" Mariam asked

"Uh- no, this is-"

Tala punched Kai in the arm

"Ow! What was that for!"

"You are Kyle!" Tala whispered harshly again

"Uh- I mean… what? I'm sorry I can't hear you" Kai looked confused

"Er… I said… Kyle… is this Kyle?"

"…Y-yea, that's …me?…."

"What's wrong, you sound upset"

"Well Tala just punched me"

Tala twitched and attempted to hit Kai again when the blue haired male grabbed his hand, "NO!" he yelled at him

"… Is this a bad time…"

"No! Tell her- erg" Tala moved forward and started whispering in Kai's ear what to say next

"No, it's not, my apologies"

"Is Tala still there?"

"….. no, he left the room-" Kai was cut off as Tala roughly grabbed his arm and pinched him whispering something in his ear "-ah-tent! I mean he left the _tent_" Kai jumped and corrected himself

"Oh… could you hold on a sec? Hilary wants to talk to you

"Hilary?"

"Yeah- just a minute"

There was a pause before a different female voice came up on the other line

"…Kyle..?" There was a different female voice on the other line

"Hi Hilary" Kai repeated what Tala whispered to him

"Kyle! How are you??"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm- I'm great! How's your trip" she sounded eager and anxious to talk to him

"Oh, just wonderful. I caught a huge fish yesterday" Kai put a hand on the phone and looked at Tala mouthing the word 'fish?!'

Tala shoved the phone back at Kai's ear

"Oh that's great! Sounds like so much fun!.. um... Do you… miss me?"

"Of course I do, I can't wait till tomorrow" Kai said in a very non enthusiastic voice, Tala twitched and rolled his eyes at this, "it's going to be absolutely- AAAHH!" Kai moaned into the phone and blushed looking at Tala who now had his hand over Kai's cock.

He covered the speaker again, "what are you doing?!"

"Trying to make you sound sexy! Come on, you've been separated from your lover at least TRY! If you're not going to SOUND excited, I'll MAKE you excited! You're doing a HORRIBLE job- now just talk to her!!"

Kai put the phone back to his ear, "s-sor-ry" his voice sounded broken and struggling as Tala kept rubbing at him and whispered what to say in his ear, "I- uh- I just can't wait, just thinking about it makes me h-horny- aaahh!"

"Kyle…" Hilary blushed, "are you… masturbating…?"

"N-no I'm- eeerrrgg, aaahh, I just, ah, you've been in my dreams…"

Tala smirked, Kai sounded needy, he was pleased about this

Hilary tried to suppress a happy giggle, "aaahhh- you, horny, because of me, that's so hot… it's turning me on just thinking about it!!" Hilary moaned slightly on the other line,

"yeah, Hi-lary, I h-have to go!" Kai shifted uncomfortably and shut his eyes

"Oh… but…" Hilary sounded depressed

"I-I'm sorry, T-Tala's trying to get in, an-and talking to you is making me--making me--eeeerrrg-aaaahhhh!!"

"O-okay, aahhh…. I'll see you tomorrow then! Can't wait!"

"Aha, me either, schedule still cleared?"

"Of course!!"

"That's great, b-bye!"

Kai dropped the phone and Tala's turned it off with a smug expression. "Wasn't the best phone sex I've ever heard, but at least it sounded real"

"Because it _was_ real…" Bryan twitched and frowned, "Alright, that's enough" he said bluntly as he watched Tala continue to grope Kai through his own pants

But Tala didn't stop

He kept going, rubbing faster, Bryan twitched, "Tala! If you don't quiet it he's gonna-" too late, Kai finally let out a yell and came into his pants

Tala leaned back closing one eye and looking Kai up and down with the other, a satisfied look on his face.

Kai paused for a moment thinking about what just happened before looking down at his own pants and shifting uncomfortably.

Kai frowned and suddenly looked upset, "you realize I have 3 pairs of pants and now all of them are dirty??" What was wrong with these people… he paused before looking off to the side, "at least I don't look like I wet myself this time…"

A cold wet sensation ran over his crotch and Kai jumped and looked back at Tala who was know holding a cup upside down over him

Tala smiled, "now you do!"

Kai shot up, "what did you do?!"

why did they have a fascination with making him wet his pants?!

"You know, I never went through pants this fast at the facility!!" Kai glared angrily at Tala, "now I have to wash one just so I don't have to walk around in my underwear"

Tala blinked, "underwear? That doesn't sound so bad" Tala winked, "please tell me you wear tighty whitey's"

Bryan hit Tala in the shoulder and Tala laughed

Kai blushed, "I am not walking around in my underwear…."

"Would you relax" Tala smiled apologetically, "alright, I'm sorry, but they were dirty anyway, I didn't think it would matter, and it seemed like a good idea at the time…"

"Well it wasn't!"

"Calm down… You can just wear—"

Tala didn't finish he was interrupted by a loud frantic knock on the door, Tala jumped up, running towards it, opening the door.

"Huh, what the hell man, where's the fire?" he started, Emily was standing outside the door

"Tala! Oliver really needs your help he says it's a life or death situation!"

"Oh my God! What hap- waaaait a minute" Tala leaned back and looked suspiciously at Emily, "did you just say _Oliver_? This is a ploy to make me do paperwork, isn't it?!"

Emily blinked, "uh… I dunno…?"

Tala turned around and crossed his arms giving Emily a side evil glance, "well too bad I see through your evil scheme and you WILL NOT WIN"

Emily paused tapping her chin, "uh he said, if he still doesn't come tell him I have Mr. Fuzzleworth and he's about to get the stuffing pulled out of him"

This time Tala whipped around and gasped, "Mr. Fuzzleworth?!" He suddenly paused and blushed realizing the odd looks from strangers in the hallway he was getting while meanwhile Bryan was making funny faces while mouthing 'Mr. Fuzzleworth?' and Kai sat around occupying himself with his wet pants and ranting in his head about his horrible morning, "I mean… I don't know… what he's…talking… a…bout- UH-I have to go!" and with that Tala ran down the hall.

Bryan sighed and got up lazily, as he followed the insane running red head

And Emily turned back and looked at the blue haired man still sitting on the floor

"…um… did you… wet yourself?" Emily blinked looking at Kai and the odd wet mark in his lower area

"…no… Tala did…" Kai paled

"O…kay…" Emily made a 'wow-Tala's-weird' look and muttered something about boys being immature, before returning her attention back to Kai "well... are you gonna change?"

"I don't really have anything left to change into…"

Emily paused for a moment, for a second she thought of looking through Tala's closet and pulling a pair of pants out, but instead an odd idea sparked in her head

"…Kai… I might have something for you to wear, but tell me… how do you feel about skirts?"

Hey… sometimes men and women's fashion wear mix….

* * *

**5 review's for an update**

YAY Kaikai in a skirt! : D

I would have kept going but I felt like the chapter was getting too long…

As an added note, I noticed the site shortened all my scene seperaters from multiple hypons to just "--" and at first this made me a little discouraged, thinking maybe now since I don't always put who's POV it is, the story might become confusing. But I guess it doesn't look so bad...

Okay so having said that, let's move on…

**Thanks to: **

**Rapunzelle **

**ShilvaA**

**Ya…Hi!!**

**Flowing Tears**

**Ranfan**

**PermafrostDuchess**

**Purple-Kissed-Wishes**

**RyuuKai**

**GabZ**

**Iced coffee**

**Lyson**

**IqVaDa**

**For Reviewing! **

Our reviewing star for chapter 14 is IqVaDa, congrats on being the first to review!

**Questions **

**Ya…Hi Writes:** how many more chapters will there be?? Or do you not know and are just gonna make it up as you go along??

**Response:** I am not making it up as I go, rofl. The story is planned out, there's about **9 more chapters to go**. As an added note to this**, I do post** how many **chapters** are **left** in my stories **on **my **profile**, if you wanna check that out. I dooo update that, after every um, chapter update, so if there's any changes to how many chapters are left, it'll be up there : ) . The stories estimated to end in with **24 chapters**, but I'm lazy as we can see, and you know, busy... um... having alife, rofl, sooo- could take a while xD

Yeah!

Well we're all done!

See you in the next chapter!

**Review please! : D**


	16. Chapter 16 The Art of Seduction

Hey guys!!! Okay, so I've been really busy trying with school, and work, and trying to make my portfolio.

Not to mention I stopped talking to ShilvaA ages ago

But after being bothered by 3 different people, who's names I shall not mention _**(-cough- Lyson, Purple-Wished-Kisses, Iqvada -cough-)** _I've FINALLY updated : P

Hope you like it!

**Note: **Number of **reviews** at the time of posting **128 **

**Note2:** Review requirement is still in play, **5 reviews for an update**

Okay, enough of that, go go, read : )

* * *

_A scream ripped from the contained metal box in the corner of the room, and the scientists sitting by their control panels cringed as the sound pierced through their headphones. _

_The two exchanged looks, silently agreeing it was enough as one reached and hit a button that read "end simulation". _

_Upon hitting the button the sound of the machine turning off was heard and another scientist walked into the room and towards the box, unlocking it and opening the door. Inside a small boy with two toned hair and triangles tattooed on his face sat, there was an odd machine strapped to his head and soon the loud sound of him sobbing filled the room. _

_The scientist who had opened the door, pulled the gadget off the boys head and roughly grabbed the child, dragging him out of the room as the others compiled their notes. _

--------------

**Chapter 16 – The Art of Seduction **

--------------

"I mean it Ivanov! I'll do it!" Oliver frowned as he held a vacuum at the head of the teddy bear. "I'll rip him open and suck him dry!"

Tala flinched, "okay okay! Just—" he looked around nervously, before continuing on in a hushed tone, "stop talking so loud would ya?! We don't have to draw so much attention to ourselves, do we?"

"Tala not only will I do it, but I'll make sure everyone's watching to see your devastated appearance when it's done too"

Tala twitched again and gave his teddy threatening foe a defeated look, upon seeing this Oliver sighed, "Tala, don't you care at all? There's more to our job then just killing people and blowing stuff up, you know. If you don't do your work you could be fired!"

"I'm _not_ gonna be fired" Tala said confidently and crossed his arms

"Oh? And what makes you so special?" Oliver raised an eyebrow, hands still firmly gripped on the vacuum and the teddy bear

"Because I'm awesome" Tala smirked and closed one eye, "Mr. Dickenson would have to be retarded to fire me"

Oliver sighed and shook his head, "weren't you listening to me at all? I said you have to be good on and off the field to maintain this job… The only reason you haven't been terminated yet is because I keep forcing you to work, I can't keep mothering you like this all the time, Ivanov"

Tala looked off to the side as if considering what Oliver had just said, when the green haired male interrupted his thoughts

"So…" Oliver started, "are we gonna do this? Or do I have to make a public execution"

Tala's eye's widened for a moment before he finally plopped down in his chair and glared at Oliver

"I hate you"

**-----------------**

**-----Kai POV-----**

The metal door slid open as Emily lead me into a bedroom. Inside was some other girl, who also had orange and firey like hair, she was laying on the bed. The unknown girl turned to look at us as we walked in.

The girl sat up and looked somewhat dumb folded when she noticed me walking behind Emily.

Emily smirked and waved slightly, "hi Julia"

The one that had just been called Julia on the other hand did not wave back, she merely pointed at me and raised an eyebrow, "who, no, _what_ is that?"

_What?_ Gee thanks…

Emily turned to look at me, "this? This is Tala's cyborg"

I'm sorry, _this?_ Yea… I feel the love

"…that's what I thought, Em- why do you have it?"

_It?_ Haha, I love how you morons act like I can't hear you; I glared slightly upon hearing the two letter word.

"Well, Tala abandoned him after he wet his pants"

Julia started smirking at me

…huh…?

She grinned, "wet your pants? The great cyborg doesn't have good bladder control?"

I blinked, "w-whaaa?? No I-"

"Apparently Tala did it to him" Emily interrupted me

Julia started laughing at this point, "that doesn't make it any better at all!"

….Why is everyone always laughing at me?! It's so damn annoying, he poured water on me, that's not funny it's WEIRD

I didn't bother voicing my thoughts I just scowled

"So why did you bring him here?" Julia smiled, it looked like she had finally calmed down

Glad to finally hear a _him_

"Well… He needs something to wear"

"…new pants?"

"…I was thinking of something with… more of a breeze"

**--Tala POV--**

Sign, sign, sign, STAMP, sign, sign, sign, STAMP, sign, sign, sign, ….

I stopped to look at Oliver, glaring at the back of his head as I held the stamp in my hand.

"I don't hear that stamp working, Tala"

Ooooo, I'll stamp YOU

I didn't look away from his head, I just stamped the damn paper and sent it up the stupid tube.

This might sound bad, but at this point I kind of wish that Kai could do my work for me again.

What is this… paper work nonsense… approval nonsense… mission nonsense… brain draining makes me wanna be the first person to ever kill themselves with an approval stamp nonsense.

…Or maybe I'd do it with the DECLINED stamp, cause then I was so bad I got decliiiined

Ahem… ignore me and my horrible jokes…

I hardly ever get to use the declined stamp… maybe I wanna reject people

Anyone ever think about that???

That's when I saw it, the PERFECT opening. Oliver had placed the teddy down

The love of my life that I call is finally out of the hands of the evil one and just waiting for me to rescue him!!!

Without wasting any time, in that split second that it was out of his hands I leapt out, time freezing as everything started going in slow motion. My hands reached out and grabbed it.

After that I ran off as fast as I could towards the exit of the large room of desks, as I heard his shrill cries from behind me

"IVANOV GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE"

I waved the teddy around above my head in victory, "NEEEEEVEEEEER!!!!"

----------

"Are you sure about this?" Kai asked looking down at himself with a somewhat confused expression

"Sure, everyone does it, you haven't noticed?"

"No…"

Well, it was true that he had seen some people wearing these 'skirts' before, but to be honest it wasn't really that often.

"Well… it just feels weird that's all…" Kai muttered

"That's cause you're not use to it" Emily smiled reassuringly

Kai paused, well… scientist are always wearing those lab coats which are kinda like skirts… but they usually have something on underneath…

"Trust me, you look fine"

----------

Right, I have one stop before I look for Kai, gotta book the jet for later tonight!

I walked over to the secretary and waved to her as she glanced up briefly from her computer to acknowledge my presence.

"Hi Jamie"

The girl continued to type but glanced up again anyway, "hello Mr. Ivanov"

I paused… Mr. Ivanov….

"Jamie, how many times have I told you to call me Tala?"

"eight, Mr. Ivanov"

"… you've been keeping count… great… well… do you think you could- I dunno listen to me and try calling me Tala instead?"

"Of course Mr. Ivanov'

….

…She's… not going to stop calling me that… is she….

Oh well…

I tried…

"Anyway Jamie, I need to book the jet for tonight, me and my partners"

"No problem"

Having heard that reassuring comment, I pulled back and started to walk away, when she continued "Reservations for Mr. Ivanov, Mr. Kuznetsov, and Mr. Hiwatari"

….

It was the last name that caught my attention

I leaned back and looked confused at Jamie, "what did you just say?"

"I reserved the jet for you" she completely stopped typing this time in order to look up at me

"No the names, that last one, what did you say"

"…Mr. Hiwatari…?"

"Yes that one, who's that?"

"That would be your cyborg, Mr. Ivanov"

"No-no, my cyborg doesn't have a name, I checked, it just said 'K'"

"No, I checked too" She looked back at her computer and started typing again before stopping and pointed at the computer, "right here"

I rushed around to the other side of the desk and looked at her computer

There up on the screen was Kai's registration files into the BBA.

First Name: K

Surname: Hiwatari

"The first name field only has one letter, but he still has a surname"

I stood up straight and blinked

"O-Oh…" I stuttered slightly, realizing Jamie was actually right

He has a… surname?

Hiwatari… Hiwatari… where have I heard that name before?

"Tala, you're suppose to be on _this_ side of the desk"

I looked up to see Bryan standing on the other side staring at me with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"I _know_ that, Kuznetsov" I walked around to the other side of the desk and passed Bryan who took it upon himself to follow me anyway

Since he was there I thought I might as well ask.

"Bryan" I turned to look at him and he looked back, "have you heard the name 'Hiwatari' before?"

Bryan blinked, "Hiwatari…." There was a pause before he hit me in the shoulder, "isn't that the name of the guy who owns Yazaka?"

"Huh? The owner?" I blinked dumbly at Bryan

"Yeah, it is, Voltaire Hiwatari" Bryan flashed me a puzzled expression, "why do you ask?"

… The owner?...

…Voltaire Hiwatari…

…K. Hiwatari…

They couldn't be…

Could they?

------------------

I can't say I feel comfortable like this

…The free air passing through is oddly unsettling…

People are smiling at me

I don't understand, but these smiles are really starting to work at my last nerve

And these two guys have been standing by me staring at me funny for the past few minutes

I heard a whistle, and someone say "nice legs" followed by a giggle

I turned to look at them and responded, "thank you" I blinked and suddenly heard someone say "aaaww he's so stupid, it's adorable"

Wait, _I'm_ stupid??

Am not… or at least I should hope I'm not…

I looked over at the person who said that with a rebellious 'I'm-not-so-happy-with-that-comment' expression

They simply passed a sympathetic 'I'm-sorry-but-it's-true' look

Why am I stupid?

I looked over at Emily who was happily talking to someone

"Yeah, it was completely my idea"

"Well it looks good! He can actually pull off a skirt!"

"I know! But do you think Tala will kill me?"

This is kind of boring…

"KAI!" A screamed ripped through the room and I jerked my head to see who just yelled my name.

…Spoke too soon…

There standing up ahead, was a completely shocked and stunned Tala

His expression soon turned into rage as he stormed towards and me and grabbed my arm "what do you think your doing?!?!"

Am I in trouble??

"Looking good Kai" A passing guy smiled and Tala glared at him

"STOP LOOKING!' He snapped angrily and Bryan trailed slowly up to me rolling his eyes

"Of course we'd find you in a skirt… Makes _perfect_ sense"

"What's that suppose to mean?" I raised an eyebrow and looked offended

I don't understand why wearing this is so wrong, but I can tell by the tone of his voice that he's clearly trying to mock me

"Enough said" Bryan looked off to the side angrily

"Kai! Why are you wearing that?!" Tala practically growled at me

"You poured water on my pants!" I replied outraged that he seemed to have already forgotten his little spilling frenzy that ruined my last pair of clean pants

"So-so- why didn't you wear one of MINE!"

"Well, Emily said-"

"EMILY?!" Tala glared at the red-headed girl angrily, "YOU did this?! – GAH I should of known!"

Emily rolled her eyes, "oh would you relax?? He looks good in it! I mean-" she forced Tala to look down at my lower half, "see? Have you taken a good look at that yet? Uh- wait…" Emily suddenly looked confused at me, "I just realized, how come you don't have body hair…?"

I blinked and responded confusedly, "huh? Body hair?" …what is she talking about?

"Actually… now that I think about it" Bryan stepped closer and rubbed a finger on my cheek, "you don't shave in the morning either, do you"

I blinked again, "shave??"

What the hell is that?

'_to shave, to remove hair from the face, legs, etc. by cutting it off close to the skin with a razor,'_(1)said the female voice in my head.

Erg… okay… wish I didn't know that now…

Emily looked like she was about to say something when Bryan cut her off, "you know what, I'll bet anything he was probably genetically altered to be hairless"

"Huh… why would someone do that?" Emily questioned

"Well think about it, porn stars, strippers, they're usually shaven and hairless, hair isn't pretty, people don't like to look at it- and it looks like he was kind of designed to be a piece of eye candy."

"Well… I suppose that would make sense…" Emily tapped her chin interestedly as she thought about the suggestion

"Don't you think so Tala?" Bryan looked over at Tala, "Tala?"

Tala was still staring at my legs with wide eyes, in the same position Emily had forced him into.

I glanced down… Hasn't he seen legs before?

"Tala…?" Bryan looked at him and then where he was staring, Bryan suddenly twitched

He whacked him angrily and yelled this time, "Tala!"

Tala looked up at Bryan, rubbing his head "what?!" he exclaimed

Bryan grabbed his head and had him face me, "we have a problem here, do you think you handle it without getting horny?!"

Tala's face suddenly went blank as he start muttering a bit, "problem? I don't see a problem… what problem? He looks pretty…"

At this point another guy passed by, stopping this time and looking me up and down

…what's wrong with these people? Why are they all giving me those looks…

He smirked and said the weirdest thing, "haha, naughty boy, eh? Brave too… You didn't look like the kind of guy who was into that kind of stuff" He leaned back and crossed his arms starin at the skirt, "it's kinda kinky though…"

"You better be careful, you look like you're about to pop a boner…" Emily said flatly to the man

I ignored him and his odd comment and looked briefly at Bryan who looked annoyed

Hmm… Have I done something wrong?

I looked over at Tala, he looked infuriated…

..Maybe I _did_ do something wrong..

I swallowed lightly, never mind, whatever it is I'll take it

….-cough- besides, I'm sure they haven't managed to fix Mr "Zappy" yet, so I'm completely safe….

… at least… I think…

Tala grabbed my arm roughly and yanked me towards the exit, "come on Kai…" he mumbled in an angry tone

"Aw! Come on Tala! Loosen up! It looks good on him!" Emily whined and Tala turned around and gave her cut eye

"I'll deal with _you _later, and I'd prefer you didn't treat him like some kind of dress up _amusement_ doll"

And with that Tala pulled me into the hallway

-----------

Emily turned to look at Bryan who was still silently seething over Tala's reaction to Kai's exposed skin

"God he's so uptight…"

Bryan sighed and muttered, "only in public…"

"What was that?"

Bryan shrugged, "nothing, you're right, he's a reeeeaaaal ass…"

------------

_His head poked out from behind the wall and looked around. After a quick glance, his eyes looked up at the surveillance camera. When it finally looked away he burst out and quickly ran up to a metal door, hitting the button to open the door and watching the camera anxiously. When the door opened he ran in and shut it as quickly as possible. _

_The man looked into the room almost desperately, only to lay eyes on the object of his affection._

_His heart broke_

_There was the little boy, his son, laying on the bed curled up sobbing his eyes out._

_Testing went badly today…_

_He walked up to the bed slowly and looked sadly at the little boy. Sitting carefully on the bed and gently pulling at his arm a little._

_The boy yanked away quickly _

"…_Sunshine, it's me… It's daddy…" He said gently_

_The boy looked over at the older man and almost immediately latched on, sobbing into his chest. The man looked depressed at his sobbing child, wishing there was something he could do to end it all. The sad truth didn't make him feel any better, he closed his eyes hugging the boy a little tighter as he started to sing a little reminder song. It was a song to calm his child and a song that kept him, himself, sane. _

"_You are my sunshine… my only sunshine… you make me hap-py, when skies are grey… you never know dear… how much I love you…"_

_That was the name he had deemed him _

_Sunshine_

_Because in all the crap that he'd gone through so far_

_That little boy was the only reason he had to stay sane _

_The only reason he had to keep pushing to escape… _

"_Please don't take… my sunshine away…"_

-----------

I shoved Kai into my bedroom roughly and walked over to my closet where I started going through my clothes.

"You could have wore _my_ pants, you know… You didn't _have _to wear that skirt…" I told him somewhat bitterly

…I can't believe he went out of the room looking like that….

Kai looked at me, "well you just ran off, how was I suppose to know… besides, everyone wears 'em…"

…oh so this is my fault then? Is that what he's trying to say?

I looked back at Kai with an odd look on my face, "what? _Everyone_? Who told you that?"

"Emily"

I rolled his eyes, "of course…" I turned around and shoved a pair of pants at Kai, "Kai, only girls wear skirts"

Kai blinked taking the pants from me, "why?"

Why?! B-because… because… uh…

….wow, why _are_ skirts only worn by girls?

"Uh…L-look they just do, so j-just take that off and wear this' I stuttered slightly

Kai looked at me, "here?"

"Well- yea" I looked off to the side, "unless you're uncomfortable… then you can go change in…" I trailed off, when I looked back at him again his skirt was already on the floor and he getting into _my _pants.

I know it's wrong to stare, but come ooooon, he's pantless!

…I guess now would be a bad time to tell him I've gone commando in those pants…

"Oh!" I exclaimed as I remembered what Jamie told me earlier, I sat up on the table and looked at Kai, "I wanted to ask you"

Kai finished doing up the pants and looked at me with a questioning expression that I assumed meant it was okay for me to go on.

"Do you know a Voltaire Hiwatari?"

This is so dumb, of course he doesn't know him, why would he?

Kai blinked in thought for a moment before looked at me and nodded

"That's my grandfather"

I shut my eyes and nodded in agreement, "ah… see- I knew it was your grand…." My eyes shot open when it hit me what I was about to say, "he's your GRANDFATHER?!"

Kai looked confusedly at me but nodded anyway

"the owner of _Yazaka_ is your GRANDFATHER?!"

Kai blinked at me looked at me like I was crazy, before I could say anymore the door opened and Bryan walked in, I didn't bother with saying hi

"Voltaire is Kai's GRANDFATHER"

"What??" Bryan blinked, "don't be stupid that man doesn't have any relatives"

"B-but… Kai just said… and they both have the same last names, so I asked him if he knew him and he said…"

Bryan looked at Kai, "you're related to Voltaire?"

Kai looked a little aggravated now but nodded again

"Why would he put his own grandson in the facility???" I exclaimed

"He put his son in there too" Kai said calmly

"His _son_??" Bryan asked skeptically

"Yeah, my dad"

"He doesn't have any kids, Kai, are you sure your dad was his son??" Bryan raised an eyebrow as he spoke

"Well… My dad kept referring to him as _daddy_, much to his dislike… so, I'm pretty sure he was"

"What do you mean, to his dislike?" I asked this time

"…every time Dad called Voltaire that, the old man would look angry"

Bryan and I exchanged looks and finally I shrugged, "okay okay, well never mind Voltaire's delusional habit of genetically altering his own family members, even if that is… insanely weird…"

"Or Kai's delusion that he's actually related to him…" I heard Bryan mutter and I gave him a side glare

I stood up and pushed Kai into his bedroom, "we have some work to do"

"You're not gonna f--- him are you??" Bryan said rather angrily as he followed us in

"No no, of course not..." I smirked, "that's in the next lesson"

Haha, he's funny, of course I wouldn't do that, IN FRONT of him, like jeez, I'm not that stupid

I pushed Kai down on the bed, "Okay Kai, today we're gonna learn the art of seduction."

"The art of…. Seduction??" Kai blinked dumbly at me

"Yes- it's when you convince someone to have sex with you"

"Why would I _want _someone to have sex with me?"

I looked off to the side, raising my hand half way and spinning it as I spoke, "for many reasons, maybe you're horny, maybe you love her, maybe you're trying to sneak into her room to steal valuable information, it could be anything really, but never mind why, let's just focus on the how."

I looked at Bryan who was giving me a very skeptical look, ignoring the expression, I pulled him away from the wall and towards me, smiling as I did so.

"Alright, to start off, me and Bryan are going to demonstrate"

"We are?" Bryan raised an eyebrow

"Yes, we are" I turned my head to look at Kai again, "okay, now Bryan is going to be Hilary, and I'm going to be you."

Bryan furrowed his eyebrows, "why do _I _have to be _Hilary_"

I blinked, "well, did you want to be _Kai_??"

"Can't I be _neither_??"

"No!" I frowned

Bryan rolled his eyes, "fiiiine, I guess I'm Hilary…."

"Alright, so let's begin shall we…?"

**---Bryan POV---**

"Hello _Hilary_" Tala smiled charmingly at me

…I let myself glare at him, but in truth I love that smile…

"Hello, _Kai_" I said flatly

"Kyle" Tala corrected

"Oh… okay, hello _Kyle_"

"Who's Kyle?" Kai asked dumbly

…Why does Tala like him at all? He's so _stupid_

Tala looked at Kai, "you're Kyle!"

"But you said I was Kai!"

It has to be based off looks, it's the only thing that makes sense…

"Well now I'm saying you're Kyle!"

"How can I be Kai _and_ Kyle? I can't be two people at the same time!"

But what's that suppose to mean, that he doesn't like the way I look?

"You aren't!!!"

"So which is it then, am I Kyle or Kai?!"

But I'm sure I'm good looking… aren't I…?

Tala leaned forward so his face was in level with Kai's, "you're _Kai_, pretending to be _Kyle_, you have a little sister, and drunken no good father that neither of you look up to, and therefore you're like a dad to her, and she wants you to marry a pretty girl"

"But I'm actually, _Kai_, a cyborg who grew up at Yazaka, lost his father, and now takes orders from the BBA"

"Yes"

"So I'm _lying_"

Tala stood up and looked frustrated, "it's not so much, lying, as it is just… not… telling the truth…"

"Nice" I said flatly and Tala waved his hand at me in sign to be quiet

"…You know the scientists said if I lie to them they would shove a stick in me and feed me to the mutants"

Tala looked side to side unsure of what to say in response, "u-uh.. well… we don't… have any… mutants soooo… lying is okay!" Tala gave him a thumbs up, "well… it's only okay when I say it's okay! Like right now, you being Kyle and not a cyborg is okay!"

Kai looked confused, "but…"

"in this situation, if you _don't _lie, Hilary and her body guards will _hurt_ you" I interrupted

Kai blinked somewhat surprised

Tala looked back and forth between me and Kai before waving his arm around in between us, "okay okay! Can I just finish my lesson? Look over here now!"

Both of us looked at him

"Alright, Kai, so what you wanna do, is look her right in the eyes…" his voice started getting softer as he gazed lovingly at me, "take her by the hand…" he gently took my hand and pulled me closer until our lips almost touched, "pull her towards you and say…" his voice changed to a husky whisper, "Oh babe, I haven't stopped thinking about you… two days away from you and I couldn't help but miss your touch…"

Oh… oh my…

My eyes widened in shock, and I could feel the heat rising to my face, I can't…believe…

"You're all that runs through my mind…"

It feels like….

I suddenly couldn't breathe, my expression changing to desperate and my breathing picking up.

"…will you… touch me…?" he whispered hotly on my lips, I couldn't take it anymore

He sounds so… so…

…perfect…

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest

I closed my eyes and leaned closer, our lips brushing

So close…

All…most….

…There….

Just then Tala shoved me off, looking at Kai and smiling while I stood there blushing like a mad man in shock.

"See?? Easy enough, isn't it???" He grinned happily, and Kai looked up at him with a 'there's no way I could do that' expression

W-what… just like that?

Tala reached out and pulled at Kai's hand yanking him up, "come on, you try it Kai!"

"I dunno…" Kai muttered

"Don't worry… if you're doing it, I'm sure it'll be fine, even if you don't manage to pull it off the same way, you're looks will probably save you" he winked, "it's easy though, trust me"

He just…

I looked at the floor, my eyes stinging a little, I felt humiliated

I know that was suppose to be pretend from the beginning, but… but….

I shut my eyes tightly and just listened to their piercing voices

"Okay, now I'll be Hilary, and you be you" I heard Tala start

He didn't even look at me after that…

"Well if I'm me, then I don't wanna do it" Kai complained

He didn't even look at my face… He didn't even see how flustered he made me…

"Okay, lemme rephrase that, you're _Kyle_, and I'm Hilary"

I could feel the anger building up inside me

"So you're a girl?"

"Uh… for now… yes…"

"You don't _look_ like a girl"

"We're _pretending, _Kai!!"

"You mean, _lying_…"

He doesn't even care how I feel!

I shut my eyes tighter, trying not to let the tears out

"No! It's not like I'm actually going up to people and trying to make them think I'm a girl! I'm just pretending to be one for this exercise, now stop questioning me and look at me like you wanna have mad bunny love"

All he cares about…

"How do I make that look??"

All he cares about….

"Close you're eyes a little… yeeeaaah, now do this with your eyebrows, okay, now smirk a little"

Is that… that…

"Like this?"

"Yeeeaaah, ooooo, that's a good one, makes you look totally fuckable…"

STUPID CYBORG

I roughly rushed towards the door, slamming my hand against the button

I just… really need to get out of here, and away… from HIM

The two of them shut up and I glanced at them for a moment only to see them both looking at me with surprised expressions.

"I… have to go" I said bitterly, glaring at them as I rushed out the door.

"H-hey!" I heard Tala call out and I heard him running after me

No… please, just… go away…

I exited his room hoping he would give up on his little chase.

No such luck, he popped up beside me and I looked away

"What's the matter? You seem more pissed off then usual" he joked, I could practically

_hear_ him smiling

"it's nothing, just piss off"

"H-hey! Come on man, you were fine 3 minutes ago, is it something I said??"

It's something you _did_

"No, look…" I finally stopped, still not looking at him, "my head hurts, I'm gonna go lay down, okay?"

"…Are you sure?..."

"I'm sure..."

"…Okay…"

I started walking again when he called out to me

"uh- hey! And Bryan, I didn't mention it earlier, but nice job when we were acting for Kai earlier. I really didn't think you were gonna go along with it, seriously thought you'd try to shove me and yell at me or something for doing that, but you really surprised me! And when you leaned in, perfect, man! Made it totally believable"

I didn't respond, I just ran as fast I could to my room

Tala…

…is such a jerk…

**---Tala POV---**

My jaw dropped when I saw Bryan run, man… I really thought complimenting him might make him smile, or maybe look at me and roll his eyes or something, like he usually does. Thought I might get a comment like 'yea, well I'm not as stiff as you seem to think I am' or 'all for the mission, he needed an example'.

Hm… something's bugging him, I should check up on him later…

I'll just give him a little alone time for now.

I looked at my watch

We have to leave soon, I better get back to Kai

I ran back towards my bedroom

I hope Bryan's okay…

------------------------------------------

"What do you mean it's not ready?!" The woman screamed into her phone, how could this happen?!

"The chemicals weren't mixing, and ending result kept having negative effects, after a series of tests we've finally found traces of Neoxiasuym Produjakolaxamire Claviox (2)" The scientist on the other line responded

The brown haired woman, otherwise known as Hilary paused, "…in English please?"

"We found a substance in the serum that's incompatible with all chemicals, thus causing the serum to fail."

"And how did you manage to that??"

"Well… judging by how it's set in… it's been there for days, probably put there after the lab was infiltrated last week"

"Oh yes…" Hilary twitched, "the bar fight… How much longer till it's ready again??"

"I'm sorry Ms, it'll probably take us about 6 days"

"6 days?!?!"

Whoever these agents were that kept interfering

…They were extremely annoying…

She hung up angrily and looked at Mariam, "Call black raven and blue bird, I want a picture of this cyborg, ASAP"

"Right away"

**-------Tala's POV------**

I was leaning back on my bed, and Kai was sitting up

We're watching tapes of him talking to Hilary, and I must say

For a mindless cyborg

He's very smooth

Kai frowned, "…I can't do that…"

"It's not as hard as you think"

"Yes, it is…"

"Okay try it, I'm a super hot girl you'd like to get with okay?"

Kai scrunched his face up, okay guess he's not feeling it like I am

"Oh Kyle" my voice was a lot higher then usual making Kai's eyes widen, "how do I look today? Does this shirt make me look fat??"

Kai blinked, "u….uh…." He stuttered and looked at my shirt, "…no… it makes you look… thin…"

I smirked, "see? good job, I mean it wasn't smooth like butter, but at least you didn't say yes"

"But, it doesn't make you look fat, I was telling you the truth"

I blinked… huh… I picked up a pillow and shoved it under my shirt, "how bout now"

"…well now you have something under your shirt"

"does it make me look fat or not???"

"…Yes…"

"WRONG" I pulled the pillow out and threw it at him, it whacked him in the head.

"What was that for?!" Kai exclaimed

"Being STUPID"

"How am I stupid?!

"You we're suppose to say NO, if I was a hot girl, I'd be pissed you said that"

"you mean you wanted me to LIE, a-GAIN?!"

"It's not lying!!!" I banged my hand on the bed, "it's _bending_ the truth a little"

Kai sat back, "that's confusing"

"Life's confusing"

I stared at Kai who seemed to think about what I said, I leaned forward

"Hey… don't think too much about it…" I gently turned his head to look at me and pressed my lips against his, pulling back slightly, "look… the point of it basically… is just to say things you think will make the other person feel good… saying you look fat, would make them feel bad, so you tell them they're beautiful"

"Does that mean… you're lying when you nice things to _me_??" Kai whispered, uncertainty in his voice

I pulled back farther, with a shocked expression, "no!!" I gasped, "never!"

"Then how do I know when…"

I smirked and pushed myself on him, pushing him back on the bed, "well… if I really didn't mean it" I whispered in his ear, "I wouldn't wanna touch you so much…"

I licked his ear lobe and started kissing down his neck, slipping my hand up his shirt in the process

I could…take him… right… now

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP _

I jerked up quickly upon hearing the loud beeping and glared at the alarm clock, damn it… Bryan must of set that…

I hit my hand on it to turn it off and sighed

Guess it's time to get going, I frowned, damn… and I was just in the middle of something too

I got off Kai and sat up. Turning to look at Kai who looked rather confused

"Uh…" I sat on the side of the bed, "we're gonna continue your uh… lesson… later, right now we have to get going to Miami"

"Where…?" Kai questioned, sitting up as well

"Um… never mind, look I'm gonna get Bryan, I want you to go to the garage and find Ray, okay? Wait there for us"

Kai blinked but nodded, "alright…"

"Great, I'll be back" I smiled and walked out the door

---------------------

"A photo?" The man asked into his cell phone in a hushed whisper

"Yes, we want a photo of the BBA's cyborg, A.S.A.P" the voice on the other line responded

"How am I suppose to get a photo? It's not like I can just stick a camera in the guys face, you know they're not even allowed in here"

"Get it from their data network"

"Do you have any idea how much security is on that? There's no way I could—"

"No, idiot, there's a _flaw_, a _cyborg_ has to be _bought_ check their recent purchases and there should be a picture of it there, for sure"

Well… it's true the purchases listing might be easier to get into…

The man was about to respond again when a black haired mechanic called out to him

"Hey!" Ray yelled, walking towards him, "you think you could stop talking to your girlfriend long enough to give me a hand here?"

"Uh…" The man hung up, "…s…sure, aren't you done soon anyway, though?"

"Well yeah, but that doesn't mean you can't help me out"

"What do you have left to do?"

"Well my shift ends in a half hour, but all I really have to do is finish prepping the jet for Tala, Bry and Kai"

"Kai? That cyborg is coming?"

"Yeah"

"Oh… hey I'll meet up with later, I just remembered I have to do something" the man walked away

**--Bryan POV—**

"Brrryyyyyaaaan"

T….Tala…

"Brrrryyyyaaaan"

Damn, I run away from him, and it's like I can STILL hear his voice

"Brrrryyyyaaannn"

He's haunting me… and he's not even a ghost, which just makes it weird

"grr- GOD- BRYAN!" Something whacked me

I jumped up swinging the sheets off me, "WHAT THE--…" I stopped, my eyes wide open and only inches away from …Tala's…

My face went red again and I jumped back into the bed, yanking the sheet over my head, "w… what do you want??"

"Hey, come on, it's time to go"

How did he get in my room?!?!

"Go away"

Oh wait… that's right, I told him the code, DAMN IT

"You know I can't just _leave _without _you_"

You don't need me, you have your _stupid _cyborg…

"Come on, Bry…" I felt the sheet pull off my head as Tala spoke, "I got you a caaaakeeee…"

I looked up slowly to see Tala holding a cake, in the center was a big happy face made out of icing.

Tala smiled widely as he continued, "and it's haaaappy to see you"

I couldn't help but smile slightly, I had to admit, that was very cute

I guess Tala's not a complete jerk

I saw the cake disappear as Tala put it on the table beside the bed

"So come on, you wanna tell me what's really bothering you? I'm sure a headache wouldn't have pissed you off that much" He have me a sincere look

………

"I…"

I couldn't really tell him… could I?

I shouldn't, he doesn't like me… he likes…. Kai…

"I…" I repeated, I should… tell him… "nothing, it's just one of the stupid scientists pissed me off in the labs earlier and I guess… I was just thinking about it in the room and it reminded me how ticked I was…" a lie…

"Oh yeah? What happened?" Tala asked leaning back and looking at me

…he looks so hot like that…

heh… but I guess he does all the time…

"You know…" I sat up and smiled, "I don't really wanna talk about it, it was really stupid… besides I'm pretty much over it now"

Tala smiled back, "alright, as long as you're feeling better" he leaned closer, "but remember if ever wanna talk, I'm here"

Aha… haha….

"hahahahahaha" I started laughing

"Huh? What's so funny?" Tala asked, raising an eyebrow in the process

"I was beginning to think you didn't care about me"

"Idiot, of course I care about you, you're like my best friend"

I know it was meant to be sentimental

But those words stung

…best friend…

That's all…

…that's all I'll… ever be…

Tala stood up and started towards the door, "so come on, we gotta get going, if Mr. Dickenson finds out we left late he'll blow a gasket, besides you know how picky that stupid hotel is about check in times" he looked at me and smirked

"Y…yea…"

"And don't forget you're smiley cake, heh, you can eat it on the way"

……..yeah………

**---Kai POV---**

Ray was running around doing god knows what to the jet, and from time to time he seemed to be giving me edgy looks and… glares?...

It didn't bother me, people use to give me nasty looks at the facility all the time

Especially…

…Voltaire…

Maybe it's cause of what I did to that blond kid… they were friends, right?

"Kai!" I looked off to the side to see Tala wave as he walked over with Bryan

"Good, you're here, for a second I thought you may have wandered off and gotten lost in building"

I blinked, "why would you think that?"

"Uh… because you've disregarded my instructions and already done that several times"

I blinked again, unsure how to respond to that

What's his point?

Tala looked slightly upset, "never mind, anyway, we good to go here, Ray?"

Ray looked at Tala, wiping his hands off, "hmm? Yeah, all good, have a good mission and try not to wreck my beauty, here, okay?" He said motioning to the jet

"Hahahahaaaa, you're funny" Tala walked into the jet

W-wait, we're… we're…

"We're going in… THAT?!" I gasped, for some reason I didn't think we'd actually BOARD that thing

"Yes, you know for a cyborg you don't seem to know much about technology" Bryan began to push me into the very large metal thing as he mocked me

"I… I… GAAH!"

**----------------------------**

"You broke the vial??" Judy frowned at the new scientist

"W-Well… I still managed to get the sample… It was that day when those scientists from Yazaka were chasing around that blue haired guy" the scientist stuttered

"When Kai tried to escape…" Judy shook her head, "what happened…"

"W-…Well he bumped into me… and... he saved the tray from falling, but then one of the Yazaka scientists knocked over the tray of experiments and they all broke…"

"Yazaka did it… while chasing Kai…" Judy glared at the already very nervous man, "and when were you planning on telling me this?"

The scientist looked at the floor

Judy sighed, "you weren't going to…"

He shook his head

Judy ignored him and walked over to the result, her eyes widening slightly as she read them.

Maybe… she could forgive him afterall…

------------------------------

**-----Tala POV-----**

I wanted to change the sleeping arrangement

I wanted to sleep in Kai's room this time

I wanted to sleep in his room cause he doesn't sleep like the dead anymore

And because he probably doesn't snore like Bryan does

But Bryan insisted on the same sleeping arrangements

I don't know WHY he would, I mean, what the hell, does he has a crush on me or something? Always trying to sleep in my bed?

…waaaaiiiiitt….

…Nah…

that's stupid

He's like my brother or something

He's just being a protective twat

So anyway, he was so insistent, that here I am, sitting on the edge of our master bed

**KA-BOOOOM **

I looked over at the window, there was a thunder storm

I blinked as I saw the lightning flash, SIGH… how… terribly uninteresting…

…I don't get it, why aren't we in the room with the twin beds then, why are we sharing one?

I stood up, and to make matters worse, I really need to take a piss and Bryan won't get out of the bathroom

Like what the hell is he doing in there??

I walked down the hall towards Kai's bathroom, whatever, not like he's using it now anyway.

I went in and did my thing, which as much as I'm sure you'd like details on, isn't something I'm gonna describe to you, I'm sure you know how a guy pisses. Or at least… I should hope you do, cause dude, if you don't that's just-

"Where'd you go?"

I looked up to see Bryan walking towards me

"What do you mean where'd I go? I had to piss and you wouldn't come out of the bathroom" I frowned and crossed my arms

"Well I-"

"Hey… where's Kai?" I asked suddenly, noticing his room was empty

**KA-BOOOM **the thunder sounded again

"Aaaahhhh!!!" I heard a yell come from under the bed

Huh…

"…Kai…?" I muttered confusedly as I walked over to the bed and bent over, lifting the sheet to look under

sure enough… there was Kai… curled up under the bed with his hands over his ears

"Kai??" I raised an eyebrow, "what are you doing??"

"I-" he looked at me, his expression completely scared, "I- we're under attack!!!"

"What?"

What the hell is he talking about??

**KA-BOOOM **

"Aaaahhh!!! See!!!" He shut his eyes tightly again

My eyes widened …wait… he means…

"Kai? Are you afraid of thunder??" I asked, rather surprised

"No!" Kai glared at me

**KA-BOOOM **

"Aaaahhhh!!!!" Kai yelled again, "what is that?!"

Just then Bryan popped up beside me, looking under the bed at Kai as well, "just when you think you've seen it all…" Bryan shook his head

I smiled sympathetically at Kai, "…Kai.. that … loud noise… we're not under attack, that would be _thunder_"

"O-….oh…"

"So will you come out?"

Kai shook his head and shut his eyes again

Bryan sat up, "a grown man, who's scared of thunder … this is just pathetic…"

Lightning flashed again

"Be quiet Bry, that's not helping" I glanced at him before looking at Kai again

well… I for one think Kai looks adorable…

"Kai… You have to come out…" I reached a hand out towards him, "I promise I won't let you get hurt, okay?"

Kai looked at me with an uneasy expression

"There's nothing to be afraid of, I promise…" I tried to reassure him again

What I said seemed to work because Kai seemed to start edging towards me, taking my hand and pulling out from under the bed, after he came out, he sat on the floor in front of me, I smiled, "see?"

Kai gave a small, uneasy smile

**KA-BOOM!**

"Aaaahhh!!" Kai yelled again just time jumping on me, and I happily wrapped my arms around him.

"Oh, come on, be a man, would ya? The thunder is outside" Bryan motioned to the window, and Kai looked at it

Just then a flash of lightning passed it

Kai jumped again gripping me harder, "did you see that?!"

"nice going, Bry…" I looked at him and shook my head

"Look, it's all outside, it _can't _hurt you, okay? So can we please just go to bed, now?" Bryan frowned

I looked at Bryan with a 'you-can't-be-serious-we-can't-leave-him-like-this' look

"He's sleeping with me" I confirmed

"What?!" Bryan gasped

"He's scared, Bry!"

"So?? How do you know I'm not scared??"

I rolled my eyes, "you're NOT scared, Bry"

I stood up pulling Kai with me and pulling him by the arm to our bedroom

When I got in, he yanked away from me, and I sat down in bed and looked up at Kai who was still standing beside the bed looking angry

"I'm not scared" He said firmly

"You're not…?" I said with slight disbelief

You hide under the bed and you claim you're _not _scared?

"No"

Hm… could of fooled me…

"Alright, I believe you, now come" I patted the bed beside me

Kai seemed reluctant at first but finally climbed into the bed

I got under the covers and laid down, "well if you're not scared, then there isn't a problem, go to bed"

Kai laid down as well but seemed to be gripping the blanket rather tightly

Yeeeaaaah, not scared my ass

"Are you sure you're not scared?"

"Ye-"

**KA-BOOOM **

"aaa!" Kai suddenly yelped and buried his face in my chest

I smirked and suppressed a chuckle

Aaawww, that's so cute…

I wrapped my arms around him

Everything he does makes me smile

You won't need anyone else because I'll always comfort you

Isn't that adorable though…

Mr. high and mighty cyborg

Has a Fear of Thunder…

* * *

ZOMG, finally updated!!!

Remember guys, **5 reviews for an update xD**

**(1)** - I got that definition from

**(2)** - **Neoxiasuym Produjakolaxamire Claviox** - That's actually from chapter 8 Operation Sabotage

Well!! This chapter ended up much longer then I thought! 32 pages, without my little notes and over 7900 words : ), which beats my own, personal record. Over 8000 words after the notes, whiiiich I'm sure you didn't...really... care about...

I have nothing else really to note about so let's move on

**Thanks to: **

_The Light Shadow _

_Karush _

_Crimson hawk of darkness_

_Flowing Tears_

_StarStorm199_

_Lyson _

_RyuuKai_

_.mmm_

_Purple-Kissed-Wishes_

_Silverywolf_

_OnlyNotReally_

_.EverLastingFun._

_Rapunzelle_

**For Reviewing**

Our **Reviewing Star** iiiiissss…. It LOOKS like **Rapunzelle**, but then she/he actually reviewed for chapter 5, not 15, which … is odd… soooo… I guess it's **.EverLastingFun**. Congratulations on being the first to review!!!

_-Throws confetti- _

Right, enough celebrating

**Questions**

**Purple-Kissed-Wishes writes**: will there be a nice **lemony scene** between the almighty **Tala and Kai** somewhere in one of the chapters?

**Response: **Alright, **PUBLIC ANNOUCEMENT**!! Even though like none of you will read this. I've gotten this question before, so I'm confirming, right now **THERE WILL BE A LEMON**!!! Woooo!!!! _- Throws more confetti – _Where it will be is classified information that I refuse to tell you : )

Awesome!!! So now I've ranted and said all I really need to!

Sooooo!! Let's try to make me update, eh?

**Review please!!!**


	17. Chapter 17 The Painful Truth

Hi!! **Happy New Year** everyone!!!

To kick this year off I have a **nice long chapter** for you!!!

Nobody actually checked this chapter = ( but I hope it's good

**Note:** Number of **reviews** at time of posting is **137 **

**Note2:** Review requirement is still in play, **5 reviews for an update**

**Warning: **If I still have to warn you about sexual jokes and activities in this story then there's something seriously wrong with you for not noticing them yet o_o…

Enjoy!

* * *

The sound of footsteps was heard as the scientist walked through the corridors pulling along a boy half his size by the hand.

_For his age… the boy was rather small…_

The boy looked around eagerly, interested in the new surrounding outside the confinements of his own room. He's tried asking the man beside him a few questions, but the older male never answered him

…_he'd given up on talking to them at all…_

As they kept moving at a firm pace, the boys eyes finally rested on something he found intriguing. A room through a glass wall, behind it was a strange machine and a man was being held up by it.

_He knew that man…_

Gasping the boy immediately started trying to run towards the glass wall, pulling on the hand that held him but failing significantly to move, at this point he was slanted greatly in his futile attempt to run, hand still in the strong grip of the scientist.

_He wanted to see that man…_

The scientist, looking rather annoyed down at the boy and he watched him as he struggled trying to escape his grasp. For the moment he didn't bother to see what the small boy was trying so hard to reach. He squeezed the boys hand harder cause the small boy to cry out momentarily from the sudden pain. But the scientist continued to stare at him observing his movements and making mental notes. Finally the scientist looked up to see what the little boy was so desperately trying to reach.

_The man who hadn't seen him for days_

When the scientist laid his eyes on the man in the machine he smirked, letting go of the boys hand and watching him fall over before rushing to his feet again and running towards the glass wall. The elder man walked slowly up behind the boy.

…_The scientist knew what was going to happen…_

The boy, unaware to anything else that happened in the facility besides his own psychological testing, eagerly ran up to the wall and pressed against it. There was something odd looking about his father, but he was too far away to really pin point what, Nevertheless he was happy as he smiled brightly, proud of himself for coming to see daddy instead of the other way around and knocked on the wall loudly.

…_If only someone had covered his eyes… _

Sure enough the man heard the knocking and turned his head to see boy against the wall. His eyes shot open immediately as he opened his mouth to scream out for him to leave. But it was too late…

_Or maybe even pulled him away… _

In less then a second out of the machine shot odd looking tubes with large sharp points at the end. They ripped up and all at once jabbed into the man in various places before it started pumping its odd green liquid into him

The man let out a horrific scream and the eyes of the boy shot open taking in the scene before him

The scientists smirk widened as he shook his head at the small boys ignorance

_Was that why… he never wore a shirt?_

**---------------------------**

**Chapter 17- The Painful Truth **

**---------------------------**

"What did you do?!?"

"Me?! You're the one who-"

arg…

"This is all your fault, if you hadn't suggested we-"

"and I TRIED to tell you, but you just-"

shut up… I'm trying to sleep…

"cause you're such an ass, and I—"

"wait- now I _KNOW _you didn't just try to blame me!!!"

I covered my ears in a sorry attempt to block out the screaming

…wait… what's that terrible smell…?

"TRY?! I shouldn't have to; the whole thing was _YOUR_ fault!"

it smells like… like… something's…

…

burning?

"HOLY SHIT FIRE!!!" I heard Tala scream

I sat up this time, fire??

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

What's that?? … an alarm?

I got out of bed and followed the horrible smell and loud beeping

But…fire… means… is someone being branded?

"Where's the fire extinguisher?!?!" Bryan yelled

I picked up my pace as I hurried towards the kitchen, there was a ton of smoke coming out of it! What are they doing?!

I hesitated before I entered the kitchen

"Forget the fire extinguisher! Get some water!!!" Tala was flaying his arms in panic

I stood in the doorway of the kitchen to see a frying pan on the oven on fire and lots off smoke coming off it.

"Where am I suppose to get water?!?!" Bryan twitched and yelled again at Tala

"the- SINK, numb nut!!"

"You want me, to run through that, to get to the sink?!"

Just then the fire sprinklers went off and water poured down on us.

Wait- what is this?!?! A shower?!

The fire went out and Tala looked at Bryan with a flat face who's expression didn't seem any happier

I attempted to cover my head

"What the hell is this!?!?!" I exclaimed

They both turned to look at me, seemingly not caring about the fact that they were getting soaked.

"Morning Kai…."

"W-What's going on?!"

Why does no one else seem to get that we're getting wet?!

"Well I was trying to make an omelette" Tala said flatly, "but SOMEBODY" he suddenly glared at Bryan, "decided to try to take over my omelette and put vegetables in it?!"

"They were more specially, green onions and they add FLAVOUR, Tala" Bryan frowned angrily

"yeah- whatever, anyway we started arguing about whether or not we should put these onions in MY omelette, and well…"

"It started burning"

"and then we started arguing about who's fault it was that it was burned, and before we knew it…"

"it was on fire…"

Oh, I see, how very interesting, I definitely understood everything you just said

Despite the fact that I don't know what an omelette, or a green onion is

I kept trying to cover my head from the water, "How do we turn this off?!?!"

"I'm gonna go change…" Tala walked by me

**------------------**

"Okay, so our position is in Miami"

"I'm hungry"

"And our objective is to sleep with Hilary, who is _also _in Miami"

"I'm hungry"

"So now to help complete our objective, we need Kai to call Hilary so they can confirm they're activities for the night and obtain Hilary's password to her palm pilot"

"I'm hungry"

Bryan turned and glared at me, "honestly Tala, if you say I'm hungry, one more time, I swear I'm gonna club you in the head"

I rolled my eyes in response, "look, we all know this story, Kai sleeps with Hilary, Kai steals from Hilary, we run for our lives and the world is saved again by us, the unsung heroes of the BBA". I leaned forward on the couch, "now could we eat something, _please_?"

I swear, I think my stomach is _eating _its self…

We had decided to move to the living room, partly because the kitchen was smoke ridden. smelt terribly of burnt food, and covered in water, and partly because the couches were just more comfy.

…What can I say, I'm a sucker for soft couches and hot guys, and hell I have both here in one room! It's a two in one deal!

And man would I like to just shove Kai into this soft couch and….

Er…

Ahem…

Well… We're all sitting on the couch, but Bryan is sitting _between _me and Kai… for some _annoying_ reason…

Anyway, shortly after Kai had come into the kitchen and we all got nice and wet, the hotel manager had came pounding on the door, asking if we were alright and telling us how we have to pay for damages.

I had opened the door slightly, told him everything would be paid for and shut the door on him, ignoring any of his cries to see what had been done.

Like, really, he's completely over reacting…

All we did was nearly burn down his hotel

It's not like we …. Hmmm… no wait, never mind…

Moving on, so we changed our clothes and Bryan decided for some delusional reason, that now would be the perfect time to recap the plan- that we **ALREADY KNOW**

Bryan scrunched his face up in annoyance and snapped back at me, "would you quit whining?? We'll go right after Kai calls Hilary"

"Fine!" I rolled my eyes, "…wait…" I blinked this time in confusion, "Kai calls Hilary? Why is Kai calling Hilary?"

"Weren't you listening to me at all?"

"The only thing I was listening to was my stomach, trying to eat me"

"Tala! Kai has to call Hilary so we can make sure they still have a date for tonight"

I shook my head, "fine fine, wait, Kai can't call Hilary…"

"Why not?" Bryan raised an eyebrow in question

"…well for one thing, he sucks at phone sex"

"I do not!" Kai retaliated trying to defend himself

"Really…" I leaned forward over Bryan a bit, "then tell me… what _is _phone sex"

"…." Kai looked away in defeat

Right, I win

As always

"Tala, Kai doesn't have to have phone sex" Bryan shook his head

"…oh no? Then why is he calling?"

"Well for one thing… we never found out the password to Hilary's palm pilot…"

"The dead dog?"

"mmhmm, I just want Kai to have a regular conversation with Hilary"

"Kai couldn't have a regular conversation with himself, even if he had cue cards in front of him" I frowned

"Hey!" Kai seemed upset and I smirked slightly

"Do you even know what were talking about?"

"Sort of… you're saying I can't talk to people…"

I sighed softly, "look, I'm not saying you _can't _talk to people, I'm just saying you can't talk to them… regularly… anyway here" I picked up my cell phone and dialled Hilary's phone number, tossing it to him.

"W-What do I say??"

"Hi"

"_Hello?_" the female voice on the other line responds

"… Hi? Um… is this… Hilary?" Kai stuttered slightly

"_Yes… Kyle? Is that you?_"

"I… n-… yea, it is"

"_What's wrong, you sound uncomfortable_"

"Well… I… just…. Um… dogs…?"

I sat there with wide eyes staring at Kai, what the hell is he doing?! I was right! He can't handle a normal conversation!

Bryan's expression didn't look any better, except he looked like he was ready to laugh

"_dogs?_"

"I'm… suppose to… ask… you about… uh… dogs, and say that I'm coming over, tonight…"

"_Kyle, are you okay?_"

Before the torture could go on any longer I reached over and shut the phone, hanging up on her.

"What was that?!" I gasped

"…You… you told me to ask her about dogs!"

"We told you to find out what her late dogs name is!"

"Why is her dog late?"

I sat back with the cell phone, okay, so this probably, _wasn't _going to work as easily as I thought it would

I hung my head, Bryan burst out laughing and Kai looked deeply annoyed

"I'm never gonna get to eat at this rate…" I muttered

Bryan gasped a few times trying to regain his composure and stop laughing. He looked at me with a large smile, "I guess we'll have to use the voice changer I had made of this dufus"

"What?" I blinked, "you had a voice changer made of Kai and you didn't TELL ME!?"

Isn't that something he should be, I dunno, TELLING his partner?!

"I had it made after the Miriam had phoned us while we were on the 'camping trip'. I didn't wanna pull it out, right away. I thought I'd see how Kai did, who knows, maybe we wouldn't need it" Bryan smirked

OH MY GOD!

Kai doesn't have to have sex with her!!!

"Why didn't we just made a mask of him too!! Then I could have pretended to be him!"

Bryan shook his head at me again, "Tala… the voice changer and a disguise of such a high degree are both prototypes, not to mention there's no way the mask would last under such heavy physical contact… and don't forget, Hilary has already seen Kai in a speedo, and lets face it, you're bodies aren't exactly identical… she could figure it out… the voice changer might even be a bit off too, but here's hoping Hilary never notices." Bryan pulled out a small gadget and pressed it against my throat.

Damn… For a second I thought all our problems were solved, no wonder Judy never brought that up as an option…

"What's that do?" Kai looked curiously at me

"Makes me sound like you" I smiled as Kai jumped at my voice

Wow… this does sound like Kai…

I picked the phone up again and dialled one more time, the phone rang

"_hello?_"

"Hilary?" I asked

"_Kyle?? What was that just now? Why'd you hang up on me? Are you feeling okay? You sounded… weird a minute ago_"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, that was my friend, he's slightly retarded"

I looked at Kai to see his reaction, but he just blinked

…is he use to being called retarded?...

Maybe he just didn't catch that

"_Oh… wow… that's scary, he sounded just like you_"

"Really? No ones ever said that before, but Janet did call us a freakshow once…"

This time the voice giggled, "_she has quite the mouth, doesn't she. You know, you sound much more hyper then usual!_"

"Oh!" I blinked… er… what can I say, I'm a hyper guy… "well… I'm just so excited about seeing you today, I've been smiling all morning"

"_a-ah…_" now she sounded embarrassed

There was a brief silence, and I was about to try to say something when Hilary started before me

"_So, what was that about dogs?_" she asked

" Oh yeah! My friend! I had him call because, well, I was thinking about buying a dog! And you were the first person I wanted to tell!"

"_Oooh!!! A dog, really??_"

"Yeah! What do you think of the name… Bryan…" I smirked at Bryan who seemed offended

"_I dunno, I've always thought of that name as being a little stuffy…_"

I nodded despite the fact that she couldn't actually see me, "yes, I agree, that name is very stuffy" I closed one eye as Bryan's jaw dropped, "have you ever had a pet?"

"_Yes… I had a dog too… don't you remember? I mentioned it before_"

What?! Kai already brought poochy up in a conversation and never found out its name?!?!

How come I never noticed this!

"You did? When did we talk about it?"

"_Last week… you know… before we um… used the washroom at that restaurant…"_

ooooh yeeeeaaah… I remember that night now…

**---Flash Back---**

"NO BRYAN! DON'T TRY TO STOP ME!" Tala ran over to the edge of the hill, holding the camera that Kai and Hilary were making out on over his head, "I CAN'T WATCH THIS ANYMORE!!!"

"Tala!!! Calm down!!! If we destroy that, Judy will kill us"

"Can't he just fuck her already and get it over with?!"

Suddenly the sound of Kai moaning came off the screen

Tala lowered it to look at what was happening, "OH MY GOD!!! O_O"

**---End Flash Back---**

Okay, it didn't happen, _exactly_ like that, that may have been more of a fantasy for what I _wanted_ to do to the camera, but I do remember Kai moaning and me snapping out of fantasy mode, only to find Bryan waving his hand in front of my face.

"Ahaha, well… so much else happened… that night, I guess it slipped my mind- well, what did you call yours?"

"_Echo…_"

"And what happened to Echo?"

"_He… died…_"

"Oh… I'm sorry…"

"_It's okay, it happened a while ago_"

Alright… I got what I needed, now I just… need a distraction

I slammed my fist harshly into Bryan's thigh

"AAAHHH!!!" Bryan yelled out in pain and bit his hand to muffle his own cries

"Oh my god!" I lowered the phone and yelled at no one in particular, "what are you doing?!?! You're not suppose to put your hand in there!!!" I lifted the phone back up to my ear, "I'm so sorry, my friends being a complete idiot, I'll have to talk to you later, see you tonight?"

"_ahahaha, of course, bye love_"

I hung up

"WEEEELLLL, that was interesting…."

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIT ME?!!" Bryan yelled angrily at me

"I needed a reason to hang up! Relax would you?? Breakfast is on me!"

"It's past noon…"

"Brunch is on me!!!"

**---------------------------------------**

"Stop your nonsense!!" The scientist dragged the small boy down the hallway

_The boy hadn't stopped spazzing since he had seen his dad…_

"No!" He kept struggling trying to get out of the much older mans grip, "let me go!!"

_He usually wasn't one to fight back… but this time he had to_

The man hit the button for the door, and as the door slid up, the scientist entered and roughly threw the boy in. He watched as the child painfully collided with the floor.

Although he was in pain, the little boy sat up regardless, glaring defiantly at scientist, "where's daddy?!? You hurt him!!"

_He may have been young, but he wasn't an idiot _

"224, I said, SHUT UP- you're really starting to get on my nerves!" The scientist grit through his teeth

"NO!!! I… I won't… I" the little boys eyes started to well up with tears, "I want my daddy…"

_He had heard him scream, he saw that pained expression_

Without another word the scientist turned around and exited the room, his lab coat rising as he did and a pencil falling out of his pocket. He shut the door and walked away.

The little boy that had been referred to as 224, looked at the floor, his arms shaking slightly as he sobbed quietly to himself

_He wanted… to make sure his dad… was okay…_

He looked up at the door and through his tears noticed something, the pencil that had fallen out of the scientists lab coat was caught between the door and the floor, preventing it from closing the whole way. He blinked in slight shock and wiped his eyes, crawling towards the door and peering through the slight opening the pencil had made

…The hallway…

…The hallway where dad always came from…

…The hallway he went down when he saw his dad get hurt…

_He had to find him_

**------------------------------**

"What do you wanna get? I'm kinda in the mood for Indian food" Tala said as he stared at the numbers on top of the elevator, watching them as they lit up with each passing floor.

"No, I want Chinese" Bryan retorted

"Or maybe Pizza"

"Chinese"

"Definitely Pizza"

"Chin-ese…"

"Bryan- I'm paying, so I say Pizza"

"But I have to eat it, so I say Chinese"

The elevator doors opened and Tala and Bryan both walked up ahead of me

"Hurry up, Kai!" Tala turned around and called out to me

We walked through the lobby of the hotel, towards the clear doors of the entrance

…We're going… _outside_

I couldn't explain my feeling!

It was a mixture of excitement and fear

It's true we had gone outside last night as well when we landed the jet, but I only managed to see a tree, and some grass before Tala yanked me indoors and Bryan told me to stop wasting time.

I walked towards the clear glass doors and was partially surprised when they opened… on they're OWN, I didn't have to push a button or anything!

I walked a few steps and stopped

My eyes widening as I looked around

_**This **_is outside??

Buildings as high as the sky, wires hanging off terribly large thick grey poles, strange flying creatures that—hey, what's that white stuff it just dropped

"OH MY GOD!" I heard some man yell as the white stuff landed on him.

Eh… guess whatever it is, it isn't good

But WOW! Look at this place!! This is—so… unreal!

I kept looking around in awe, when I suddenly bumped into someone, "hey- watch it" the person retorted rudely at me

"uh…sorry"

I backed away a bit and bumped into someone else

"Whoa, what the hell man"

"oh, I didn't mean to…"

Wait a minute… where's Tala…?

And Bryan?!

I-I… I don't even see the hotel!…

Where the hell am I?!?!

My excitement and awe suddenly turned into fear as realization dawned on me that I was… regrettably

…lost…

My eyes widened as I started to panic

"Tala?!" I gasped stumbling around and searching all the many heads that walked past me, I pushed someone aside when I saw a flash of purple, "Bryan?!"

No… it's not him

None of these people are them!!!!

Where did they go?!

"Kojiro!!!" I heard someone yell in the distance, but I decided to ignore it

I continued to stumble around fear stricken, I bumped into someone again and I felt something press against my back as they shoved me out of the way, causing me to loose my balance and stumble into an area where the ground was black

What's going to happen to me?!

Why did… Why did they leave me?!

**HOOOONK HOOOOONK **

I whipped around upon hearing the sudden noise and my mouth dropped!

There was a … monstrous sized car coming straight at me!!!

"KOJIRO!!!"

I'm… I'm too scared to move!!!

**HOOOOOONK**

"KAAAI!!"

This is it—It's over!

My eyes widened and I suddenly stopped breathing, when all of a sudden something collided with me and the world blurred and I shut my eyes!

The next thing I knew I felt pain shoot through my side as I hit the floor.

No- I don't want to see what happened

I don't want to know if I'm dead!

I don't… want to…

"Kojiro?! Are you alright?! Kojiro?!" A voice coming from someone on top of me who seemed to be yelling, my eyes opened slightly …who's Kojiro?...

"Kai!!!" but that other voice… Tala?!

My eyes shot open this time and the first face I saw was this middle aged man, who was indeed… on top of me

Who the hell is this?!

"Kai!! Holy Shit!! Thank God you're okay, I thought I was gonna have a heart attack!!!" Tala gasped as he ran up beside us

"Fuck! Don't do that! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Bryan glared at me angrily

"…Kai…?" The middle aged man sat back and blinked softly with a look of realization, "…Kai…"

"Where did you go?! Why did you leave me like that?!" I ignored the man who just got off me and started sitting up while looking at Tala, "and what just happened?! I thought I was gonna die!!!" I let my fear and panic shine straight through

It's true, my heart was pounding, I really thought this was the end!

"What happened?! You were nearly hit by a truck! That's what happened!" Bryan yelled angrily at me, "how could you be so stupid, Kai?!"

"Alright, alright, lay off him okay" Tala looked at Bryan and then at the middle aged man sitting on the floor beside me, "thank you so much, for saving Kai!!!!"

"O-…oh, it was no problem, really… I just… his name is … Kai?" He looked like he had just seen a ghost

"Huh?" Tala looked confusedly at the man, "…yea… why?"

"It's just… I just thought…" He man looked at the floor blankly

"You thought, he was 'Kojiro'" Bryan concluded looking at the man

"I… yeah… how did you-"

"Well it was kind of obvious, I mean you were yelling that name at him when you tackled him out of the way"

"He was?" Tala blinked at Bryan and grabbed his hair with an 'I was going to go crazy' look, "I didn't notice, all I remember was Kai about to get hit, my heart stopping, and the world coming to an end"

Bryan rolled his eyes.

The elder man still on the floor shook his head, standing up and reaching a hand out towards me, "never mind, I'm sorry, you're really too young to be him anyway" he smiled warmly, "I'm glad you're alright, but you really need to be more careful next time"

I stared at his hand that was out stretched towards me, but ignored it, getting up on my own.

"I suppose…" I responded

The man blinked again and dropped his hand, looking over at Tala and Bryan, "Oh, my names Devon, by the way" He held his hand out to Tala

"huh? … oh! Right!" Tala grinned suddenly and shook his hand, "I'm Tala, and this is Bryan"

Bryan shook his hand as well, "it's a pleasure to meet you"

"You know what, we were just going out for pizza"

"Chinese" Bryan interrupted

"Pi-zza" Tala glared at Bryan

"…okay…" Bryan rolled his eyes, "pizza"

"Do you wanna come with us??"

Devon blinked, "um… I dunno… I really should be going…"

"Come on! It's the least we could do since you saved Kai!!!"

Devon paused and looked at me for a moment with an unreadable expression that somewhat bothered me, "um…" he smiled at Tala again, "yes I suppose it would be rude to say no, I'll come"

"Fantastic!!!" Tala came over to me and grabbed my arm this time, "and _your _not allowed to go off on your own anymore, okay?!"

I hung my head slightly, "sorry…"

Geez, right in the feel bads… it wouldn't have happened if they hadn't left me anyway…

**--------------------------**

Hilary squealed as she jumped onto her bed, "oooooh!!! I can't wait!!!" she grinned happily, "aaahhh- I need to start getting ready!!"

"Relax, you still have like 8 hours before he comes here…" Mariam leaned on the door frame and crossed her arms as she spoke

"I know!" Hilary paused for a moment, "you know what we should do?"

"Check the progress on the serum and monitor our networking?"

"Have a girl's day out and get facials and manicures!"

Mariam blinked, she was surprised to see Hilary acting this way.

Mariam smiled warmly walking over to Hilary, "I'm so happy for you, it sounds like you found the perfect guy"

**----------------------**

"Okay!" I smiled as I flopped down in my chair.

We were at the pizza place, Devon had recommended one, so we took his word for it. I just ordered the pizza about a minute ago.

I looked at our hero, "so Devon… you from around here?"

I must say I'm almost eternally grateful to Devon, I would have died if Kai got hit by that truck…

"Hm?" He looked up as if breaking out of a trance, "oh… no… The kids really wanted a summer home, and I've always liked Miami when I came here on business trips so…"

"Summer home?" I blinked

"Business trips?" Bryan questioned

"Devon, are you rich?" I asked

Devon just smiled, "you could say that"

There was a moment of silence and I noticed Devon started looking at Kai again with that almost longing expression

…what is up with that…

This isn't the first time he's suddenly spaced out staring at him

"What??" Kai almost snapped, looking at him

I take it he's starting to get annoyed by the stares

But it makes sense I mean I would too

…Unless they were staring at me because of my obvious beauty and refined good looks…

Ahem, back on topic

Devon blinked, "oh… I'm sorry" he looked down at the table

"So you're friend" I leaned forward, he was obviously looking at Kai because he was thinking of this person that he supposedly looked like, "Kojiro, right? Why don't you tell us a little about him, who was he?"

Who knows… maybe he _is _Kai…

Devon looked at me, "oh, um… he was… my best friend, we grew up together at the orphanage… but he was adopted when we were about 17 and I never saw him again" he suddenly seemed very sad and looked palely at Kai, "he looked… just like you… practically identical really, I almost can't believe you aren't the same person"

Kai seemed to perk up with the last sentence

The emotion in his voice was almost heart breaking, I could tell whoever this friend was, they clearly meant a lot to him.

"But at the same time" Devon trailed off, "it seems very natural that you aren't… he would have been my age by now, and you look like you're still 20" he looked down at the table almost off in his own world, "probably for the better though… Kojiro was adopted by a very rich man…"

"Voltaire Hiwatari" Kai looked at Devon, who suddenly looked confusedly at him, "the rich man, was it Voltaire Hiwatari?"

Devon looked curiously at him and nodded slowly, "uh- y-yea… yea! It was!"

"You're not talking about _me_, you're talking about my _dad_" he closed his eyes

His dad?? Wait… his dad was… _adopted_ by Voltaire??

He never mentioned _that_ part

"You're…" Devon's eyes shot open, "you!!" He practically jumped out of his seat this time, slamming his hands on the table and using them to support himself as he leaned over it towards Kai, "you're the baby!! Aren't you!!"

"The baby??" Bryan and I both asked at the same time

Devon looked over at us and then glanced briefly at Kai who was looking at Devon with interest now

"Yes, I'm so sorry, I should really explain myself" Devon sat down again, "before Kojiro… you're dad, was adopted he had been dating Voltaire's daughter who was a volunteer at the orphanage. But one day they decided to take it to the next level and well… she became pregnant… unfortunately she died during the pregnancy- Voltaire became infuriated and banned Kojiro from ever coming back. He also took custody of the child, you, because Kojiro was an orphan who could in no way support a child."

…Kai's mom died?...

No wonder he never talks about her

…He never knew her…

Devon leaned back before continuing, "but a few months after the incident Voltaire came back to the orphanage with a completely different outlook towards Kojiro. He adopted him… we swore we'd stay friends even after being separated… but… I never saw him again after that… I tried to visit him at the mansion a few times, but whenever I asked for him they always said he was busy or currently out of the house … I guess he was just too preoccupied with his new life…"

Psh, yeah, his new life at the facility…

Out of all of us, Kai seemed the most interested, he was staring at Devon like this was the first time he had ever heard this story

…it probably was…

I wonder if he even knew what had happened to his mom before this?

Devon looked at Kai, "I'm sorry you probably already knew all that though, he's you're dad, eh??" He smiled widely, "how is he then?? Is he doing well?? Did he take on the old man's business?? I want to know everything"

"I don't know" Kai responded almost immediately

Devon blinked, "huh? You don't know… how you're dad is?"

"My dad's gone" Kai said flatly, "I haven't seen him since I was a kid"

Devon suddenly had an expression that read shock and disbelief, "your dad… Kojiro… _left_ you?"

Kai shrugged

"But why would he… he had been working so hard to try to make sure he would be able to claim you after he turned 18, after wanting so badly… to take care of you… why would he just…"

Kai shrugged again, "I dunno, one day he just stopped coming to see me… I'm sure he had his reasons"

…Kai's dad was an orphan…

…Kai's dad was adopted…

…Kai's dad… _disappeared_?...

…I wonder what Kai believes happened to him…

**---------------------------**

The metal door slid up as a woman in a janitor's uniform walked in pulling a mop bucket and sanitizers

_He knew she would come, she always did _

The little boy who had been curled up in the corner by the door, crawled slowly towards the now open path to the hallway outside the confinements of his own room.

_He had been waiting for her…_

He had decided that he had to find his dad, at all costs, this was the one thing he absolutely had to do. He walked slowly down a hall, completely unsure of where it would take him, when he suddenly stopped at an open doorway.

_His curiosity got the better of him _

Inside wasa bed with a man laying on it, he walked closer but there were bandages of some sort on him, covering his head from his eyes up. All these machines and wires were hooked up to him as well.

_The boy couldn't tell who it was on the bed… _

"Daddy…?" He whispered softly, but upon receiving no response, he decided he needed to get higher to get a better look at this person

He climbed up the first thing he saw, a cart with strange gadgets and gismos on it.

_To climb up at all, was his first mistake_

Slipping slightly as he started to climb, he grabbed sum wires, pulling at them and yanking them out of the machine. 224, frowned slightly, the wires clearly wouldn't support him, he'd have to grab something else. He then reached for something on the machine, grabbing it and pulling down the lever as he climbed up higher.

_But even so… he still couldn't see _

"a… ah!!" The man on the bed started to yell a bit, as the machine began to make strange panic like beeping noises.

The small boy ignored it, determined to see who was on this unusually high bed and grabbed a clear tube with liquid pouring through it for support, he pulled himself up, hanging on the tube for moment

_That was not his dad… _

He suddenly looked depressed, but before he could so much as react the tube he was hanging onto ripped out of its socket, causing the boy to fall over and slam into the machine right before he hit the floor.

He grabbed his head, in obvious pain, but now the machine seemed to making haywire sounds a few sparks were flying around it

_He didn't mean to cause trouble…_

"aaaa… AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" The man on the bed suddenly seemed to fight against his binds, liquid pouring excessively into his arm causing it puff up largely and unnaturally.

The little boy looked up at the man in grave fear as he heard him cry out in pain

_What had he done??_

**---------------------------**

That strange man who knew my father had left after lunch; he said something about meeting up with his kids. Tala wouldn't stop thanking him though…

…To be honest I almost don't understand why…

No ones ever fussed so much over me getting hurt

…Would it be so bad to die?...

I looked down at the back of the car seat

Bryan and Tala were driving me to Hilary's where I'm going to have to…

…have to…

…

Arg…

I can't say I'm looking forward to this

…Why do I always have to do things I dislike?...

I paused for a moment deciding to change the subject by thinking of something else

I've heard of dad being referred to as a stupid orphan boy before, so for him to come from an orphanage… makes sense right?

…But what does it mean to adopt?...

Do people go somewhere to get children? I thought Tala said they come from sex

I closed my eyes for a moment and shook my head slightly ignoring my own confusion

…He also said…

…My mom is dead…

…I didn't even know I had a mom…

I wonder what mom's are like

Are they like dads?

The car came to a stop and I opened my eyes to see another hotel. Oh god… are we here…?

Tala turned around and stared at me with a concerned look, "are you sure you're ready for this?!"

I paused and shook my head

Why on earth would I be ready for something I've never done?

Bryan turned around as well "of course he's not… but chill, okay?" he handed me a tiny ball like object, "put that in your ear so you can hear us" he handed me a tiny pin as well, "and pin that to your shirt so we can see you, we'll be there the whole time, so just relax, okay?"

Bryan shuffled around his bag and pulled out a photo, "this is what the palm pilot looks like, don't take this with you- if she finds it we're screwed, just take in what it looks like"

…is it too late to run?...

Tala had a grave look on his face and he turned his back to me

…is he mad?...

"I can't back out, huh…" I said softly not really wanting to look up

"You can't! I wish you could, but we really need that palm pilot!!" Tala turned around again this time holding a wire with a small device attached to it, "when you get in, plug this into the side of the palm pilot and download all the info off it" I took the object and stuffed it in my pocket

But I… I don't want …

"What if I said I honestly didn't care about what you need??" I glared at Tala

"Kai, I'm sorry you have to do this" Bryan started, "but if you do, you'll never have to have forced sex ever again and you'll actually start having a say in things"

I paused

…Have a say?...

Like… choose?

"If I still said no?" I looked off to the side

"Then things get a little ugly…"

I looked up to see Bryan holding the small flash key like device, Mr. Zappy?! My eyes widened slightly

Biiitch…

"That's right, I fixed it" he reassured me and I bit my lip uncomfortably

Fine fine, whatever…

"Bryan!" Tala started but Bryan cut him off, pushing at him slightly to be quiet

I opened the car door and got out, "you guys better help me though…"

"We'll be with you every step of the way, don't worry about it" Bryan reassured me and Tala looked away with dim eyes

I ignored his look and started walking towards the hotel … here goes nothing… I walked in looking around the lobby

There were a few couches around, a table and a bored looking man standing at the reception. Various people were coming in and out of the elevator

…the elevator…

Is that where I'm suppose to go?

"_Alright Kai"_ I heard Bryans voice and nearly jumped, is that coming from the thing I put in my ear? "_can you hear me?"_

"uh.. yes" I stuttered slightly and the woman who walked by flashed me a funny a look

"_good, now from this point on whenever I talk to you, I don't want you to respond, okay? No one else can hear me except you_"

"alright…" I muttered softly

"_Now Hilary is on the 7__th__ floor, go to the elevator_"

I walked over to the elevator and pressed the button, when the doors opened up I walked in

You know what I've noticed about these buildings we've been in lately? For one thing _none_ of them, except the elevator use buttons to open the doors- I had to pull on a stupid door to open it, ANNND, get this, the walls AREN'T made of metal! …That's CRAZY!

I pressed the 7 button and waited as I felt the elevator rise

"_You want to go to 705_"

"What?" I said aloud without thinking, what's that mean?

"_It's the door number_"

The elevator door opened and I stepped out, There was a sign in front of me

an arrow pointing left and the numbers '701-710'

an arrow pointing right and the numbers '711-720'

So this means…

"_Go left, Kai_"

I twitched slightly, that was gonna be my next guess… I could of figured it out on my own

I turned left and started down the hall looking at the numbers

705…?

I stopped in front of one door, well I see a 7, and a circle and a 5, so I guess this must be the door

I held my hand up to knock on the door

"_Remember Kai, you're name is Kyle, and you just came back from a camping trip with your sister and Tala…If she asks how it was, say you had a fantastic time_"

I blinked… uh… okay… I didn't really catch that, so let's hope she doesn't ask. I knocked on the door

I heard some shuffling and then footsteps, the door opened slightly and a woman in almost see through clothing opened it

"_Aaaahhh!! My eyes!!!_" A voice in my ear yelled … it sounded like… Tala?

"_Ssshhh, don't distract him, Tal_" Bryan responded, yeah, that had definitely been Tala

"Hey Kyle" the woman smiled slyly and I stood there with slightly wide eyes

I've never seen a person wear something like _that _before

Should I assume this is Hilary?

"H-Hi… Hilary" I stuttered, oh man, I can't do this

"_lie and_ _tell her she looks ravishing tonight_" Tala was talking to me now

"You look raving-"

"_ravishing!_"

"ravishing! …tonight"

She let out a terrible giggle and grabbed the front of my shirt, pulling me closer, "I see you can't even keep your words straight"

"a heh" I let out a painful fake laugh

...uh, sure let's go with that…

She pulled me into the suite and before I knew it I was in a bedroom and she was closing the door

Why is it so dark in here? There were melting sticks with fire on them around the place (1), but I honestly don't see the point

…wouldn't it be easier just to turn on the light?...

There was a blur in the darkness and next thing I knew I was being pushed into the bed with Hilary on top of me

"I've been waiting for this" she whispered hotly on lips, "did you miss me… the way I missed you?"

"_Yes… of course… you were all I could think about the whole time…_" It was Tala still talking but he sounded … sad?

"Uh, y-yea … you were all I could think about…" hmmm wait

Isn't this where I'm suppose to make my 'sexy face'?

I paused for a brief moment making the face Tala told me to when we were practising

Her eyes widened slightly at this and she pressed her lips against mine suddenly

But… I don't… want … you to… touch… me…

She pulled off slightly, "so sexy… do you wanna start, or should I?"

"uh…"

"_Let her go first_" I heard Bryan tell me

"You can… go first" I spoke quietly and she smiled in a way that I'm guessing was suppose to be attractive

Next thing I knew my shirt was being pulled off and my belt was being undone

Aaahh…. Here we go

**--------------------------**

Two men dressed as BBA scientists walked up to the solid metal door, punching in the code for it and watching it as it slid open. They walked through to the back being ignored by pretty much everyone else in the data chambers of the BBA. They kept walking till they came to a small office and they opened the door.

Judy and Robert were the only ones seated in the room, one was writing vigorously in a file and the other was typing away.

Judy turned around and looked up at the men, she paused with slight confusion before asking, "…who are you?"

"We're you're replacement for the night" one of the men said

Upon hearing this Robert turned around pure confusion etched across his face, "replacement??"

"That's impossible" Judy stood up, "Robert and I are the only people authorized to—"

Without a another thought the man back handed her across the face

Robert jumped at this, "what is the meaning of this!?" he exclaimed in shock as the other man grabbed Robert by the throat and shoved him up against the wall.

At this point Judy was trying to get up again, but as she did the first man bent down and pressed a cloth against her face. After she passed out he poured more liquid onto it and pressed it against Robert who had been struggling fiercely trying to get out of the mans grasp.

The second man dropped Robert and turned to look at his companion with a smirk

"Phase one, complete"

"Great, now let's hurry up and get that photo before someone comes back here and notices what we've done"

**-----------------------------**

I clenched my fists and shut my eyes tightly, stupid Hilary, stupid fucking bitch whore slut gggrrr, fucking little….

If I had my way I would pound into that room and rip her apart

I was sitting on the trunk of the car, I left the front seat after I grew tired and angry of watching Hilary and Kai… _have fun_

Bryan is still sitting there watching that shit, I can't believe him, how can he just—

"You know, I don't want to watch this either, but we're suppose to be assisting him, need I remind you this is his first time having sex- and the fact that he just recently found out how the human body works?" I heard Bryan say from behind me

"I…" I turned slightly, "he's… he's doing fine"

I heard a sigh and the car door open, Bryan walked up beside me but I didn't bother to look at him.

"Can you stop sulking like a jealous teenage girl and pull yourself together?"

This time I snapped and looked up at him, "I am _not _jealous!!"

"Oh yes… I can see that" Bryan crossed his arms, "the clenched teeth, tightened fists, the vein popping up on the side of your head- yes your right, I'm sorry, you're not mad at all"

Damn him and his sarcasm!!

"Look! I just… I'm _not_ jealous- I mean, I just think Hilary should _die_ in a painful and brutal way- is that_ so_ WRONG?!"

"Hm… Now you know how I feel about Kai…" I heard him mutter

"what?!"

"Never mind…" He sat on the trunk with me and pulled his head phones off

"H-hey!" I gasped slightly, "what are you doing?? What if Hilary tries to kill him with her evil pussy of doom and we never hear his pleas for help!" I waved my arms around to emphasize my point

Hey- it could happen

And then I would have a reason to burst in there like a crazy monkey on steroids and shoot up the place

"Tala… I highly doubt Hilary's 'pussy of doom' is going to try to kill Kai…"

I looked at the floor and sighed heavily leaning forward with my elbows on my thighs

"You… moron…" I muttered in defeat

I guess he's right…

"Moron? _I'm _the moron? Who eats chicken with salad dressing??"

I jumped up at this, "hey! That's not _stupid _that tastes, _good_!" I smiled a little and Bryan let out of a soft laugh

He put his hand on my shoulder and leaned closer to me, "look… I know you _really _like Kai… _a lot_ … but, I think you should be thinking of Kai as more of a passing fad then a lover"

w…what?? I blinked and suddenly looked at him with surprised

he continued, "it's just… Kai just seems like a lot of work… doesn't it seem like he's more like a child then a stable boyfriend?"

N-no… He's trying to say that I shouldn't…

"But… I mean… well yes, he does, I suppose- but …" I hung my head a little, "that's partly what I like about him- I mean… he seems a little dumb at times, but it just makes me want to protect him…"

"And what happens when _you _need to be protected? Kai lacks serious social skills, Tala, what'll happen when _you _need to be comforted instead of him? Face it, you can't be the strong one forever"

Bryan put his arm around me and pulled me towards himself, letting me rest my head on his shoulder

"I guess…" I said quietly

Maybe… he has… a bit of a point…

"Relationships are about give and take… Right now it just seems like your giving and there's no reciprocal… I just think you need someone who'll be there for you the same way that you are for them. Someone you can relate to and depend on, someone like…"

"…like… you?"

"…w-well…I didn't… mean…"

I closed my eyes, taking in everything that Bryan had just said

…someone who'll be there for me?...

…someone like…

…Bryan?...

"But then, who would love… Kai?..."

**-----------------------**

A few scientists ran into the room with haste as the man on the bed continued to go crazy, letting out his agonized screams of pain

_It frightened him… _

The little boy on the floor could only stare in shock at the scene before him

_He was too scared to move_

"224?!" One scientist who ran in noticed him right away

"149!" Another gasped and a few ran towards the haywire machine to try to turn it off

"The machines been tampered with" The third concluded as he tried to examine the situation

_The man's screams made him feel guilty _

"Aaaahhh!!! W-What's going on?!" The man on the bed yelled the best he could through his pain, the veins on his body popping up unnaturally all over himself, as he seemed to be filled with an overload of liquid.

Although it was excruciating the man managed to raise a hand, pulling the bandages off one of his eyes to peer around the room, he noticed the child almost instantly

_and sorry beyond belief_

One of the scientists grabbed the boy roughly, yanking him up off the ground and shaking him, "224, what have you done?!"

_He never meant to hurt anyone…_

"I…I was looking for dad…dy" the boy stuttered in fear, he sounded like he was ready to cry- tears welling up in his eyes.

"Get that stupid kid out of here!" One the scientists yelled and the man holding the boy rushed out of the room, making sure to bang the child in the doorframe on the way out.

_All he wanted to do…_

"twooo… twooo… foooour…." The man on the bed cringed the words painfully through

his teeth

He wouldn't forget that code…

_Was find his dad…_

**---------------------------**

I woke up to find myself back in the front seat of the car

When did I move here? I hardly even remember when I fell asleep

I remembered talking to Bryan…

And then wondering who would love Kai

And then… then nothing- guess that's when I must of drifted off

I looked up to see Bryan leaning on me, he's sleeping too…

I guess I shouldn't disturb him

Hm… I wonder how long I was out for… I looked at the camera to see Hilary and Kai sleeping

They're done, was I sleeping long then?

I glanced at the clock

4:52am

Wait!

It's almost 5am! And Hilary's asleep!!!

I jumped up making Bryan shove off, I grabbed him before he could fall backwards "WAKE UP!!!"

"eerrgg.. whaaa??" He opened his eyes sleepily

"It's almost five! And Hilary's asleep!!! We have to start phase 2!!!"

"Huh??" Bryan started blinking life into his eyes, "oo- oh yea!" he pulled off and looked at the camera, "that idiot, fell asleep"

"Hey man, don't mock him, it's not like we stayed awake either…"

Bryan nodded in regrettable agreement

We both pulled on our headsets

"Kai??" Bryan started, "Kai, wake up!"

"_aaaa… go away… I'm sleeping…_" Was Kai mumbled reply

I pushed Bryan out of the way to peer at the camera as if the blue haired hottie was going to see me if I was in front of it

"KAI GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED!!!" I yelled angrily

"_AH!_" He jumped at the scream and fell out of bed with a loud **THUD**, "_aah- What the hell?!_" He started to growl but Bryan and I both cut him off

"SSSHHH!!!" we exclaimed at the same time

"Moron! You're gonna wake up Hilary!" Bryan scolded him and Kai rubbed his head before standing up. The camera flew up and to the side

…Why is it the camera I had couldn't do that??... I mean if Bryan could just fly around with the camera then it would have been so much easier for me

Not to mention he wouldn't have yelled giving away my disguise!! (2)

We peered at Hilary who just seemed to mumble and roll over

"Okay, it's cool, she's still asleep" I was reassuring all Kai, Bryan and myself

"Alright Kai, start looking for anything that looks like that picture I showed you of Hilary's palm pilot"

**---Kai POV---**

I shuffled around the room, going through the objects on the tables

None of this stuff looks like that picture!

And why the hell is it so dark in here??

I opened a drawer and started pulling through it, no nothing here but soft lumpy things

"Need a light?" the light turned on suddenly

"Oh… that's so much better, thank you" I looked over at who had turned the light on to see Hilary standing by it, with a raised eyebrow.

And- EE GAD, SHE'S NAKED!

Wait a minute- I'M NAKED TOO!

"Ah- heh- aahh- h-hi!" I stuttered in surprised

"_Oh my god! You've been caught!_" Tala was spazzing

oddly enough, he didn't seem all that helpful

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for…" Before I could say the next word, Tala yelled at me

"_lie!!!_"

"…socks…" hey, what can I say, it was the first word that popped into my head

"Socks?" She asked questioningly

"Yeah…"

"_tell her your hands are cold!!!_" Tala seemed to yell without thinking

"_You don't wear socks on your __**hands**__, Tala…_" Bryan corrected

"_I mean- you're feet!!!_"

"My… feet are cold…" I finished, you know I don't lie often but right now I'm really hoping she buys that

She shook her head with a slight smile, "idiot" she pulled a robe on and walked around the bed, picking up the socks I had been wearing before she yanked them off and tossed them aside the night before… She held them out to me, "here, my feet are smaller then yours, so my socks probably won't fit you… you're better off wearing your own"

"Uh…thank you…" I said softly taking them

"You know" she leaned closer, "you really surprised me last night, here I thought you were some absolute Casanova sex genius but it almost seemed like you were clueless." She leaned back and giggled, "I almost thought you were a virgin until the end, that's when you seemed like you knew what you were doing"

That's because, that's the only part I practised…

"I guess you don't go around sleeping with just anyone then" she leaned back, "that's really cute" she smiled and walked towards the doorway

…sure if you say so…

She turned around, "do you want some coffee?"

Coffee?! That bitter stuff Tala gave me?!

Ew, no

I was about to say 'no', when Tala cut me off

"_Say yes!_"

"But coffee tastes bad…" I muttered under my breath too quiet for Hilary to hear

"What was that?" she asked

"_Just ask for lots of sugar and milk_"

"Uh… yes, with lots of sugar and milk" I said unsurely and she looked amused

"Really?" she leaned back on the door frame, "you seemed like the kind of guy that would like it black"

…Why is everyone saying that?! What, people look at me and just think 'you must like bitter stuff'??

That's not very flattering…

With that comment she left and I stood there for a moment

…Right, I really want to put my clothes on now…

I started walking around the room, picking up my clothes when Bryan suddenly rushed me

"_Kai, hurry up and find it before she comes back!_"

Arg, I started to quickly wear everything

"_Check her purse_" Bryan's voice came through the speaker again

…Her purse?...

I stood there for a moment dumb folded

"_you see that black bag on the floor near the wall? That's her purse, look inside_" This time it was Tala

See, now that makes much more sense

I walked over to the bag and opened it up, pulling out various items

When finally the last one I pulled out

…the palm pilot!!

I blinked and stared at it blankly for a moment

"_Kai, hold the button on the left side, that'll turn it on_" Bryan instructed me and I did as I was told

A bunch of words popped up on the screen

…Wow right about now I wish I could read…

"um… I don't know what this says…" I muttered unhappily

"_It's asking for the password, Kai, punch in Echo_"

I sat there dumbly

…what?...

"_Oh my god, that's right… he's illiterate…_" I heard Tala sigh in the background

You know, it's not _my _fault I can't read…

"_Remember when we went over the alphabet?_" Bryan had taken over again

"Yeah…"

"_Press the letters as I say them… E…. C…. H… O…._"

I did as I was told

The small machine beeped and the screen changed

Eeeerrr, I hope that means something good…

"_Sweet! We're in! Good job, Kai! Now stick the wire we gave you in the side of it and upload the info_" it was Tala

"_It isn't hard, just press the grey button on that little black box attached to the other end of the wire_" Bryan finished directing me

That's all?

I pulled the wire out of my pocket and did as I was told

Some words popped up on the screen

"Kyle, it's almost done!" I heard Hilary call

"_That's not enough time- go- er… hide in the bathroom!!_"

The bathroom

…Seems logical enough…

**------------------------------**

"Finally!" One of the men exclaimed as he finally hacked into the computer system

Behind him were Judy and Robert, still passed out from the chloroform and beside him his partner who was also bubbling with glee

"I can't believe it took us this long just to get to a stupid purchases list" He muttered in an almost depressed manner

"Whatever, I'm just happy we got in" The other responded and he downloaded the list, "riiight, now we just have to send the picture of the cyborg to Hilary annnnnd… we're done!"

Just then the door opened and a voice came through

"Robert, I looked over that data you told me about and—" in the doorway now stood Michael, holding a large open file now with his jaw hanging open

"w-… What's going on here?!?! Enrique?! Hiro?! What the hell are you doing?!" Michael yelled in a mixture of shock and anger

"Time to jet?" Enrique looked at Hiro for approval

"I'd say so, we already got what we needed"

Without another word the two got up and rushed past Michael who turned around and jumped out of the door after them

"HEY! STOP THEM!!!"

**-----------------------------**

Hilary sat in the kitchen alone with her coffee

She had called Kyle to drink his coffee but he went to the bathroom

"I hope he doesn't take too long" she said quietly as she stirred her coffee

_bzzzzz_

Hilary heard her communicator vibrate reminding her that she had received a message, someone sent her something?

She picked up the phone like object and looked at the message

'_the photo of the cyborg is attached_

_Blue Bird_'

She frowned slightly, why did he send it to her communicator? Whatever, she had been waiting for this

"took you long enough…" she muttered and pressed the button to view the photo

She eyes widened and she gasped the moment she laid her eyes on the photo

_**KYLE!?!**_

She suddenly couldn't breathe

The man… she'd been… dating …. Is … really….

But….

That… means….

And in an instant she became infuriated

He was_ USING_ her!!!

His motivation was tainted the entire time!!

She bit back tears, he didn't like her at all!!!

She opened her eyes slightly feeling the rage pound at her trying to get out

She jumped up, grabbed the knife off the counter and turned towards the hall

She'd show him… she'd prove he was a cyborg- foil him in his plan

And make sure he pays…

* * *

Oh No!!!

What's Hilary doing?!

And what will happen to Kai!?!?

Review and find out! Lol, **5 reviews for an update** xD

**(1)** – 'melting sticks with fire on them' Kai is talking about candles

**(2)** – 'he wouldn't have foiled my disguise if the camera could fly' Tala is referring to the first chapter where he dropped the mini cam

In other news I broke my personal record again, cause this chapter almost hit 40 pages!!!

Right! Moving on

**Thanks to: **

_Lyson_

_Miako6_

_OnlyNotReally_

_Rapunzelle _

_IqVaDa_

_StarStorm199_

_The_Light_Shadow_

_CrimsonShadowOfRegret_

_Purple-Kissed-Wishes_

**For Reviewing**

Aannnnnnnddd our **reviewing star** of **Chapter 16**, iiiissss –drum roll-

**Purple-Kissed-Wishes**!! Congratulations on being the first to review!!

: O There were no interesting questions that I care about

I have nothing more to say to you

**Hope you had a great New Year!!!**

**Review plzzzz!**


	18. Chapter 18 Crimson Blood

Oh Man!!!! I did it!!! I thought I never would, but I did!!! I finished!!! Hooooly Shit!

I'm SO sorry guys, I had the most intense time trying to get myself to write the fight scene, and this chapter is like… twice the length of a regular one, and oooooh my God, it was like I just got to the fight scene and I just couldn't write anymore, but then I finally got my groooove on, and sat down and _forced_ myself to finish the damn chapter

And I did it!!!

And it's _perfect_!!! The fight scene is awesome, and wonderful and- probably not what you guys want at all…

But anyway, enough of me rambling, you probably aren't even reading this anyway

**Note:** Number of reviews at time of posting: **144**

**Note2**: Review requirement is still in play, **5 reviews for an update**

**Note3:** I'm sorry it took me so long to update, please don't eat me alive, … at least kill me first…

**Warning: **This chapter contains gruesome images, large amounts of blood and hot men being stupid, contents may be disturbing to some readers

Okay now read!!!

* * *

_There was a man sitting in a large almost room height metal box with a window in it. He was gazing out in anticipation at the Yazaka scientists who were going over his test results and talking amongst themselves._

_He couldn't hear them… _

_But at the moment he wasn't sure if he wanted to_

_He had originally been sent to the facility for an upgrade _

_He was to be turned into the latest in cyborg technology _

_…but… but… then that… little, _**_brat_**_ came along- and messed up everything!!! He gripped the thin bed he sat on angrily thinking about it _

_Finally the scientists seemed to come to a conclusion and the door of the metal box opened._

_"149, I regret to inform you that your body has absorbed too much of the oxidant…" One started_

_"Although we tried to reverse it… it seems we can't get it out of your system…"_

_"And this… means…" 149 clenched his teeth slightly as he asked the impending question, he somewhat knew the answer already, but he was silently pleading that it wasn't what he thought it was._

_"…You are incompatible with the upgrade…" _

_"WHAT?!" 149 knew it was coming, and yet, he couldn't believe it, "but! … you can't be serious!!! This is all because of that brat! 224!!! What are you gonna do about this?! You can't possibly be telling me there's nothing that can be done!"_

_"We realize that it is 224's fault, thus we will be calling to inform your owner immediately and intend to refund them for the inconvenience"_

_149 twitched, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, the scientists were turning to leave, but the cyborg became infuriated, "so!!! Why the HELL is there a kid in the facility anyway?!?! You don't need a kid- you're gonna kill him right?!" He jumped up off the bed and growled angrily, having a hard time containing his own temper_

_It… it wasn't fair_

_This meant… he was…_

_He was…_

_THRASH!!_

_The scientists turned around upon hearing the outburst, one responding at once, "224 will be punished accordingly, but he will remain alive and healed after the punishment is completed. _

_"What?!" 149 gasped, since when did they care about test subjects?! "You're gonna HEAL him afterward?! What the…. WHY ARE YOU BEING NICE TO AN IDIOT KID?! I could name five guys you didn't bat an eyelash about leaving bleeding and you're telling me you're gonna let him walk after what he did?!" 149 flipped the bed over and held his hand up at the scientists, his hand turning into a laser gun, "I SWEAR!!!! If you don't kill him…" his voice was low and dangerous, "I WILL!!!!"_

_One of the scientists lifted his hand as well, but in his was an electroshock mechanism… the cyborg before him recognized it immediately. "That 'idiot kid' as you referred to him, was enrolled in the facility by Voltaire_**_ himself_**_, no great harm is to come to him. Now you will do well to hold your tongue or I'll be sure to send you back worse off then when you came and then you really _**_will_**_ be garbage… You know what happens to garbage cyborgs don't you?" The scientist narrowed his eyes slightly, daring the cyborg to test his patience. _

_…He did…_

_…A garbage cyborg was killed…_

_149 lowered his weapon in defeat, knowing he couldn't win against his own creators _

_They definitely weren't idiots… they knew how to keep what they made in line _

_… He glanced off to the side glaring at the wall…_

_But he swore to himself, mark his words_

_…he WOULD kill that kid…_

------------------------------

**Chapter 18: Crimson Blood**

------------------------------

"_Great job Kai, you got all the info- now pull the wire out and put her palm pilot back"_ I heard Tala instruct me through my ear piece.

I did as I was told, thank god this is almost over, that girl seems to have a rather annoying voice…

I walked over to the purse where I had found it and put it back in, standing up and shoving the wire in my pocket.

"Great… can I leave now?" I muttered softly as I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"_I think you have to have coffee with Hilary first, or she'll get-"_ Bryan started but was cut off by the door slamming open

Hilary was standing there, a strange psychotic looking expression etched across her face

_"…suspicious?"_ Bryan finished his sentence

_"Whooooa- what the hell?!"_ Tala gasped

I stared unsurely of her, I dunno but for some reason she's making me nervous

People who look at me like that usually want to…

"You're dressed!" She gasped, "planning on leaving so soon??" she walked over to me

"well… I mean…" I started

_"No, I was just cold and I didn't want to wear your clothes out of fear they wouldn't fit" _Tala answered her question for me

"…I was… cold…" I said unsurely, never taking my eyes off her

She grabbed the back of my head and yanked it back sharply, making me hiss out in pain

"what the…" I didn't get to finish my sentence; before I could she pressed her lips harshly against mine

...But this isn't how she kissed me before

Something's terribly wrong here

I went to push her off but before I could manage to shove her away something stopped me

**PAIN**

_"KAAAI!!!!"_ I heard Tala scream through the ear piece

A sharp piercing pain shot straight through my abdomen! My eyes shot open and this time I managed to shove her off harshly, grabbing my stomach and gasping sharply upon seeing blood gush out of the now very hot wound. I doubled over in pain and looked up at her to see her holding a very bloody knife.

"W-what the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled

She was staring at me in disbelief

"Kyle…" She muttered softly taking a step forward but I instantly retracted, backing away from her, "but…" she finally managed to regain her composure, "but- no, this can't be- YOU'RE A CYBORG!!!"

"You're fucking CRAZY!!!!" I screamed as I started to try to get up

"DON'T MOVE" She yelled and pointed the knife threateningly at me as she pulled out a phone like device and dialled, staring into it.

**---------------------------**

"KAAAAI!!!" I screamed loudly, staring at wide eyed at the screen as Kai was stabbed, sheer panic spreading through me in a split second

Without another thought I jumped up in the open roofed convertible sports car, reached over into the back seat and grabbed a gun

"What are you doing?" Bryan looked over at me after he heard the sound of the gun being loaded

What does he _think_ I'm gonna do?

I'm gonna do what I should of done the first time I _SAW_ her

"I'm gonna KILL that bitch" I growled angrily before getting up again to hop over the car door, just as I was about to go over the door to Kai's rescue, Bryan grabbed the back of my shirt and yanked me back in

**THUD**

I fell back into the car in a very uncomfortable and painful way and I leaned back a bit more so I could look at Bryan upside down

"What the _HELL_, Kuznetsov" I jumped to sit up right again

Kai's DYING and he's STOPPING me from _SAVING_ him!??!

"LET GO!" I yanked harshly at my shirt which he seemed to have a death grip on

I swear if he doesn't let go, RIGHT now… I'm gonna… I'm gonn-

"You're going to what- shoot me?" Bryan glared at me slightly, okay I KNOW I didn't say that out loud, curse him and his Tala mind reading abilities… "I don't have mind reading abilities Tala, I just know you"

…. Okay that was scary…

"Look" he leaned closer, letting go of my shirt and gripping my arm painfully in attempts to make sure I didn't run off, "think about this for a minute, you burst in there, you shoot up the place, people wake up- they call the cops, an ambulance comes who takes Hilary AND Kai who is ALSO bleeding"

"So?! They can't arrest me if that's what you're getting at, we have-"

Bryan cut me off before I could finish, "it's _not_!" he hissed, "what do you thinks going to happen if they take Kai to a hospital, and find out they in fact CANNOT take any x-rays of him, because he's full of _METAL_?"

I paused… and glared angrily in slight defeat

…shit he's right…

Bryan hit the speaker button before turning his attention to me again

"I know it's hard to remember, what with him being stupid and all, but Kai is a high profile cyborg- he's going to be-"

_"Hello?!?" _Hilary's voice boomed through the speaker catching both of our attention

Hilary was pointing her bloody knife at Kai and talking into a communicator

…what is she doing?...

"she's on the…phone?" I said aloud, absent mindly, stating the obvious

Bryan grabbed the mic at this point, holding it up to his mouth

"Kai!" He yelled, "now's your chance!"

**-------Kai POV------**

"I…I can't…" I muttered softly

_"What do you mean you _**_can't_**_?" _Bryan's voice boomed through the ear pierce

…how…could I …. She's….. so….

"AND?! Is… IS THAT HIM?!" Hilary yelled into her phone

"She'll… hurt me" I whispered again

_"Kai!"_ It was Tala this time, _"do you remember when we first met and you punched that wall?"_

"…Y…yea"

_"it DENTED Kai- you're STRONG, you're REALLY strong- who CARES if she has a knife…. OVER POWER HER!!" _

But she…. She… I looked down at my wound only to see the blood stopped, raising an eyebrow I wiped some of the blood away to see a thin grey line closing off the wound

…metal?...

He's right… things are different, I'm a cyborg now…

I stood up slowly watching Hilary curse into her phone

I'm really strong, I could totally beat the shit out her

I have nothing to be afraid of!!!!!

…Or at least I hope not…

I walked closer unsurely, I almost couldn't even believe what I was going to do

…I've tried fighting back people who attack me, but I usually fail…

Hilary rolled her eyes angrily as she listened to the whoever-it-was she was talking to, still seemingly oblivious to fact that I was coming closer to her as she continued to yell, "149, I am so NOT in the mood for--- aaaahhhh!!!!"

She was cut off by me grabbing her hands nervously in a tight grip

Right, the first thing I have to do is get that knife away from me… I don't need it stabbing me again

**--------------------------**

The Bega cyborg, also known as 149, sat back on the roof of the hotel looking out at the city in it's early morning state, he was dressed as he was every time he went on a mission- full back, his whole face covered except for his eyes.

…Being a double agent meant the last thing he needed was his identity blown…

_Beep beep beep_

His communicator went off, he reached into his pocket pulling it out and opening it to see Hilary's angry and just woken up face pop up on the screen

"Hello?! 149! Where are you?!" She growled angrily at him

"Where you told me to be" he responded calmly, raising an eyebrow at her sudden early morning attitude

"Did you get that photo from blue bird?!" she snapped

"The one of the cyborg?"

"YES!"

"Yes I did"

"AND?! Is… IS THAT HIM?!"

"Yes, absolutely"

"YOU'RE SURE?!"

"…yes…"

"SHIT!" Hilary cursed angrily and threw her arm up, allowing the cyborg to see the bloody knife in her hand

…wait… a bloody knife?

This suddenly caught his attention as he sat up

"What's going on?"

"He's in my room!!!!"

"The cyborg is _here_?, I thought he went on a mission in Rome"

"WELL APPARENTLY HE'S DIDN'T!!" She screamed in agony almost on what looked like the verge of tears, she seemed practically hysterical, "why didn't you tell me I was dating a cyborg?!?!"

"I'm sorry, am I suppose to be keeping tabs on your personal life now?" 149 glared a little

"Well no- BUT-"

"then don't _yell_ at me about not _mentioning _knowing the men you are dating, when I have not been _looking_ at the men you've been dating"

"149 I am so NOT in the mood for--- aaaahhhh!!!!"

She was cut off by something moving and grabbing her as the communicator fell on the floor and the call was cut off

149 jumped in surprise, whatever just happened, couldn't have been good

**----------Kai POV---------**

Her phone or whatever had fallen out of her hand when I grabbed her and I started pushing her back.

"L-let go of me! Or I'll- I'll- I'LL SCREAM!!!" Hilary yelled frantically

Why do I care if she screams?

_"Kai! Knock her out!"_ Bryan's voice boomed through the ear piece

"you want me to knock on her?" I asked aloud in confusion

"What?" Hilary questioned the sudden comment having not heard what Bryan said as she stared at me as though I were crazy

I heard the sound of someone smacking themselves through the ear piece and Tala's voice came through, _"no Kai! PUNCH HER!"_

I let go of her hands upon the command and stared at her briefly

…Uh... Okay, whatever you say…

I wound my arm back and _rammed_ it into her face, making her fly backwards!

I stared wide eyed as she SLAMMED right THROUGH the wall

That's right, not into- **THROUGH**

I stood there in full shock staring at her, she was hanging unconscious halfway out of the hole I had just created with her body.

I stared at my own hands and then the wall again

SINCE WHEN THE HELL CAN I DO THAT?!?!

_"O…O…kay…"_ Tala stuttered through the ear piece

_"…So much for keeping it on the down low…_" Bryan muttered _"You didn't have to punch her _**_that_**_ hard…"_

"I didn't know I COULD punch her that hard!!!!" I yelled in a frantic attempt to defend myself

Just then there was a bang on the door

"HEY!! WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?!?!"

"OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW"

"MS. HILARY DID HE HURT YOU??"

Looks like her security was up and around after all…

**-------Tala POV--------**

"O…O…Kay…" I blinked in surprise

…Sometimes I can't believe that our cute clueless Kai could manage to do THAT…

It's kinda scary actually…

"…So much for keeping it on the down low…" Bryan muttered as he slapped a hand over his face "You didn't have to punch her **that** hard…"

_"I didn't know I COULD punch her that hard!!!!"_ Kai yelled frantically through the speaker

He obviously wasn't taking too well to his own strength

There was a sudden banging on the door and very deep, angry voices seemed to yell through the speaker.

NO! Kai's in trouble!

"Pull up to the front of the building!!!!" I ordered Bryan

"What?"

"I said—GAH, nevermind!" I half leapt into his lap, leaning halfway on him so I could reach the pedal with my foot and use the steering wheel.

I slammed the accelerator and rushed towards the hotel entrance

"TALA!!!" Bryan screamed as he jammed the break and the car screeched angrily to a stop. "What the HELL are you-"

"I'm gonna save Kai!" I grabbed the gun again, "you stay here so we can make a fast get away, alright?!"

Bryan didn't get a chance to say anything in protest as I jumped out of the car and ran into the hotel before he could

Don't worry Kai- I'll save you!

**---------------------**

149 shook his communicator in a desperate attempt to get it back on so he could talk to his boss, Hilary

What on earth just happened??

"Hilary?? Hello?! Are you okay?!"

No it didn't look like the audio was working either…

He suddenly heard the sound of a car screeching and he rushed over to the side of the roof, looking down at the street.

A car had just pulled up in front of the building, and a red head jumped out and ran into the building.

…_Tala_…?

Oh this just got interesting

**----------Kai POV----------**

"MS HILARY DID HE HURT YOU?!"

Okay Kai… think think think

Uh… uh… "n-nooOOOO! He uh… he didn't!" I yelled in a really weird high pitched voice that I was hoping would sound like a girl

A weird screeching noise echoed loudly through the speaker and I ripped it out of my ear

What the hell was that?!

I put it in my pocket and grabbed my head, if only … if only I could sound more like Hilary

If I could sound like Hilary then maybe… maybe…

I want her voice!

I opened my eyes, "damn it!" I yelled angrily

But it wasn't my voice that came out of my mouth it was… "Hilary??" I stood up straight, what the hell?! I sound like Hilary

"MS. HILARY ARE YOU OKAY?!" The banging came again

"Uh… Uh… yes! I'm… I'm fine!"

"…ARE YOU SURE…?"

"Uh.. yes I… I'm okay, just go away" Oh what the hell… this isn't going to work… I don't know what to say!! I wish I was better at this sort of thing "I… oh… why can't I stop sounding like her?!" I yelled out and the banging continued

"OPEN THE DOOR OR WE'RE BREAKING IT DOWN!!"

Okay maybe I shouldn't have said that so loud…

**-------Tala POV-------**

I sprinted through the lobby towards the stairs

At a time like this the last thing I wanna do is wait for the elevator

Those guards could be breaking in right now and-

The sound of scattering glass interrupted my thoughts as a man dressed in black swung in through the window and landed in front of me after doing a fancy flip.

He stood up, and stepped closer in what he seemed to think was intimidating

He couldn't have been more wrong

"…Going somewhere?..." I could practically _hear_ his smile

Who the hell is this?! Wait… is this… the cyborg from the museum?!

From the corner of my eye I could see the receptionist duck behind the counter

"Get out of my way!" I yelled as I then proceeded in trying to get around him

He grabbed my arm in a painfully tight grip and yanked me closer, "sorry… I'm afraid I can't do that" He sounded way too happy when he spoke

Of all times for this to happen

Kai better to be okay!

**-------Kai POV-------**

BAM

BAM

BAM

The door looked like it was on the verge of snapping

…I hate to admit it…

…But I'm kind of scared…

I don't know which I'm more afraid of, the furious men trying to break down the door

…Or what I might do to them if they manage to get in…

I have to… I have to…

The door broke open and three very large angry men stood in the doorway

I have to- GET OUT OF HERE!

So I did the only thing I could think of

_Run_

I ran at them as fast as I could knocking them over like bowling pins and jumping to my feet again

There was a girl with blue hair standing in the doorway of another open hotel room

But I decided now was not the time to be telling people not to stare at me, now was the time to get the hell out of here!

"Kyle?!" I heard her voice yell after me as I ran by, but I ignored it

I sprinted to what looked like the door to the staircase and slammed it open.

How the hell did I get myself into this mess?!

**-------Mariam POV------**

Was that… was that Kyle?!

What the hell?! I looked over at the security guards who were trying to get up off the floor while looking like a bulldozer had just slammed into them

Did KYLE really just do that?!

If he did that… if he ran so fast…. Did he…

I ran over to the now open door and jumped over the security men, rushing into the room and straight to the bedroom.

"AAHHH!!!" I screamed as I saw Hilary, hanging halfway out of a HOLE in the wall!!!

I ran over and grabbed her, yanking her in, just to see blood all over the side of her head and decorating her back from when she had broken the wall

HOW THE HELL DID THIS—I was cut off when Hilary's communicator caught the corner of my eye and I looked over at it.

A picture of Kyle was on the screen with a name and purchase details around it reading

'KY224'

I gripped Hilary angrily trying to contain myself, when finally, I just couldn't do it anymore

"he's a… FUCKING- CYBORG?!!?!?!?!"

**--------Bryan POV--------**

I had seen that man break through the window

I had seen him jump in front of Tala

I had also seen myself grabbing a gun without so much as a second thought and running towards the building

I pulled on the door but it was locked now from the inside, I cursed silently and decided to try the window

…Locked too…

I ran over to the broken one and attempted to get inside

When…. I knocked on the clearly broken window, something's… there?!

I pushed at the invisible shield over the broken window, and looked in to see the man in black gagging and tying up Tala. After finishing, the man raced over to the window, tilting his head and mocking me silently

I glared angrily at him and was about to vocal my own my thoughts, when the stairwell door burst open and Kai came through

**-----------Kai POV-------**

I burst through the stairwell door and ran into the lobby only to see…

Tala?!

A see through radar suddenly popped up in my vision with a blinking green dot in the right side of it.

'**_Warning:_**_ cyborg detected, _**_warning:_**_ cyborg detected_' that female voice in my head suddenly started

Well that's dumb, of COURSE it's detecting a cyborg- I'M a cyborg, moron! I shook my head trying to ignore it and ran towards Tala

He was gagged and tied up, sitting on the other end of the room

"Tala!!!" I gasped as I hurried towards him, his eyes widened and he shook his head while screaming out muffled yells

…Is he trying to tell me something?...

Before I could stand here and try to figure out what exactly it was he was trying to say, something wrapped around my legs while I was running causing me to trip and fall roughly face first on to the floor

Whatever it was that had grabbed me was now speedily dragging me towards them.

I hoisted myself up on my elbows and twisted to look at whoever it was the second I had the chance

A weird man dressed in full black had a black rope coming out his hand that was now wrapped around my feet

"Hey two two four…" He said in an amused manner, "remember me? From the museum?" He grabbed my hair and yanked it painfully, making my head pull back

What is with people and grabbing my hair today!??!

He leaned in closer so his face was only inches away from mine, "…by the way…" his voice sounded dead serious now, "I want my boot back" he shoved my face harshly into the floor and I yelped in surprise (1)

…didn't see that coming…

I felt the pressure release from my head and ropes pull off my ankles

Should I move…?

"Get up…" This time when he spoke his voice was dripping with hatred

I sat up and gave him a confused look, what's with this guy…? What'd I ever do to him?

"I said GET THE FUCK UP"

This time I jumped to my feet and stared at him in shock

"…I've been waiting for this moment for so long…" The man in black stepped closer, his eyes filled with hate and anger, "do you know, what I'm gonna do to you?" he poked me harshly in the chest making me step back, "I'm gonna beat the shit out of you, so badly, you're gonna _wish _you had died all those years ago…"

"All those… years…" I continued to step back away from him as I repeated what he said, "what are you talking about, I don't even know you!" I stopped after my back hit a wall and he moved in closer

"Liar!" he hissed angrily at me, "you honestly expect me to believe you don't know me? One.. Four… Nine? M.Y.149…!" he repeated the code in full form

He didn't need to say another word

I lashed out, shoved him off and sprinted into a hallway

I gotta get out of here!!!

**-------Bryan POV--------**

I watched Kai shove the man over and run out of the room, the man jumped to his feet and rushed after him immediately

But my attention soon drew back to my tied and gagged friend still sitting on the floor.

I backed away and pointed the gun at a different window, firing it and watching the glass shatter

I jumped into the building and ran quickly over to Tala, yanking the gag off

"We gotta save Kai!" He yelled as soon as the gag was off

…yes of course that would be the first thing you say… I shrugged it off deciding not to say that out loud in fear of getting yelled at and finished untying him.

Just as I finished we both jerked our heads to the window, hearing the loud sounds of sirens over the distance

"The police?!" Tala gasped

"Someone must have called 'em, it's not like we were exactly quiet…" I responded still staring at the window

Tala jumped to his feet and grabbed my hand, running towards the front door, "come on! Let's get out of here!"

**----------Kai POV---------**

I was running as fast as I could

…Faster then I ever thought I could run…

I was moving so fast the world felt like it was blurring, and I was having issues just making sure I didn't slam into anything

I twisted in an awkward way, trying to see if I could see the other cyborg following me, but he was no where in sight.

Did I lose him?

"Looking for someone?"

I turned around again to see said cyborg running beside me and gasped

Where the hell did he come from?!?!

I looked ahead of me again and realized that up ahead…. There was no ground

IT STOPS!

I jumped in shock and immediately tried to stop running, I fell over in my attempt to cease motion, my feet sliding harshly on the ground and due to the heavy impact started digging it's own hole as it shoved the ground up on either sides of me but mainly at my feet. Getting deeper and deeper the farther I slid in.

Before I knew it I was covered in dirt and grass -and… BLEH

It's in my mouth!!!

I crawled disoriented out of the slanted hole and coughed agonizingly

Oh God, I think I got some in my lungs!

I spat a few times trying to get the horrible taste out of my mouth

"Gah! Dirt tastes nasty!!!" I exclaimed attempting to rub the dirt off my face but ending up only smearing more on myself

"Ahahahahahahahahaha!!!!" I turned to see M.Y.149 laughing his ass off at me, he of course seemed to have managed to stop easily with not problems

…how the hell did he do that…

"Stop it! It's not funny!!!" I scrunched my face up and coughed again, "…I think I inhaled dirt…"

but of course the cyborg didn't seem to care, he just kept laughing and finally seemed like he was forcing himself to stop, "ahaha- ye-yes it is, hahaha- you look hilarious" he took a huge sigh and wiped a tear from his eye. "Aaahh, you're so cute… I'm gonna love tearing you apart" his eyes smiled at me happily and I cringed while trying to shake the dirt off myself

…I think it's in my underwear…

"Geez, that's a happy thought…" I muttered miserably, I got the main part of it off but I still look terrible

I don't _feel_ any better either

…and I REALLY need a shower

I decided to take a quick moment to look around me, It looked like we were on the on some kind of a look out… After the point of where I stopped the ground steeped down and became very rocky, I could see the city continuing down below where the land became flat and dirt filled again.

I turned around again, there was a large building off to the side that said... um... well… It had a board with a name on the side

…Just wish I knew what it said…

A couple tree's around, a road off behind the other cyborg

Where am I?

The black clothed ninja cyborg crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side

"Sooo… Ready to die?"

I stopped and stared at him

…You know I'm gonna have be honest, I really don't think I am…

"Why do you hate me so much?"

This time the other cyborg paused, giving me a long hard stare, "why do I… hate you?... You really don't know, do you" I shook my head in response, and he let out a light laugh, "well intellect probably isn't your thing anyway… why do I hate you… Because… look at you, right now you probably get the sympathy of everyone you talk to" His eyes looked sad as he clasped his hands together and tilted from one side while he said the next words, "oooo, look at me, my life's so sad, I grew up in the facilty" he raised one hand to his eye and fake rubbed it, "sob sob soooob…" and then… M.Y.149 suddenly looked angry, "but it's **_bullshit_**! Whether you choose to believe it or not , you were treated a HELL of a lot better then a lot of the other test subjects were!" He stormed closer to me this time, grabbing the front of my very dirty shirt in his gloved hand and yanking me closer, "**_I_** was suppose to be the greatest- **_I _**was suppose to be the ultimate, **_I_** was suppose to be the latest in cyborg technology, and then YOU, stupid little kid, YOU, runs in and ruins the whole thing cause for some reason your pee-brain mind, while looking for your stupid little daddy, thought it'd be a _fun_ idea to climb all over the machinery and hit every button and lever on the way up!!!! You **SCREWED **me, you made me **INCOMPATIBLE **with any kind of upgrade and you sent me on a one way street to **THRASH**- and you know _what_…" his voice suddenly dropped to a dangerous whisper, "any other person enrolled at the facility would of **died** for being so bold, any other person would of left to _bleed_ to _death_… but not _you_… what do you get?" his eyes got angrier and he started to yell again, "you get tossed around a little, beat up a bit, and then _HEALED_- and why?! All cause of your _STUPID_ grandfather" He shoved me this time practically throwing me away from himself and I landed roughly on the floor.

He stood and watched me as I started getting up slowly

I don't even know what to think about that…

I did it, looking for my dad…?

But that means… I must have been a kid when this happened!

"But Voltaire's not there to save you this time… I'll make sure you die like you were suppose to!" He raised his hand that was already in the form of a gun, it looked ready to fire, had it been charging this whole time!?!? Before I knew it a huge blast fired at me

ah! NO! I don't wanna-

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I held my hands up in front of myself in a sorry attempt to block the blast and shut my eyes tightly

after a second I realized I was still standing, my hands felt like they were pressing against something…

…and there was a terrible burnt smell…

I opened my eyes nervously

Am I dead?

The ground around me was burnt and had smoke coming off it

And in front of me was…. What the hell… what IS in front of me?

I moved my fingers a little to tap on the see through solid they were pressing against

…some kind of clear shield?

Didn't see that coming, I looked up at M.Y.149 who seemed just as surprised as I was, before he grit his teeth and tried again, firing a few smaller consecutive shots.

I shut one eye bracing for impact and kept my arms locked in front of me pressed against this clear shield like thing and managed to see the blast hit the shield and get sent around it.

Whoa…

I stood up straight this time and pulled my hands towards myself, the shield getting smaller until it disappeared into my palms

I stared in amazement at my hands

…that's fucking awesome…

M.Y.149 looked upset before getting pissed off again, his hand morphing into some kind of electric yellow blade

"Fine!" He yelled angrily, clenching his other fist, "if I can't shoot you, I'll just have to cut you open!!!!" He charged at me

Oh God this can't be good!

**------------------------------------------**

I grabbed Bryan's arm and bolted for the door, shooting through it and jumping into the car. I then yanked Bryan inside the car as well, causing him to fall over the door of the car and end up in the passenger seat in a very odd and uncomfortable looking position.

That my friend is pay back for earlier

I pulled my seat belt on and Bryan managed to sit up straight

"Where are we going?"

Uh, dumb question, Bry

"Away from _here_!" I slammed on the accelerator and Bryan gapped as I speeded quickly away, making a sharp turn at the corner

and another sharp turn at the next intersection

In the corner of my eye I could see Bryan tossing around like a rag doll

"Tala! Slow down!" he practically screamed, holding on for his dear life

"Can't slow down, we gotta find Kai!"

Bryan looked upset for a moment

What's his problem?

"Well… Well Why don't you just use the tracker to find him?"

Tracker?!

"The what?"

This seems far enough, I slammed the breaks and Bryan bolted forward, narrowly stopping himself from flying through the windshield by grabbing hold of the car

"Tala!!!" He glared angrily at me, "wanna warn me before doing stuff like that?!?! you're gonna get me killed!!!"

I looked sceptically at him and raised an eyebrow, "wanna wear your seat belt next time?"

Bryan twitched, "uuuhhh, wanna give me TIME to wear my seatbelt?"

I rolled my eyes this time, "ah psssh, come on Bryan we have bigger things to worry about then _your safety_, like, finding Kai!"

Bryan had a hurt expression for a moment

…what? I knew he wasn't gonna die, he should be happy, I gave him credit for having good reflexes

Besides Kai could be dying somewhere!

"Whatever, what's this tracker you were talking about"

Bryan leaned forward to get to the t.v screen we had been watching Kai through earlier "The one that's on him"

"You have a tracker on Kai??" I made a face as I asked the question

When did he put that on him?!

"I have one on you too"

"There's a TRACKER on me?!" I gasped and Bryan pressed a button to show me a radar screen with a dot blinking on it that said 'Tala'

I started patting my body around to try to feel a bump, "where is it?!"

Bryan flashed me a sly look before smirking and raising one eyebrow, "you don't wanna know…"

What the hell is that suppose to mean?!

I paled considerably, that was not consoling at all…

"Shit!" Bryan swore and I looked over at him to see him playing with buttons on what looked like an empty radar screen.

"What's the matter…" I'm afraid to ask…

"Kai's signals jammed, what the hell did he do, slam his ear piece into a rock?!"

I slapped my hands on the sides of my face, "what if HE slammed into a rock?!" …waaaiiit a minute… I looked over at Bryan "the tracker is in the _ear piece_?"

Ah psssh, but that means Bryan has one too!

Bryan pressed a few buttons and suddenly I heard voices come off the screen.

There was an unrecognizable laughter and then a second voice

_"Stop it! It's not funny!!!"_ followed by the sound of someone coughing

KAI!

"Well, it's not broken that's for sure… probably just damaged" Bryan muttered, "and it seems like he still has it on" he picked up the mic to try to talk to Kai and spoke into it, "Kai? Kai! Can you hear me?"

_"…I think I inhaled dirt…" _it sounded like Kai was talking but not to Bryan

"I don't think he can hear me…" Bryan frowned and tried one more time, "Kai?!?!"

"Give me that," I grabbed the mic from Bryan and took a deep breath, "KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Bryan slapped his hands over his ears and I kept going, "RESPOND YOU DAMN MORON!!!!!"

_"Aaahh, you're so cute… I'm gonna love tearing you apart" _It sounded like the Bega cyborg talking

_"Geez, that's a happy thought…" _This time it was Kai

"It's no use" Bryan grabbed the mic back while rubbing one of his ears and glared at me for nearly bursting his ear drum, "he probably has it on him but not…in his ear…"

"Now what are we gonna do…" I mumbled

Think Tala, Think

"_so… ready to die?_"

Bryan and me both looked at the speaker instantly upon hearing the last sentence come out

I slammed my hand into the dash board and shut my eyes tight, "SHIT… God… if only we had …put… a tracker.. in… him… or… _something_…"

OH MAN… thinking is HARD

"I'll have to manually track where the audio's coming from..." Bryan groaned miserably and grabbed his bag digging through it

"You can do that?"

"Yes, _Einstien_…" Bryan glared at me for a moment before pulling out a round object, he plugged one end into the car and fidgeted with it a bit until a hologram popped up out of the device and a dot blinked on it, Kai's co-ordinates and location popped up under it.

Bryan raised an eyebrow, "he's at a power plant…?"

I didn't wait for him to say anything else, I just slammed the accelerated as soon as he said that

"Tala!!! What did I say about warning me?!" Bryan yelled as he tried to pull his seat-belt on

"and what did I say about seat belts?!" I responded, I came to fork in the road "right or left?"

"Left"

I made a sharp turn left and the car screeched loudly

Just then, I heard sirens

"Shit!" I turned a little to see the cop car following us, "why the hell is there so many police cars around here?!"

"Gee I dunno… you'd think we just left a crime scene or something" Bryan rolled his eyes at me sarcastically

"Shut up, Kuznetsov!"

Don't worry Kai, I'm coming!

**-----------------------------------------**

"Would you just hold still?!"

"If I hold still if you try to stab me?!"

"Well… YEA"

"THEN NO!!!!"

I dodged M.Y.149 as he swung at me again

"You know your only making this harder on yourself!" M.Y.149 jumped off a tree at me and I backed up narrowly missing him and pressing up against a wall, "if you'd just hold- STILL" he got up and swung again on the word 'still' and I bent down immediately, causing his blade to go through the wall. I ran off, and he continued, "I would make sure your death was _quick_ and _painless_!" The ropes shot out of his one hand again and he seemed like he was aiming at my feet.

NO!

I did a backflip onto a large rock behind me.

…I blinked… what the hell was that… I didn't know I could do that

"LIAR!" I yelled deciding now is not the time to dwell on the flip, "I already got stabbed once today and to be honest I don't really fancy the idea of doing that again!"

M.Y.149 picked up a huge rock and threw it at me

My jaw dropped and before I could react the rock had already slammed into me and I was falling backwards on to the floor!

Right before I was about to make impact I felt something cool rush through me

I opened my eyes, feeling the terrible pressure of the rock on top of me, IIIII'm not dead? I pressed on my arm with one of my hands, annnd my bodies derangedly hard

…Greeeeaaaaat….

"Ahaha, you brought that stabbing thing on yourself, I can't believe you _SLEPT _with Hilary" I could hear him laughing at me and I gripped both sides of the rock attempting to pick it up off myself

…Oddly it worked…

I stood up holding the rock over my head and glanced at 149 who seemed upset that I was standing.

"That.. was not… MY CHOICE" I threw the rock back at him angrily and more forcefully then I thought I could!

He tried to stop it but I guess the impact was too much for him cause he flew backwards THROUGH the wall making a nice hole in it.

…Geez, I've really gotta stop breaking walls

I49 stumbled out of the hole coughing, holding his chest and looking disoriented

"See?! It's not fun to slam into stuff- IS IT?!" I pointed at him, "now I should laugh at you!!! HA HA…HA" I fake laughed with stern voice

Oh come on, he fully cracked up when I practically choking on dirt

He deserves it!

He looked up at me extremely pissed off and next thing I knew he was

…Gone?

I blinked and stepped back a minute, where'd he go?

The green circle popped up in my vision again and a dot was blinking…behind me?

I whipped around to see 149 charging at me so i started running away

AAAHH!!! How'd he get there so fast?!

I turned to look behind me and noticed he was gone again, this time I looked forward and-

There he was!!! I tried to stop, but being as great at stopping as I am, I slipped again just like the first time and my feet slammed into 149's.

The last thing I saw was 149 flying over me!

When I finally came to a stop I turned and looked at him and he was sitting up and rubbing his head groaning

"Wow… didn't see that coming…" I muttered in slight disbelief, really didn't think that would work

He looked up momentarily at me before something shot out of him from God knows where at me

LASERS!

I panicked and quickly raised my arms in a futile attempt to save myself only to feel something bounce off and suddenly hear149 scream.

I peaked through my arms- and my God

…I wish I didn't…

From the looks of it I'm guessing the laser bounced off and went back to him... It looked like he had tried to block it too, part of his hand and his cheek had the cloth and skin burnt off

But underneath all I could see was metal…

Metal?

"You're…" I stood up, "you're full of metal!"

"So are you, _Smart Ass_!" He yelled touching his stinging face before hissing in pain

"But… I mean, your full of HARD metal!"

149 suddenly looked very confused

It all makes sense now! I continued even though he wasn't up to speed, "that's why Hilary was so shocked when I started bleeding, because you're full of hard metal and you don't bleed, do you!"

"…You bleed?"

I opened my mouth to respond but before I had a chance too, 149 jumped out at me, his hand was that glowing electric looking yellow dagger again!

I jumped out of the way as first reaction and narrowly escaped the his blow

I sat up on the floor and instantly turned around to look at him, one thing I've learnt about this guy

Is don't take your eyes off him!

But he was just staring at the ground ...staring at... my wire?! Sure enough, laying on the floor was my wire and memory stick device that I had used to steal Hilary's data!

I looked back at 149 who was looking at me now

But how did it... I looked down and saw my pocket ripped

...He cut my pants?!

How am I gonna fix these?! Bad enough I have to wash all my clothes, I mean these people can't just go around- ruining all my clothing and-

Just then I saw 149 jump for the device and I in turn jumped at it too, both of us grabbing it at the same time

"Let go!! It's mine!!" I yelled at 149 yanking on it

Oh man I hope it doesn't rip!

"Yours?!" 149 yelled back, "you think I don't know what this is?! What the hell did you steal?!" He yanked it back towards himself

"Who says I STOLE _anythin_g?!" I yanked it back towards me

"Oh please, you expect me to believe you went into Hilary's place with this thing and left with _nothing_??" He yanked it back towards himself

"what I did there is none of your busi-NESS" I yanked on it really hard his time and stumbled backwards, I looked down at the memory stick wire device

Oh shit! It ripped!

149 was holding the end of the wire and I was holding the memory stick, he had fallen backwards from the pull and was looking at the wire now

But he threw it away quickly and ran at me again

Guess my sides the important end! I tried to run but I didn't get very far, before I knew it 149 had tackled me and was trying to reach my hands.

"Get off me!" I yelled as i struggled to get away from him

"No way! Just give me what I want!"

"Never!!!" I managed to squirm away from him, and was about to get up again when he grabbed my leg and pulled at me

You know he really likes to pull on my legs, now that I think about it

I was trying to shake him off when-

**Pain**

He grabbed my dick!!!

What kind of foul play is this?!

I twisted and looked at him, rage etched across my face, I'm so TIRED of people touching my dick!

"You bastard! You can't touch me _there_!!!" I kicked at his head a few causing his grip to loosen, but just as I was trying to get away again he tightened it, this time he grabbed my dick, HARD

and it HURT

like HELL

"GAAAH!" in all kinds of pain this time I raised my leg again and kicked him as hard as I could. He fully let go and I curled up and grabbed my winkie

"aaahhhh," daamn, bastard...

I uneasily glanced over at him slightly, expecting him to be standing over me with his electric weapon thing

Instead he was sitting there, one hand still the dagger and the other on his head. His eyes were tightly shut and he was making odd moaning sounds "oooooo..."

I saw his head spark a little and if I didn't know better I'd say his head was...

DENTED?! Eeewwww

God that's so gross

His heads actually dented in, I mean it's not a huge dent but still! Aaaahhh, nasty

He looked at me groggily, and dizzily stood up, swaying slightly towards me and shaking his head.

Noooo, leave me alone = (

I stayed in my curled up position and held the memory stick tightly in my hand, he's not getting it, he's not getting it, he's not getting it

I did not just have sex with the weirdest woman I've ever met just so he could steal the reason I went there

I felt his hands wrap around my waist and next thing I knew he was lifting me up

"Would you stop MOLESTING me?!" I screamed back at him as I tried to desperately grab hold of the ground

149 grunted, "just... give it up already!" His words were demanding but sounded forced and pained, the next words he said sounded more homourous, "I bet a twisted part of you must be enjoying this"

Gah! He's mocking me now!

I struggled some more to get away from him, "no, I'm not _weird_ like _you_"

Wasn't the greatest come back but at least it was something

Damn it, why are cyborgs so strong anyway?!

**-----------------------------------**

I made another sharp turn and started following a road that looked like it lead out of the city

"Are you _sure _this is the right way?"

"I'm sure..." Bryan mumbled as he fidgeted with the audio for Kai's ear piece.

We lost the audio a little back, Bryan's assuming it must be damaged, and I'm demanding he gets it back on

I mean, what if this means poor Kaikai got crushed! And his entire body along with the ear piece are nothing but... pancake somewhere in the middle of no where?!?!

Hmmm Kai Pancakes... I wonder what that'd taste like...

No! Bad Tala! Bad! Focus!

"I'm sure he's fine, would you stop worrying? The ear piece is still on, we're still getting a signal from it, or we wouldn't be able to track him. The audio's just not coming through"

I sent Bryan a 'whoa wtf' stare and then looked back at the road quickly, starting to look upset

What the hell, how does this man always no what I'm thinking

"And for the last time, no I'm not physic, Tala"

I twitched, "Kuznetsov, would you stop HACKING MY BRAIN?!"

I heard him laugh at me

I really need to start making new friends

Ones that don't hack my brain

There was a fuzzy sound through the static of the audio, and some words came through

_"Get off me!"_

KAI! He's alive!! Ooo thank the lords, he isn't dead!!!

_"No way! Just give me what I want!"_

They're still fighting!

_"Never!!!" _

The audio went fuzzy again and cut off to static

"Want?! What does he want?! Why does he want something?!" I pushed harder on the accelerator despite the fact the car really couldn't go any faster... we were already using the turbo jets too... "Bryan!" I yelled at him futilely

"I don't know, Tala, I'm as much in the dark as you are" he sounded annoyed

But Bryan always sounds annoyed

"Well, get the audio back on!"

"I'm TRYING to, Ivanov! Now shut up and just pay attention to the road

I aaammm paying attention to the road, I'm just paying attention to the _static_ too!

The static that should be sounding like Kai!!!

The static started to clear up a little again and there were fuzzy sounds of movement

There was a sparking sound and then Bryan cheered, "yes! I got it back on!"

I glanced down at the screen to see the beautiful words, 'connection established'

YEA, GO BRYAN!

"Awesome job, Bry!"

_"You bastard! You can't touch me there!!!"_ Kai sounded irritated and then there were clanking noises _"GAAAH!" _

My eyes widened and there was suddenly groaning and moaning coming from the speaker

_"aaahhhh" _

_"oooooo..."_

...Okay... why did we want the audio on again?

I glanced briefly at Bryan who seemed equally shocked

_"Would you stop MOLESTING me?!" _

_"just... give it up already! ...I bet a twisted part of you must be enjoying this"_

This time my jaw dropped

"Uh... uh... you don't...think...they're... um..." I stuttered

"Ah- n-no... I don't think.. I mean they wouldn't..."

"Unless he...forced Kai to..."

"..."

Holy shit this is not happening

First Hilary and now a random cyborg?!

I twitched angrily, so not my day

**------------------------**

I struggled furiously and 149 tossed me weakly aside

as soon as I landed I jumped up to my feet and ran towards the road, 149 closely chasing after me, knowing he wouldn't let me get far, I winded up my arm and threw the memory stick as fast and hard as I could

and it FLEEW

I blinked in mild surprise

Maybe I should of thought this through a little more, I mean how am I gonna find that again?

Suddenly a sheering sharp pain shot through my back and I let out a piercing scream

There was laughter in my ear

"Look at that... heh, you do bleed" 149 spoke softly in my ear, an odd amusement jumping around his voice as he did.

he pulled his blade out and I fell to my knees wishing desperately for the pain to subside

Oh man.. stabbed twice in one day?

149 grabbed the back of my head and made me look at him as he raised the dagger up

"Join your dead father..." I see part of his smile in the section of the burnt off cloth as he forced the dagger down towards my face.

DEAD?!

I grabbed his hand immediately before he could slice my face open, "what do you mean... dead?!" I stared up at him my eyes clouding up tears, I shook my head, "no, no, he's not... he's just...... you're.... _wrong_..." I pushed the dagger up again forcing his hand to stay up as he continued to try to push the dagger down.

"Oh please! You're really telling me you didn't know?!" No ... it can't be... "I killed him myself!"

He...

....He...

I could feel an incredible rage building inside me

"You... WHAT?!" I looked at him with angry tear filled eyes, yanking his hands over my head and forcefully throwing him away from me.

He did some kind of break fall and rolled over back onto his feet "Yeah- that's right..." He looked at me again, "whatcha gonna do about it?" He waved his yellow looking electric dagger around in the air, mocking me

That's it... I need a weapon... I need something to beat him I need

To fight back!

_Loading, Retaliation Weapon _

I felt my hand heat up and an odd morphing sensation I couldn't even begin to describe danced about it

_20%_

_50%_

"You're gonna pay for that" I hissed

"Bring it..."

_80%_

_Retaliation Weapon Complete_

I looked at my hand to see it it looked alot alike to 149's, except mine was blue and electric looking

I ran at him and swung, he easily dodged and I hit a pipe on the side of the building!

It melted as soon as I hit it!

My eyes widened

This was

...Perfect...

"Holy Shit..." I heard 149 mumble and I looked over at 149 to see him standing there in just as much shock as I was, I ran at him this time

Oh how the tables have turned

**----------------------------------**

_"Join your dead father..." _

_"what do you mean... dead?!"_ there was a brief pause _"no, no, he's not... he's just...... you're.... wrong..."_

My breath hitched and my heart raced

I felt this extreme build of sorrow and pain as I felt my throat run dry and my eyes start to sting

I know exactly how that feels to be told your dad is dead so abruptly

...After all... my dad is...

"Tala are you alright?!" Bryan asked me, his voice dripping with concern

"I'm...I'm fine... I just... can we turn these vents off?? The air flow is seriously irritating my eyes"

"...They're not on..."

"Oh"

_"Oh please! You're really telling me you didn't know?! I killed him myself!" _

This time I angrily gripped the steering wheel

Damn it! Why is it taking us so long to get there?!

"God, what a jackass..." Bryan muttered softly but loud enough for me to hear, ...you're telling me...

Suddenly from the corner of my eye I saw Bryan jump, "hey slow down!"

"what?!" I gasped in shock

"I'm picking up another signal it's in range, like... REALLY close to us, slow down!"

Oh my god, you really want me to hit the breaks at a time like this?!

"Tala, STOP!"

I jammed the breaks and the car came to a horrendous screechingly loud stop that left beautiful tire marks on the road behind us

I seemed to be doing alot of these kinds of stops today

Bryan sent me a death glare before jumping out of the car and running off to the side of the road, he picked something up and stood there for a moment before he ran back

"We're close" he held up what looked like a ripped wire

"...What the hell is that..." I stared at him with disinterest

"It's the memory stick we gave Kai!"

I blinked

It's Kai's???

"How do you know it's ours?"

Bryan flipped it over and showed me the back

It said 'Property of BBA' on it

"Oh, that's how..." I answered my own question, "but it's broken! Will it still work?"

"As long as we have the memory stick end, it'll work, the rest is just an adapter, now come on, don't u have some sexy dying cyborg to save?"

I flashed him an un-amused look before hitting the accelerator again

...Just because that's true, doesn't mean you have to word it like that...

**---------------------------**

Our weapons clashed repeatedly

I was doing moves I never imagined I could ever do

Side flip dodges, spinning kicks... when did I learn how to fight like this?

am I... even doing it... at all?

I ducked from another blow and tried to sweep my leg across the floor to trip him but he flipped over my head and tried to attack me again

I forced myself up and shot my leg up kicking him back and standing in fighting stance

At this point I was panting

"What's the matter?" 149 panted as well, "tired?"

"Like you're any better" I retorted

"Better then you..."

"You wish"

He charged at me again and I blocked, we stood there for a moment, blades crossed, staring each other down

"I don't need to wish..." he whispered hotly before grabbing my arm and flipping me over his head, I landed on my feet though, turning as soon as I did and swinging at him

a low blow

Hit the top of his leg

"GAH!"

And for the first time from him

I saw **blood **

"Would ya look at that... you're a bleeder too"

He fell to the floor and grabbed his leg, in deep shock as he stared at his leg, the melted metal mixing with his blood.

I held my blade out at him, threatening him not to move

"Game's over... Give it up"

He looked up at me with his angry pain filled eyes before venomously hissing the word, "never"

Before I knew it, he was gone again

Just like before! Damn it!

I twisted around, looking all over in hopes of locating him before he-

The radar popped up again, huh?? I didn't understand the location of the dot

What does that mea-

**PAIN **

a sharp, sheering pain! Just like before!

Only this time... it moved

straight up my back!

"AAAARGGG!!!!" I let a scream rip through my throat as I felt the dagger tear through my body

There was laughter behind me

"Wow... your first wound's already blocked off... guess this must be the liquid metal..." his voiced sounded so... taunting

I squeezed my eyes shut

"T-Take it..ou-out!!" I managed to stress out a stutter, my pleas for a little mercy

"What's that? Go in? Why I'd love to, thanks for the invite!" 149 shoved his hand into my back and pulled at ....something

this terrible piercing pain shot through me as some part of me began tearing off my body, as though he was actually pulling my insides out!

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"

I couldn't help it now, tears started falling down my cheeks

"Sto.... Sto..." I couldn't even manage the word now

My vision started to blur and there were random, hot and powerful twitches that surged through my body

**_'Warning:_**_ System Error'_

"My my... what lovely circuitry this is... Look at all these wires... They put alot of work into you... didn't they..." the words sounded bitter

Was that.. did he just pull my circuitry out?!

and suddenly I felt him knock at something hard inside me

...Why do I have something hard inside me?

"Tch, what's this?!" He shoved me forward on the ground, "whatever, I didn't wanna touch your stupid organs anyway"

I heard him mutter softly to himself, it was easy for me to hear though, "my original plan was to rip your heart out, but..."

I twisted to look at him, tears still blurring my vision and horrid burning sparks continued erupting in random places

Please...

Please just let it be over...

Tell me he's just gonna turn around and leave me alone

...No such luck...

I felt his boot push into my back and he suddenly grabbed my arm

...what is he...

NO

I struggled as much as i could, despite the fact it didn't do anything

In less then a second he was yanking my arm far more back then it was ever suppose to go! I felt the terrible snap of the bone cracking and I let out a piercing scream in sheer agony! The metal, the wires, the ligaments in my arm-

It was like the pain in my back except...

The sensation of so much agony was driving my head crazy, I can't take it!!! I can't!!! He's gonna- rip my-

"STOOOOOOP!!!!!" I screamed in a horrible sobbing tone and grabbed the nearest thing to me

His ankle

My sensations were going crazy but I knew I had to make him stop

I need him to... I need him...to...

"GAH!" He suddenly yelled loudly and jumped off me, falling backwards due to my hand on his ankle, "Let go! Let go!!!! Let-" He hit my hand harshly and I let it fall to the ground, "GO!"

My hand felt hot... EXTREMELY hot... and his ankle now had this terrible burn mark on it

Did i just... burn him?

God I wish I knew I could do that sooner...

He backed up looking in hysterics

I shut my eyes again, no more... I can't take it... despite the pain I forced myself to stand up, blood and liquid metal pouring from my now extremely damaged arm, the liquid metal practically burning my skin as it oozed out of my arm and dripped down.

Shit, why is it so fucking hot?

'_Damage Calculation: 60%_'

I ignored the female voice and while tipping and stumbling I managed to get to a tree and leant on it for support

What am I doing... I should just let myself die here now...

"Please... no more" I pleaded to him, but all I got in response was the loading sound of a blaster gun

I looked up at him through my blurred, clouded vision, tears still running down my cheeks

do I deserve... this much pain?

"Let's see you use your fancy sheild _now_" and with that

he fired

and i let myself drop to the floor just as he did

The blast went right over my head and hit the wall of the power plant a ton of dust and debris flying everywhere!

I sat up painfully and stared at the wall

A terrible sickening smell emitted from the building

God... what is that?!

As soon as the dust cleared it was clear to see there was a tank inside the building that now had liquid pouring out of it

"Gasoline!" 149 gasped in excitement

...Why is it I never like it when he gets excited, he jumped back a bit and aimed his gun at me

I stared at him... I'm done for

But then his aim changed to right over me, I looked in the direction he was pointing

The tank?

What the hell is he...

He shot again

as soon as he did the whole building exploded a tremor coming off it as the ground shook terribly, 149 and I flew a couple of yards and I groaned in pain opening my eyes to see him standing over me with the most demented look in his eyes

He grabbed me, dragging me over to the now burning pit of flames

He yanked me up by the collar and grinned the craziest look I'd ever seen

"Good-bye, 224, see you in- HELL" He threw me into the flames

I screamed again when I hit the ground, fire eating at my legs and the heat driving me nuts, I tried to force myself up, no...

It can't end like this... It can't

I don't want to die... I really don't want to...

I won't let this happen! I struggled to get up, succeeding only mildly when the female voice went off in my head again

**_Warning, warning_**

_System overheated _

_Emergency Shut down in Progress_

_Emergency Shut Down in _

_3_

I looked up at through the flames at 149 watching me

_2_

Not like this...

_1_

N-No...

And then

The beautiful abyss of darkness...

**-----------------------------------**

149 stood watching 224 start to burn away in the flames

"Tch..." He glared at the lifeless body, "perfect my ass..."

He knew that cyborg wasn't that great, and he was positive he just proved that sorry excuse for fighter was far more inferior then he was

Never mind how he did it, point was he was the one still standing.

A car screeched to a stop just near the building and 149 made good haste to get away, the others were none of his concern

And he already had enough damage to deal with, thanks to a certain brat

He ran away

**-----------------------------------**

I couldn't breathe

No no no

No

No

This can't be happening

We were just getting closer when we saw Kai get thrown into the fire

It can't be!!!

If we were only two seconds sooner!

Please!

Please God tell me he's sitting trapped in the fire, waiting for someone to save him!

Please tell me he's alright!

Bryan's expression looked no better then mine as we ran as fast as we could towards the fire

I gazed over only to see the darkening figure that is Kai covered in flames and burning to ash

no

NO

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Oh my God!!! Serious chapter!!! Dun dun duuuuuuun

Remember the 5 review policy is still in play! **5 reviews for an update!**

Doooon't know you guys like the ending there, but I do! Once again **I'm sorry** I took so long to update... But this chapter is like over 45 pages and 11 thousand something five hundred something words, so I hope that makes up for it

...a little at least...

Breaks my own personal record for the longest chapter I've ever written...not that any of you care, but I thought I'd mention it, haha.

I'm pretty busy with life, but I'm hoping to get at least one more update in before college starts

**Additional Notes:**

**(1):** _M.Y.149 says "I want my boot back" to Kai_, don't know if you remember but in the museum chapter **Kai pulls off his boot** before he obtains his model number off the bottom of 149's foot. Thought I'd mention that.

Anyway, moving on

**Thanks to:**

phoenix-falling

Vulcerise

Iqvada

Lyson

Purple-Killed-Wishes

Rapunzelle

the Light Shadow

**For Reviewing**

Annnnnd, our** Reviewing Star** iiiiissss

**the Light Shadow**!!!

Congratulations! You win my congratulations!!!!

Yaaaaaaaaay!!!! -throws confetti-

Okay well that's all, hope you fogive me for my slowness, lol

I realize like half my readers must be gone now, but for the ones left, who were nice enough to read this

**Please Review = )**


End file.
